As You Wish
by Hopeless-Romantic-Daydreamer
Summary: A new member is added to the life of the team... lots of matching between characters... This is my first fanfic.. so I'm not sure what to all include in a summary... Rate T for now, could become M in further chapters
1. The Introduction

**"As you wish"**

JJ/Reid, Morgan/Garcia, Prentiss/Hotch, Rossi/New character

**I do not own Criminal Minds though I do own the new characters and the plot of this story. **

**Chapter 1-The Introduction**

Special Agent and Media Liaison, Jennifer Jareau entered the BAU bullpen as she did every morning, only this time she was with someone else. This caused Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi to do a double take. The guest, as she was presumed to be, was a young woman that Agent Rossi placed in her mid-twenties, and was of average height and build. Her dark hair was cut in a very appealing pixie cut, framed her pretty face. Her glasses accentuated her sparkling chocolate brown eyes. She was captivating and he was curious as to why she was here.

JJ led the young woman up the steps that led to Unit Chief Supervisory Special Agent Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner's office. Derek Morgan asked "Rossi, you know what's going on here?" The Italian just shook his head and returned to his desk to go over files of completed cases. JJ rapped on the door.

"Enter."

JJ opened the door and allowed the young woman to enter. Hotch looked up from his work.

"Hey JJ, new case? Who's this?" asked the Unit Chief.

"This is Nicolette Labonte..." JJ started.

"It's pronounced Labonté, the 'e' at the end has an accent aigu and is pronounced like an 'a'. I'm sorry, it's a French last name, and I'm kinda fussy on that." Nicolette interrupted.

"Sorry. Nicole Labonté, she's been assigned to us to help create a BAU in Canada." JJ finished.

"You're Canadian?"

"Yes sir. Born and raised in Alberta."

"You can't be working with us with only Canadian citizenship, I'm sorry."

"I have dual-citizenship sir.I came here to follow my husband, I was granted dual-citizenship shortly after we got married and moved down here for his work. My husband was recently killed in Afghanistan, about a month and a half ago sir. I've been working within the Canadian Embassy since we moved to the States about 2 years ago. The government and the RCMP, have asked me to help start a BAU in Canada, we have something similar to one as you know, but they want a team like yours sir. It seems we need one."

"I see and how long will you be with us?"

JJ looked at Hotch. "As long as she needs to be."

Hotch just nodded silently thinking "Great! Just what we need... a greenhorn." He looked up again and asked JJ to introduce Nicolette to the rest of the team.

"Hey guys? Could you gather around...?" JJ called out.

The rest of the team, including Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, gathered around JJ and Nicolette.

"What's up JJ?" The dark and handsome agent asked.

"Everyone this is Nicole Labonté. She's here from Canada to learn the ropes to help set up a permanent BAU like team up there." JJ pointed to the dark-skinned man. "This is SSA Derek Morgan. His specialty is obsessional crimes."

She then pointed to a pretty brunette, who seemed a tad bit on the serious side, but Nicolette suspected she was actually very spunky. "This is SSA Emily Prentiss."

Nicolette shook the woman's hand. "Are you Ambassador Prentiss' daughter?"

Emily was shocked, the rest of the team knew this to be true, yet this young woman wasn't from here and hadn't been around long enough to learn that. "How do you know my mother?" "I met her when she had dinner with the Canadian and French ambassadors at the Canadian Embassy. I was a translator." Emily was in awe of this new addition to the team.

Next to be introduced was Dr. Spencer Reid. "This is Dr. Spencer Reid. He's a genius and will start spurting random facts all the time, you'll get used to it." The young man smiled.

"Doctor? Medical?"

"No, I have 3 PhDs..."

"Don't scare her off." The speaker was a handsome, older man. He extended his hand. "Dave Rossi."

"Pleasure, sir! I've read your work." He smiled.

"God, he's handsome!" Nicolette thought to herself.

"And I'm Penelope Garcia, more commonly known as 'chopped liver', as it should seem! I'm the technical analyst here. We'll be best buds and don't let all the guys scare you. We're happy to have you!" the perky blonde pushed her way through the other members and gave Nicolette a big, warm hug.

As Penelope released her from the embrace, Nicolette looked at the people around her and said, "If you don't mind, I noticed you all sort of have nicknames, and I was wondering if you could call me either Nicky or preferably Lettie?"

Rossi smiled, "As you wish."

Nicolette blushed, then grinned ear to ear and asked "Where do I sit?"

The group just burst out laughing. She felt like she was home.


	2. Bets and Cars

**Chapter 2**

**Cars**

I do not own Criminal Minds, though I do the new characters, and the plot line.

This story was written pre-Hotch and Morgan change of power.

JJ led Nicolette to her desk/workspace, which was right next to David Rossi's.

In the back of her mind she wondered if fate had something for her and the older Italian Adonis. JJ and Penelope helped set up Lettie's desk. Penelope being the "to the point" girl she was, questioned "I get one of your nicknames being Nicky, but why Lettie?"

Nicolette just looked down at the framed photo she held in her hands, and with tears starting to form, handed the frame to Garcia. Penelope looked at the double 5x7 frame and was in awe. JJ peaked over the other's shoulder just as Emily joined the group. She too looked in awe at the photos.

In the first slot of the frame, was a photo of two children. The little girl must have been Nicolette at the age of about 6 or 7 years old. She was standing next to a young boy maybe 3 or 4 years older than her, judged Emily. Both were in their Sunday best. The second photograph was much more recent. It was Nicolette's wedding photo. She was dressed elegantly and was smiling like a radiant bride with not a care in the world. The man, who the other women presumed was the groom, was dressed in a Navy dress uniform. Both were smiling brilliantly and were lost in their own little world. Emily looked up at Nicolette. The young woman had tears in her eyes. Emily gently took the frame from Garcia, and placed it in Lettie's hands.

JJ spoke the words all three were thinking. "Do you want to talk about it? We're basically done for the day... we can go out and talk if you'd like.

Lettie looked up from the frame, and nodded. Emily and Penelope led Lettie to the elevators while JJ headed to let the guys know what was happening.

Rossi, who had been secretly observing the women of the team, being the profiler he was had sensed that newest member of the BAU family was hurting, but knew better to butt in where he was clueless. This was one such case, as the three divorces that he'd lived through were perfect proof of his cluelessness. He never truly understood women. True, he knew how to pleasure a woman, but in all his years he knew that pleasure wasn't the only thing a woman wanted in life and a relationship. He knew that Lettie was in good hands with Emily, Penelope and most definitely with JJ. He trusted Jennifer because she had been through a lot in the past year, and he admired her for it. There was something about Nicolette Labonté that was just hitting him. He was a man, and she was beautiful. But he couldn't take advantage of her, though maybe, just maybe she was sent here for a reason. He was starting to wonder if maybe he should find his faith again, and start praying for guidance.

*************************************************************************************

Parking lot... a few minutes later...

JJ jogged up to the rest of the group.

"Whose vehicle are we taking?" she asked.

"Well, Derek has my keys... so yea..." Penelope blushed.

"I hitched a ride with Hotch since mine's getting the windshield replaced after the last UNSUB shot it out." Emily answered.

Nicolette just gaped at the two women. She had always thought that people working together at the FBI couldn't 'be together'.

JJ looked at Lettie. "How much room do you have? We could fit in mine, but, it would be really tight because Henry's car seat is in there and I still have to pick him..." She was cut off by her cell phone ringing. She took the call, hung up and blushed. "Never mind... Reid's picking Henry up, and the car. So I guess..."

"It's OK guys. I can drive, just um; I don't drive what you would think I do."

The girls were kind of curious. Emily was guessing that the newest 'sister' drove a domestic, while Penelope and JJ guessed a little import. To be different, she would have to drive something that wasn't a black, government issued SUV. Just as they were about to head to Lettie's stall, the guys entered the lot.

"Hey, we know it's girl bonding night, but we want to invite you to join in our bet." Derek quipped.

Nicolette looked around her, and realized that the team was profiling her, much like she assumed they profiled every new member of the team. She agreed, as did all the others.

Rossi was hoping this little ice breaker would help Lettie open up and allow the team that was to become family, help her to heal whatever pain it was that she was feeling.

"What's the bet?" asked Penelope.

"Well, we kind of heard that she didn't drive our typical type vehicle, so we're betting on what she does drive. The official title of the bet would be along the lines of 'What kind of vehicle does our newest addition bring to the collection?'" Derek finished.

So, all the members placed their bets, and Lettie (as the team had decided would be her call name) took them down.

Reid= Toyota Corolla

Emily + Hotch= Ford Focus (to which Lettie secretly snickered)

Rossi= Dodge SX 2.0

Penelope + JJ= Nissan Sentra

Morgan= Pontiac Sunfire

All of the said the car was red.

"Okay, so how is this decided?" Lettie questioned.

"Whoever gets it gets the pot." Reid replied quietly.

"What if no one is right?"

"Then you, Lettie, get it. You'll have earned it since you'll have managed to stump a group of profilers." Hotch replied, giving one of his oh so rare smiles.

Lettie then led the group to her vehicle. She hit the 'unlock' button on her key ring, and the alarm deactivated and the whole team dropped their jaws.

"Pwetty truck!" Henry, who had been napping in Reid's arms, clapped.

Sitting in Lettie's stall was a 2007 Dodge Ram 2500, heavy duty 4x4 diesel truck and it was deep cherry red with silver wave decals along the sides.  
"OH MY GOD!!" exclaimed Emily.

"Damn Girl!" Derek smiled as he high-fived her.

The others just stood there with a dumbstruck look on their faces. Henry though was still very amused by the 'pwetty' truck and was starting to squirm excessively in Reid's arms.  
"You pulled the wool over our eyes" Hotch continues. "Care to explain?"

Lettie smiled. "I am Canadian, you guys knew that, but only 2 of you knew where in Canada, I'm from." The team turned to look at Hotch and JJ.

"Make that 3." Rossi spoke up. "You're bilingual. I can hear the twinge of French when you speak, but by your body language, and gait, I'd have to say you're a born and raised Alberta country girl."

Nicolette giggle. "Okay! Three. I was born in Edmonton, and I grew up on a farm just north of there. For a long time we raised hogs, (this causing Morgan to twist his face into one of horror and disgust) grain, and chickens. I graduated from a public Catholic High School then went to the French Campus of the University of Alberta. My degree is in Education. Later on, I took some law classes and got my job with the Federal government, and now I'm here. The truck was a gift. My husband... he bought it for me when we got engaged. I love red, ad my daddy had a truck like that, and I learnt to drive it and I just loved it. Plus, if you look inside, it's a standard. I haven't driven auto since I still had my learner's licence."

The team applauded her, she was just what the team needed, unique and unpredictable. So Emily, JJ and Penelope climbed into the beast. Lettie smiled to the guys, got in, started the engine, and revved the engine, then tore out of the parking lot. David Rossi smiled as he headed to his truck. He had met his match, now if only she could feel the same way...


	3. Reminiscences and Ice Cream

**Chapter 3**

**Reminiscences and Ice Cream**

Lettie pulled in front of a beautiful Victorian house just outside of D. C. In the driveway were two beautiful cars. One was a sky blue '09 Dodge Charger, and the other was a '08 Camaro,

in the style of "Bumble Bee" from Transformers. The girls turned to Nicolette for an explanation.

"My husband and I love cars."

The girls headed to the house, expecting to meet the man who seemed to make their 'sister's' dreams come true. When they walked in the family room, they suddenly understood why

Lettie had been so upset when placing her wedding photo on her desk.

Towards the rear of the family room was a small memorial shrine. One the table, there were two framed photos of the same man from her wedding photo. In the one photograph he was

in a US Navy uniform with the American flag in the background, the other was in a Canadian Army uniform with the Canadian flag in the background. Both photos were those taken soon

after completing training for the forces. In front of each frame was a folded flag, one American, and one Canadian.

Everyone remained silent. Lettie broke the silence with a shaky voice.

"His name was Brennan. He was four years older than me, and we basically grew up together. Like me, he had dual citizenship, except he was born with it. His dad was from Ottawa, and

was studying law at Yale when he met Brennan's mother. She was from New Orleans studying history. He married her, and moved her up to Alberta, where soon after Brennan was born.

They lived in my hometown. His dad was my parents' lawyer, while his mom taught at the local Junior High. We met when he made his Confirmation, and I made my First Communion. That

first picture in the frame at the Bureau was that Sunday. From then on, he became my best friend, my secret keeper and as I got older, my body guard. Everyone said we were meant to

be together, but I guess we just didn't see it yet. He joined the Canadian Armed Forces right out of high school, and they paid for his university to become an engineer. He was based

close by and we were still best friends, but I was seeing other guys. Then, when I was in my first year of university and my first serious relationship, my boyfriend beat and raped me. He

left me basically to die, and then my dorm mate found me. She called Brennan after calling 9-1-1. He came and stayed with me through the hospital, all the questions and he was right

there in court to steady me when the judge handed down his ruling of guilty. Then, we both came to realize that we wanted to and should be together. So we became 'an item'. He

proposed to me at convocation ceremony. He had just returned from his first tour of duty in Afghanistan. He didn't renew his contract with the Canadian Forces since being a child of two

nations; he felt he had a duty to serve both countries. That's when he joined the Navy." Noticing the confusion on the others' faces, she then explained that he had been recruited into

Special Forces in the Canadian Army, and then was offered a position in the Navy SEALs. "We got married as soon as he completed his training with the SEALs, hence the NAVY uniform in

our wedding picture. He was deployed to Afghanistan about two months ago. We'd just celebrated our second wedding anniversary. He was assisting in a coalition special ops task force

about a month in. They got ambushed and..." She broke down.

Jennifer pulled the younger woman close and rubbed her back. Lettie sniffled, "I had representatives from the US Navy and Canadian Armed Forces, as well as our priest on my doorstep,

and I just knew my life was over. They brought a letter that Brennan had written before they left for the mission. In it, he had written how much he loved me and that no matter what he

wanted me to live, and that he would always be watching over me. So here I am, living, but now I don't feel so alone." Lettie let a smile appear.

Penelope asked quietly, "Is he the one who gave you the nickname Lettie?"

Lettie nodded. "It was our little secret. He would always say 'Lettie, never let go of your dreams, and never let go of my heart."

The girls felt their newest sister's pain. The man who she'd loved, and he loved with such passion had their futures ripped apart before they could even truly start their lives together.

The girls headed towards the kitchen. Lettie pulled out the ice cream, while the other girls pulled out bowls, spoons, sprinkles, chocolate and strawberry sauces, whipped cream and

strawberries. They then made mountain sized sundaes and were about to make their way to the TV room when Penelope put a dollop of whipped cream on Emily's nose. With that the

war was on. The girls put their sundaes down, and grabbed the closest weapon they could. Whipped cream, and chocolate sauce flew from one side, and sprinkles, strawberries and

strawberry sauce from the other side. When their entire condiments arsenal was gone, the girls collapsed in fits of laughter. The kitchen was a complete culinary war zone.

Lettie looked around. "I haven't had this much or made this much of a mess since I was in grade 12. We were making phyllo pudding cups for a project for our senior trip to Greece and

Turkey, and well it ended pretty much like this." She laughed again.

"We'll help you out with the cleaning..." Emily said breathlessly.

"Don't worry about it for right now. I believe we have Ryan Reynolds waiting for us, we'll clean up after the movie." giggled Lettie.

So the girls collected their now somewhat melted sundaes and headed to the TV room and laughed some more as they watched 'The Proposal'. After the credits were over, they went to

the daunting task of cleaning the kitchen. After a night of laughter and sundae mayhem, the girls had a slumber party in the dining room that most young girls would be envious of. For

the first time in about a month, Lettie's tears that fell as she fell into slumber were tears of laughter and not tears of sadness and loneliness.


	4. First Day

Around 6am, JJ's PDA and pager were going off. While she dealt with them, Garcia, Prentiss, and Lettie put away the sheets and pillows that had been their fort the previous night. Lettie felt she had truly bonded with all three women. The three women had been so understanding. She couldn't believe that they would actually cry when she told them of her husband, and her past, but they had. They had truly accepted her and at one point JJ had even called her sister. Being so far away from her family on a regular basis, she felt as if she was home again, even though there were no blood ties between her and this team.

No one, not even her closest friend from her hometown, took to her like this. If only she could work up the courage to them of her suspicions, but there wasn't really a way to bring it up in everyday conversation. When she could, she would and that's all there was to it. She finished putting away all the sheets and pillows and headed back downstairs with the others to wait to see what JJ had learned. The sat around the dining room table as JJ approached the group.

JJ rejoined them. "That was Hotch. He needs us in by 9."

Lettie looked at the clock. "Who wants breakfast?"

After a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast, the women decided that shaking up the guys would help lighten the darkened mood that they knew was bound to overcome them when they arrived at the Bureau. Instead of taking the truck that all the guys would recognize, the BAU women piled into Lettie's Camaro and headed back to the Hoover Building.

As Lettie pulled into the parkade, they noticed that none of the guys were there yet. So Lettie parked in her stall and the scampered up the stairs to the BAU offices. When upstairs, JJ called Reid to remind him to drop Henry off at the daycare, and let them know that most likely Auntie Penelope would be picking him up at day's end.

The men of the BAU pulled in more or less at the same time. Rossi, then Hotch, followed by Reid and little jabbering Henry in his car seat, pulled in. Morgan pulled in as the others were getting out of their respective vehicles. Reid was carrying to still jabbering happy toddler when Henry had the urge to want to see 'Unka Dave'. Dave took the squirmy infant from Reid. Henry more or less instantly settled down and began to play with Dave's goatee. Dave looked down and smiled.

Morgan asked. "Hey? Who's parked in Lettie's stall?"

The others more or less shrugged, as they were as puzzled as he was as to who the yellow Camaro belonged to. They headed into the building, first to the nursery/daycare to leave Henry for the day, then to the bullpen to wait for the girls, since they would be coming in with Lettie in her truck.

"Hotch; someone has to enforce parking..." Reid was saying as they entered the bullpen, only to stop as Penelope, Lettie and Emily were sitting around at their desks, though Garcia was sitting at Morgan's desk smiling brightly. JJ was just returning from her office with manila file folders for each agent, and of course Penelope.

Morgan, being as confused as ever questioned the girls. "Who's hot rod is in your stall, Lettie?"

"Mine"

"But..."

"My mountainous chocolate god of thunder, she has more than just that truck. Now shut your pretty mouth and I think JJ has a case. Toodles!" Penelope smirked, kissed Morgan's still gaping mouth. She then shut his mouth and headed to her 'dungeon'.

Rossi laughed. The other women high-fived each other, and headed to the boardroom to discuss the next case. The others followed. Rossi being the last to enter the boardroom shut the doors and sat down next to Lettie. He figured that this would be a gruesome case, judging by the look on Hotch's face, so he should be there in case their newest member would need a hand to deal with it.

"What do you have JJ?" Hotch was back in boss mode.

"A small farm town in Montana, just outside Butte, has had no crime for over 150yesrs. Now in the past week, an entire farm was burned to the ground, multiple break-ins and now 3 young women are missing." She clicked on her remote, three photos of very beautiful young women appeared over the map. "Katie Barstow, age 19 disappeared while walking home from her job at the local grocery store on Monday. The next, Leila Miekus,age 20, was out walking her dog but only the dog returned home without the leash, on Wednesday. Then Thursday morning, Rayna Johnson, age 21, was reported missing by her fiancé when she didn't come home the night before from going out with friends to celebrate her 21st birthday."

"All three women are increasing in age." noticed Lettie. "Plus there was a day between Katie and Leila, but Leila went missing Wednesday as did Rayna, thought she wasn't reported missing until Thursday morning."

"True. They are all similar in facial features as well. All three have blue eyes and all three have dark hair, though in different styles. The first two were abducted when they were alone, and the last was abducted after her birthday party, but have her friends mentioned anything?" Rossi asked.

"Her friends haven't been able to be reached. But the bartender at the bar where Rayna was last seen said she left shortly before the other girls, but that was it." JJ replied.

The conference call buzzed, Morgan hit the comm button.

"Hey guys. I just got a call from the State police in Montana." Penelope's usual cheery self was gone. "They found one of the missing girls. They sent pictures of the crime scene and they're pretty gory."

"Garcia, upload them here so we can see them. Please." Prentiss asked.

Rossi knew that this was going to be a big test for their newest member. He wasn't sure how a farm girl from Alberta, the province directly to the north of Montana would react. JJ set up the screen for the pictures. All the team members quickly glanced at Lettie before looking at the screen. Lettie looked and quickly left her seat and ran out of the boardroom. Prentiss looked up and she followed as did Rossi. The others remained and went through the photos knowing that Rossi and Prentiss would catch up on the flight.


	5. What's Wrong?

"Lettie?" Prentiss gently nudged opened the bathroom door. She could hear an awful retching sound followed by ragged breathing. "Are you ok?"

"Mhm." was all that Lettie could muster. She wiped her mouth with toilet paper and flushed the toilet. She opened the stall door and walked over to the sink and turned on the 'cold' faucet. She let it run while she just stared down into the sink. Then she cupped her hands under the water, and then splashed the frigid water on her face. Finally, her breathing became to level out. "I'm sorry." she finally said.

"Hey, it's ok. At some point, we all get knocked down by this job. Those pictures were horrible, and put it this way, there is no way any person should have to see those, but it's even worse on the first day." Prentiss went and hugged the younger woman.

"It wasn't really the pictures. I think I may be coming down with the flu and those pictures just didn't help." Lettie smiled weakly.

Prentiss wrapped her arm around the young woman's shoulders and was about to guide her out of the women's restroom, when David Rossi's head popped through the door. "Everything ok in here?"

The two women nodded, and Rossi opened the door for both of them and looked at the youngest member of the team. She was pale, she had been crying. There was something about her, a secret, and David Rossi wanted to know what it was. "Hotch, JJ, Morgan and Reid are already on their way to the airstrip to get the jet ready. Hotch asked me to check if you needed to go to the doctor or if you wanted to sit this one out."

"No, sir. I'm fine. Just a touch of the flu, I think." Lettie smiled, faintly.

"Don't sir me, Lettie. Sir is for old professors and the Director of the Bureau. Please call me Dave or Rossi." the Italian man smiled at her, helping to raise her spirits.

"Yes si... Dave. Thank you. But I don't think a doctor will be necessary. I have Gravol in my desk, I'll take some and we can head out." Lettie walked to her desk, took two of the small pinkish peach pills and downed them without taking any water. "Let's go."

The three hopped into Rossi's SUV and sped off to the airport. Penelope was given instructions to take Lettie's car home and to take care of little Henry while mommy and Reid were gone. They arrived shortly, since it seems that no one pulls over a speeding FBI SUV and Dave Rossi knew every back road and side street to get to the landing strip that housed the BAU's private jet. Rossi helped Lettie onto the plane, and had her sit next to him. He was sure she was going to need a helping hand and with his knowledge over the past decades as an agent and profiler, he was the one that was going to help her. Plus he was interested in her, more than just a colleague. They went sat down and connected to the online window with Penelope.

"All right my little crime fighters. They identified the body as that of Leila Miekus. She was the second to disappear. The M. E. says she was raped and raped multiple times. She was then beaten to unconsciousness and brought back around. They figure that the torture didn't stop."

"Penelope, what can you pull from the M. E.'s report about cause of death?" Reid asked.

"Right now, they're saying preliminary cause of death is multiple blunt force traumas to the torso. The blows to the face, were done by hands, fists and possibly feet."

"Can I see the photos, I promise I won't be sick." Lettie extended her hand to JJ.

The media liaison handed the pictures over to Lettie. Lettie browed over them. She showed one picture to the team, "See this mark here?"

"It looks like a burn" Morgan pointed out.

Lettie nodded. "It's from a cattle prod. This cattle prod has also been supercharged. My bet, this unsub has experience with cattle, sheep or hogs. Though to know if they're a rancher, or farmer or if they just work in the industry, but to amp up one of those babies takes skills and knowledge of how they function. They're used to cause animals, mainly hogs and cattle, to move from barn to barn, or pen to truck for transport. They give quite the jolt, but rarely leave a mark like that."

"How do you know all this?" Hotch asked.

"When I was younger, I would watch my dad and aunt get the pigs ready to move to the truck for market. I also tested one on my little brother, he jumped, but he never was left with a mark. Though with the right tools, I might be able to give a sample one for you to test out." she turned to Rossi. The Italian was smiling, as if what she was saying impressed him. If only she could focus on him and help get the nausea pass. She knew what was going on but she couldn't tell them, not yet.

The jet landed softly and all the team got off the plane. The drove to the State Police's headquarters in Butte, which was only a few miles from the airstrip. Once there, they set up in the meeting room and began setting up the facts. Officer Kayde Gohil was the lead on the case. He entered bringing coffee and doughnuts. The smell of the doughnuts caused Lettie to feel a wave of nauseousness sweep over her. She bolted out of the room, Rossi quick on her heels. This time, she made it as far as the closest garbage can and threw up with terrible force. Rossi ran up to her. "Lettie, are you all right?"

Lettie shook her head. She continued to heave and spat in the trash can one last time before collapsing to the floor. Rossi knelt next to her. He handed her his handkerchief and when she refused it, he lifted her chin and wiped around her mouth. She quietly thanked him. "Lettie what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."


	6. Confirmation

***Author's Note* Thank you to all those who reviewed!! It means a lot to me, as this is my first FanFic. I am deviating a little bit from what's going on in the series, but I hope you like it!! **

"I'm pregnant."

The words were still resounding in David Rossi's ears. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I thought you were..."

"I haven't been with anyone since before my husband left for Afghanistan. We had been trying for a family, and I guess now I'm going to have one. Alone." Lettie sobbed into Rossi's shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and just let her sob. He didn't know what to do. He remembered what had happened with JJ when she found out she was pregnant. Will had asked her to marry him, but then as the pregnancy progressed he started turning to hookers and gambling. He also remembered the night that he got the call from Reid.

"_Dave?"_

"_Spencer? What's wrong?" Rossi could hear the shakiness in the young genius' voice._

"_It's JJ. Will got to her. She's in the hospital. He got through..." Reid voice broke completely._

"_Which one Reid? Tell me where she is! Are you with her?" Rossi was worried. JJ was like a daughter to him. He never trusted that slimy cop she had fallen in love with. Dave had always thought that Reid and JJ belonged together, just from the way they interacted and how he was protective of her, even though Dave knew that he wasn't conscious of it. _

"_She's at the George Washington University Hospital. I need to see her Dave, and I haven't been able to reach__ anyone else..."_

"_Hang on kid. I'll be right there and we'll go."_

_He remembered seeing all the tubes and wires. He remembered seeing her smile the instant Dr. Spencer Reid walked into the room. From that moment on the two were inseparable. He stayed with her through the rehab, and helped her with anything he could to make her pregnancy easier. At that point, she was really close to having that little one. They caught up with Will, finally. He was later charged with rape, since it was discovered that he had raped her, and attempted murder. JJ testified against him, and the bastard was sent to prison. A few weeks later, a healthy baby Henry came into the world. Reid had stayed with her throughout it all, and when the rest of the team arrived to see baby Jareau they knew that there was something more going on between Reid and JJ. They had begun dating, and soon after Henry's christening, the two moved in together. Rossi figured there was only a matter of time before 'boy genius' proposed to her and the family would be complete. _

Finally the sobs calmed down. "How long have you suspected this?"

"The past couple days. I have an appointment with my doctor in DC for when we get back. She'll be able to tell me how far along I am. Though from my calculations from the last time I was with Brennan, my husband, I conceived the night before he shipped out."

"So you're about 3 months along? You didn't suspect anything sooner?"

"No, because of all the stress I still received what I thought was my regular cycle."

"OK. Here's what we'll do. We won't tell anyone your suspicions, but I am taking you to the local doctor or hospital and we'll get you looked at. I don't want you risking the baby. We can make arrangements for you to work this, but maybe not in the field." Dave gave her a small smile in hopes of raising her spirits.

"But the team..."

"The team will understand Lettie. JJ only recently came back from mat leave, and they know what it's like to be new. Until they know the whole truth, they'll blame the case and first time jitters for the illness. Here... Let me help you up and we'll head out."

Rossi extended his hand and helped the now fragile young woman and was about to guide her out of the station when Emily approached them. "Are you okay Lettie? You look awfully pale."

"I'm about to take her to the doctor to get her checked out, I'm worried she's coming down with that nasty flu that was passing around DC earlier." Rossi said. "Tell Hotch that I'll be back ASAP."

Rossi helped Lettie into the SUV and headed straight to the nearest medical facility he could find, which turned out to be a small walk-in family clinic. With a flash of his credentials, the nurse led both of them to a small examination room. "The doctor will be with you shortly."

"Do you want something to drink or anything Lettie, you look as if your about to flake out on me here." Rossi smiled.

Lettie smiled back, "Maybe some pop?"

"Pop?" Rossi was slightly confused.

"I forgot, down here its soda. I'm sorry I'm still very used to Canadian expressions."

"Would gingerale help at all?"

"I think so."

Rossi quickly went into the waiting room and returned with a bottle of gingerale, she took a quick sip, and recapped the bottle. "Thanks Dave." She gave him a weak smile.

"Are you okay? You still look awfully pale and your hands are shaking."

"I think...." she collapsed onto the bed.

Rossi bolted to the waiting room and started bellowing for the doctor to "get their ass in here now!"

The nurse and doctor seemed to magically appear and immediately started fussing over the now unconscious Lettie. Rossi was wringing his hands together. In his mind a million things were passing through his mind. "Please God; don't let anything happen to her or the baby."

After a few very tense moments, Lettie started to come around.

"Ma'am do you know where you are ma'am?" the doctor asked.

"A medi-center."

"Good, do you have diabetes ma'am?" the nurse questioned.

"No, but I am hypoglycaemic, and I think I'm pregnant. I have some..." Lettie shivered.

Rossi stepped closer to her, and put his suit jacket around her shoulders, "Are you ok? Do you need something to bring your sugar up babe?"

"I have dextrose tabs in my purse. I just need one. Doctor, what was my sugar at?"

As Rossi was getting one of the purple tablets from her purse, the doctor replied "3.1. What did your physician say your levels should be at regularly?"

"She said between 5.0 and 6.0 is normal for me, and it's usually where it is, but since the nausea and vomiting has started, I can't keep my levels straight."

"Why do you suspect your pregnant ma'am and how far would you say you are?" the nurse asked while starting a chart for her.

"My husband and I had been trying for almost 2 years, and then just recently I starting feeling sick in the morning, and I'm very sensitive to certain smells."

"Sir, did you notice these symptoms in your wife?" the doctor turned to Rossi.

"Doctor, my husband died in Afghanistan 2 months ago, he had only been over there for about a month."

"I'm sorry to hear that ma'am."

"Could you please call me Lettie, doctor? Ma'am is something people call my mother."

"Yes Lettie. So from you've just told me, you would be approximately three months along."

Lettie nodded. The nurse took note of this on the chart, and then placed the chart on the desk and help Lettie lie down on the exam table. "Sir, maybe you could wait in the waiting area?"

"No!" Lettie shouted. "Please let him stay."

"Very well, could you please turn around then sir, while we gown her?"

Rossi turned around and was wondering as to why Lettie would want him to stay there with her. Maybe she too felt something, though it had only been a few days that they had known each other. "Dave?" Rossi turned at the sound of Lettie's voice. She had just been set up into the contraption that was 'stir-ups'.

"Are you sure you want me here for this, bella?" Rossi looked at her.

"I don't to be alone Dave. I can't be alone, not again." She had a tear sliding down her cheek. He quickly wiped it away with his thumb and held her hand as the doctor began his examination. Lettie quickly stiffened. "Are you okay?"

"It's just a little uncomfortable." Lettie looked at him throughout the whole procedure. He continued to hold her hand. He caressed her forehead. The doctor laid her legs down back onto the examination table.

"Lettie is it alright if I perform an ultrasound to confirm your suspicions."

Lettie nodded. She felt Rossi tighten his grip on her hand. She knew that no matter what happened after today, at least she wasn't alone right now. The doctor got a portable ultrasound machine, and quickly applied the cool gel to her belly and turned on the screen. Within a few moments, he turned the screen towards Dave and Lettie.

"Congratulations. See right here, that's the head, and..." he turned a knob on the machine. "That 'whosh-whosh' sound you hear? That's baby's heartbeat."

Lettie smiled and tears started to flow down her cheeks. She leaned her head into Dave's shoulder. He put his arms around her. "Dave, please don't leave me."

"As you wish, bella, as you wish."


	7. Surprises!

Her words continued to echo in his head the whole drive back to their hotel. She was looking down at the picture that the doctor had printed out from her ultrasound. "Dave, please don't leave me."

He had never been asked that before. He didn't want to leave her. There was just something about her. She turned to him. "Dave? Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

"Something you said."

She turned to him, "Did I say something to offend you?"

"No. No. You can tell you're Canadian, you know that?" he smiled at her.

"How so?"

"You're always worried about if you offended someone, or letting them down. That falls into the Canadian stereotype."

Lettie giggled. Then she looked down at the sonogram copy she held in her hands. "I can't believe how small he is."

"How can you be so sure it's a little boy? It could be a girl."

"It's a feeling that I have. But, you are right it could be a girl. Either way I'm going to have my hands full. Oh God!"

"What?! What's wrong?" Dave stopped the SUV.

"Oh no. Nothing physical. Just how do I tell the team? I've let everyone down." Lettie sobbed.

"You scared me there. The team will understand, and again. No you haven't let anyone down." He undid his seatbelt and leaned over. He lifted her chin and kissed her cheek, then gently kissed her quivering lips.

She looked up into his eyes, at first in shock, then some other emotion replaced the shock.  
"I'm sorry Lettie. I shouldn't have done that." He quickly did his seatbelt up and was about to put the SUV back in gear, but her small hand stopped him.

"Dave, don't be sorry. I was just surprised. Can you do that again?"

He looked into her eyes, he saw that that fear that had claimed her mere hours ago was gone, and now in there he saw she was calm and even at peace. He leaned over and gently brushed her lips.

"Thank you Dave. Thank you."

"No, thank you bella, thank you for letting me in." He pulled off the shoulder and continued to the hotel, where a very anxious team was waiting for them.

_**Back at the Hotel**_

"Where are they Hotch? They've been gone for hours! You don't think something would've happened to them?" Emily was not her usual self; she was pacing the lobby of the hotel, where the rest of the team had gathered after collecting the details of Leila's murder and putting it together, and finishing talking with Officer Gohil. The team was genuinely concerned. Though, as much as Emily was worrying, Hotch knew that Lettie was safe as she could be with David Rossi.

"Emily, breath. She'll be fine. She's with one of the best." Aaron Hotcher got up, grabbed her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, boss. You two wanna tell us something?" Morgan snickered.

"Morgan, watch it." Prentiss murmured as she quickly kissed Aaron on the lips.

"If we're divulging secrets, I think you should start." Hotch laughed.

"What heck no! Little mama would kill me!" Derek looked horrified at the idea.

"Ha! I knew it! Garcie would give it up but you did!!!" JJ laughed. She was sitting in Spencer's lap and she didn't care what anyone had to say about it.

"JJ, I have something for you." Reid put her gently on the couch and got down on one knee.

The whole room simultaneously gasped. Reid pulled out a turquoise velvet box out of his pocket. "Jennifer Jareau, you have made me the happiest man alive. You have given me joys I never thought possible, and ever since you and Henry became a part of my life, I never..." he stuttered a little, he then looked up into JJ's teary eyes and asked... "Jennifer, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, and being Henry's father?"

The whole held their breath waiting to hear JJ's response. She looked into Reid eyes, pulled him close to her, kiss him and nodded. "Yes, Spencer, yes I'll marry you!" she whispered.

The team broke out in shouts of joy and laughter.

"Took you two long enough!" Dave shouted over the crowd.

Everyone turned to see David Rossi carrying Nicolette Labonté in his arms through the hotel entrance.

Everyone quickly rushed over.

"No don't worry about me. You guys should be celebrating their engagement not me being sick." Lettie said quietly.

"Nonsense Lettie. We're worried about you. We can celebrate later. What did the doctor say." JJ went and hugged Lettie as soon as Rossi put her on her feet.

"Um..." Lettie turned to Dave.

"Tell them. They'll understand." He whispered into her ear.

"I'm pregnant."

"What!?" Emily exclaimed, running over to the young woman.

"Yeah. It's Brennan's. I guess that one last night before he shipped out did it. I'm three months along. The baby looks fine, and he..."

"Or she" Rossi piped up.

"Or she." Lettie growled at Rossi. "is very healthy, and growing fine. He or she is also the reason I haven't been feeling very well lately."

"So technically we have two reasons to celebrate! Pen is going to be so pissed she wasn't here to hear all of this." Morgan laughed.

"No, she isn't, because she's right behind you." Penelope's voice made Derek Morgan jump.

"Good god woman!! Where did you come from?!" Morgan asked, slightly still in shock.

"I had her flown in for the case, because there's some info that's coming in that we'll need her technological skills." Hotch laughed.

"Man, you couldn't give me a little warning?"

"Hell no!" Prentiss laughed.

Penelope walked up to Derek and gave him a quick kiss. "You guys want to go out for supper, try and celebrate and tomorrow we can focus on the case?"

"I think that's acceptable, the State Troopers know to call if something else comes up, and I really don't think any of us can focus straight right now anyhow." Reid laughed.

The girls headed off to Lettie's room, since she was the only member of the team that didn't have a roommate, mainly because she wasn't matched up romantically with any one on the team.

Hotch had arranged that Morgan and Garcia were to room together freeing up Dave from having a roommate, so like the woman, the men got ready in the only single man's room.

The women fluttered around Lettie as they headed up the stairs to her suite. Dave just watched after her. Hotch turned back to him. "Dave? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, there's just something about her. Let's go get ready before Derek trashes my room."

The two men headed up to thwart disaster, and at the point Lettie turned to look back, and thought "If only you knew..."


	8. A Night Out

"Lettie?" asked JJ

"Yea JJ?"

"Did you suspect you were pregnant?"

"Yeah I did, but I didn't want to accept it because I was alone."

Jennifer was helping Lettie choose the right dress out of her small assortment of nice clothes she brought with her.

"I know how you feel. I was with Henry's father but then he turned abusive and he put me in the hospital. Reid was the one who was right there with me through the rest of the mess. Now we're getting married, and Henry will have a real family, including a brother or a sister."

"You're pregnant?"

"Shhh, no one else knows, I just did the test this morning."

"Oh my god JJ that's awesome. Does Spencer know?"

"Not yet. I want to wait until we're done this case. And like you, I'm going to be careful. If you need anything, just let me know, we'll get through this together." JJ hugged Lettie.

Lettie now understood that even if her baby's father wasn't there, that there were still people that would be here to help her through, and she was thanking god that one of them already knew about the baby thing, even though Hotch had gone through it, it had been some time. She smiled at JJ, and took out her last choice for 'going out wear'. It was a red dress, knee length in the front, but to the ankle in the back. It has a sweet-heart neckline, with elegant straps, then over the dress was a black-red tinged sheer with some glitter on it. JJ just gaped at it.

"Where did you get this?" She just looked at it in awe.

"My mom made it for me before I moved out here because she thought I'd need it for balls at the embassy."

"This has my vote. Go put it on." Prentiss and Garcia had gone to go find Pen's makeup kit since she decided to be makeup artist for the night.

Lettie quickly changed into the dress and exited to three dropped jaws. "What?"

"Peanut, you look drop dead gorgeous! I think a certain Italian profiler won't be able to keep his eyes off you." Penelope squealed.

"Rossi is gonna die." Emily laughed.

"I think you look amazing." JJ hugged her. "Let's get the makeup over and done with so we can get the guys reactions.

Penelope quickly set to work, tending to Lettie last. The women exited, Penelope, followed by Emily, then JJ and finally Nicolette. They wanted to ensure they could all see Rossi's expression when he saw Lettie. Lettie was sure that these women knew something that she didn't know, and she wanted to figure out what it was. It was true, SSA Rossi was a very handsome man, but he was old enough to be her father. The way he had acted when they were at the clinic as well struck her as odd. Maybe, just maybe, he had feelings for her.

The girls descended the stairs into the lobby, Lettie waiting until the others were all down, and Rossi asked "Where's Lettie?" With that, Lettie put her foot forward and descended down the stairs. She kept her eyes on her feet most of the way down, but as she was more than ¾ of the way down, she looked up and saw her friends and co-workers faces.

She could hear gasps resounding throughout the lobby and she looked directly at David Rossi. His jaw was dropped and she was sure he was gaping at her. She smiled at him as he extended his arm. "You look amazing Nicolette."

"Thank you." She blushed.

They quickly headed to the waiting SUVs and headed out to the restaurant where they had reservations. Rossi and Lettie rode in a separate one than the others, for two reasons. Lettie knew that the whole team couldn't fit into one SUV, but she didn't know what Rossi had planned for her.

"How are you feeling bella?"

"Fine. Just a little overwhelmed." She turned to him. He was smiling and he seemed at peace, and the little time she had known him, he rarely seemed at peace. "Dave?"

"What is it bella?"

"Is there something going on that I don't understand because the whole team is starting to act wonky when it comes to you and I spending time together?"

"Bella, I'm going to tell you some stuff, and you take it however you want, but know this. This afternoon, when you asked me to stay, and I heard your baby's heartbeat, I felt emotions I had never felt before." He turned into the parking lot and shut off the engine. "I've been married three times. None of the marriages worked. I've also never had children. I have numerous nieces and nephews, but my mother has always wanted a grandchild from me, and I haven't been able to give her one, then today when I heard your baby's heartbeat, I kind of had a thought."

"Dave what are you talking about?" Lettie had a feeling that the team knew more about David Rossi then they were letting on.

"Lettie, since you walked into the bullpen with JJ, you'd peaked my interest. You're beautiful, cara, and I really wanted to get to know you. Today, you asked me not to leave you. I would like to ask your permission to be a part of your life."

"Are you asking me to...?"

"I'm asking you to be, well to go out with me, and we'll see what happens."

"Sure. I would like that David. Just, um, know this, I may just fall in love with you."

"Don't worry cara, if that happens, it won't be just you."

She smiled, leaned over and kissed him.


	9. Realizations

_*As always I do not own Criminal Minds, though I do own 'Lettie' and the plot line.*_

The night progressed well. There were many jokes and stories told and David Rossi never left Lettie's side. As the night went on, Lettie began to feel more like herself, and slowly stopped worrying. David Rossi had asked her to be with him, and she knew that she could fall in love with him, but she knew of his track record. She knew it was highly unlikely that the Italian Adonis would fall in love with her as she was with him. She turned to look at him, he was laughing at something that Reid had said.  
JJ's phone starting ringing, and the other team members' cell phones and pagers started beeping, chirping, vibrating and ringing in unison. The team knew something in the case had come up. They quickly paid the bill and headed to Headquarters. None of them bothered to change, so as they entered the State Trooper Headquarters, there were many turned heads. Lettie was feeling very self conscious.

Officer Gohil met them in the boardroom. "We just received a call. There's another girl that went missing."

"When?" Rossi asked, knowing that most likely this unsub was escalating.

"We got the call about 20 minutes ago. Aurora Hunter, age 22. She was closing the library with the head librarian when a masked man came in and grabbed her. He shot the head librarian but she's going to make it."

"He's getting more violent and a lot braver." Morgan pointed out.

"Or more stupid." Prentiss replied. "An abduction with witnesses and you leave the witness alive? Come on."

Lettie looked around, "Did the attacker say anything?"

Officer Gohil shook his head.

Rossi spoke up. "The last time he had 3 victims, one turned up dead. It's possible it could happen again."

"If it does, we're going to have a crisis on our hands." Hotch answered solemnly.

Morgan's cell phone began chirping. "Talk to me mama and behave you're on speaker."

"Aww you're no fun. Anyhow. I pulled up some info on our victims. All four went to the same school and all four won similar awards. They were in the top of their classes and all four were waiting to get into the local college in guess what?"

Penelope was in the Headquarters' computer and technology area in the opposite wing of the building.

"Penelope..."

"Fine fine. Education. All four were going to be teachers. They would've all been class mates."

"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Gohil.

"Well it's a new connection." Reid said.

"Wait. Let me see the pictures from the crime scenes." Lettie demanded.

Rossi looked over at the spitfire that the newest team member had just become.

JJ quickly handed over the photographs. Lettie quickly looked at the board and gasped. Rossi turned to her. "Cara, what's wrong?"

"Give me a sheet of paper."

Lettie quickly set to work, and then looked at the map. She looked up. "I think I found something."

She took the map from Reid's hands and used Emily's mini Post-its to mark out things on the map. She then put a transparency over the map and traced some lines. When completed she held it up for the group to see.

"I think we have bigger problems than originally thought." Morgan groaned.

The lines Lettie had traced began to form a pentagram.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Emily put her head into her arms on the table.

Lettie looked around and was very confused.

Rossi noticing this confusion turned to her, "He knows all of this, therefore he's most likely a sadist or even thinks he's a Satanist."

"Oh."

"Satanists? In a hicktown in Montana?" Officer Gohil was dumbfounded.

"It's possible." Replied Hotch, sans emotion. "This is gonna happen one more time. Reid, can you figure out where the next girl will be taken?"

Reid set to work. "It looks like a campsite or part of a park."

Officer Gohil looked at the map. "That's a popular hangout for the university crowd. Though what is it that this guy wants and what is he doing to these girls."

"Most Satanists believe that they are pleasing Satan or some other perverse deity by raping 'virgins' or offering human sacrifices. So most likely that is the point of what was done to Leila and what is mostly being done to the other girls. The only thing that is a little off about all this is that we should have found Katie first, usually these types of killers don't break patterns like killing off the victims in order of their capture." Reid quickly added.

"Wait, is it possible that Leila's death wasn't intentional?" Lettie looked around her. "What if he needs all five girls alive?"

"What your saying is this is all part of the ritual?" Officer Gohil stared at the team in disbelief.

"He's going to take two more girls. Wait anyone have a calendar?" Lettie had something in mind and she needed to confirm it before she said anything more. JJ handed her her PDA which had a function of 'Calendar' including moon cycles.

"He's waiting for the full moon. Which is in three days. He's going to take two more girls, one for each point of the pentagram. From the pattern he'll need a girl that is 20 years old, since Leila was originally chosen for that, and lastly if he follows the same patter, will be 23." Lettie looked around.

"Wow. Lettie you were definitely made for this job." Rossi beamed at her.

Lettie blushed, "I also think that the next 20 year old victim he'll take will be from the same area as Leila, he needs to hit those points, or his ritual won't work."

"Alright, Officer Gohil, can we please have your group gather around so we can give them the profile." Hotch asked.

A few moments later the group of State Troopers and local Police were gathered around the team.

Hotch began. "We have a profile, and it is essential that we get through it and we get out on the streets, or else this will end with horrible consequences."

Morgan stepped forward. "This UNSUB is a white male, most likely in his mid to late 20s. He believes in Satanic rituals."

An officer raised their hand. "Sir, how can you be so sure of this?"

"We found a pattern with where he is abducting these women." JJ spoke up. "So far, all of the locations form the points of an inverted pentagram." Lettie held up the map as proof.

"In his mind, this is necessary to get something in return from Satan or some other demonic deity." Reid began his part. "We believe that Leila Meikus' murder was not part of the plan this UNSUB originally had. He will need two more victims. One that is Leila's age and will be taken from around the same area. The last victim will be 23 years old and taken from within this area." He pointed to an area on the map.

"This man will not go down without a fight. He believes that he is safe because of this ritual." Emily stated.

Rossi finished. "This will all go down in three days when the full moon is at its highest point. The biggest thing is we have to try and find this guy before then because the ritual will take place in this big area in the center of the pentagram."

The law enforcement officers looked around and quickly were dismissed and assigned areas to patrol. Everyone was praying that they weren't too late.

"Agent Rossi, a moment sir." Officer Gohil approached. "How can we know it's him?"

"Just be on the look out, he will stand out. I'm going to ask you to arrange a curfew and press conference and JJ will do the rest."

"Very well. Agent Jareau if you'll follow me."

"Dave?"

"Yes bella?"

"I just realized something. I fit the profile of the girls he's hunting. I get told I look younger than my age."

"No Lettie, we can't let you be bait." Hotch spoke up before Rossi could say anything.

"But we could lure him out."

"What happens if he realizes you're not the right age, or you're pregnant? It's too much of a risk." Rossi spat out.

Lettie looked at the ground. "It was just an idea."

"We know that Lettie but it is way too much of a risk." Morgan patted her back.

The team quickly divided into pairs, though JJ stayed behind, allowing Reid to be paired up with Derek. Dave and Lettie volunteered to search the area where the oldest victim would be taken, while Emily and Aaron took the area where Leila Meikus was taken from. Morgan and Reid were going to search the 'inner pentagram' to see if they could maybe find the other girls. None of them knew what was going to happen next. Not the fear that would capture one of their team, nor the torture that would be instilled upon the team once _he_ finished his plans.


	10. History Lesson 1

*I do not own Criminal Minds, though I do own the Plot and Lettie!*

_Author's note:_

_I am just adding that most of this story had been written before the episode 100, and I have just figured out that this story can take place approx. 1 year after that episode, where Hotch can be over his grief, and I will add what is going on with Jack this chapter. Also this chapter will be mostly in flashbacks, so please bear with me... Thanks for all the reviews! Nicole_

"Dave?"

"Yes bella?"

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but are Aaron and Emily an 'item'?"

"That my dear is a very long story. You could say that. Emily was there for Hotch during the hardest time in his life."

"What happened?"

Rossi turned and looked at Lettie. He then remembered that a year ago she was a happily married Navy wife and worker for the Canadian Embassy, she most likely never heard the name of George Foyet, or if she did she never knew what that S-O-B did to Hotch and his family, and the havoc he reaped on the team.

"Did you ever hear the name **George Foyet**?"

"He was the Boston Reaper; he was killed a year ago."

"That's right. The house he was killed in, it was Hotch's."

"Wait, the last Reaper victim was..."

"Hailey was Hotch's ex-wife. They got divorced about three years after Jack was born."

"Oh my god! But I've never seen him with a little boy."

"I'll explain it a bit better just let's get to a place where we can park and we'll start patrolling while I tell you."

"_Derek, do you know when Hotch will be back?" Emily asked._

_It was a month after the whole Reaper/Foyet nightmare, and the whole team was still feeling the after effects. Hotch had taken time off to spend with Jack and to try and figure out his whole life. Emily was worried, the whole team was, but she was more so. This is because she loved him, and she couldn't tell a soul. It was so hard to see him suffer this way. She knew that he never wanted that divorce, and that he loved Hailey, and Foyet had managed to break the unbreakable. She was so scared. _

"_Emily? Emily?!" Derek was staring at her._

"_Sorry. I was just thinking that maybe one of us should go over there and talk to him, to see how he's doing?"_

"_Em, you know what that bastard did to him. I'm not sure that's a great idea right now."_

"_I'm going. I can't just keep sitting here and praying that he'll be okay, but he has to worry about Jack too now. He needs help. I'm outta here. I'll let you know how it goes." Prentiss got up and stormed out of Morgan's office. _

"_Prenti..." he started but all he got was her back._

_She drove and thought of what she was going to say. She pulled up into the drive of Aaron Hotchner's new home. __She looked up to the house. It was much like the old house, yet it was different. There were some toys in the front lawn, and she smiled, knowing that Jack was still playing was a good sign. She stepped out of her SUV and headed to the door. As she was about to ring the bell, the door opened and revealed a very chocolate covered Jack. _

"_Daddy! It's Emly!" _

_Emily was puzzled as to how Jack knew to come to the door. She figured Hotch would explain it if he wanted to, she just prayed that he wouldn't be mad at her for coming. _

_Hotch poked his head around the corner as Emily removed her jacket. "Hi Emily."_

"_Hey Aaron. How are you?"_

"_As you can see, covered in chocolate and batter. Jack wanted brownies. It seems that I can't bake very well."_

_She smiled. "Would you like some help?"_

"_Daddy, maybe Emly can teach you to make brownies?" Jack looked from Hotch to Prentiss and smiled a smile that would melt anyone's heart._

"_Would you mind Emily?"_

"_Not at all."_

_The three of them headed to the kitchen. She looked around. _

"_What's so funny?" Hotch asked._

"_How have you been trying to make these brownies Hotch." She giggled. "It looks like a war zone in here." _

"_I never figured out the beating part for mixing and my mix-master had a mind of its own."_

"_Daddy, you made a big mess."_

"_I know Jack, I know. And daddy will clean it up, and maybe then Emily could teach us how to make brownies the right way. How about you go clean up and play for a little while and when everything is ready I'll come get you."_

"_Okay daddy!" Jack ran to Hotch and gave him a very chocolaty hug and looked at Emily. She didn't really care if the youngster was covered in chocolate or not, she bent down and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. _

"_Tank you Emly!" he cried as he ran off to the bathroom to clean up some of the chocolate._

"_Aaron, is everything alright? The team's worried about you. I had to come see you, I just didn't know what to..."_

"_Emily, it's okay. I'm glad you came. I've been trying to figure out everything. I'd like your opinion on what I've come up with."_

"_Sure thing Hotch. I'm here for you, and I'm here for Jack too. We all are." She smiled to him and started cleaning up the disaster area that was once Hotch's kitchen._

"_I want to continue my work with the BAU. I won't let that bastard take everything I have away from me. I've talked with my mom. She'll be coming here soon to watch over Jack when we're out in the field.__ I've also looked into the daycare at the Bureau for when Jack gets done school, they're reasonable and are willing to take him whenever I decide to go back. I've also talked to Strauss. (This caused Emily to cringe.) She said I can have my old position back, but I was thinking to maybe continue sharing the responsibility with Morgan, just until I get back to being myself 100%. I also am hoping to maybe move on, slowly of course, but try to find love again." He looked into her eyes._

"_Aaron, I'm here to help in whatever way possible. I'm sure that this plan is perfect and all of us, especially me, are willing to help you make this easier on you and on Jack. He like a nephew or grandson to the whole team." She left out the part that she loved that little boy as if he were her own. _

_Hotch smiled at her. They quickly finished cleaning up the kitchen, got Jack and made four batches of brownies and one of chocolate chip cookies, before ordering in Chinese and watching "Hotel for Dogs" before bed. Once Aaron had Jack tucked into bed, Emily kissed the boy's forehead and headed down the stairs to collect her things. _

"_Emily..." he whispered as she went to close the door._

"_What is it sweetheart?" _

"_I know daddy's still hurting. Can you make him better like you did for me?" He fell to sleep._

"_Sure thing Jack." She let a tear roll down her cheek and headed to the entryway to collect her coat so she could head home._

"_What did he ask you?"_

_She couldn't lie, even though she knew it was against the rules, she couldn't lie to him. "He asked me to make you feel better like I made him feel better."_

_Hotch turned to her. "You already have Emily. You're a caring person. You came here and showed that the darkness can't last forever. I know this may sound strange, but..."_

_He swallowed before continuing. "Would you stay the night? I've forgotten what it's like to be with someone just to talk and be with. I don't want to be alone anymore. I can't. Not just for Jack but for myself."_

"_Hotch..."_

"_Please Emily. Stay with me. It would make me feel a lot better."_

_She put her coat back on the rack and nodded. They went to the sitting room to talk some more then, as she was dozing off he led her to the guest room, wishing she would stay with him, but it was too soon and the grief still all too real. He cared for her and he knew how she cared for Jack and he felt that maybe she felt something for him too._

"_Hotch? Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah. I was just thinking."_

"_Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Do you want me in your bed? Would it help calm the sadness and emptiness? Would it help ease your nightmares?"_

_He nodded, and they headed off to the master bedroom, and for the first time since Foyet's attack on his life, did he have a peaceful sleep. A sleep rid of nightmares and fear, one where he could feel loved again._

_The next morning came early, and Emily got up to make them breakfast. She heard little footsteps coming down the stairs as she finished the pancakes.  
"Emly? Did you have a sleepover?"_

"_Yes sweetie. And this morning I made you happy face pancakes and bacon and sausage."_

"_Happy face pancakes?"_

"_It was something my daddy used to make me when I was little. See." She held up the plate for him to see and he smiled._

"_That's cool Emly! I think daddy will like his smiley face pancakes too!"_

"_I love smiley face pancakes buddy!" Hotch opened his arms as the youngster flew at him and embraced him in a big bear hug. "Emily, you didn't have to do this."_

"_I wanted to Aaron."_

"_Jack, how would you like to go see your uncles and aunties today? Maybe bring them some of your cookies and brownies?"_

"_Could we daddy? I'd like that. I miss Aunty Pennie because she always gives me treats and she always plays games with me. Maybe Unka Reid has a new magic trick too!"_

_Emily looked at the sight before her eyes and wished she could be a part of it permanently. She felt as if she belonged there._

"_Emly, you come too?"_

"_Sure thing sweetie! Now let's eat breakfast so we can go show off your baking sills."_

_The three of them sat down and finished breakfast, telling jokes and stories. Hotch felt like this was so right, and he never wanted it to end._

_He thought to himself. "Is this too soon to be moving on? Is it too soon for Jack to have someone new like Emily in his life?" Then he swore he heard Hailey's voice whisper to him, "Be happy Aaron, be happy and be with Jack. Be a family."_

_He smiled, he would talk to Emily later, but right now he had to go back to his family at the BAU and begin his life anew._

"Ever since they brought the cookies and brownies to the BAU office that morning, the two of them have been inseparable."

"Wow! That's amazing! Where's Jack?"

"Right now he's just finishing school, Hotch's mom is watching him, and Aunty Penelope takes him once in a while to spoil him. He'll be coming by the Bureau as soon as he's done the school year. Hotch is so proud of him. It was hard sending him to school without Hailey there, but Emily is trying her best to help out and Jack loves her. I wouldn't be surprised if they'll follow in Reid and JJ's steps and get engaged soon. I know the one day when Jack was spending time with us in the bullpen, he asked "Unka Dave and Unka Derek, will daddy ever marry Emly because she makes daddy happy and I really like having her around." I smiled at him and told him he should talk to his dad about it." Dave smiled to Lettie.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He couldn't understand the feelings he was feeling for her, they weren't anything he had ever felt before. Maybe, just maybe it was love. He knew what lust was and how it felt therefore this wasn't lust. He extended his hand to her to help her out of the SUV. She held onto his arm as they started to patrol the area where they suspected the next victim, the oldest, would be taken. It was figured that the less they looked like feds, the better the chance it would be to catch the bastard behind all of this. They walked like they were a couple very much in love, and that's what made them the perfect target.

A twig snapped behind them on the path and suddenly both of their worlds were darkening and all Lettie could here was David Rossi calling her name. She let the darkness claim her. Dave look around, he tried to fight the darkness, he couldn't see their attacker, and he called to Lettie but she had been claimed by the darkness.


	11. Twists

***Author's note: ****Thank you for all the reviews! It makes me feel like I'm doing something right! This chapter is going to be a little different... Also, the next few chapters will be containing more violence and mature matter... Thank you! Nicole***

"Hey Jayje, it's Morgan, we got nothing. We're heading to meet up with Rossi and Lettie."

"Gotcha. It was the same thing with Hotch and Emily, they're supposed to be on their way there right now, and Garcia just found something hang on..."

"Put Reid and I on speaker and I want to know what you got."

"Hey there my love drop and boy genius. Ok, so I decided that possibly there might be a connection between these women that we hadn't thought of, and I think I found it. I dug up their medical records. All of the girls go to the same health center. Half of them share one doctor and the other half share another doctor. So I'm thinking..."

"Morgan, stop for a second." Reid put his hand up.

"What is it Reid?" Derek looked around him. Hotch and Emily were just coming up the path, and Rossi and Lettie were nowhere in sight.

"Hey guys what's going on?" JJ had genuine fear in her voice. She knew that Reid wouldn't interrupt unless there was something very important or very wrong that was going on.

"Hey, have you guys found Rossi and Lettie yet?" Emily called to the others.

"No, we just got here. We got nothing on what could be used as a hide out for this freak." Derek replied.

"Hey guys! We're still on speaker, someone care to tell us what the hell is going on?" Penelope sniped.

"Sorry baby girl. We just met up with Hotch and Emily, but Rossi and Lettie are nowhere in sight."

"Garcia."

"Yes boss man?"

"Check the SUV GPS. Emily, call Lettie see if they got carried away or something." Hotch grabbed his PDA and started dialling Rossi's number.

The team stopped moving as they heard "O Canada", Lettie's ringtone, being played in the nearby brush. They started moving towards it. Emily hung up and redialled they went deeper into the brush when they saw the flashing light of Lettie's cell blinking in the darkness.

"Lettie? Rossi?"

"Derek?" Penelope's voice quivered over the phone line.

"What is it baby girl?"

"Do you want me to activate the GPS on their phones?"

"We're right here but they aren't here. Get JJ to send out a group..."

"Morgan! Reid! Hotch!! Over here!!!" Emily screamed.

"Baby girl get that team out here now!" Derek hung up the call as he ran towards Emily.

They looked down and saw a drag trail from further up in the brush. Hotch grabbed Lettie's and Rossi's PDA and they followed the trail. They got to a point which connected with a path that was away from the path where they were originally going to meet. There were signs of a struggle, and the team felt their hearts sink.

Hotchner dialled his phone. "JJ, we've come up on the path that Rossi and Lettie would've started on, there's signs of a struggle and attack. We need a team down here now. Get Garcia to find out if she can find a way to trace Rossi or Lettie."

"Hotch you don't think?" Emily turned to him.

"I think he was trolling for his next victim and Lettie fit his profile, even though she's not from here but he may have taken her because she's older than the others. Rossi may be alright and looking for her or..." Aaron let his voice trail off. He didn't need say what the other possibility could be.

"Guys!"

"What do you have Reid?"

"I found blood."

"Like how much Reid?" Morgan approached.

"Looks like the amount you would lose if you got hit in the head and lost consciousness. I think they were attacked from behind. Then probably dragged through the woods to where ever the UNSUB has them."

Morgan's phone started chirping. "Go baby girl."

"Did you find them?"

"No. We found signs of a struggle and a blitz attack. We think they got hit from behind and got dragged out of here. What do you have for us?" He hit the speaker phone key.

"I found out through much digging, that all the victims are pregnant. They all found out in the past two weeks. All of them were seen by different doctors, but all their blood went through the same lab and it seems it's the same tech that drew their blood."

"Garcia, do me a favour. Pull up Lettie's records. Did she go to the same doctor? Same lab tech?"

"Give me a second. Ok, she was seen by the first two victims' doctor, and yes the same lab tech drew her blood to confirm her pregnancy... oh my god... it's him!"

"Sweetheart, what's the guy's name?"

"Joseph Draper."

"Got an address?" Hotch asked.

"The only address on here is a PO Box. I'll keep digging."

"Work on it Garcia, because now there is more than just those girls and Lettie, we've got to deal with the fact that there are unborn children and Rossi to deal with too." Emily pointed out.

"I'm on it like a chipmunk on nuts before Christmas. Find them please." The call disconnected.

"Ok, so here's what we know. This guy is a lab tech; he knows each of the victims. He knows that they're all with child. He knows they're medical records. He would know that Lettie is FBI, and the fact that Rossi was with her both times, I think he took Rossi too. We have to find this bastard."

"Okay. So this is what I think we'll have to do... we're going to have to stay to..."

"Hotch, it's JJ. We've got major problems now. This freak got the last girl. He has all five. But what does it have to do with the girls being pregnant?"

"Ask Reid. He's the genius of this kind of stuff." Hotch passed the phone over to JJ's fiancé and went to work evaluating the scene with Emily. He looked over at Reid as to his reaction to JJ's questions.

"Reid, is there some reason as to why he would take these women because they're pregnant?" JJ asked. She was very worried about Lettie, and the baby. She hadn't told Reid the truth yet either, which was pulling at her.

"It might be some ritual in trying to get these children to become the 'Spawn of Satan'. More than likely this guy has a plan to rape these women, and he'll perform some kind of ritual with animal blood and I'm thinking that this may be like the case in Albuquerque. He'll be keeping them until they give birth."

"Reid hang on. Garcia just said that each one of the victims, are between 8 weeks along, the last victim only just found out and she's eight weeks along, to the Leila Meikus who was five months along when she was abducted."

"JJ, the autopsy didn't show that she had been pregnant."

"We just had the coroner look again, because of the post-mortem mutilation, it was barely noticeable. This guy made sure we wouldn't be able to notice it, plus there is no evidence of the baby in the autopsy. He said that most likely the baby was removed immediately after Leila expired."

"JJ, a baby wouldn't survive at only five months."

"Actually, not from what I remember in prenatal courses. If he has the right equipment, a baby could survive."

"JJ, the likelihood of that is ... wait he could get all the equipment, he's got the knowledge. Maybe he has help, someone who is submissive and who has knowledge of all this, someone like a nurse. Get Garcia to run the names of any nurses that would have any OB/GYN knowledge and that work in the same building or office as this guy."

"Will do."

Reid handed Hotch his phone back and explained the newest idea. The team began to worry even more, because if this was the case, Lettie was in more danger than ever and no one knew how she or Rossi could handle this.

They headed towards their SUVs in hopes of finding some clue as to where their co-workers were. Emily said a silent prayer, "God, I know you don't always grant prayers because you have plans for everyone, but please keep them safe. It's as you wish."


	12. The words

**I do not own Criminal Minds but I do own Lettie, other new characters and the plot. This chapter will be of darker subject matter and is rated M.**

* * *

Lettie woke up. It was dark. She was freezing. She couldn't see anything, but she could feel something covering her eyes, and she couldn't move.

"Dave?" she tried to cry out, but her throat was raw.

She couldn't move her arms or legs. She was bound and she tried to determine where she was. The surface she was tried to was soft and it seemed as if she were tied to a bed. She

tried to move but she was bound too tightly. She moaned. It hurt. Everything hurt. She could barely remember what happened. Dave and her had been walking trying to survey the area

to try and prevent another girl from being taken, then she remembered a twig snapping and everything went black. She wanted David. She wanted to know he was safe. Then she

remembered... the baby. Was the baby alright? Did this bastard hurt her baby, the baby she's wanted since she said 'I do'? She didn't feel any pain there so she had to presume that the

baby was fine. For now.

* * *

_**Somewhere else in the 'Hell Hole'**_

David Rossi came to with the mother of all headaches. His neck and shoulders were killing him. "Lettie" he tried to say, but there was something in his mouth. Where was the woman he

loved?

* * *

Something creaked in the room near Lettie, she turned towards the sound. "Good you're conscious." It was a male's voice. It sounded very familiar. The cloth covering her eyes was lifted

and she was blinded by the lights. She moaned. The lights hurt her already splitting head. Suddenly, the lights dimmed. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the softer light.

"I'm sorry Agent Labonté. I should've dimmed the lights before I removed your blindfold. Is the lighting better?" This voice was softer, female, and caring. Lettie didn't recognize it at all.

She turned her head and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her cheek.

"Don't move." The man ordered. "Check her over. Make sure the baby is good, deal with her last. I need to go deal with that macho FBI agent that won't leave her side."

"Alright." The woman, Lettie presumed, was very submissive and most likely was abused by this man. She was probably his first victim, even before he turned to satanic rituals and this

crime spree.

Lettie was praying that the others had managed to save that other girl, and buy time to try and catch this guy. Her eyes had finally managed to focus and she could see the small woman

above her. The man was already gone. The woman turned around to face Lettie. She was petite, very pretty and a younger woman. She also had bruises on her cheeks and it looked as if

her nose had recently been broken. "Who are you?" Lettie asked softly.

"I'm Jordana. I'm sorry for how he treated you." Her small hands had a cloth that was dampened in warm water and she was wiping Lettie's face. "He's just got to get this done before

full moon."

"Jordana, are you a victim too?"

"No. I'm his fiancée. He wants it so bad, and he knows this is the only way."

"What does he..." Lettie stopped, she could hear footsteps outside the door.

"Your man doesn't know how to cooperate?" The man, the UNSUB re-entered the room.

"Where's Dave? What have you done to him?" Lettie screeched.

"Ooo! Touchy touchy. Is he your lover or something?" He taunted. He stepped into the light and Lettie instantly recognized him.

He was the lab tech from the clinic, the one who had drawn her blood. He had been a strange man, but she knew some of the techs back home were weird so she had never thought

anything of it.

"Where is he? You son of a"

"You planning on kissing your baby with that mouth." He smacked he cheek again.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She wanted Dave. She wanted this to be over.

"What do you want from me? From him? From Jordana? From any of these women you're holding hostage?" She cried out. The bonds that were holding her to the bed were cutting into

her wrists and ankles as she fought. She knew she probably shouldn't be struggling but she couldn't help herself. He was hurting her and she was fighting not only for herself anymore,

but for the other girls, for this helpless woman, for her baby and for David Rossi. The man who had claimed her heart, who wanted to be a part of her and her baby's life. She had to play

along, or else they were all lost.

"You and the other chosen ones will be providing Jordana and I with our dream. A baby born unto us by means of ritual and it will be safe from all evil."

"How? How can you guarantee that?"

"He can because by using your offspring as a gift to the Dark One, our child, when we make it, will be safe." Jordana spoke wistfully.

Lettie realized that the bastard had brainwashed this poor girl. She realized she needed to be the one that he went after, not the others, but first she had to make sure that Dave was

safe.

"How will you do that?"

"Ritual of course." Jordana beamed at the UNSUB. Lettie couldn't remember his name.

"Jordana?"

"Yes Joseph?"

Joseph that was it! If only she could let the others know the truth.

"The baby?"

"Is doing wonderfully. Moving and the heart rate is normal and steady."

"Will she be ready for the ritual?"

"Yes."

"Good." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Make sure the others are ready. The ritual begins at sundown."

He left the room. Lettie wanted to know what this ritual entailed. She wanted to know if the other girls were safe, and she had to make sure that David was still alive.

"Jordana? What is he going to do?"

"He will take each of you in turn, starting with you because you're the oldest and the feistiest one chant over you than make you his master's." Jordana looked away. It almost seemed as

if she wished that she was in Lettie's place.

"What happens after?"

"You'll stay here until each of your babies are born. Then the master will dictate what is to be done with you, and Joseph and I can have our child, safely and he will be blest."

"Each of us?"

"You didn't know the other girls are pregnant?"

"No."

"Oh, well they are, though that second one, Leila, she died from an allergy. I didn't check on her records good enough, but we saved her baby. She's small but she'll serve the master in

due time."

Lettie thought to herself, "The coroner didn't find any sign of a baby, but then again the body was so mutilated that it probably wasn't hard to miss. I should find out about Dave next. I

know everyone else is safe."

"Jordana, what about the agent that was with me? Dave Rossi?"

"Joseph is tending to him. He'll be around to watch the ritual then he'll be the ultimate sacrifice."

"How long til this ritual begins?"

"About 10 hours. Don't worry, it shouldn't hurt too much."

With that Jordana left the room. Lettie cried softly to herself. She wanted to be with Dave. She didn't realize how much she loved him until now. She hadn't realized how special he was

and now she was going to lose him. The team had no clue as to what had happened to them. No one knew that all the victims were pregnant, and now they were never going to find

them. She let the darkness claim her again, she was losing all hope that she would be leaving this hell hole alive, and she would never be a part of her baby's life, and she would never

be able to tell David the truth. All was lost.

* * *

_**Somewhere else in the 'Hell Hole'**_

David Rossi came around again as the floor creaked outside his cell. He was strapped to a chair and he couldn't move. He tried to free his hands but they were tied in front of him, one to

each arm of the chair.

"Ahh. You're awake too. Good. That whore of yours is something else."

David recognized the voice. It was that creepy lab tech from the clinic. He had been throwing weird vibes then, and now they were intensified tenfold. Hearing Lettie being called a whore

really pissed him off. He struggled against the bonds and tried to retort back to him, but the gag was too tightly tied to him and he couldn't say a word.

"Aw. Did that strike a nerve Mister F-B-I?"

This prick was really starting to piss Dave off. Suddenly a sharp crack resounded through the small cell. Dave face stung.

"You wanna say something?"

The gag was removed.

"You son-of-a-bitch"

Another smack.

"You gonna smarten up mister F-B-I?"

"Where's Lettie? What did you do to her? Where are all the other girls?"

"Oh. Well she's fine and so are the others. Once they have the babies it'll be a different story."

"What the f--"

This time it was a fist that came in contact with Dave's jaw.

"Don't worry Mister F-B-I. Your little whore is fine in a few hours I'll mount her and provide the master with his demands and you'll be offered as a bonus to him."

Another hit, this time it knocked Dave out.

Joseph Draper left the room to go and check on his prize. He knew he was going to enjoy taking that little FBI whore and offering her child to the Dark One. Soon he and Jordana would

have the child they had always wanted, and he would be safe from all the evils of the world.

Dave came around again. He was still on that chair and his head and face were throbbing. He wished that he could get to Lettie. She had to be terrified, but then he remembered how

that spunky little Canadian shocked everyone because she never reacted how everyone thought she should. She's probably trying to get all the info she can so she can save everyone.

He just was wishing he could tell her one last thing.

The cell door opened again, this time Joseph had a kit with him. Dave knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. Joseph had a psychotic grin on his face and he began to remove pliers,

scalpels and a variety of other torture devices from his kit. Dave braced himself for the pain. He wouldn't give anything up. He put Lettie and the baby in his mind and let this psycho go to

work. Soon enough the darkness claimed him.

Dave came to one last time, he wasn't strapped to the chair anymore. He was on the floor. He was still tied up but there was someone new in the room. He could tell by her scent that

she wasn't Joseph.

"Who?"

"Shhh. Agent Rossi?"

"Yes."

"My name is Jordana. Joseph has told me to tend to you a little before the ritual begins. We can't have Agent Labonté seeing you like this."

She quickly washed away what he presumed was dried blood. He was surprised at how soft her touch was. She helped him to his feet. He had the opportunity to run, but he knew if he

tried they hurt Lettie, and he wasn't going to do that to her. He turned to the entrance and saw that even if he tried, he had no escape. There stood Joseph Draper in the door way. He

was dressed in what Rossi presumed was a 'satanic' costume, but he thought it looked more like something you'd buy at Halloween to make people think you were Goth or something.

Rossi almost laughed. This guy wasn't a Satanist. Sadistic, yes, but he definitely was a Satanist. Rossi saw the .45 in his hand and just followed as he was led down the hall past a bunch

of rooms that resembled hospital rooms. There he saw each of the young women. They were all tied to their beds, and they all seemed as if they had given up hope. That's why this son-

of-a-bitch had complete control over them. He prayed that Lettie hadn't given up like that. He prayed that she was still fighting. She was strong, she knew what to do.

Finally they were at the end of the corridor. He saw Lettie tied very tightly to the bed, she was fighting the ropes. She had been beaten. This really pissed Dave off. They had hurt the

woman he loved and god knows what else this bastard had done to her. They stopped at the door, and Joseph leaned in and whispered "I've already sampled her. See while Jordana

was tending to you, I took a taste and now I know why you never leave that whore's side."

Rossi spit in his face. Joseph backhanded him, laughed and wiped his face. They entered the room, and Joseph tied him to the chair that was right in the line of sight of the bed. Lettie

turned and cried out in sight of Dave.

"Dave? What did he do to you?"

"It's nothing Cara. What did he do to you? Are you alright?"

"Oh how sweet. Shut-up!" Joseph smacked Rossi and then turned to Lettie. He hit her twice. Tears began to flow again.

Rossi finally got to see the damage that had been done to Lettie. She had cuts and abrasions all over her face and neck. He could see some bruising from where he must have held her

neck while he raped her. She just had a thin sheet covering her body, but he could see some bruises starting to form through them. 'If I ever get my hands on this bastard." Rossi

thought.

Rossi fought against the ropes. He prayed that the team would find a connection soon, because his time was up, and Lettie's wasn't far behind him. Joseph removed the sheet covering

Lettie's body. Rossi growled. He couldn't believe his eyes. This bastard was going to get it. Joseph removed his clothing. Jordana watched in awe as he continued to beat Lettie. Lettie

was bawling and crying out "No! Not again! No more! Dave!"

"Shut up you whore!" SMACK!

She continued to struggle. Finally Joseph was fed up of not getting his way. He handed Jordana a knife and signalled something to her. Suddenly Rossi could feel the blade against his

throat.

"Co-operate whore or he dies!" SMACK!

"Bella don't listen to him! I'm dead either way! DON'T GIVE IN!" Jordana pushed the blade closer to his skin, he felt some skin give way.

"No! Dave! Please. Just take me. Leave him alone!"

"Co-operate."

Lettie lessened her fight. Jordana grinned as did Joseph.

She was crying. "Dave? Dave, I need to tell you.."

"Bella, hang on, you can tell me when we get out of here."

"No, I need to tell you now."

"Bella... please..."

"Dave, I love you!"

Then Lettie screamed so harshly that the hairs on David Rossi's neck go up. He didn't want to watch. Jordana whispered in his ear.

"Watch! Or she'll die now!" He turned his head and watched as Joseph Draper entered the woman he loved and made her scream. He couldn't help it. He let the tears fall.

"Bella! I love you too Lettie! Please Cara! I love you!"

Lettie finally stopped struggling. Through the tears, David could see that she was unconscious. The pain must have been too much. Then he saw it. On each breast, the bastard had cut a

pentagram. Suddenly a crash of noise entered the room. Smoke billowed through the door.

There was screaming, and yelling and suddenly a shot rang out, followed by one more shot.

Everything went silent.

Someone ordered Jordana to drop the knife.

"As you wish" whispered Jordana.


	13. Bringing Them Home

_**This chapter takes place at the same time as "The words"; this is from the team aspect. It will be combined as it progresses. Thank you for all the reviews to far! They mean a lot to me. As always, I do not own Criminal Minds, just Lettie and the plot.**_

Emily, Hotch, Morgan and Reid headed back to the State Troopers Headquarters at speeds that were definitely not legal. Sirens blaring they tore into the parking lot. They ran into the

building and were quickly met by JJ who led them to where Penelope was.

Penelope had multiple screens open; some were searching nursing records of the building and clinic where Joseph Draper worked, others were going through articles of satanic rituals.

"Garcia? Tell us you have something?" Hotch asked as they entered the room.

"Yes sir. I looked up the ritual that Reid suggested. If this guy is a real Satanist, he isn't doing it right. There's so much missing. I think that he's a poser."

"So you're saying that..."

"I'm saying this guy is a sadistic son-of-a-bitch."

"Garcia!"

"I'm sorry Jayje, but it's true. The ritual calls for a lot of things that he wouldn't have access to here in the US. Period. The only thing he could do is rape these poor girls then once the

babies are born, just kill them methodically."

"What about Rossi, baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"If he has them, he'll make Agent Rossi watch the torture and rape, and then he'll make Lettie watch him kill Agent Rossi."

"Oh god!" JJ cried out.

"What is it JJ?" Spencer put his arms around his fiancée.

"If either of them has to see that, the other will die. I don't know about you guys, but I've seen it. He loves her, and she loves him. Neither of them is going to admit to it, but if either of

them has to see the other tortured." She sobbed.

Reid looked to Hotch as he comforted JJ. "JJ, it'll be alright, they're tough people. They'll be okay. We know Rossi and Lettie love each other, and they don't show it, but their love for each

other will get them through this."

"Guys!" Penelope cried out. "I've got something."

"What is it Pen?" Emily asked.

"This nurse, Jordana Butler. She works in the same building as Draper. She is an OB/GYN nurse and oh my god."

"Penelope?" Morgan leaned over her chair. "Hotch, she's the UNSUB's fiancée."

"Garcia, find out if she has any property."

"Yes sir." Her fingers flew across the keys. "Here sir!"

"What is it?"

"It's a family farm. Her parents left it to her in their will; they died in a car wreck three years ago. She was with them. Oh my god. She lost the baby she was carrying. She was 7 months

along."

"How old was she?"

"She was 18. The father was Draper."

"So they want a baby, why kidnap a total of 6 women?" Morgan asked.

"If he thinks he's a Satanist, it's because he'll need 6 babies to give as an offering so that his child will be safe." Reid stepped forward. "He's using a bunch of satanic myths and legends,

none of which are based on fact."

"Great so we have a fake satanic wannabe, and he's holding 5 women and their unborn children, and 1 David Rossi hostage." Morgan hit his palm against his forehead. "Baby girl, give us

an address for that farm and we're bringing these people home."

"Here it is." She handed both Hotch and Morgan the address on separate sheets. They grabbed they're vests and headed out. "Bring them home please. In one piece!"

JJ took off after them and grabbed Spencer's arm. "Be safe."

"I will. I love you Jennifer." He kissed her and quickly followed the rest of the team.

"I love you too."

JJ went back into the room with Garcia. "Garcie, I'm scared for them."

"Don't worry future-Mrs. Genius. They'll be brought back safely. Morgan knows not to break a promise to me. He knows what I'll do to him."

JJ giggled, as much as Derek Morgan was a tough FBI agent, Penelope Garcia had him wrapped around her little finger. Then she thought about it a little more. The whole team was that

way. Emily had Hotch around her little finger, and she knew it was that way with Reid and herself. She also knew that she didn't have to be a profiler to know that Lettie had Rossi

following her every movement like a little lost puppy. She laughed out loud, causing Penelope to turn to her.

"Gumdrop! This isn't a laughing matter."

"No, I know that Garcie. I was just thinking about how we BAU women have the men wrapped around our little fingers."

Penelope thought about it and sure as heck, she too started laughing realizing that JJ had a point.

They hugged and each other and prayed that their friends would be coming home safe and not in body bags.

As they drove to the farm, where their friends and 4 other young women were being held hostage, the team prayed they'd be safe.

"How are we doing this Hotch?" Morgan turned to Hotch who was in the passenger's seat.

"Garcia pulled up the floor plans of the original farm, and also pulled up some construction records. It looks like they remodelled the basement into multiple suites." Emily said while

looking at what Garcia had sent to her PDA.

"Ok, so we go in from the front and the back. Most likely the suites are where he's holding the women." Reid replied.

"What about his fiancée?" Morgan asked next.

"Most likely she's either dead, or is completely submissive to him." Hotch replied.

They were pulling up on the farm. They quickly turned off the sirens and lights. The team put on all equipment that they would need to get in and out safely. Medics were waiting for them

to clear the house, so they could take the victims and get them safely somewhere they could evaluate them and make sure they were able to be transported by ground.

Hotch signalled to have Emily and a large number of the SWAT members follow him in through the front door. Morgan and Reid went through the back with the remainder of the SWAT

team. JJ and Penelope were connected through their headsets. They were determined to hear what was going on. Penelope had also equipped some of the gear with small cams that

allowed her to see what was going on. She wanted to make sure that Lettie and 'Peanut' (as she had decided to call the baby until Lettie told her otherwise) were alright.

They entered silently, and encountered no one. They headed towards the stairs. Morgan and Reid also encountered no resistance. They took the other stairwell and they all proceeded

down a narrow corridor. They past a small torture cell as they first entered the basement. When Hotch cleared it, he noticed a large amount of blood. "Oh my God!"

"Penelope? I thought I said I didn't want you or JJ seeing this?"

"Hotch, we really don't care. We want to know what happened. How much blood?" JJ snapped back.

"Enough to cause the person to be lightheaded, but definitely not enough to kill him." Hotch heard both women on the other end sigh with relief.

Aaron turned to the rest of the team. They knew that, most likely, that blood belonged to Rossi. At least they knew he was alive, for now.

They crept slowly and silently through the hallway. They passed four hospital-like cells. They quickly looked in, the UNSUB was nowhere in sight, but the women in them were unconscious,

but they looked alright otherwise. Eight SWAT members separated from the group to rescue the other girls, so that if shots rang out, they and their unborn children would be alright.

Hotch slowly moved to the last cell. Through it he could see Rossi, and Lettie, another young woman, presumably Jordana Butler, and finally he saw the bastard they were after. Joseph

Draper. He was on top of Lettie.

Aaron turned to Morgan, and signalled for the group to stop. They listened.

"No! Not again! No more! Dave!" they heard Lettie cry.

This was followed by "Shut up you whore!" SMACK!

The team flinched, and they heard Penelope gasp.

Derek asked Aaron, "Why aren't we moving in?! This bastard is hurting Lettie, we can't keep waiting."

"We have to. We can't let him near that .45 that he's got. We have to trust that Lettie can hang just a little bit longer."

Some of the SWAT members moved around the BAU members to the other side of the door and waited for Hotch's signal to toss a smoke grenade.

They saw Jordana put a knife to David's throat. They heard him tell Lettie to co-operate or Rossi was dead. She was fighting even more. There was another loud SMACK!

"Bella don't listen to him! I'm dead either way! DON'T GIVE IN!" They heard Rossi cry.

"No! Dave! Please. Just take me. Leave him alone!"

Lettie stopped fighting strongly, though she was still struggling. They watched as Jordana leaned over Rossi and whispered something to him. He grimaced. Hotch knew it was almost

their time. He put the group on alert with a quick flick of his wrist.

They heard Lettie stutter. "Dave? Dave, I need to tell you..."

Rossi replied. "Bella, hang on, you can tell me when we get out of here."

"No, I need to tell you now."

"Bella... please..."

"Dave, I love you!"

Suddenly the most blood-curdling scream echoed down the hall and Lettie went limp. Hotch and Morgan signalled the team.

Everything else seemed to happen in slow motion. They barely heard Rossi confess his love to her. They crashed through the doorway, right after the smoke canister exploded.

"FBI! NOBODY MOVE!"

A shot rang out, and a SWAT member took his shot at Joseph Draper. It caught him square in the chest. Derek looked at Jordana, "Put the knife down and step away from him."

Jordana looked from Draper to Derek. "As you wish."

The knife clattered to the ground and Rossi, who had a slight knick to the neck, was demanding, "Untie me! Damn it! Lettie?! Someone let me get to her!"

Emily and Reid freed Dave and he bolted to Lettie's side. He threw Draper's body off of her and screamed. "Lettie! Lettie! Answer me! Cara! Oh God!"

The shot from SWAT that had taken out Draper passed straight through him and into Lettie's left shoulder.

"Dave?" She moaned softly.

He grabbed the sheet and covered her. The cuts on her breasts were still bleeding. He was more worried about the bullet wound. He put pressure on it.

"Bella?"

"Dave." She was slowly coming to. "My shoulder. What happened?"

"Lettie, you were shot. Draper's dead. The bullet went through him into your shoulder. I'm controlling the bleeding. I need you to focus on my voice right now."

"So cold."

"Hang on. Baby, fight. Please. The baby is fine; you have to fight for her."

"What... what if it's a boy?"

"Well you have to be here to see that. Hang on. The medics are here. I love you Nicolette. Please stay with me."

"Sir, you'll have to be checked out. Please go with the other medic." The EMT asked.

"I'm not leaving her. I'll be fine. She's pregnant. You take care of her and that baby before you even worry about me. Capice?"

"I'd do what he says; his temperament is greatly affected when the love of his life is involved." Reid said to the EMT quietly.

The EMT nodded, and they quickly put Lettie on a stretcher and hastily left the room.

David Rossi looked around. She was going to make it. He knew it, and he was never going to leave her side until she told him to leave. He followed the EMTs and paramedics up and out

of the hell hole.

"I hate farms. I really do." Morgan muttered.

Dave climbed into the ambulance and took Lettie's free hand. "Hang in there Cara. Hang in there. I love you and I love that baby." He brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes. She

turned to him.

"I love you too Dave."

"Promise me you'll fight!? Promise me you'll come back to me. Garcia said that you and 'peanut' have to be back or Derek's in for it."

Lettie snickered, and then coughed. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"As you wish David Rossi." She said quietly as she lost consciousness and her blood pressure plummeted. David prayed for the first time in many years. He let the tears fall from his eyes

and looked on as the paramedics worked to save her.

_**Back at the 'Hell Hole'**_

"I hope she'll be alright." Reid said quietly.

He had just assisted in putting Jordana Butler in the squad car.

"She's a fighter." Emily put her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe that she got hit!" Morgan cried out in anger.

"Derek, breathe, it was a close call, either they took him out, or he took her out."

"Aaron, you know that's a bunch of bullshit!"

"She's alive. It's a shoulder wound. Dave is with her and once we pick up JJ and Penelope we'll be there too."

Emily stepped up to Aaron and leaned into him, he protectively put his arm around her. "Derek, Aaron has a point. Plus the other girls are alright, their babies are healthy and they barely

remember anything from it because they were mildly sedated and Draper never got to any of them. Lettie made sure of that."

Derek Morgan surrendered to that. Lettie had saved those girls' lives, as well as their babies. They quickly piled into the SUV and headed back to Headquarters to pick up JJ and Penelope.

Once they were all together again, they tore off, sirens blaring, to the hospital to make sure that Lettie, Rossi and Peanut were safe. They pulled in flashed their credentials and were met

by a frantic Rossi who was fighting the doctors.

"Hotch! Tell this moron to get off me! I need to be with her."

"Dave. Calm down."

"Listen to the doctor Rossi" Morgan went to help calm the older agent down.

"Sir, your friends are right. You can't see her right now. She's in surgery."

"The baby? Is she ok? Will somebody please tell me something?" Dave cried out. He broke down in tears. Emily and JJ pushed forward and went to comfort the older man.

Hotch and Reid looked to the doctor. "Tell him everything. Forget procedure, forget rules. Just tell him. He'll cooperate and it'll be easier on you and your nurses."

"I'll go get the chart from the ER nurse and you can look it over."

"That's fine. I will understand it." Reid followed the doctor to get the chart.

"I need to know she's alright."

Hotch moved to Rossi. The others moved away from him. Aaron knelt down by Rossi. "Dave. She's safe. She knows you love her."

"Aaron, I've never loved like this before. Not in all of my marriages. My mother told me love like this existed but I never believed her."

"Mama Rossi always has a point. By the way, Pen got a hold of her and she's vivid, she's on her way down here now."

"Aaron, you let that little Italian mother of mine in here and this hospital will go to chaos."

"If she's the only way you'll listen then so be it. Reid went to get Nicolette's chart. He'll tell you everything. Don't worry. Lettie's strong. She loves you."

"Aaron, promise me she'll be alright."

"Dave she'll be perfect. That baby will be healthy, and I'm sure if Lettie and you have your way, that baby will be the next generation of Rossi and is going to be spoiled rotten."

"How can you?"

"Dave, we're profilers. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

"Hotch, I have Lettie's chart."

"Spit it out Reid."

"The baby is fine, heartbeat is normal."

"What about Lettie?" Rossi sounded pained.

"Her blood pressure dropped drastically twice, they managed to get it up. Umm... the bullet nicked an artery, but they clamped it off and took her to surgery. It also says they found

evidence of her being sexually assaulted twice. There were two separate semen contributions, lab results are pending. They took photos of all the bruises and cuts and they sent them to

us."

"Anything else?" JJ leaned over and put her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"No, just that they rushed her to the OR."

"Nicolette Labonté's family?" a voice asked through the curtain.


	14. Three Little Words

_**Thank you all again for the reviews! Sorry about the cliff hanger endings to the last two chapters, but I had to do some Christmas cleaning! So here is the next part of Rossi and Lettie's adventures. As always I don't Criminal Minds, I just own Lettie and the plot! *Nicole***_

"_Nicolette Labonté's family?"_

Rossi jumped off the bed and tore the curtain aside, not really caring that he had just mooned the whole team.

"And you are sir?" The kind nurse asked.

"A colleague, but we're also involved."

"I see, hospital protocol states that I can only speak with her family." She looked sad that she couldn't tell the team.

"Ma'am, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, and SSA David Rossi there as well as the rest of the people here in this curtain are the only family that young woman has. She recently lost her husband in Afghanistan and the rest of her family is in Alberta, Canada. Please, tell us what's happened to Lettie."

The nurse looked uneasy. "I'll have to ask the Doctor."

"You can tell them Nina. They've been cleared as Agent Labonté's family." Rossi's doctor reappeared. "Agent Rossi, we're gonna send you for some x-rays and Nina, once she's done informing you on Agent Labonté's condition will draw blood and get you ready for some stitches."

Nurse Nina nodded and had Dave sit on the edge of his bed, the rest of the team gathered around.

"Agent Labonté..."

"Please call her Lettie or Nicolette." Rossi asked quietly.

"Yes sir. Lettie is out of surgery, the baby and her are both doing very well. The bullet came out clean and the artery was quickly repaired."

"Were there any complications?" Rossi asked.

"No, sir. She'll be in recovery for a couple more hours, but as soon as I'm done with you and you've had your x-rays, I'll take you up to see her. Only you though. Once she's been moved out of the recovery area into her private ICU room, the rest of the group can see her. Is that fair enough?"

Rossi looked up at the nurse. He smiled and said "Thank you. Thank you."

She was heading to get the stitching kit as well as the blood drawing kit. Hotch followed her. "Nurse Nina?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please take care of both of them. He loves her and he needs to see her."

"Sir, I understand entirely. I worked in a Veteran's hospital; I saw how important love and family are in the recovery process. I will take care of Agent Rossi and I'll make sure that I can be with him and Lettie and try and help them. I only usually do this when needed so I think in this case I'll do it. I heard what you guys, especially Agent Rossi and Labonté, did to save those girls. They're heroes around here. They'll get the best."

She grabbed the two kits and headed towards the curtain that contained David Rossi and the rest of the team. "They're both very lucky to have friends like you. Thank you for what you've done." She re-entered the curtain and asked the others to leave so she could stitch Dave up.

Emily went up to Hotch. "Think he'll be okay?"

"He will be once he gets to see Lettie."

"You mister are in trouble." Penelope was scolding Derek.

"I brought them back." Derek had his hands up in self defence.

"I told you they had to be in one piece!"

JJ and Reid stood between the two. "I think Garcie that you should wait until we can see Lettie to rip him to shreds. Mainly because she'll need the entertainment."

Emily laughed. She was very happy to have the team back, even though they were battered and bruised, she knew they would make it out in one piece.

Hotch surveyed the group. Derek and Penelope, well it was only a matter of time before the two made it official. JJ and Spencer were very happy together, and then there was Emily and himself.

He loved her, and he knew the whole team knew that, but he still had to deal with Strauss. There wasn't any official rule against team members being together, but he knew Erin Strauss. She would make life miserable for the whole team, and she would try to find a way to get rid of the team. She had a stick up her ass about the team, and no one had ever figured out why. He didn't really care either. He knew that the top brass of the bureau would side with the team. No matter what Erin Strauss did, the whole bureau knew that this team's success rate was the highest, and he knew that no matter what, they would stay together. 'Maybe Rossi could pull some of the clout he's got to get Strauss relocated." Hotch thought silently to himself.

Emily looked at him. "Dear, what are you thinking that is making you have that smirk?"

"Oh was just thinking of how I can finally have a little time alone with you tonight."

"Uh huh. I'll get it out of you yet Aaron."

"Hey boss man and his little lady!" Derek called to them. "Rossi's all stitched up and had the x-rays. They're taking him to see Lettie now. We can follow him up there and we'll be able to see Lettie pretty quick."

"I'm going to get him!" Emily growled through clenched teeth.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Em, I'll be doing it for you pretty quick." Garcia said cheerfully as Hotch and Emily caught up with the rest of the group.

Emily smiled. There was no way that Derek Morgan could escape Penelope Garcia's wrath. The group stopped outside the Recovery Room and watched David Rossi wheel himself closer to Lettie's soft, silent form.

He took her hand and the all the team members could feel tears rolling down their cheeks.

David was not overly cheery as Nurse Nina stitched up his wounds and drew his blood. That bastard deserved much worse than a bullet through the heart for what he had done. He wasn't so sure about Jordana. That young woman was very messed in the head. Whatever Joseph Draper had done to her, had left her with damage that was irreparable.

"All done." The cheery nurse helped him up. "Just a couple quick x-rays and I'll take you right to Lettie. I promise."

"Thank you. You're being very kind."

"Agent Rossi, we all know what you've done and we can't express how thankful this whole community is."

"Please call me Dave. And you're welcome. I just really want to see her."

"Then let's get rolling."

She helped David sit in the wheelchair and pushed him straight to X-RAY. There was no wait. The chest and leg x-rays were quickly taken and she got him back into the wheelchair. "You ready to see her?"

"Yes."

"I will let you know, that I'm also her nurse. I was there during surgery and I'm going to be with you until she's released. If you have any questions just ask, and I'll answer them to the best of my ability."

"How does she look?"

"She's on a respirator until she wakes up. She isn't sedated and she was given medication that was safe for the baby. There are quite a few tubes, but most of them will be removed at the same time as the respirator. The only ones that'll be left once she's extubated will be her IV and a nasal canula to provide extra oxygen. She'll be fine. I think she just needs to hear your voice."

He heard a commotion behind them, as the rest of the team began to catch up. They arrived at the Recovery Room entrance.  
Nurse Nina asked, "Do you need a minute?"

"No, just take me to her. Please."

The nurse wheeled him in, and as soon as she let go of the wheelchair, he wheeled himself closer to the bed. He took Lettie's hand and whispered "I love you Lettie. I'm right here. Everything will be alright now."

He knew the team was watching but he didn't really care.

Her hand tightened around his.

"That's it bella. Come back to me." He watched as her eyes began to flutter.

Nurse Nina stepped forward. She had her hand on a button by the heart rate monitor. He figured it was to call the doctor in as soon as Lettie had regained consciousness.

"Lettie. Please sweetheart. Open your eyes. Let me see your beautiful eyes."

Finally Lettie's eyes flew open. She was scared. "Shh. Shh. Bella, it's okay. I know your scared. You're in the hospital. You have a tube down your throat. The doctor will be in soon to take it out."

Her hand flew from his to her belly. "The baby is fine, the doctors made sure of it. Just relax." He wiped the tears away from her cheeks. He saw Nina push the call button and instantly a doctor, an intern and two more nurses entered the room. Dave didn't budge. Nina told the doctor not to have a fit but it was in the orders so just to let him be.

Her doctor quickly explained to Lettie what was going on, and eased her concerns about the baby. He told her how they were going to take the tube out and how she was going to have a sore throat but it was all normal. She nodded. They got her ready for extubation, and Dave held her hand. She coughed and the tube was out of her. She continued coughing. Nurse Nina put a straw to her lips and Lettie slowly took a few small sips. The coughing eased.

The doctor gave instructions to remove all the tubes except her IV, to start a nasal canula and to leave the heart monitor on. Then she could be moved to a private room, which had monitoring like the ICU, but permitted more visitors and was away from the public eye.

"Dave." She whispered hoarsely.

"Bella, shh. Cara mia, don't talk. Just rest."

"I love you."

"I love you too bella. It's all right now. You're safe and we're together. I promise you, I'm never leaving your side." He kissed her hand, then her forehead and finally her lips.

"Sleep my love." With that Lettie's breathing evened out, and she went back to sleep. She knew she was safe again. Dave was there and he was protecting her and Peanut.

The team watched as Lettie regained consciousness and was quickly tended to by the doctor. Everything would be okay again. JJ leaned into Spencer and let his embrace wash away all the fears she had. Penelope looked up at Morgan and with his smile, her fears vanished. Emily stood in front of Aaron, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She turned towards him and kissed him. He looked down and wiped away the single tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered. She just kissed him back.

"I love you" the three words that had brought relief and sanity back to the whole team.


	15. Mama

_**I do**__**n't own Criminal Minds; I just happily own Lettie and the plot!**_

"David Rossi!" came a voice singing down the corridor.

Aaron turned and smiled. There hopping down the corridor towards the ICU was Dave's mother. She was a woman of average height and a little on the stout side. Her hair was salt and

pepper and she had sparkling blue eyes. The same eyes that only a few moments ago, had been filled with tears on the other side of the ICU window.

"Aaron? Where's my son? No one tells me nothing."

"Mrs..."

"It's Mama Rossi young man and you know it. Where's Davey?"

"Mama, he's right there." Aaron pointed around Emily towards the ICU room that was currently occupied by Dave and Lettie.

"Oh, cara." She quickly made the sign of the cross, and asked "How bad?"

"Mama Rossi" Reid spoke up. "He's fine. It looks worse than it really is. Lettie, the young woman with him, was hurt worse."

"Is she the young Canadian that Davey spoke to me about the other day?"

"Yes Mama." JJ spoke up and went to give the older Italian woman a hug. "She'll be alright. Dave was the one who saved her life."

There were tears flowing down her face. "My Davey. A hero. Tell me about this girl please? Why is she so special to my bambino?"

"Come this way Mama, and we'll tell you everything. Let's go get some coffee." Emily and Penelope joined JJ and led Mama Rossi towards the cafeteria.

The BAU men gathered around.

"Does Rossi know that his Mama is here?" Derek asked.

"He will soon enough guys... look." Reid said pointing to an injured Dave Rossi wheeling himself towards them.

"Where'd the women of our team go?" David asked.

"With your mother." Hotch replied simply.

"My mother?!"

"Dave, man. Don't worry. She's just worried about you." Derek jumped in. "And she seems awfully worried about Lettie too. The girls are filling her in. She's in safe hands."

Reid changed the subject quickly. "How's Lettie doing?"

Dave turned to him. "Nice try kid. But what's worrying me is what the hell my mother is doing here?! Hotch! I thought you were kidding when you said she was on her way."

"I'm your boss Dave, have you ever known me to kid?"

"Damn it Hotch!"

"Again, how is Lettie?"

"She's fine. The doctors said she's going to be transferred in the next hour. The surgery went well, and the baby is doing great. She's on a monitor for safety's sake, but they think she's outta the woods for the most part."

"That's great Dave."

"Agent Rossi?" Nurse Nina appeared.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"No, the doctor just wants to check you over."

"Alright. Lead the way."

Nurse Nina pushed his chair towards an examining room.

"He's still awfully worried about Lettie, isn't he?"

"Reid, are you a genius or having you been pulling the wool over our eyes?" Derek messed up Reid's hair.

"Hey!" The men spun around at the sound of JJ's voice. "Don't pick on my fiancé!" She quickly gave Spencer a kiss on the lips and turned to Hotch.

"I take it Mama Rossi is all filled in?" He asked as Emily came and put her arms around him.

"Yep. She wants to see Dave. Bad."

"I don't blame her gumdrop. He's her only son, and I think she's already clued into what we already know about Lettie and Rossi." Penelope spoke up.

Mama Rossi was looking around. "Where's Davey?"

"Mama, a nurse took him to be examined one last time by the doctor. He's fine. He's just tired." Derek put his arms around her. "I'll take you to him."

Derek and Penelope led Mama Rossi to the curtained area where Nurse Nina had brought David.

Nurse Nina opened the curtain. "Who's this?"

"My name is Isabella Rossi. That is my son. I'd like to see him. Please."

"It's ok. You can let her in." Dave's voice came from behind the curtain.

Nurse Nina nodded and allowed the older woman through the curtain. She nodded to Derek, signalling that David was safe and that she was taking good care of both him and Lettie.

"My chocolate god of thunder?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, mama?"

"Is everything ok with them?"

"Yes ma'am. Now we're going to leave the family reunion be and we're going to go and wait with the rest of them, until they let us see Lettie."

They headed away from where two of their team members were being cared for and headed to waiting area to be called in to see their family.

_Dave's curtain_

"Son, are you alright?"

"Yes Mama. You didn't have to come all the way out here to check on me."

"You are my only son, bambino. I worry. All the time. It's a mama thing."

"I know."

"How is that young woman you told me about? I saw she was injured."

Dave turned to his mother, with great pain in his eyes.

"You love her son. Don't you?"

"Yes mama. I never could hide anything from you could I?"

"No Davey, you couldn't."

"She's alright. She saved four women and their unborn children's lives tonight. She's so strong. I almost lost her."

"Son, is there something else you want to tell me?"

"She pregnant Mama."

"She's what?! Davey! How dare you?!" She went to slap her son across the face.

"Mama, it's not mine! She was married before. The baby is her late husband's."

"Oh the poor bambina."

"She's fine mama. I want to be with her. She wants to be with me."

"Oh, so does this mean I may actually get grandchildren out of you my son?"

"Possibly mama. I don't want to scare her off. She's alone here. I love her."

"I can see that my son. You take care of her." She smiled at her only son.

Nurse Nina returned with a syringe.

"What's that for?" Mama asked.

"It's an antibiotic. It's ok. Dave?"

"Mama, can you turn around please?"

Mama looked a little confused but turned around. Dave bent over and received his shot, as well as he could. He hated shots, but he'd live with it if it meant that he could be with Lettie.  
"All done."

"Can I see Lettie now?"

"They just transferred her to a room that you can be with her in, and she's asking for you. So shall we?" Nurse Nina moved the wheelchair into position for Rossi to sit.

"Do I have to?"

"Davey. You do what nice nurse says, or I will deal with you." Mama said.

"Yes ma'am."

The nurse wheeled David towards Lettie's new room. Mama followed and waited outside to allow the lovers some privacy.


	16. Oh My God!

_**I do**__**n't own Criminal Minds; I just happily own Lettie and the plot!**_

_Two days after the 'Incident'_

"Dave?" Lettie asked.

"What is it?" he whispered softly. He was worried that her shoulder wound was bothering her again, but he knew there was nothing he could really do about it, nor could the doctors, because of the baby.

"Did they find the baby?"

"What baby sweetheart?" He was worried she was becoming delusional.

"Leila's."

"Yes, bella. They found her. She's very small and sick, but she's a fighter. The doctor said she'll make it."

"Does her family know?"

"The baby's father knows, and he said that they were going to be giving her up for adoption. Why all the questions?"

"Because I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Maybe taking her in?"

"Why sweetheart?" Dave softened his tone, "Don't get me wrong, you'll be a great mom, but you're sick yourself right now."

"I know that. But she still needs a family to love her."

"I'll talk to Hotch; he's got the law degree. We'll figure something out. Just rest."

"Okay." She replied dully.

"In the mean time, my mother is demanding to meet you."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

"Well, you go talk to Hotch, and I'll visit with your mom."

"Okay bella." He kissed her forehead. "Just whatever you do, don't call her Mrs. Rossi. She'll freak. Everyone calls her Mama Rossi, even her priest."

Lettie giggled. "Alright, now get going."

He bent down again, gently kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too; now go I'll be fine."

Dave left the room. A few short minutes later, Mama Rossi bounced in, and Lettie knew where David got his attitude from.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hotch?" Dave approached.

"Shh." Hotch tilted his head down.

Dave looked down, only to see Emily sound asleep in Aaron's lap.

"She's exhausted. The whole team is."

"I know." Dave sat next to Hotch. "Lettie's with Mama right now."

Hotch smiled. He knew that Mama Rossi's visit would help Lettie's recovery.

"What's up Dave?"

"She wants to adopt Leila's baby."

"Why?"

"Because the baby needs a loving family."

"Hmm."

"She'll have to get in."

Dave jumped. There stood Penelope and Derek, smiling.

"Don't you know not to do that?!" Rossi barked.

"Don't do what?" a groggy Emily sat up.

"Not to scare the great David Rossi." Hotch laughed.

"Oh." She laughed too.

"What do you mean, 'She'll have to get in line." Garcia?"

"Derek and I were talking..."

"...and we've decided to adopt her." Derek finished. He gently kissed Pen's forehead.

"You guys sure about that?" Emily asked, slightly confused as to what was happening.

"A baby is a lot of work. You guys just started you relationship..." Hotch was saying.

"Some profilers you are." Laughed Penelope.

The assembled team looked at each other. The couple just smiled insanely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rossi was totally and utterly confused.

"It means..." JJ said as she and Spencer entered the waiting area. "That they've already thought of that. They got married last night."

"Pen?! Derek?! You did WHAT?!" Emily exclaimed.

"We just thought about it, then did it. Reid and JJ were our witnesses and we're going to do a proper ceremony once we get back to DC, mainly because we know you'd be mad and Derek's mama would kill him." Pen explained.

"Congratulations!" were thrown up in the air. Everyone was up and hugging the newlyweds.

"What's Strauss gonna say about all this?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," Replied Rossi "if she knows what's good for her."

The team laughed.

"So the baby?" Rossi asked.

"We've talked to the father. He said that he approved, since we saved her life and all that. So now it's just the paper work and filing it." Derek smiled.

This was very unusual. Derek rarely showed this side of himself to anyone but his immediate family and to Penelope. The team had stayed oblivious to them dating for the past couple years, and neither of them let on until they were sure that a future together is exactly what they wanted. Derek smiled at his wife. It was such a beautiful word and she was his. Now they would add a little girl to the family and when they could they would try and give her a brother or sister.

Rossi popped Derek's little day dream. "Get Hotch to do it."

The whole team laughed.

"It would be an honour to help you with all the paperwork. Congratulations guys. You deserve the best."

After Hotch's quick agreement everything was set in motion.

Soon after, the documents were filled out and filed. The whole team headed to Lettie's room to her the good news.

_Mama's Visit_

"Hello. You must be Nicolette." The older woman said as she approached the bed. She spoke with a soft Italian accent. She had the same piercing blue eyes that David had.

"Yes. You must be Mama Rossi. Please call me Lettie."

"Of course. How are you feeling cara?"

"Sore. The doctors can only give me so much medicine because of the baby."

"Davey told me of your child and your late husband. A tragic and touching story. You have my condolences on the loss of your husband and my congratulations on the upcoming birth of your child."

Lettie blushed. "Thank you. I'm a little scared, but Dave has said he'll stay with me if I want him to."

"I know, and he will. My son loves you."

"And I love him."

"I know I can see that. Have the doctors' said how much longer you'll have to stay?"

"A few more days. I have to stay off work for at least six weeks."

"Do you have anyone to help you?"

"David has offered to, but I don't want him to miss work because of me."

"My son say something, he does it, but perhaps I can take his place. This way he can still work, and you will be well taken care of by family."

"Mama, that's really kind of you, but I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You and Davey are together, yes?"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts. If you two are together, that makes you family. Mama always takes care of family."

"Don't argue with her, you'll never win." Dave said lightly as he entered the room.

"Haha. You should know, it took you over 20 years to learn that lesson." Mama hugged Lettie, then her son.

The rest of the team slowly filed in.

"What's going on?" Lettie was very confused.

"There's a few announcements to be made." JJ giggled.

Penelope and Derek stepped forward. Penelope spoke up. "First off, Derek and I got married last night, and..." as she saw Lettie start to speak. "before you get mad at us, we're going to do it all over again once you're better and back in DC."

"Secondly," Derek continued. "You don't have to worry about Leila's baby. Dave told us how you wanted to take her in, but you'll have your hands full, so Pen & I adopted her."

"I hope that's okay?" Pen asked softly.

"It will be. I didn't want her to be put in the system. I know she'll have a loving home with you two. Congratulations, but don't think I won't forget that you promised me a wedding when I can move on my own." She jabbed a finger at Derek.

Derek put his hands up in defence. "Don't worry princess, you and the rest of the team won't let me forget, and if I don't have a proper wedding, my mother and sisters will kill me too. So no worries."

The whole team started talking and laughing, they didn't notice the doctor standing in the doorway.

"Miss Labonté?" the doctor asked above the noise in her room.

Everything stopped.

"Yes." Lettie whispered.

"Could we speak in private?"

Mama and the team, save Rossi, exited the room.

"That means you to sir."

"I'm not leaving."

"Doctor? It's alright. What's going on?" Lettie interceded.

"We need to perform some tests concerning your pregnancy, and since there is no father..."

"I may not be the child's biological father, but I plan on being there with it's mother and loving it and treating it as if he or she were my own!" Rossi exploded, but was unable to continue as Lettie interrupted.

"Doctor, IT'S FINE! Please can we just get this done before he has a coronary!"

The doctor was speechless. Though, he was speechless towards to the couple, he gave directions to have Lettie's blood drawn and prepped her for a Fetal Doppler reading. As the doctor listened to the Doppler, he began to grimace.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Lettie asked, voice dripping with concern. Dave gave Lettie his hand, she gripped it tightly.

"Um, Nina get an ultrasound, now! Um, Miss Labonté, Agent Rossi, there seems to be some irregularities with the baby's heartbeat, an ultrasound will clear everything up. Just give me a moment."

"Dave?" Lettie whispered. "What's going on? The baby. I'm so scared."

"Shh bella. It's okay. The doctor's just trying to figure it all out."

The doctor began the ultrasound. The screen was turned away as Nina and the doctor began analysing the screen. This caused Lettie's eyes to fill with tears.

"Nina, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked the doctor.

Nina looked at the screen, nodded and smiled. They turned the screen.

"Doctor, we don't usually understand ultrasound. Can you tell us what we're supposed to looking at?"

"What you're looking at is the reason why the heartbeat sounded off on the Doppler."

"What do you mean?" Lettie cried, tears flowing down her face.

"Nina, please decode all of this for us. What's wrong?" Dave pleaded.

Nina wiped away Lettie's tears. "There's nothing wrong. The doctor was hearing a distortion, and it's because he wasn't just hearing one heartbeat."

"Huh?"

"You're having twins sweetie." Nina brushed away the last of the falling tears.

"I'm what?"

"Doc, are you sure?" Rossi gaped.

"Yes. Your chart says that the doctor the confirmed your pregnancy put you at around 3 months?"

"Yes that's about right. Well from the ultrasound, and my experiences as an OB/GYN, you're more like 4 and half months along. Now, I'll show you something." He turned the screen much closer to the bewildered couple. "See here. That is baby A's head." He pointed to the lower right corner of the screen. He then pointed a little higher up. "And that is baby B's head."

"Oh my god." Lettie gasped. She turned to Rossi, "Umm."

"Doc? Can we get a moment alone together."

"Sure thing. I can tell you this. Both babies are very healthy. The events in the past few days probably just jostled them a little bit, and that's why we discovered that you're carrying twins. If we hadn't seen this now, you could've gone straight through to delivery without knowing."

"Congratulations." Nina gently touched Lettie's shoulders, and followed the doctor out of the room.

Rossi looked at Lettie. "Are you okay babe?"


	17. Double trouble

_**I do**__**n't own Criminal Minds; I just happily own Lettie and the plot!**_

"Are you okay babe?"

"I... I... I don't know. Dave, are you sure they said twins?"

"Yep, they did."

"Oh My GOD! I should have known!"

"What do you mean, you should've known?"

"My family genetics." She laughed. "There's been twins in almost every generation. My dad is a twin himself. I always said that I'd be the 'lucky' one to bring twins into the family."

"Why do you say that bella?"

"Because of all my first cousins', I'm the only one to not have kids yet."

"What about your brother?"

"He's finishing his degree, and when I talked to him last, he had no girlfriend. How'd you know about him? I never told you I even had a brother."

Rossi looked at her, then smirked.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Bella, I read your file. Plus with your personality you have to have at least one sibling."

"AH!"

"What? Bella what's wrong?" Rossi was headed out the door to get the doctor.

"Nothing's wrong with the babies. You meatball! You just said the 's' word."

"Huh? 'Sibli..."

"Shh. Bad word."

"It's not a swear word."

"In my family it is. You don't say spouse or sibling. It's husband/wife or brothers and sisters. Never the other ones."

Rossi laughed. "Bella, are you serious?"

"Yes. Now apologize."

"I'm sorry, bella." He snickered. "You're so peculiar. But it's part of your charm. I love you. I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead. Then he gently took her hand in his, and put it on her belly.

"Are you okay with all of this Dave? Twins I mean."

"Bella, I told you. I want to be with you. I told you that I'd help you with the baby and now if it means twins, then so be it! The more the merrier. I love you."

Lettie sighed in relief. She turned and put her head in his shoulder.  
"Bella, what's up? You just got quiet, and in the time I've gotten to know you, that's never a good thing."

"I was just thinking."

"I knew it!"

"Dave, are you sure about this?"

"What do you mean bella?"

"I know I love you. I do. And I want to be with you... but..."

"You're worried about my past, how I run away?"

"Well, yeah."

"Bella, this is going to sound strange, even for me to say it but listen to me please?"

She nodded and snuggled closer.

"I love you. I have said it before to others but never have I felt this way. When I'm away from you, even for a few minutes, it tugs at my heart. I love you. I want to be a part of your life. I want to be a part of your children's life."

"Dave..."  
"What bella?"

"Give me your hand again."

He gave her his hand and she put on a specific spot on her belly. His face turned from one of confusion to one of awe.

"Is that...?"

"Yeah. That's them moving. Isn't it wonderful?"

Dave nodded.

"Dave?"

"Yes, bella?"

"Can they call you 'daddy'?"

"Bella?"

"Please Dave. I know one day they'll know about their biological father, but you know as well as I do that when they start talking and if we're ..."

"Not if we're still together cara. Don't even think that I'm leaving you. It was just kind of a shock that you'd ask if it was alright."

"I'm sorry, I just thought..."

"No cara. It's ok. I would be honoured for them to call me 'daddy' or 'dada' or whatever they choose."

He kissed her deeply.

"Knock Knock."

They broke apart. Nina stood in the doorway. "Is it ok to come in?"

"Mhm."

"How are you two doing? Hearing that you're having twins is a big shock."

"That's a bit of an understatement." Lettie laughed.

"Your coworkers are getting antsy and Mama Rossi is about to start a revolution."

"Ahh. I see. Tell my mother and friends to come in."

Nina exited and soon the room was filled those that mattered most. Voices were over-lapping as to why they had to leave and what was going on.

"Everyone, shut up!" Penelope bellowed. "Future mommy and Peanut want to speak!"

The room silenced, and Lettie just laughed. "There's nothing wrong per se."

The room was filled with 'HUHS?'

"The only thing that's wrong is that I'm going to need a bigger arsenal for when they grow up and I have to fend off crazed boyfriends."

"They?!"

"I'm having twins."

"Twins! Davey, did she just say twins?" Mama sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes mama."

Hotch laughed. "Do you know the sex yet?"

"No. I don't want to know either. I want it to be a surprise, when they come out."

"I might want to know so I can make a perfect baby suite." Dave kissed her.

"You wanna know, you can find out but I don't want to hear it at all."

"Fair enough."

"Dave, if you even have one girl in that set, you're gonna need to hire protection for them." Hotch commented.

"Especially if they're as beautiful as their mama." Derek said.

"Hey! What if they're boys?"

"I doubt it. Rossi's not that lucky." JJ said.

"Well, JJ, it's a fact..."

"Reid!"

"Sorry. Congratulations on this."

While the team gathered around and the girls flitted, Dave kissed Lettie and quickly told her to visit with the girls, that he had to talk to the guys and to help ease Mama's anxiety. Lettie nodded.

Dave signalled to Hotch, Morgan and Reid to follow him as he guided his mother out into the waiting area. Once she was seated, Dave asked.  
"Mama, are you okay?"

"Davey ask only Aaron to stay please."

"We got it Rossi, man." Derek grabbed Reid's arm. "We'll go get some munchies from the cafeteria."

Once they were gone, Aaron and David crouched in front of Mama.

"Davey."

"Yes Mama."

"What are you thinking Davey? I saw the look in your eyes. You have something planned."

"You know him all too well Mama. Care to share Dave?"

"I love her, and blame the Catholic in me or just my love for her, but I want to be those babies father. She said I would be daddy to them, but I want them to bear my last name. I want her to have my last name."

"Davey are you saying you want..."

"Mama I think he is saying he wants to walk down the aisle again. And this time it's gonna stick."

"You're damn right Hotch. It's gonna stick. I love her."

"Watch your mouth David Alessandro Rafael Rossi! I may be smaller than you, but I can still wash your mouth with soap."

Hotch laughed. Dave just glared at him. "Hey it's funny. Your mother scares you more than some of the twisted SOBs we chase."

"Well, I should scare him, and I should scare you too Aaron."

"Yes Mama."

"Mama?"

"Yes my son."

"Can I ask for your blessing? I want to ask her to marry me, and I've never even thought of asking for this, but..."

"First, son, you do not need my blessing, you had it from the moment I met her. If you want the family ring, you may, it's in my luggage at the hotel. Though I recommend that you ask that girl's father for his blessing."

"I will when he gets here."

"And will that be Davey?"

"Soon Mama, I called Mr. Labonté as soon as we had got in. He is on his way." Hotch replied for Dave. "He'll be here as soon as he lands." Just then Hotch's cell began chirping. He answered, and quickly told whoever it was to send him up.

"Hotch, why in hell is your ringtone a cricket?"

"Blame Jack, Emily showed him how to play with it and now I can't change it back."

Mama Rossi and David just laughed. "Aaron?"

"Yes Mama Rossi."

"Are you ever going to ask Emily to marry you?"

Hotch whispered to Dave, "She gets straight to the point doesn't she."

"Did you just figure that out Hotch?"

"No." He turned back to Mama Rossi and answered her question. "I will, once I can get her alone one night."

"Don't wait too long Aaron, you don't want to lose her."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now who called you."

"It's Lettie's parents, and brother and a couple friends from her hometown. They want to talk to me and to the agent that was with her."

"Then you two go and I'll go back to my future daughter."

Dave kissed his mother on the cheek and then she went back into Lettie's room.

Dave then quickly followed Hotch to the main lobby of the hospital to meet Lettie's family.

They arrived and Dave instantly knew who her family was. He pointed Hotch towards the large group of people that were sitting in chairs.

"Mr and Mrs Labonté?" Hotch asked.

The older couple that was surrounded by the others stood up. The man spoke. "Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes sir. I'm Aaron Hotchner, and this is Agent David Rossi."

"Sir." Rossi shook Lettie's parents' hands.

"How is she? How is our little girl?" Mrs. Labonté asked.

"She's doing better now."

"What happened?" Mr. Labonté asked.

"Mr and Mrs. Labonté..."

"Please Roger and Bernadette."

"Roger, Bernadette, everything you were told about the incident is still the same. She was shot, but the bullet came out clean and she is recovering quite well." Aaron spoke gently.

"Did you know your daughter is pregnant?" David asked softly.

"I suspected it when she was telling me she had been sick for some time. I had finally just got her to make an appointment to go see a doctor." Bernadette spoke quickly.

"She is pregnant? The baby is it okay even after all that's happened?" Roger panicked.

"Yes sir."

"Agent Rossi is there something else?"

"Sir, can I speak to you alone. Just for a moment." Dave asked.

Roger nodded and the two went off.

"Agent Hotchner, is something wrong?"

"No ma'am. Agent Rossi was with your daughter and was a witness of what happened."

"There's something else."

"Ma'am..."

"I'm a mother."

"I know that ma'am. Just please."

"What is going on?"

"Nothing honey. It's nothing bad." Roger returned, smiling.

"Then why won't he tell me."

"Because I think David should tell both of us."

"What..?"

"Bernadette, may I explain?" Dave began.

"Yes. Please do." Lettie's mother replied curtly.

"First off, your daughter looks a lot like you. She is a very strong woman, and because of that she saved many lives, including my own. I owe her my life. Secondly, I have fallen in love with your daughter, and it doesn't matter to me that she was married before, or that the babies' real father was that man. I love her. I just asked your husband for permission to marry your daughter as soon as possible, and I will love the children as much as if they were my own."

"Agent Rossi, you keep saying babies and children."

"That's right ma'am. Lettie and I just found out that she's carrying twins. She's very happy."

"Agent Rossi," Roger asked. "Is my daughter happy with you?"

"Yes, sir. She loves me as much as I love her. She's asked me to be daddy to these children."

"If she is happy and you two love each other than you have my blessing. But before you have it, we want to see her." Roger shook Dave's hand.

"Of course sir, right this way." They led the group that was her family up to her private room. Hotch asked the team to leave, that her family was here. Mama stayed as did Dave.

Hotch led in Lettie's parents and stood back to watch the heartfelt reunion.


	18. Mom and Dad

_**I don't own Criminal Minds; I just happily own Lettie and the plot!**_

"Mom? Daddy?" Lettie looked up from Dave's caress.

"Oh sweetheart. Are you okay? We just found out everything, and we got here as soon as we could." Roger rushed to kiss his daughter.

"Yes daddy. I'm fine."

"Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" Her mother criticized her.

"Bernadette..." Roger intervened.

"Well... c'est vrai... elle aura du nous dire." Her mother quickly changed to French so that only her family could understand.

"Quand même... elle viens d'être presque tuer. Laisse-la nous dire à son propre pas. » Roger said sternly.

« Eh! Vous deux, c'est impolis de parler en français à l'entour des anglophones. » Lettie snapped. « Now yes. I am pregnant. Yes Brennan is the father, and no I have no intentions of raising these children by myself. Yes, I am having twins if they haven't already told you."

Bernadette stood in shock. Roger just hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead. Then he asked her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure daddy."

Roger whispered something into Lettie's ear, and she quickly whispered back to him. He smiled, a rare occurrence Rossi remembered as Lettie had briefly described her family to him.

"Agent Rossi, you have it."

Dave smiled. Now he knew what her father had asked her, now if only he could get Lettie alone to ask her to make him the happiest man in the world.

"Mom, daddy, I know you've already met Dave, but I've been a little rude. I'm sorry. This lady here is Dave's mother. Mama Rossi, these are my parents, Roger and Bernadette Labonté."

"Cara, it's ok. I understand how happy your parents must be to see them. It is a pleasure to meet you, and congratulations in the future of being grandparents. Dave, can you walk me to the taxi please?"

"Sure thing Mama."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs Rossi." Roger and Bernadette both shook her hand.

"Please, call me Mama, everyone does. I'll come to see you later cara. Feel better."

With that, Mama, David and Aaron headed out of the room, giving time for Lettie to fill her parents in. Dave figured that those girlfriends were dying to see her too, just by the reaction they had when Hotch asked them to wait in the waiting area with the rest of the team.

_**Lettie's Room**_

"Nicolette, are you sure you're ok?" Bernadette began.

"Yes mom. I'm fine. The doctors have told me my shoulder will be fine and that the babies are growing great and they're both healthy and perfect."

"Do you know the sex?" Roger asked.

"No, I don't want to know. I just know I'm happy and I don't want to go back to Alberta."

"How did you?"

"Mom, I'm a profiler now, remember? I know that's why you both came."

"You are 100% happy?" Roger asked.

"Yes."

"Are you seeing that Agent Rossi?" Bernadette questioned harshly.

"Mother!"

"He's as old as your father!"

"Actually he's younger than you! I love him. I want to be with him, and there's nothing you can do to change that!"

Suddenly monitors started beeping and flashing and Nina rushed in. "What is going on in here?"

"Nothing, Nina, just my mother is trying to convince me that being with Dave is a bad thing."

"Ma'am, your daughter has been through so much, please if all you're going to do is raise her blood pressure and cause a risk to the babies, you'll have to leave."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just worry about her. Her family is so far away."

"Bernadette, don't push it." Roger put his hand on his wife's arm to calm her.

"I'm sorry."

"Alright. Now, I'm going to give her a little bit of medicine to calm her, because if Agent Rossi or any of their fellow team members come in and see her upset, I'll be in a lot of trouble." Nina quickly put the syringe in Lettie's IV, pushed gently on the plunger and quickly left the room.

"Are you okay?" Roger asked.

"Yes daddy."

"I'm sorry Nicolette..."

"Mom, it's Lettie."

"That's not the name we..."

"Bernadette..."  
"Alright. Lettie. Do you love him? It's not just because you're pregnant."

"No mom. It's not raging hormones. I love him, and I don't care about the age, or anything."

"He loves you. He told me that."

"I know daddy. He tells me all the time. He blames himself for what happened, even though it's not his fault."

"I won't blame him." Roger replied. "Agent Hotchner told me that it was because of him that you didn't bleed to death because of the gunshot wound. If you're happy then I am happy, and ultimately that's all that matters. Remember what I told you when you were in University."

"Yes daddy."

"As long as you are achieving your life goals and you are happy, then I am not going to interfere. Just promise, that if you're going to stay out here, that you'll come visit?"

"Of course daddy!"

"And will it be okay if we stay here for a while, or do you want us to come back closer to the time that the babies are due?" her mother asked softly.

"Can I talk to Dave about it? He's the one who has taken over the caring for me part."

"Of course. Whatever you want sweetie. We'll do whatever you ask." Roger answered.

"Who did you all bring with you guys?"

"Your brother, lucky for him it's reading week. Then Jackie, Alisha, Jessica, Kat and Cassandra."

"Why?"

"Because they wouldn't take no for an answer." Her dad laughed.

It was good to see her family again, but she had a feeling the doctors wouldn't like the big reunion. She'd ask Dave to work harder on getting her released and then they could all go to DC and then she could visit, and then maybe Dave wouldn't worry so much about her. The was a knock at the door.

"Hey." Dave popped his head in. "The visiting guests and the locals are going stir crazy in there."

He walked to her bedside and kissed her cheek.

"Dave." Her parents greeted him politely and that made Lettie smile. The way her father was behaving though made her suspicious of what Dave had told him.

"Honey."

"What is it cara mia?"

"I don't think the doctors are going to allow it. Could you use your wonderful power of persuasion to get me released and we can go back to Washington and then we can have the big happy reunion."

"Of course bella." He kissed her lips gently and quickly went in search of her physician to see how quickly she could be released.

"Daddy?"

"What is it?"

"Did Dave talk to you?"

"He just told me what happened, and that he cared a lot about you."

"Anything else."

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Just it's like you and Dave have a secret and I don't know what it is."

"Just worry about you and the babies, and everything else will be fine."

"Okay daddy. Mom, what's bothering you?"

"I just wish we could spend more time with you."

"You will be able to, but mom, I have a family here now too. And if Dave is going to be helping me raise these babies, I'm going to be where he is. He's a key member of this team, and I'm not going to break them up."

"Are we going to be able to meet all these other team members?"

"Yes mom. As soon as Dave can get me out of here, I'll introduce everyone okay?"

Her parents nodded. They just spent the rest of the time, while waiting for Dave to come back, catching up and asking about the babies. When Dave returned he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well..."

"The doctor wants to do a quick check up on you, and then you're out of here. I told everyone else, so they're all packing up and we'll take everyone back on the jet."

"Can we do that?"

"I don't care what the rules say. I'm getting you home and that's all that matters."

The doctor entered the room, did his exams, wrote some prescriptions and gave Dave a sheet with instructions for cleaning and tending the bullet wound, and what to watch for the babies. He left and then Nina came and removed the monitors and the IV. Dave then helped her get dressed. Nina brought forward a wheelchair.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, just until you get to your car."

"Fine." Lettie caved, sat in the chair. Dave and Aaron collected the flowers and Lettie's other belongings and followed Nina down to the Lobby to the waiting group of eager friends and family.

Dave took Lettie's hand and she knew it would all be okay. They exited the elevator and Lettie smiled, seeing all those who loved her. She was safe, she was loved and she was happy.


	19. Heirlooms part 1

_**I don't own Criminal Minds; I just happily own Lettie and the plot!**_

After the quick 'hello' and 'I'm doing fine', Dave finally managed to get Lettie from the lobby to the parking lot, with a lot of help from Nina. The team and Lettie's family and friends headed to the airstrip while Lettie and Dave left together, after much pleading on _her_ part.

Lettie appreciated spending time with her friends and family, but she wanted to talk to Dave, to have a little time alone with him.

"Dave?"

"Yes bella?"

"What did you talk to my father about?" She asked as Nina helped her out of the wheelchair when they arrived at Dave's SUV.

"I told him I loved you and that I wanted to be with you."

"That's it?"

Nina smiled at Dave and was about to take the chair away, but he stopped her. "Nina, I may need your help for one more minute."

"Sure thing."

"Dave? What's going on?" Lettie stammered.

"I can't wait anymore. I can't wait to get back to DC."

"You can't wait for what? Dave I'm very confuzzled."

"Confuzzled?"

"It's a me thing. It means confused in my own little way."

"Darling." He got down on one knee. "I love your little quirks, like 'confuzzled', I love your laugh, your smile, the sparkle in your eye. You have completely captivated me. You asked me to stay with you, to have your children call me daddy. I said yes. I want to be a part of every moment of your life, from this day forward."

He reached into his inside jacket pocket, and pulled out a midnight blue velvet box and opened it. The in the box sat the most beautiful ring. It was white gold; an antique braid went around the band, studded with alternating tiny diamonds and opals. The main stone was a beautifully cut oval diamond that glittered in the sunlight of the setting sun. On either side of the main stone were two smaller oval opals. Lettie gasped, and Nina held her steadily.

"Nicolette Juliette Marie Labonté, will you do me the great honour of being my wife, my lover, my life?"

Lettie was speechless. She couldn't have ever imagined such an amazing question. She tried to find her voice.

"Bella? Please marry me. Make me the happiest man in the world."

"Yes." She whispered softly, finally finding her voice. "Yes David Rossi, I will. I love you!"

He gently took the ring from its velvet cushion, and placed it on the ring finger of her left hand. It fit perfectly. Lettie sighed. Her left ring finger had felt so empty after Brennan's funeral. It was part of his letter, that after he was gone, and that the funeral was over, that she would put the ring away and save it as a memory of happy days and that she would find love again.

Dave quickly got off of his knee and kissed his love with the deepest passion.

"Congratulations." Nina hugged Lettie and shook Dave's hand. "Please let me know when the twins arrive, I'd love to see pictures."

"Of course." Lettie hugged her nurse once again and with both her and Dave's help, she got into the SUV. Nina headed back into the hospital and Dave got into the driver's seat.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes, Dave. I am. I couldn't be happier. Despite everything that's happened to me, you've become my sun, my brighter day."

"I'm glad. The other thing I asked your dad, was just this."

"You asked for his blessing?"

"You're surprised at that? Bella, I'm old fashioned, with very traditional values. Your father and I understand each other. We are quite close in age." He laughed.

Lettie blushed. "I know. My mother complained about that."

"Does age bother you, cara?"

"NO!"

"Okay, just had to check." He smiled and took her hand as they took the freeway to head out to the air strip to join the others to head home. "That ring, has been in my family for six generations bella. I've never thought it would see a seventh, because I never found a woman worthy of wearing it, until now."

"David, are you serious?"

"Yes, bella. Mama swore that she'd have to give it to my sisters before she passed."

"Why would she say that?"

"Because it goes from the woman who wears it, to the son, to give it to the next generation of Rossis."

Tears glistened on Lettie's cheeks.

"Bella, please don't cry."

"They aren't tears of pain or sorrow. I just am so surprised. This is a family heirloom, and you've chosen me..."

"Bella, I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you enter the bullpen. I would've died if something ever happened to you, worse than it did. I can't be without you, and these babies we're about to bring into the world, I really would like them to have my last name."

"Of course David. They will be Rossis, but I will want them to know of Brennan too."

"Cara, I wouldn't ask you to take that away from them. Never. He is their father, and he'll be watching over them. When they're old enough to understand we will tell them."

"Thank you David. You've made everything so much brighter for me."  
"How's your shoulder? Is it going to be okay for the three hour flight?"

"Yes David. Nina gave me a little bit of medicine before we left. I'll be fine. I just want to go home."

"Speaking of home, we should maybe think about where home is going to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Each of us has a home bella. I have a big estate out in Little Creek, and from what I understand you have a beautiful home just outside of the city."

"Yeah. So?"

"So, where are we going to live?"

"Dave, can we talk about that once we actually get back to DC?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to get home. Once I've recovered fully we can talk about moving, but I think it would be logical for me to be in a place that I know."

"Of course, will it be okay if I stay there with you, while we finalize all of this?"

"Of course! Silly, we're going to be together for the rest of our lives, why not start now?"

Dave smiled. "Okay, now that we have the temporarily settled, when can you become my wife?"

"You want to get married before the babies are born?"

"I would like to."

"But, weddings take forever to plan, and I'll be as big as a house."

"Bella, if you're worried about pictures, we can do a small wedding now, and the church wedding after, and the babies will be a part of it."

"You'd do that?"

"Bella!"

"What? I've never had someone take my worries into consideration before."

Dave just shook his head. "I believe Catholic tradition states that we get married in your home parish anyhow."

"You want to fly everyone out to Alberta for a wedding?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Dave, yes. We'll do it that way. Let's get married as soon as I ditch the sling, then we'll do the formal wedding after these little munchkins are born and safe."

"You mean that bella?"

"Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes!"

"Thank God! Bella I love you."

"As do I my love, as do I."

They arrived at the airstrip. Lettie's parents, and the team were waiting outside the jet, while her brother and friends were already on board, and probably snooping around the new environment.

Derek, Spencer and Aaron rushed forward to grab Lettie and Dave's things, and handed them off to be loaded onto the jet. Dave helped Lettie out of the vehicle. Everyone gathered around.

"Dave?" Jennifer asked innocently.

"What JJ?"

"What the hell took you so long?" Emily snapped jokingly.

"I had to ask her something before we left, since that was the only time I had her alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Penelope glared.

"What he's trying to say in his own sweet way, is that he was asking me to marry him!" Lettie giggled.

Dave sighed a sigh of relief; at least he wouldn't have to be the one to tell them all.

There was an outburst of overlapping voices. Roger and Bernadette came forward and hugged the couple.

"Make my little girl happy Rossi, you may be close to my age but that won't stop me from finding you and castrating you if you hurt her." Roger shook his hand firmly.

"Don't worry sir. I'll gladly go to you if that should ever happen." Dave laughed. He felt as if his future father-in-law and he had a bond already. He prayed Lettie's mother would be as welcoming.

"Dave, please just take care of her. She's stubborn, and determined."

"Of course, ma'am. I will, she's met her match in determination." This caused Bernadette to smile.

"Mom, Daddy, I really am happy."

"Good."

The team gathered around. Everyone demanded to see the ring. Lettie extended her hand, and the crowd went silent.

"Dave, isn't that the heirloom?" Derek gaped.

"Yep. I finally found the woman worthy of wearing it."

The group burst out in cheers and applause. Dave was surprised that the others weren't rushing out of the jet to see what all the commotion was about, but he didn't care. He was with the woman he loved, and would continue to love until he breathed his last.

"When's the wedding?" JJ asked.

"We're going to have a small intimate wedding in DC as soon as I lose the sling before the babies are born. Then after they are old enough to travel, we'll have the formal Church and big wedding in Alberta. All of you that are here right now, have VIP invitations to both."

The team laughed. Finally, there was proof that there was nothing that could separate this team.

"Rossi," Reid began. "What are we going to do about Strauss. Morgan and Garcia are married and have a little one, you two are engaged, JJ and I are engaged, and Hotch and Emily are involved."

"I don't give a shit as to what she says. I can have her moved to Antarctica to count penguins, if I wanted to. She knows that. She won't say a thing, and if she does, I'll have her job."

There were a couple more hugs and handshakes, and the whole team boarded the plane. Dave and Lettie last, to ensure there wouldn't be an attack of friends, and of course Mama. The door closed and once they were all seated and the jet was in motion, Lettie began to engage her friends in what had taken place over the past couple weeks, and Dave just held her close and breathed her in. He was going to be so happy to take her home.

After the flight, Dave insisted on taking everyone out to supper. A quick trip home to change and put everything away, they met at their favourite locale. There was laughter, jokes, and great stories passed around over food and drink. Once everyone was full and eyes started to droop, Dave insisted on have Lettie's family spend the night with them at her home. He planned on being with her, and as she had told him, her home was big enough for them all. Derek and Dave drove the group there, and once Derek's SUV was empty of passengers, he headed home to be with his wife. Once showing everyone to their rooms, Dave followed Lettie to their room.

Once helping her change, still being modest, he helped her into bed, quickly changed, and followed.

She snuggled close to him. "Hold me Dave."

"As you wish." He pulled her close and breathed her in, and they both fell into a deep but peaceful slumber.


	20. Nightmares and dreams

_**I forgot to mention in Chapter 18, what the French that is spoken, means. If you have any wonders as to what was said, let me know and I'll post it. I am happy to announce I have found my muse, and will continue to post until I lose him again... **_____

_**Once again, I don't own Criminal Minds, but I do own Lettie, her family and friends from her hometown, and of course all the little twists and the plot! Enjoy!**_

"_Hold still you bitch!"_

"_Leave me alone. Dave! Dave!"_

"_He's not here and he can't save you!"_

_She fought back hard, he held her and he hit her, and he violated her in ways she never even thought possible. Her body hurt so much._

"_No! NO!"_

"_Shut UP!"_

_She could feel heat and fluid between her legs. She screamed as he got up. His lower body drenched in blood..._

"Lettie!"

"No! Not the babies!"

David Rossi shook Nicolette. She was screaming, shaking. She was having a nightmare of what that bastard had done to her.

"Nicolette! Honey! It's okay! It's okay! It's just a dream."

Finally Lettie sat straight up in the bed. Tears were flowing down her face.

"Dave?"

"Bella shhh..."

There was knocking and voices at the door.

"Bella, I'm going to go to the door, and I'll be right back."

She nodded and pulled her knees close to her chest and put her head upon them.

"Dave? Lettie? What's going on?" Roger's panicked voice came through over the others.

"Lettie was having a nightmare."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, we'll see you in the morning. I'm going to try and get her back to sleep."

The group left the bedroom door, and Dave went back to comfort his fiancée.

"Bella, are you alright?"

She shook her head. Dave climbed into the bed and minding her injured shoulder, put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She nuzzled her head into his shoulder. "Can I just breathe for a little bit."

"Of course bella. Whatever you want, baby."

Dave glanced at the clock. They had gone to bed around 11, it was now 2:20am. He shook his head. He wished it would've been him to kill the bastard that caused her this pain. Around 2:30 her breathing calmed, and she finally spoke.

"It was him. I was back in that hole. He was hitting me. He beat me. He said you'd never come to save me. That you were gone, and I was his. That he'd have me any way he wanted. Then he raped me, and he did other things. It was horrible." She wept. "Then I felt something between my legs and when he got up, I saw the blood, and then I felt horrible cramps, and I knew he had taken my babies."

"Shh. It's alright bella. It's alright. He's gone. He's dead. He can never hurt you again. I'm here, and I'm not leaving you. I'm putting in for a temporary leave, and I'm going to take care of you."

"Dave, you don't have to take care of me. My family is here, and Mama is determined to help."

"I know that. But you're my fiancée, and I plan on being here. I will help you."

"The team needs you."

"The team is getting its overdue time off. I'm making sure of that."

"Dave, you don't have to do that for me."

"I'm not just doing it for you sweetie. The whole team needs a break. Garcia and Morgan are getting ready to bring the baby home, since she's still in the hospital, and planning a wedding to boot. JJ and Reid are planning a wedding and raising Henry. Emily and Hotch are working through some issues, but I'm pretty sure they're going to either be planning a wedding or a baby or both. Then there's us. We're getting married, two different ceremonies, and planning for two babies. The team has been through hell in the past couple years, with little time off, therefore we're going to take it. There are teams that work when we have the odd day off. Please trust me."

"I do trust you baby. But if they need you, they need our team because it's an absolute emergency and only our team can solve it, you and the others will go?"

"If it'll make you happy and calm you down. Yes. If it is absolute desperation, the team will go."

"Okay then. We're good. Oo."

"What?"

"One of the babies just moved. It surprised me."

"Can I?"

"Sweetheart, what do you think?"

Dave smiled and put his hand on her slightly rounded belly, and smiled even more. He felt the slight movement of one or both of the little ones. "It's amazing."

"Mhm."

"Are you going to be okay to go back to sleep?"

"Maybe just a Tylenol or Advil?"

Dave quickly went to the medicine cabinet in the master bathroom got one of the pills and brought her a glass of water. She quickly took the tablet, swallowed it and lied back down. Dave went and lied next to her. She cuddled up close.

"Sweetheart, isn't that going to bug your shoulder?"

"No, I'm fine. I just want to have you hold me. I'll be fine. You'll keep away all the bad dreams."

"Yes, my love. Now let's get some rest so that we can get up, go report to Strauss and come home to rest."

When Lettie didn't answer, Dave looked down to see she had already fallen asleep. He held her close. She felt so good to hold, she really did complete him. Nothing, nothing at all was going to keep them apart. He put his head against hers and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the family they would soon have.

_**The next morning...**_

The sunlight shone through the window. Lettie stirred against him. At first, Dave was confused as to why she was in bed with him, then he realized where he was. It felt good to have her next to him. She stirred some more.

"Bella." He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"Mmm, five more minutes."

"I don't think so sleepy head. Time to get up. It's 9:30."

"Already?" she moaned.

"Yep. Come on. We have to go into the office to file reports, and brief Strauss, then we'll come home."

"I have a check up today."

"When?"

"4:30."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'd really like it if you were there. She's also going to be giving me an approximate date for this sling to come off."

"Alright, so let's get this done."

"Dave..."

"Yes cara mia."

"I need help to shower."

"Umm."

"In other words, my love, you'll need to join me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Dave, are you being bashful?"

"Well, it's just I don't want to push you."

"Dave, if I want something I'll tell you. If you're doing something wrong, I'll let you know. Okay?"

"Okay." He conceded.

They got out of bed and slowly made their way, together, to the master bathroom. Dave had never paid any attention to the layout of the bathroom the night before, but this morning, it made his eyes pop. There was a large two person shower with glass sliding doors, a large, cast iron claw foot tub, and a fairly decent sized Jacuzzi, along with traditional bathroom appendages.

Dave whistled.

"What?"

"Quite impressive. May I ask..."

"The tub is mine and mine alone. I love taking bubble baths. It's the most relaxing thing in the world."

Dave laughed. She slapped his shoulder with her good hand. When he flinched, she laughed. They got to the shower. Dave was very anxious. He stopped.

"How hot do you like it?"

"Set it just a little warmer than warm, and if I want it hotter I'll tell you."

Dave turned the handles and water sprayed down. He looked at the shower, there were multiple settings. "Waterfall?"

"It's very romantic Dave. And you are not changing the settings, I'm saving waterfall for when I choose."

"Yes, ma'am!"

She looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"Well, I kind of need help to undress here."

"Um..."

"Dave, don't be shy. You've seen me naked before."

"Yeah, that was when that monster was abusing you. It's not the same thing."

"Please Dave. Just help me out here. I don't want to have to cut up my favourite pyjamas to try and have a shower."

He sighed. He just hoped that his body wouldn't react inappropriately. He slowly undid the buttons of her shirt, knowing that he couldn't lift it over her head. The swell of her breasts shocked him. He knew she was blessed in all things womanly, but still, to be able to see it like this. He could feel the heat in his body head straight south. At the last button, her womanly figure left him in awe.

"What is it David?"

"You're so perfect bella, so perfect."

"I sense a but."

"No, no buts. I'm just mad at what he did. May I?"

She nodded. He began to trace the now healing cuts the covered her breasts, the bruises that covered her whole torso. She shivered at his touch.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, Dave. Don't stop. It feels so good."

"Let me know if I'm hurting you."

"I will, you could never hurt me."

He continued to trace them, gently, ensuring that he wouldn't hurt her. He slowly kissed the shoulder that was hurt. The patch that covered them was waterproof. Then she did something that shocked him. She pulled his head to hers. She kissed him deeply. Her hands ran over the small, dark curls that covered his chest. Her touch was driving him insane. Her hands were sending sparks up his and down his spine.

"Lettie..." He groaned.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You're driving me insane."

"I know." Her hands went to the pyjama pants he wore. Even with only one hand, she quickly undid the chord and the pants dropped to the floor.

"Bella..."

"Dave, please. I want this. Trust me."

"You don't know what I could do. I don't want to reinjure your shoulder or make it worse." He said through gritted teeth.

"Darling, please. I love the feel of your hands on me."

He went back to caressing her voluptuous breasts, all while kissing her perfect lips.

_God she tastes so good. I want to taste more._

Just then, he felt her hands lower to his waist.

"Bella..." his hands dropped to her pyjama bottoms and began lowering them. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"The babies?"

"Will be fine, the doctor assured me."

"Good."

He lowered his mouth to one of the soft round globes he now held in his hands. The soft pink peaks stood up, and he slowly went and kissed each one. This caused Lettie to moan. It was like music to his ears. He took one tout peak in his mouth and gently sucked on it.

"Oh Dave."

He moved onto the next peak. He could feel the shivers running through her body. He enjoyed knowing that he could cause this effect in her. He continued to kiss along her breasts, briefly kissed her soft lips. She was moaning his name. It was driving him crazy. He continued to trail kisses along her breasts, down her slightly swollen belly. She gasped softly as his mouth wondered south of her belly button.

"Dave."

"What is it Lettie?" he moaned into her soft skin.

"I've never had a man go down there before with his mouth."

"Then let me be the first."

She was different than most women. She preferred to keep her private area smooth and shaved. Now, most likely because of her hospital stay, there was just a little dark hair. It was soft. Like the rest of her. He continued to trail the kisses. He could feel her shudder. He wasn't going to take her like this. He gently lifted her up and placed her on the edge of the vanity counter. He lifted her legs. She moaned his name. He gently and slowly trailed his kisses from her lips to her warm center. He slowly parted the warm, moist center of her womanhood. He kissed her inner thighs, then slowly kissed and licked her. She was shuddering. He could feel his manhood pulsating. She was making him want her even more.

"David. Please I need you."

"Bella are..."

"Dave, if you ask me if I'm sure I want you in me... I might just shoot you with your own gun." She moaned.

She grabbed his hair and pulled him to his mouth. She kissed him ravenously.

"Bella, I love you!"

"I love you too, Dave take me please."

"Not here, not in the bathroom. I'm going to take you to your bed."

"Our bed, take me to our bed."

Dave gently carried her and gently laid her on the bed. He kissed her lips. He ensured that her shoulder couldn't be hurt. He positioned himself over her. He whispered her name as he kissed her. He looked into her eyes. They were sparkling, her skin was glowing. She nodded. With that he slowly slipped into her warmth.

_God it feels so amazing. She's so tight. It was like we were made for each other._

Lettie thought this to herself. "_God, the things he does to me."_

"Lettie, you feel so amazing. So perfect."

"Dave, please. Make love to me. Don't worry about hurting me. Love me."

"As you wish."

Their bodies flowed together. He was about to climax, but he couldn't, not unless she did first.

"Bella... I'm going to lose control."

"So am I my love, so am I. And don't pull out."

They reached their climax together. It was so powerful she was certain her friends and family had heard everything, but she didn't care. He was here. He loved her. He knew how to make every nerve in her being explode.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. They cried out each other's names in unison. She shuddered beneath him. It had been so long that he had done this. Not wanting to hurt her, he gently pulled out, and lay next to her.

"Are you alright my love?"

"Better then alright." She leaned over and kissed him, then settled her head on his chest.

"You know we had no protection right."

"I'm already pregnant. And I wouldn't care either if I wasn't."

Dave smiled. "You know the water's still running."

"Oh, my. Ooops. Well my love, to the shower before the calvary comes to check up on us."

Dave carried her to the shower. He helped her bathe. He kissed her. It felt so good, so right, so perfect. Once they were done in the shower, after much instance that she wash his body with her good hand, they dried off and Dave got dressed, then helped Lettie into a button up blouse and looser pants, they headed down to the dining room for breakfast.

When they got downstairs, they got quite a surprise.


	21. Family Ties

_**As always, I do not own Criminal Minds, just Lettie and the plot... more twists to come. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They mean a lot. Love, Nicole.**_

They entered the dining room. Not only were her parents, brother and friends all gathered, but so were Mama Rossi, and the whole team.

Lettie gasped. Dave asked, supporting Lettie's startled frame. "What on earth is going on here?"

Mama stepped forward. "Son, it is called brunch. I came at the request of Aaron."

"Who called everyone here once Roger called me, and told me about the nightmare incident you had last night." Hotch finished, not looking up from the collecting cutlery. Emily and Hotch were setting the table. Lettie was certain that her cupboards and drawers would be empty once they were done. It had been a very long time since she had entertained such a group. It pained her to remember that it was after Brennan's funeral that she had this many people in her home at once.

"Lettie, are you alright?" Garcia asked quietly.

"Yes, just a little overwhelmed at how many people are here."

"We're your family, you've been through hell, made it out alive, and we're here to help you." JJ offered.

"Dave, and I appreciate it."

"No problem, little mama." Derek smiled. He was collecting the juice, milk and water pitchers from the fridge.

Her parents came and asked to speak to her alone. Dave nodded, and let Lettie follow her parents, as he went to help finish preparing the table for brunch. They were quite a group, so some people would be eating standing up or at the counter, but Dave figured, that since everyone had bonded, it would hardly matter. He just had to ensure that Lettie was seated.

"What is it?" Lettie asked once they were in the sitting room.

Her mother was examining the shrine to her late son-in-law. Her father took her hand. "Sweetheart, are you sure you're ready to move on so soon?"

"Daddy, Brennan and I love each other. He was my best friend, I'll never be able to forget that or throw it away. He gave me a great gift, a blessing, before he left, even if he didn't know it. He'll always be with me in these little ones. You saw the letter. You read what he told me. He told me to find happiness again. He told me to love again. He has and always be by my side. He wanted this for me too. I won't disobey his last wishes."

"I know sweetie." Bernadette sat on the other side of her daughter. "But it's so soon. Does his family even know?"

"Know that I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, do they know that you've found love again so soon?"

"Not yet, I am going to tell them, as soon as I finish my duties today."

Roger patted her hands. "They'll want to be a part of their grandchildren's lives. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes. I know. And they can be, but I am living my life. Part of me died when I opened that door that day. Now, I feel as though I have a reason to keep living, a reason to keep on. They will meet their grandchildren, they can be part of their lives, but I will raise them as I see fit, and that's with me marrying David, and having them call him 'daddy'."

"Do you even know where they are? They don't live in Leduc anymore."

"I know, after Brennan's death, they moved back here. They live in Baton Rouge. Brennan's dad started a new practice there. I have their number and up until I joined the Bureau, I called them almost twice a week, if not more."

"What if they don't like this arrangement? What if they want custody of the children?" Bernadette rambled. "They could fight for it you know."

"Mom, if they do, I'll fight back. I won't let anything, or anybody ruin my happiness."

"What about your nightmares?" Roger was very concerned about his daughter and unborn grandchildren's lives because of whatever that monster had done to her.

"I'm going to get through them. Dave is here. He's been so helpful. He woke me up, he talked me through it all." Lettie sighed. She was sure her parents could never understand it. They never understood what she went through after the rape when she was younger. They never understood the nightmares, they just sent her to see a shrink.

"Maybe you need to start seeing someone." Her mother said, kissing the top of her head.

Lettie shook her head. She didn't want to see anymore shrinks. If only her parents knew that the psychologists, and the therapy only made things worse for her. The nightmares became more vivid. She remembered those nights waking up in her dorm room screaming, and they were always worse after seeing the psychologist and being forced to relive it all. Finally, after being told by her neighbours to 'get some freaking help, or get the hell out', she confided in Brennan. After talking to him for a couple of weeks, the nightmares became less and less frequent. The nights that he spent with her, holding her as she slept, were full of nothing but peaceful dreams. Finally, they were gone. She had stopped seeing the therapists and shrinks, and only talked to Brennan. But he was gone now. She was sure that Director Strauss would send her to see a psychologist or even a psychiatrist before she could return to work. She would, but she wouldn't depend on them. She would ask Dave. "That's it!" she thought. "I'll ask Dave, if maybe he could listen to me, since he's with me now, and after last night, he wants me to talk to him." She had a plan of action.

"I'll see someone if I have to, but otherwise, mom, I will deal with this my way. I won't let this ruin my happiness."

Just then Reid appeared in the entryway. "Brunch is served."

Lettie thanked him, and got up to go to join the others.

Her mother grabbed her hand. "Please reconsider, Nicolette. Please come home with us. This isn't where you need to be any more."

This shocked Lettie. After all these years, after almost five years of being away from home, her mother still wanted to control her. "Mother!"

Dave heard Lettie's raised voice, and quickly went to the sitting room. He saw her angry face, filled with pain. She was arguing with her mother.

"Mom! I haven't lived at home with you since I was 19 years old. I moved out, I got married at 22, was widowed at 24, and now I am almost 25 years old, about to become a mother myself, and remarry, you want me move back home! Are you of your fucking rocker?! Forget it. This is the last straw. If you even mention me leaving here one more time, I will send you packing. I will never see you again! This is MY LIFE now! Can't you understand that?!" Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, her voice was shaking. "I'm happy now!"

Dave rushed forward. "Bella?"

Lettie began to stumble forward. Dave lurched at her, and caught her. Roger grabbed his wife's arm, muttered something and French and went to his daughter.

"Lettie? Lettie, bella. Say something!" Dave gently ran his hand over her sobbing form.

"Get her away from me." She sobbed, tears soaking into his shirt.

"Bernadette, leave. You heard the nurse, she warned you. Now go. Make yourself useful somewhere else." Roger growled.

Dave now came to understand why Lettie said most people feared her father. He looked up, and saw that the team and everyone else in the house was gathered around, wondering what was going on.

Bernadette stood still. She couldn't move. She just wanted her little girl to come home. She didn't want her a country away. She had never approved of her moving here. It was a dangerous place to be. At least back in Alberta, she'd be safe. No one could hurt her anymore. She wanted to be near her grandchildren, but she wasn't about to move to the States. It was unthinkable. Why Nicolette had wanted to come here in the first place never made sense to her. All of her family was in Canada. Why did she hate her family so much? Bernadette could feel the stare of every other person fall upon her. She quickly fled to the room that she was sharing with her husband and threw herself upon the bed. She sobbed. She never wanted to hurt Nicolette. She is her only daughter, and she was pushing her away. Couldn't Lettie see that she only wanted what was best for her?

Dave and the others watched as Bernadette fled the room. "Lettie?" Roger quietly asked her, taking her hand.

"Daddy..."

"She's gone."

"I don't want to move. I don't want to lose my babies. I just want to be happy."

Dave pulled her into his arms and rocked her soothingly. "Mi amore, no one is going to make you move and no one is taking away the babies. It's all okay. We're going to be okay."

She nestled her head in shoulder. "I'm hungry."

Dave laughed. "Is that you or our wonderful bundles of joy talking?"

The team and her friends began to head back to the kitchen.

"Both?"

Dave just laughed. "All right cara, let's get everyone fed. We'll talk about this later okay?"

Lettie just nodded.

"Dave," Roger began. "I'm sorry about Bernadette."

"Roger, it's alright. She's just wanting what's best for Lettie. It's what I want too, but I think she is going about it the wrong way. She needs to accept that Lettie is a grown woman now."

Roger nodded. "I'll talk to her while you guys go and deal with your official business."

Dave nodded. He had a feeling that this had been going on for some time, and that Roger knew how to deal with it. He'd ask Lettie later, and he knew that when she would be ready, she would tell him. Once in the dining room, he put Lettie in the chair that Derek had pulled out for him, then sat next to her. He looked around the table at Lettie's friends from home. They were all around Lettie's age. By the look on their faces, he could tell that what had just happened was no rare occurrence in Lettie's life. He wasn't going to tolerate anyone, even her mother, to endanger her or the babies.

They ate breakfast, more or less in exchanging stories of Lettie's teenage years. Dave learned a lot about the woman he loved. He laughed when her brother told them about the time she hit her dad's grain truck with his pickup truck. He laughed even harder when she reacted by shouting that she didn't have her glasses yet and she still swore that the truck was not supposed to be in the middle of the yard. The team looked at Lettie. She was turning red. Dave put his arm supportively around her waist.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Darling, I think there are some things you'll have to tell me about, because some of these stories have more to them than they're saying."

Lettie giggled, and replied that she would.

JJ jumped from the table. Reid looked at her in shock.

"JJ, what is that all about?" He got up and went to her side.

She started to laugh. "I forgot my Blackberry was on vibrate, and it just started vibrating."

She quickly answered the still vibrating technological nightmare, as Dave preferred to think of them. She returned, a little more sombre then when she had gotten up.

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

"That was Director Strauss. She's demanding to see us at the Bureau in half an hour, or we're going to be 'out on our asses'."

"I'd love to see her try." Derek smirked. "Doesn't she know that Rossi will eat her for dinner if she tries?"

"Obviously not, because she's a fool who's still on a power trip after three years." Emily replied.

Emily remembered what that witch tried to pull on her when she first joined the team. She hated her for that. But that was three years ago, now she wasn't afraid of her. She had the greatest friends, which we're like the family she never got to have. She smiled at Hotch. "Let's do the dishes and go deal with the Wicked Witch of the East Wing of the Hoover Building."

The whole team cracked up. They all disliked her, though Emily and Hotch had the most reason to. Once the team found out what Strauss had done, they were deeply enraged. They never understood why the hell this woman wanted to break up the best BAU team the Bureau had ever known. As Penelope and JJ were collecting the plates, Mama Rossi spoke up.

"Let us deal with the dishes. You go deal with that witch. Everything will be alright."

"Mama, please. This is my home, I don't want all my guests to be doing my work for me. I can deal with some of it when I get back." Lettie protested.

She knew she had to be careful, but she didn't want to be catered to. Dave sensed this in her. Though he knew his mother wasn't about to back down.

"Please cara, just let Mama help." Dave pleaded.

Her friends instantly stood up and with joined voices promised that Lettie would not have to lift a finger. That they owed her for all the help she had given them over the years. Lettie smiled.

"You don't have to do this for me."

"But we want to." The petite redhead, Jessica, pointed out. "You've been there for us all the time. Even at 3000 miles away, you've been there. We can't forget it. You're like an angel to us. Let us help. At least until you're healed."

The girls made puppy dog eyes to her. She caved and allowed them to help, though she reminded them, that she was still capable of doing some things.

"Oh we know that." Derek smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lettie gaped at him.

"We're not deaf, and we went to check if you were okay, and from the sounds of it, you were more than alright." He laughed.

Penelope snuck up behind him and smacked him outside the head.

"Damn! What was that for Pen?"

"Because, my chocolate god, it's none of our business as to what they do. You shouldn't embarrass a woman like that either."

Soon after Penelope said that, the other woman in the room also showed their displeasure in Derek's unwise choice of words. He shouted in pain.

"This isn't fair!"

"Then maybe you should learn to shut your mouth Morgan." Hotch laughed. He couldn't breathe. He was laughing too hard.

Mama was the worst of the attacks, she came at Derek with a bar of soap. As he was crying out, she quickly put in his mouth.

"Blech!"

"You have a very dirty mind and mouth young Derek. Didn't your mama teach you not to talk in such ways?"

Derek removed the bar of soap and stared in fear at the small Italian woman. "Yes ma'am."

"Then why you say it?"

"Because I was a fool. I'm sorry Mama Rossi."

"I am not the one who you should be apologizing to young one."

"I'm sorry Lettie, Dave. It was uncalled for."

Dave and Lettie quickly forgave him as a baby monitor began to cry. Lettie looked around.

"That's Henry. We just put his playpen in the foyer. I hope that's alright?" Spencer asked.

"It's no problem. Go get him, I want to see him." Lettie asked. She smiled, soon enough, there would be those monitors permanently installed in her home. She couldn't wait.

Reid soon returned with a very happy, gabby Henry. He reached out to Dave. Dave quickly took his nephew into his arms.

"Henry, I'd like you to meet someone special." He cooed to the infant.

"Special?" the little one mimicked.

"Yes, special. This is Auntie Lettie."

"Pwetty Auntie." He shouted. He reached out to Lettie. She moved in and blew a kiss into his hand. The little one started giggling.

"Hello Henry."

"Hi Auntie!" He gave her a wet kiss on the cheeks.

"Alright munchkin, come to mama." JJ kissed her son. She looked radiant.

Lettie wondered if JJ had told them yet the news she had shared with her before the case went to hell. She was glowing, Lettie knew that her two would be born at least 4 months before JJ's, but she had a good feeling that their children would become great friends.

The team collected their things and were about to leave when Jessica came and asked JJ. "Do you want to leave him here. My little girl is here. She's sleeping, but they could play together. This way you don't have to worry about him."

JJ looked at the younger woman. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. It's no problem." Jessica looked to Lettie.

"It'll be okay JJ," Lettie put in. "My niece is close to Henry in age, it'll be fine, plus Mama's here."

JJ and Reid laughed. They kissed him and hugged him, then handed him to Jessica. Henry laughed and waved 'bye-bye' to his Mama and Dada, and the couple headed out the door. Lettie and Dave thanked Jessica and the others for what they were doing. They followed everyone out the door. Lettie told Dave to take one of her cars, and he looked at her. She told him to pick one, she didn't want to have to climb in to get into a vehicle, and she wanted to slide in. Dave choose the Charger, and the couple quickly followed their teammates to BAU to deal with Strauss and her issues with the team. Lettie held Dave's hand as he drove. She knew he was there to protect her, but when she had first met Director Strauss she could feel the hostility. This was going to be one interesting meeting, then, they had to go for her check-up. She sighed. This was going to be one of those days.


	22. Team Thoughts

_**As always, I do not own Criminal Minds, just Lettie and the plot... more twists to come. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They mean a lot. Love, Nicole.**_

The team arrived at the Hoover Building in record time. They went up and were quickly ushered into the boardroom. They waited or Director Strauss, because she was in a meeting with the Director of the FBI.

David was not sure that that sat well with him. He hated Strauss. She was still mad at him for not allowing her into the BAU as a profiler. He swore that was why she bucked him and the rest of the team on everything they did. If she even tried to break them apart, or attack Lettie, he would attack her. He still had power here. He would use it to protect his family. That's what Lettie was to him now. His family. He looked at her, she was glowing, but he could tell she was still shaken from the encounter with her mother. He would find out, some way, somehow, what that woman did to Lettie, because he was afraid she would cause complications in Lettie's already complicated life.

Derek looked around the room. He looked at his wife. He couldn't believe it. Even though it had been a couple days now, he still couldn't believe that Penelope Garcia, the love of his life, was his wife. She was now Penelope Garcia Morgan. He loved the sound of it. They had a beautiful little girl, even though she wasn't at home with them yet, she soon would be. Penelope and he had gone to see her in the hospital this morning. She was tiny, still hooked up to machines, but not as many. She was strong. She was a fighter. He couldn't wait to bring her home. They had agreed on the name he suggested, Abigail. Her full name was Abigail Nicole Sophia Morgan. Nicole, in honour of the brave aunt that brought her into their lives. He smiled at his wife once more. There was nothing in this world that would tear them apart. Though he cringed at the thought of his mother finding out he got married, before him telling her. He made a mental note to call her as soon as he got home.

Penelope looked to her husband. Her parents would be shocked, but she knew they would support her choice. She had called her brothers to tell them what had happened and they were happy for her and couldn't wait to meet to newest addition to the Garcia crew. She thought about her little girl. She always wanted to have a child on her own, and they would, but Abigail was just perfect to help with the transition into family. She got to hold her this morning went Derek and her went to see her. She was tiny, but she was strong. The doctors said it would be about a month, but she would be able to go home soon. She couldn't wait. She looked at her family, her teammates, and smiled. She was an auntie twice already, and was about to have two more nieces or nephews. She loved her family. There was nothing that was going to interfere, not even that cow, Erin Strauss.

Dr. Spencer Reid began analysing the room. He knew how the team felt about Director Strauss, but he just couldn't figure out why she disliked the team so much. He looked at the happiness that flowed from his team members. He could see that Lettie, though glowing with maternal and true love, was still upset from this morning. He also could tell that whatever had happened last night was still deeply affecting her. As well as David Rossi, Reid could tell, by his deep and rugged eyes. Though, Dave's worry was more or less gone, as long as he was near Lettie. Reid could see how much the older agent loved Lettie. Reid understood that love. He looked over at JJ. She had always been his friend; she had been his love, even though he never told anybody. Though Jason Gideon had seen it. He had tried to bring the two together, with a wonderful gift shared by both JJ and Reid after his 24th birthday. Nothing really happened until JJ began seeing New Orleans cop, William LaMontagne. It really stung Reid to see her with that monster. He could tell that that man was no good from the moment he laid eyes on him in New Orleans on the Jones case. Then it got worse. Then he got the call. Ever since that moment, he had professed his love for her. Then Henry was born, and little did the team know, LaMontagne's name was not on his birth certificate, Reid's was. As he looked closer at JJ, there was something different about her. He wouldn't push her, because he knew in time she would tell him.

Jennifer put her hand discreetly over her belly. She may not be as far along as Lettie, but she knew the signs of pregnancy. Having been there once already, she knew what to expect. She was thrilled. She thought back to the night that she and Spencer first made love. She knew it would be awkward for him. But he knew what he was doing, and the small being growing inside of her was proof of that. She loved him. She wished she would have acknowledged his advances sooner, but then she also knew that she wouldn't have Henry. Her mother had always said that things happen for a reason, and she had never understood that until now. She was thrilled to be with him. He was a great father to Henry, and soon, they would legally be a family. Though she could really care less. Her family was here, all around her, and that was all that mattered to her. She looked around. She understood the pain that Lettie felt, she may have not suffered the same pain as her, at the hands of the UNSUB, but she understood it. She would help the younger woman through it. She was like the sister she never had. Then there was Rossi, her father figure here at the BAU. He had been hurt so many times before, that JJ thought he would be permanently damaged, but he wasn't because he had found love in Nicolette. Though there was a drastic difference in age, their love was awe inspiring. She looked to Penelope and Derek, their love had been no secret, but she knew that everything they did, they did to ensure the team's togetherness. Now they can live freely. She didn't like Director Strauss, but she was confident that the older woman wouldn't dare try to disrupt the team, because if she did, there would be hell to pay. She turned her attention to her team leader and his love interest.

Emily and Hotch, had shown interest in each other long before his divorce, they had known each other for even longer. Though Emily never acted on her love for him, she helped him through the divorce, and comforted him after Hailey's murder. They loved each other. After Hotch had mourned, he asked Emily to spend the night with him, to make the nightmares disappear. Ever since then, the two were inseparable. Little did anyone know, they too were planning nuptials. They would tell the team, eventually. Jack knew. Hotch had let him in on the secret. Jack was thrilled. Emily may have not been Hailey, but Jack adored her. This made both of them very happy. Their loved had grown over the past year. Once this was over, Aaron had a plan to go and get the ring he had seen the other day. Then it would be official. The world would know. He also would make sure that Strauss would not intervene on this. She hated him, she made sure he knew that. She tried to take away his team, to destroy the family that had grown together and hurt together. She couldn't Morgan and he had ensured that. Now they were more or less back to normal. He took Emily's hand under the table. He stroked it. Both of them were calmed. Neither of them were about to let what Erin Strauss was about to tell them destroy their happiness or the happiness of any team member, now or ever.

Nicolette Labonté looked around the room. The rest of the team seemed pretty calm, but unlike her, they had been here before. They disliked Director Strauss, but they didn't fear her. Lettie was terrified. First off, she had been taken hostage and raped, beaten and shot. This would result in more nightmares, because it meant psychologists and therapy again. Secondly, she was pregnant. With twins, no less. She knew that Strauss would be pissed at that. Lettie had just joined the team, and she would be going on maternity leave in a matter of months. Then Dave had talked about getting this team some time off. The director would not be pleased. This specific team was one of the best. She was scared of the repercussions of all that had unfurled in their time in Montana. She felt one of the twins shift. It was a new feeling to her, but she loved it. She was thrilled to be pregnant. She then looked down at her left hand. The ring was still a shock to her. It was gorgeous. She was touched that David felt she was the one. The worthy one, as he had put it. She leaned into Dave's chest. She wanted to go home, to their home. Well, one of them anyhow, she laughed to herself. They would solve that problem soon enough. She cuddled close to him. She awaited judgement.

The whole team sat up straight as they heard the approaching 'click-click' that signified Director Erin Strauss's nearing arrival. They braced themselves for the worst. They watched as the doorknob turned. Lettie clenched Dave's hand as Erin Strauss entered the room. Her face showed no emotion. This caused most of the team to fear the worst.

"Well, this is the most interesting case report I've ever received..." She began...


	23. The Wicked Witch

_**Thank you so much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. So, the last chapter was a new method I was trying out. Let me know if it was efficient or not.**__** As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds, only Lettie, her Canadian friends and family and the plot. Nicole**_

"_Well, this is the most interesting case report I've ever received..." She began..._

"Director Strauss..." Hotch tried to speak.

"Agent Hotchner. I don't even want to hear it." She snapped, cutting Hotch off. "Now. You solved the case in Montana, with minor casualties and injuries. I want to congratulate you on that. Agent Labonte."

"Labonté, Erin." Rossi growled, through clenched teeth.

Strauss jumped. "Yes. Sorry." She apologized.

"Agent Labonté." She continued, treading lightly around Dave. "I finished reading the reports. Now, I'm sorry about what happened, but I'm very happy to know you're alright. How are you feeling today?"

The whole team was shocked. This was very unlike Strauss. She genuinely sounded concerned. Lettie turned to Dave. She didn't know what to say.

"The shoulder's still a little sore, ma'am. Otherwise I feel fine."

"Good, good. Now, if you need to speak to someone, therapist, or anything of the sort, we have people here for you. All you have to do is ask."

"Thank you ma'am. If I need to, I will see them. But for now I think I'll be okay." Lettie was relieved that she wasn't going to be forced into counselling again. She squeezed Dave's hand. This was going fairly well, but from what she had heard from the others, Director Strauss was about to get mean.

The team wondered if she would bring up the other recent events.

"Agent Rossi." She turned to David.

"Yes, ma'am?" he replied with slight arrogance.

"How do you feel? I know what happened to you too, all the gory, grisly details."

"I'm fine Madame Director. Some time off for the team would be greatly appreciated though." He answered smugly.

"I see. Well, you will be getting that. But before I continue onto that, there are some other matters that need to be discussed I believe."

"Oh, shit. Here it comes." Muttered Derek.

"I really don't know where to begin." Her voice changed, and her face began to show anger.

Dave, seeing the emotional change, began to prepare rebuttals so that he could help save the team.

"I think I'll start with the leader, since you are supposed to be the lead example for this team. Agent Hotchner, are you intimately or romantically involved with a member of your team?"

Hotch stood up, and squeezed Emily's shoulder. "Director Strauss. I am romantically with Agent Emily Prentiss. I have been for some time now. Now before you start to micro analyse this and try to tear this team apart, I'm going to speak my mind. Emily and I have been together since before I came back to work after they Reaper case. She's the reason I came back. She is the reason my son began to smile and play again. I came back here, after we became involved. Since then we have solved a wide variety of cases. Our relationship has not affected our ability to work together. We don't bring our home life to work. Now I was going to wait to do this, but I'm going to say it now. And nothing, not even hell or high water, is going to stop it. Emily and I are engaged."

The whole team gaped. They were engaged? Emily had no ring, and they never had said anything. Judging by the look on Strauss' face, she didn't even know how deep their relationship was.

Hotch continued. "We kept it a secret. We didn't want anything to be mentioned, because we didn't want to have it interfere with our work."

"How long?" were the only two words that the Director could muster.

"Four months. We've been engaged for four months now." Emily spoke up.

"We're not getting married until there's time enough for it, and time for us to adjust to it with Jack." Hotch finished. He sat back down and put his arm around Emily.

"I see." Erin Strauss was not pleased. "Listen. This is not the only pairing I've heard about. Miss Garcia, I see a ring on your left hand, as well as you Agent Jareau and Agent Labonté. Who will be the first to explain this?"

The women looked at each other. Dave squeezed Lettie's hand. This was enough for her to stand up.

"Director Strauss. I am pleased to announce, that not only am I engaged to Agent Rossi, I am also happily expecting twins. I'll be putting in for mat leave in the next few months. The twins are my late husband's. Somehow we managed to conceive before he was shipped out and killed. Now Dave has done everything he can for me. He loves me and I love him..."

"You've barely gotten to know each other." Strauss interrupted.

"I wasn't finished!" Lettie raised her voice, silencing the older woman. "We love each other, somehow through all the pain we've been through, in the little time that we have known each other, we have fallen in love. We are getting married before the twins are born, and we will be having a second ceremony after the twins are born and old enough to travel. We aren't going to let anything stop us either."

Lettie then proceeded to bend down and kiss David Rossi full on the lips, with passion to the point where Derek coughed to get their attention. When Dave and Lettie looked up at Strauss and the look on her face made Dave laugh.

"What is it Erin?" he asked. "Never seen two people kiss before."

The team could no longer hold it in. They all began to laugh. It was the best moment in BAU history. Never had they been able to get such a reaction out of Director Erin Strauss.

"That was very very..." she stammered.

"I don't care what you think Erin. I love her, and she is going to be giving me two children in the very near future, and hopefully many more. If you don't like it, you can shove it. You have two choices, and you know you only have those two choices. You can live with what's going on with this team, whether you approve of it or not. Or you can resign, or have me force you out, and I'll find someone to take your place who won't have a problem with this."

Strauss looked flustered. Her face was somewhere between red and purple at this point. The team slowly quieted down as she began to regain her composure.

"That was inappropriate. I don't care if you're together or not! But for the love of God! Keep that kind of display out of the workplace, so I don't see it. Now I'm taking the rest of you are about to confess to bedding or loving or whatever you want to call it, with a fellow team member." Strauss said, breathing heavily.

Derek stood up, for fear of the strip Strauss could tear off of Pen's back. "Ma'am. Penelope and I have been seeing each other secretly for some time now. I always have and always will love her. Our relationship does not interfere with our work."

"I know of your relationship, I've heard how you speak to each other when you're on a case, Agent Morgan."

"Yes ma'am, I know. But that is all in fun. It helps us not get depressed on the case, since some of them can be very sinister. It helps all the team. Our work has never suffered because of it and you know that ma'am."

"Seeing each other does not explain the ring on her hand, Agent."

"Ma'am, I was..."

"Derek, can I speak please?" Penelope quietly, but firmly asked.

"Yes Miss Garcia, please do." Strauss spoke, firmly but politely.

"Derek had asked me to marry him, before we left. I never gave him an answer. Then when Agent Hotchner had me fly out for the case, and Lettie and Agent Rossi were abducted, everything changed in my perspective. Once they were found, and were safe, I gave him an answer. I told him I would marry him, but I wanted it done right away. We got married in Montana, ma'am. JJ and Dr. Reid were our witnesses."

"I see."

"Baby girl, are you..." Morgan put his arm around his wife.

"While waiting to see Agents Labonté and Rossi, we passed the nursery, while talking about the possibility of children in the future." Penelope rattled on. "We saw one of the victim's, the one who was killed, little baby. She was tiny. The doctor was talking to her father, the baby's. We over heard him say that he and the baby's mother were going to be giving her up anyhow. We looked at each other and went to speak to them. We are also now, not only married ma'am, but the proud parents of a little girl. Her name is Abigail Nicole Sophia Morgan. She was born, after her mother's murder, at 5 and a half months gestation, she's very premature, but she's strong and beautiful and she'll be alright. I may ask for some time off when we can bring her home, but until then I am still able to do my job fully." She finished, breathless and with tears in her eyes.

"Well, congratulations on both fronts. Now, I don't see why everyone is all up in arms. I'm just a little frustrated that no one mentioned these relationships before. If you want to be together, and the relationships don't affect the work here at the Bureau, then so be it. Miss Garcia, or is it now Mrs. Morgan?" Strauss was actually genuine.

Rossi could see the heartfelt words leaving the mouth of the woman who seemed to be a snake, and believed her.

"It is officially Mrs. Garcia Morgan, or Mrs Morgan ma'am. But for the sake of not confusing everyone, I will still be going by Garcia here at work ma'am."

"Very well. Mrs. Morgan, would you be able to show me a picture of your little girl sometime?"

Derek had to quickly get up to steady his wife. "Yes ma'am. Once we can get a picture of her, we'll bring one in."

He quickly helped Penelope sit down.

"Now, Agent Jareau."

"Dr. Reid and I are engaged."

"I figured that Agent Jareau."

"Well ma'am that's not all. I uh, well Spence, I wanted to tell you earlier but..."

"JJ, I kind of already figured it out."

"You did, Dr. Reid?"

"You're pregnant JJ." Reid stated. He had a smile spreading across his face.

"Is this true, Agent Jareau?"

"Yes. I found out on the case. The only other person who knew about it was Agent Labonté. I confided in her at the hotel. I just had it confirmed. I am about six weeks along."

"Congratulations to all of you. Now, I heard all of this from higher up. It seems that this actually has pleased the higher ranked members of the Bureau. How? I don't know, but it has. So, you have the Bureau's permission as well as my own as your Director, to get married, renew your vows, or whatever the case may be."

"Erin, this is very strange. Even for you." Rossi piped up.

"Yes, well Agent Rossi, it would seem that people here fear that angering you and disrupting the work of this team is even worse than having you cohabitate with each other or marry each other. Therefore, I will accept it, though if the work around here begins to be affected, alternative methods of case handling will be considered."

The whole group agreed without delay.

"Therefore, this meeting is almost over. Agent Rossi, you brought up that you believed the team needed time off correct?"

Rossi nodded pulling Lettie as close as he could. He was thrilled, he knew that Erin Strauss would never go up against him with the FBI Brass.

"Then, for the moment, you will be on an 'on-call' basis. You will only have to come in to look at some paper work, and perhaps deliver profiles but you would not be required to put in any traveling or more than a couple hours a day. There are a couple other teams who will be taking over the majority of your cases. Those of you who wish to get married, I suggest you do it quickly. Now, the official time off you are all receiving, give or take, 4 months off."

The senior members looked at each other. This was an extended period of time off.

"Though there is one stipulation. If there is a case that comes up, and you are needed, we will require you to come in."

"That is perfectly acceptable. Thank you Director Strauss." Hotch stood up and shook her hand.

After shaking all of the team members hands, the Director departed. Derek turned to Rossi.

"Hey man, did that really just happen." Derek was scratching his head.

"I believe so. Maybe she isn't the Wicked Witch?" Rossi laughed.

"I don't care." Emily smiled. "I'm just happy that we get to be the family we always have been, just with permission from the brass."

"I couldn't agree more my love." Hotch kissed her deeply.

"So, you couldn't tell us?!" screeched JJ. "You have been keeping this from us for months?!"

"They had to JJ, otherwise..." Reid stopped when his future wife glared at him.

"We were going to tell you, after I got the ring." Aaron blushed. "It's being sized. She'll have it soon."

"So now we have a whole bunch of weddings, and babies to plan for." Laughed Lettie.

"We'll Derek and I are going to have one, the formal one as soon as Abigail is released, and Mama Morgan comes down from Chicago with his sisters. In about a month."

"A month, Abigail will be released in about a month?" JJ was shocked.

"The doctors told us this morning, that Leila may have been further along than 5 months, or that Abigail is just determined to live. He promised she'd be home in a month, if not sooner. So yes our 'wedding' will be in a month." Derek smiled. He was so overjoyed.

"What about you Jayje?" Penelope asked.

"Well, I'd like to be married before this peanut comes into the world. And I don't want a huge wedding, just friends and immediate family. Right Spence?"

"I only really have you guys, my dad and my mom. So yeah. We could have it in a month or two. I think." Reid was unsure of anything that had to do with weddings.

JJ laughed. "I also really don't care if I'm showing a little bit, so after Pen and Derek would work."

"Lettie?" Emily asked.

"Hmm?"

"How about you and Rossi?"

"Once I ditch the sling."

This caused everyone to laugh.

"What? It's true. We'll ditch the sling, then have a small service here, and after the twins arrive, we'll head up to Alberta for the formal, big affair."

"Aaron?" Rossi pried.

"Whenever we can get it organized. I know Ambassador Prentiss will want a big thing, but I don't and neither does Emily. Therefore, our wedding, our choice."

This pleased everyone. They quickly made arrangements to meet at Lettie's later that evening to begin wedding planning, as a new mission of sorts. Derek and Penelope were going to go check on Abigail, then call Mama Morgan. JJ and Reid were going to call their families to come up with a date. Emily and Hotch were headed to go pick up Jack from Hotch's sister's place. Lettie and Dave were the last to leave. They headed for her doctor's office, to find out when they too could be legally and wholly joined as man and wife.


	24. The Appointment

_**I do not own Criminal Minds, just the plot and Lettie. Thank you for the reviews. *Nicole***_

Dave waited patiently in the waiting room of Lettie's doctor's office. He looked around the room. Pictures of expectant mothers, and new born infants with loving families plastered the walls. On the table in front of him, was a collection of parenting magazines. He then looked in the corner and smiled. There was a small play area for mothers who brought their children with them to the appointment. There was a little house. A collection of toys, including doctor's equipment, trucks, dolls and building blocks were also visible. There was also a sand and water table. A young woman watched mindfully over the handful of children that were occupying the area. He then looked to Lettie.

She was radiant. She looked up briefly and went back to the blanket she had begun. It was multicoloured of soft pastels. The yarn looked very soft and warm. She smiled at him.

"Sweetheart?" he asked.

She stopped working on the blanket.

"How long will it take you to knit two of those?"

"Dave, this isn't knitting. It's crocheting. Knitting involves two needles, this is a hook." She laughed. "With the time off we've been promised, and if I work on it pretty much nonstop. I could have them done about a month before the peanuts are due."

"Really babe?"

"Yes Dave. I've been doing this since I was 12 years old." She went back to her crocheting.

He was so proud of her. Though they had been promised time off, there was something off about Erin Strauss today. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he would figure it out. She was too nice, and that was what worried him. She had something up her sleeve. He knew her, and he was sure that Hotch and Morgan had the same feelings he had right now. They would have to sit down and figure this out, because the longer they waited, the more time they were giving her to plot out the team's destruction.

"Nicolette?" A kind-faced nurse asked from the desk.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Mayo will see you now."

"Thank you. Come on Dave." She quickly put the blanket and yarn into the pink crocheting bag she had. She threw the bag over her good shoulder and Dave followed carrying her purse.

The nurse led them to a large brightly lit examining room. The walls had images that Dave had never thought he'd see. Covering the cheery yellow walls were posters and ultrasound pictures of the development of the fetus to baby. The other images that were somewhat horrific were the birthing process itself. That scared Dave. He was glad that that part of the pregnancy was still months away. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen to Lettie's body when she brought their babies into the world. A soft knock at the door made Dave jump.

"Hello Lettie." A kind faced woman said as she entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great."

"I hear you've been having quite an eventful past couple weeks. Did you even think this was possible?" She finally turned and saw Dave. "Oh, and who is this?"

"That is David Rossi, my fiancé."

"Oh my God! Is he the father? What about..."

Dave was shocked at the doctor's reaction to him.

"Mina!"

"What?" The doctor gaped between the two.

"Lettie." Dave walked over to her and put his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder. "Darling, it's alright. I'm not offended."

"But I am!" She turned to her doctor. "Carmina, you've known me since we were kids. You know I would have never cheated on Brennan. You have always been my confidante; I would have told you if I had even considered the possibility!"

Carmina Mayo just stared at her friend and patient. "Lettie. I never meant to offend you. It's just a shock. You and Brennan had been trying for a baby since you got engaged. I remember how hard it was every time you came in and were disappointed."

"I know. I remember. But I am. They are Brennan's."

"They? The file I've got here from Montana says pregnant. Nothing about multiples."

"Twins." Dave said quietly, now gently rubbing the small of Lettie's back. "It was confirmed after she was admitted to the hospital to be treated for the bullet wound and..."

"I know what that monster did to her. Lettie, I'm sorry I said those things. I am just shocked."

"It's alright Mina. So now proper introductions. Dave Rossi, this is Carmina Mayo. She's actually my mom's OB/GYN's granddaughter." Dave shook the woman's hand.

"Yep. My grand-daddy delivered Lettie, and now I get the privilege of delivering her little ones. We even sort of grew up together."

Dave looked at the two women with a confounded look on his face.

"I used to spend summers up in Alberta, I was born in Salem, but I would visit my grand-daddy all summer, and I eventually asked to move there to go to school. I did my Bachelor of Science there, and also got accepted for Med School. I actually lived with Lettie for a period of my schooling."

"Then once she had her diploma, I asked her to be my doctor, confidante and basically a big sister."

"Hey!" Mina laughed. "I'm not that much older than you!"

"I'm almost 25; you have six years on me."

"Alright ladies, let's not fight!" Dave laughed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dave. But as much as my name is Carmina, I prefer Mina." She shook Dave's hand.

"Of course. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mina. I'm also a co-worker. I was there."

"It's alright Dave. Now let's check out that shoulder, and then I want to check on these little ones." She gently put her hand on the small swell of Lettie's abdomen.

Lettie laid down on the examining table as Mina helped her change into a gown. Then she quickly set to work examining Lettie's shoulder.

"Well, like the report I have says, the bullet went in clean and came out clean. There's no sign of infection. Which is really good news. I want to test your mobility with it, just as it is."

Lettie did as Mina instructed and Dave flinched as he saw Lettie's face grimace with the pain that the shoulder was still causing her.

"Alright that's enough. How bad is the pain? And Lettie be honest, because if you're not, I'm getting your handsome Super Agent fiancé to tell me the truth."

Lettie looked to Dave. Dave could see the pain in her eyes, but he also knew how badly she wanted to be without the sling soon so they could get married before the twins made their grand entrance. Dave signalled to her to tell the truth.

"It bugs me some times, but I take Tylenol or Advil to ease it."

"And..."

"And what?"

"I want the honest to God truth Nicolette."

"It sometimes bugs me at night, but Mina, honestly how long am I going to be in this thing?" She struggled to put the sling back on, and refused Dave's assistance.

"Dave, I know you must love her, but you are going to learn that she is very... how is it your Mémère used to put it... oh right. Determined. In plain English, she's as stubborn as a mule. In French, her mother would tell her that she's a 'tête de mûle'."

"I am not a tête de mûle. And Dave, could you please help me." Lettie had surrendered to the sling. Dave went over and helped put the sling on. He kissed her forehead.

"Bella, let us help you please."

"He's got a point Lettie. If there are people who want to help you, please let them. Now why do you want this sling off so bad?"

"Mina, I want to be married before the babies are born. And I'm not doing a big fancy wedding because I'll probably be big as a house, but a small family and things to make sure they have Dave's name. We'll have a bigger fancier wedding after, back home. In Alberta."

"And you want the sling off for that?"

Lettie nodded, her eyes welling up with tears. Dave wiped them away. He didn't want to see her cry.

"Well, considering it hasn't been that long since you were shot, I'd say at least another 2 weeks in the sling. After that I'll come and check on you. By then hopefully the wound will be scarring over. I know you won't want a scar, but you're going to have a small one sadly. If you can do what I ask you then, then you can live without the sling. Just no lifting at all with that arm. Especially if you plan on holding those little bundles of joy in a few months."

Lettie smiled. She leaned into Dave's chest as he held her close. He breathed in her sweet scent. It was intoxicating.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him.

Mina smiled then coughed.

"Yes, Mina?"

"I want to examine the babies now, and I can't do that if his arms are wrapped around your belly like that."

"I'm sorry Mina." Dave pulled away reluctantly and sat in the 'daddy chair' as it was so clearly labelled.

"Well, Mina I have a question?" Lettie asked.

"Yes."

"When I get married, would you be in the wedding party, a bridesmaid?"

"Of course, silly. I was there the first time and I'll be there again this time. Now if you don't mind I would like to see my nieces or nephews. Have you decided if you want to know what they are?"

"Hell no! I don't want to know Mina, and I don't want to find out until the day they come out. Capiche?"

"Yes ma'am." Mina giggled. She remembered all the times Lettie and her had discussed pregnancy and children. Lettie had always said she would never want to know what the sex was.

"Mina. If I may, could you please tell me the sexes. I want to know because I am planning a baby suite." Dave smiled.

"Lettie, is it alright if I tell him?"

Lettie nodded. "He knows that if I find out though he's getting shot with his own gun. Right Agent Rossi?"

"Yes ma'am. I know."

Mina quickly set to work. "Alright, how far along did they say you were in the hospital?"

"About four, four and a half months."

"Well they are right about four months. They both have excellent heart rates. And in my opinion, those little ones are going to be the cutest babies ever!"

"Are you excited to be an Auntie?" Lettie giggled.

"Yep. My sister is finishing school, and my brother and his wife are trying, but nothing yet. So I'm thrilled." She was grinning ear to ear.

"Well, perhaps, if you can, you could join us for supper this evening. My mother is making her lasagna." Dave smiled. He could see the bond these two women had, and he was sure that Lettie could use all the friends she had. Mainly because he was still 100% certain that Strauss was going to attempt ruining Lettie's life and career with the FBI.

"Your mother?"

"Yes, Mama Rossi is a very traditional Italian woman. Food is the cure for everything. I'd like it if you would join us." Lettie explained. Though it was almost like begging when she said she would appreciate having Mina at supper.

Dave felt for Lettie. They were close friends, and it seemed like it had been a long time since Lettie and Mina had had an actual chance to sit down and talk as friends instead of doctor/patient.

"You guys are my last appointment. What time is supper?"

"Mama probably has it ready now."

"Care to give me a lift? I had to cab it today since my loving fiancé decided to total his car."

"Fiancé?"

"I'll explain in the car. Let's go." She wiped off the ultrasound gel. Lettie put her blouse on, Dave replaced her sling.

The three of them headed out of the clinic, laughing and regaling in Mina's recent engagement. Lettie was smiling. She couldn't have been happier. Her best friend was engaged, she was engaged and she was pregnant. The best part was that the babies were healthy. She put her hand over the small bump that was beginning to form. She was surprised at herself. She had never noticed that her breasts were slightly fuller, or that her belly was beginning to change. She didn't care now. She was happy. She was safe. She was loved.

Dave got them home quickly and safely. The smell of Mama Rossi's lasagna wafted through as they entered the house. Dave looked around. He thought it was a very beautiful home, but with the knowing that there was this nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach, he wanted her safe with him, at Little Creek. He would talk to her about it, but later. Tonight was for friends and family.

Most of the team was assembled, the table was set, food was plentiful as were the stories. Many were passed about events that had occurred to the team, but many of them were of Lettie's childhood. They were parts of it that made Dave realize that his love would only grow because the woman he loved was such an amazing woman.

Later, after many servings of lasagna at Mama's insistence, Bernadette brought out a tray of delicious smelling pastries.

"Mom, you made pête de sœurs?"

"Yes. I figured that your team would enjoy trying some French Canadian treats."

"Thank you mom."

The team sampled the small cinnamon bun looking like cookies. They were wonderful.

"Thank you Mrs Labonté." Reid piped up.

"Please call me Bernadette. Mrs Labonté is my mother-in-law."

The team all nodded in agreement.

They continued enjoying the evening. As the night drew on, people started heading off to bed. JJ and Reid went to collect Henry from playing with Lettie's niece, Isabella. Jessica followed to tuck her daughter into bed. Hotch, Emily and Jack were the next to leave as Jack began falling asleep on his father's shoulder. Dave drove Mama home, with much argument from her.

"I want to stay here to take care of my bambina." Mama was saying as Dave led her to the door.

"Mama, you can come back tomorrow, and bring a bag and this way you have your car here."

"You promise Davey?"

"Yes Mama."

"Fine. But I come back tomorrow. No arguments."

"Alright Mama. I'll see you tomorrow." Lettie appeared around the corner. She gave her future mother-in-law a big hug and a kiss.

"Good night bambina. May good dreams bless your sleep."

With that Dave and Mama left. Derek and Penelope were the next ones out the door.

"Call us if you guys need anything okay?" Penelope hugged Lettie. "And I mean anything okay? We'll be going shopping for a bit tomorrow for Abigail, but if you need us we'll come running."

"Pen's got a point. Rest. We're here for you." Derek hug Lettie and led Pen to their SUV.

"I will. Get some rest and kiss my little niece for me."

"Sure thing. Oh!" Penelope ran back to Lettie. "I need to ask you something."

"Anything Pen."

"Will you and Dave be Abigail's godparents? It would mean the world to Derek and I."

"I would be honoured to be her godmother. I'm pretty sure that Dave will be honoured too."

"Thank you so much! Tell Dave thank you and we'll see you guys later this week. Okay?"

"Little Mama, let's go, we're never going to get any sleep at this rate."

Penelope turned red. "He has... yeah..."

Lettie laughed. "Good night Penelope! Have a great night!"

She went back to the living room where Mina sat with Lettie's parents. They were talking about the summer days when Mina and Lettie would get in trouble. Lettie leaned against the doorjamb. She smiled. It was like she was home again. She wished Dave were here. This was home. Her dad started laughing causing everyone else in the room to laugh too. Suddenly warm arms wrapped around her belly. She jumped.

"I love you." His sultry voice whispered in her ear.

She turned her head slightly and kissed him. "I love you too. So much Dave. You have no idea how much I love you."

"Oh cara mia, I have an idea. I can show you how much I love you." He swept her off her feet.

"Where are you two going?" Roger asked as Lettie began giggling.

"I'm taking her to bed. Today has been a long day, and I believe Mina said she needed to rest."

"That's true. She needs her rest. We'll have time to catch up tomorrow when it's morning and we're not all fighting to stay awake." Mina said, completely understanding Dave's hint. "Though Dave, I need to talk to you in private for a minute."

Dave sighed and laid Lettie on the couch and followed Mina to the kitchen. They were there for a few moments and both returned with smiles stretching from ear to ear. Lettie figured Mina had just told Dave the genders of her unborn children. She was happy. She didn't care if Dave knew and made her a baby suite, she just wanted to be happy. Her mother and father had already headed to their rooms. Bernadette was in much better mood. Lettie had noticed that. She hoped that her dad had talked some sense into her mother.

Dave picked Lettie up off the couch. "I can walk you know."

"Actually, I told him to pamper you. No unnecessary walking. Foot rubs and massages are mandatory. You will relax. And let him love you. Just be gentle okay?" Mina kissed Lettie's cheek and headed to her pre-arranged guest room.

"Yes Doctor." Dave laughed.

He walked slowly up the stairs to their bedroom. He whispered in her ear.

"Dave. Are you serious?"

"Yes bella. Very serious. I plan on loving you fully tonight."

He shut the door behind them and laid her on the bed.


	25. The Power of Love

**I do not own Criminal Minds as always, just Lettie, the plot and the ideas. *Nicole***

As Dave lay Lettie down on the soft bed, she sighed ever so slightly. He was gentle, loving. He quickly locked the door. Lettie admired him in the soft light coming from the lamp. His eyes were sparkling. A loving smile was upon his lips. She loved him, and he loved her.

He came back and lay on the bed next to her. He gently kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose then her lips. She moaned as he gently claimed her mouth. He told her how much he loved her as he brought her to breathlessness from a kiss. Her eyes told him that she longed for him.

"Bella, I will love you forever. Trust me." He kissed her deeply again, as his hand traced the shape of her face.

"I trust you, with my life, my love, my heart."

With that he gently kissed her lips, and began to kiss along her jaw, down her neck. This brought small gasps from Lettie's perfectly shaped rose coloured lips. Dave smiled as he continued trailing kiss until the soft, silky fabric of her blouse inhibited from kissing her anymore. With one hand, he undid one button at a time, kissing the newly exposed skin each time. Finally, the blouse was undone. Her skin was soft, warm, radiant.

"Bella you are so beautiful." He said against her skin.

She moaned softly. The touch of his mouth and skin was like sending electricity flowing through her core. "Oh David."

"Yes, cara mia?"

"It feels so good."

"I'm just getting started sweet one."

With that he gently lifted her up quickly removed her blouse, careful not to disturb her shoulder. He looked at the lace bustier she was wearing. He could see the tout nipples trying to poke through the delicate fabric. He didn't remember putting that on her before they left for the office. Then again, this morning he had been so overwhelmed by their lovemaking that he barely remembered his own name. He kissed each one through the thin fabric. He breathed in her sweet scent. It wasn't a harsh perfume, it was soft. It was sweet, fruity, and god, did it suit her. He was intoxicated by it. He kissed along her neck and jaw as he slowly undid the bustier. She gasped as her full bosom burst from the barrier that had been holding them back. They were so perfect. Dave slowly trailed kisses down from her neck to each of them. He gently traced the cuts that that monster had marred her beautiful breasts with his tongue. He could feel her shiver under him.

"Oh bella." He moaned as he gently pulled on one of the tout rose coloured peaks into his mouth.

A moan escaped her lips. It felt amazing to her. She never wanted it to end. Brennan had been a good lover but he had never paid so much attention to her body. Dave was sending her brain into overdrive with all the new sensations. She gasped as his hand went and gently massaged the other breast. He knew exactly what to do and it was driving her wild. He smiled as he began to feel her body react even more to his touch. She was loving it. He knew it. He then moved his mouth to the other breast and began licking, sucking and kissing it. She began to writhe under him. It was amazing to see her reactions. He kept his eyes on her face. He wanted to see how he pleased her. He wanted to see the reaction when he went down on her. He wanted to see it all. She was his world now, and her pleasure was all that mattered. He then saw the spot where the bullet had entered her. He allowed himself to kiss close to it, and making sure he didn't hurt her, he kissed closer and closer to it. Finally seeing was enjoying it and that it wasn't hurting her, he kissed it gently. She gasped at it. He could tell it wasn't in pain.

"Dave, that made it go away."

"My kisses make it feel better?"

"Mhm."

Dave kissed it again, as she moaned his name. He went back to kissing her breasts. He pulled each nipple gently with his teeth. He enjoyed hearing her breathing speed up in rhythm with his sucking. Her breasts were soft, and full, and he knew that because of the pregnancy they would only get fuller. He looked forward to the changes that this wonderful gift would bring to her body. They were already more sensitive. He sucked and kissed them for a little longer before she began to beg him to kiss her again. He craved her sweet lips, her intoxicating taste. He claimed her mouth with his own. She moaned his name into his mouth. He loved feeling her body against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She kissed along his neck and jaw, then began to nibble gently on his earlobes.

"Bella, that's not fair. I want to pleasure you. You are my everything. I am only worried about your pleasure tonight. Trust me. We have all the time in the world, just allow me to love you like you deserve. Please baby?" He begged her.

The look in his eyes pained her. She didn't want him to please only her. "Baby. I trust you. I want you to love me, but I don't want you to only please me. I want you to be pleased to baby."

He looked deep into her eyes, kissed her passionately and smiled. "My love, just seeing you pleased will please me. Trust me. Please let me love you fully."

Lettie felt her heart beat faster. She nodded. He kissed her one last time. He began kissing down her neck, along her breasts, trailing down her belly. He noticed the slight bulge that was beginning to form, and he kissed it all over. He slowly began to undo the pants she was wearing. She lifted her hips as he slid them down. He gently laid them on the ground next to the bed. He saw the underwear she had chosen and he had to stop himself and admire them. Soft red lace covered her perfect form. He could also see the moisture forming between her legs. It made the heat surge straight south to his groin. She moaned as his fingers quickly but gently ran his finger over the thin fabric. He loved the reaction. He gently removed them. He gazed lovingly at her and slowly kissed her inner thighs. He rubbed his finger ever so slightly along the edge of her thighs. She moaned, a little louder than before. He kissed her mound. Her taste was sweet. She was so wet. He could feel it. He licked the moist slit. She wiggled and moaned his name. He used his fingers to slowly part her. He began to lick her. Slowly at first savouring her. She was so sweet. He felt her begin to buck under his face. He gently nipped at the pleasure button. She cried out in pleasure. He licked faster, slowing down to suck on her clit, then her lips. She was struggling under him.

"Dave! Baby! I can't take much more!" She cried out, pleasure and ecstasy dripping in her voice. "I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me bella." He whispered into the center of her being. "I'm not done with you yet baby."

He continued to lick and suck her. She cried out, and Dave could taste the sweet juices flowing from her core. She was shivering. Shaking. He was so pleased to see her reaction. He face was radiant. She was smiling as she cried out his name. She hoarsely told him how amazing it felt. That no one had ever done that to her. He smiled. He lapped up her juices, then kissed her thighs again. He trailed kisses up her belly, her neck, her jaw. Then he kissed her soft lips. They had been longing for his kisses. He devoured her lips.

"Oh god David. That was..."

"That my dear was just the beginning. Are you ready for round two?"

She nodded. Kissing him deeper. He kept his lips on hers. Sometimes switching between her lips and the tout peaks straining against his chest, he slowly inserted one finger into her core. She went stiff as he began to massage her femininity. One finger in her, his thumb gently rubbing her clit. She was moaning his name. Begging for more. He added another finger, slowly stretching her. She was so wet. He found the one spot that sent her straight through the roof. She was crying that she was cumming, and he told her to not hold back. She cried out into his name. He caught it his. He removed his fingers, licked her sweet juices off of them and kissed her again.

"Oh Dave." She was shuddering. She was still cumming.

"Baby, are you alright?"

"I'm still cumming." She stuttered.

"Really love?"

"Mhm. I can do this for a while. Just don't stop please."

"As you wish cara mia." He continued to whisper beautiful things in her ear in clear and fluent Italian.

She moaned. He kissed her as he pushed himself slowly into her waiting warmth. She brought her hips up slowly to meet him.

"Dave. Oh David. It feels so good. Don't stop."

"What ever you want my love. What ever you want." He began to slowly pull out and push it in again.

Slowly increasing the tempo of their love. She kissed him. She rubbed her hands against his chest. She loved feeling him in her. She cried out his name more than once. Her body was overloaded with the shock of his lovemaking. His sultry voice whispered his love. He moaned her name. He could feel her tightening against him. It was so wonderful. He continued his movement within her, she clawed at his back. She buried her head in his chest. He could feel her ragged breathing. She was getting tighter and tighter. He was going to lose it.

Then she said. "Baby, I'm going to cum again."

"Cum with me then love."

Their lovemaking became intense. Lettie cried out as she felt the warmth of David exploding in her.

"Oh God Lettie." He lowered his head to hers. They kissed deeply, and passionately.

Her body was trembling. He began to pull out, but she stopped him.

"I just want you to hold me like this. Please."

He obeyed. Repositioning himself a little bit, without pulling out, he wrapped his arms around her, minding her shoulder and being extra careful not to squish the babies. She breathed in his scent. It was musky and enticing. She nuzzled up against him.

"Bella, I want to hold you closer alright. I'll just move a little bit." He quickly slid out of her and laid next to her, pulling her over him a little. She leaned into his shoulder.

"That was amazing love." She sighed. She was so content.

"I'm glad. You are an amazing woman. So beautiful. So tender. So warm. I love you. So much." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you David Rossi. That was, well I can't describe it."

He laughed at the rest of her explanation. "It would be like trying to explain how water tastes. Impossible."

She nuzzled closer to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Slowly she began to doze off. Dave slowly pulled the blankets over them. He lied flat on his back and she lay her head on his chest. She was asleep almost instantly. Dave just traced the shape of her face. Watching her sleep peacefully. He hoped that tonight, feeling his love for her, would keep the nightmares at bay. He rubbed her lower back. Her evened, steady breathing calmed him. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep. Dreams of the future filled his thoughts.


	26. History Lesson 2

_**I do not own Criminal Minds, just the plot and Lettie. Thank you for the reviews. It's amazing how much you can right when you have a muse. I would like to take this time to thank my muse, you know who you are, my own personal David Rossi. *Nicole***_

_It was dark. She couldn't see anything. It was cold. She wasn't alone. _

"_It's been a long time Lettie." A voice growled from the darkest corner._

_She tried to turn to face it. She couldn't move. She felt heavy. As much as she had little sensation flowing through her body, she could tell she was tied up. She could tell she was standing. She felt weak. The weight her body was putting on her was too much. She could hear heavy footsteps approaching from her side. The smells were overpowering her. It was musty. It smelled horrible. She wanted to throw up. There was so little light in this dungeon. She saw his feet. Then the rest of him slowly appeared. Her eyes focused on him._

"_NO!"_

"_It's been a long time. I'd say a good seven years." His voice made her skin crawl. _

_She remembered those eyes. The look they had over her seven years ago when he had taken advantage of her, beat her and raped her. Then left her for dead._

"_You SON OF A BITCH! How'd you find me?!" _

"_It wasn't hard. You haven't changed. You're still that sexy little whore I fucked all those years ago." He grinned. His crooked teeth had only gotten worse. His piercing eyes made her cry out. She remembered that look. She knew what was to come._

_He grabbed her shirt, then her hair. He pulled her head back harshly._

"_Ahh!"_

"_That's right. I remember how rough you like it!" A glint of silver caught her eyes._

"_What..." she was stopped as a sharp edge pressed tightly against her throat. She gasped. It was cutting her airway off, then his arm replaced the blade as it sliced off her shirt and bra in one slice. She began to struggle._

"_Get off of me you filthy son of a bitch! What does your wife have to say about all this?! You left me for that whore! You already raped me once. Isn't that enough?" She screeched._

"_I never finished what I set out to do. If Kat hadn't found you right after I left, I would've gotten away with everything. Now I'm going to have what I want!"_

_Still pressing his arm against her throat, he ripped off her pants and underwear. His stench filled her nostrils. She gagged. His arm pressed deeper into her throat. She felt his cock press against her. She struggled against him, as she struggled to breathe. She was gasping for breath. _

"_No!" She cried out. She could feel him._

"_Joe, get out of me. You bastard! Leave me alone! Please!" She pleaded. She begged. She wanted this to disappear. She hated him. She hated how he had marred her pristine 18 year old body. He had left her broken, physically and emotionally. He was doing it again._

Dave awoke with a start. Lettie was tossing and turning. It appeared she was struggling against something or someone in her dreams. This was a nightmare and it was worse than the one from the previous night. She was gasping. She couldn't breathe.

"Joe get out of me!" she cried, tears rolling down her face. "You bastard! Leave me alone! Please!"

"Bella. Lettie." He bent over her trying to wake her up.

_Crack. Her one hand __came free from whatever was holding her there. Her fist connected with his throat. He fell back..._

Dave went to try and shake her when her fist came in contact with his eye. "Ooof"

Lettie bolted up in bed. "You bastard!" She went to swing again. Then she saw Dave. Hand over his one eye, he looked at her.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Oh god! Dave. Did I?"

"Bella, you have a good right hook. Damn. Are you alright?"

She just nodded. Her nightmare had come to life, she had hit Dave. She moved closer to him. She gently moved his hand from his eye.

"Dave I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Please forgive me baby." She buried her face in his chest and began sobbing.

"Cara, don't cry. I've had worse. This isn't your fault. You were just reacting to your nightmare. Shh." He rubbed her back, as he pulled her closer to him. He just let her sob. He didn't know what she had just relived, but it was something horrible from her past. She did have one hell of a right hook though. He suspected that her late husband had taught her self-defence and had done a damn good job at it. Her sobs were easing.

"Shh. It's alright." He rubbed her back gently some more. He kissed the top of her head. He would help her get to the bottom of these nightmares. He wanted her to be able to sleep peacefully. He was worried how these nightmares would affect her sleeping pattern. She needed all the rest possible.

"Dave." She whispered hoarsely. "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright, baby. It's alright. I'll live. How are you?"

"I'm scared. I haven't had a nightmare like that in years. The last time I had it, was... well my wedding night."

"Two years ago?"

She nodded her head. "Brennan was used to them. I'd been having them ever since I was 18."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Not now. I just want you to hold me. Please baby."

"Whatever you bella. Your wish is my command. When you're ready, just let me know. I'm here for you. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy Dave. I'm with you. I just wish that certain things from my past would just die. I want to feel safe again."

Dave lifted her chin so she could see his face. "Bella, you are safe. You always be. I won't let anything happen to you. Or to our babies. Why don't you feel safe? Please bella, I need to know what's going on."

"It's Joe."

"Who's Joe, love?"

"My ex-boyfriend. He was my first, well not first boyfriend, but my first time."

"Okay, I'm following so far."

"I won't go into the details now, but I'll give you the end."

"Bella..."

"Dave, I will tell you. I promise. Just not right now. Please."

"Okay, cara, I'll listen for whenever you are ready."

"He used me. Made me waste my money on him. He took my virginity. I was happy to give it to him. I thought I loved him. He claimed he loved me. Then one night, he tied me up, raped me, beat me, threatened to kill my family if I ever told anyone, then beat me some more. He left me for dead."

"Oh bella." He pulled her into him. She was crying. He rubbed her back.

"My friend found me. I told her to just leave it be. That I would be fine. She had already called the paramedics, and Brennan. He met us at the hospital. I refused to file charges but Brennan told me he could never hurt me again. I changed my mind. I filed the charges. I got rid of him. He supposedly got married right after that night. The cops had a hard time finding him. They did though, and he was arrested. I was happy again. Brennan never left my side. He was with me in recovery, he helped me deal with the lawyers, and the courts. He stood by my side the day, that bastard was declared guilty."

"Then if he's in prison, in Alberta, why do you not feel safe?"

"Because, he got out. Good behaviour. By this point, Brennan and I were planning out wedding. Then he came looking for me. He found me. I was just finishing my first day of my last round of student teaching. He followed me from the school I was working at, to my apartment. He tried to attack me again, but Brennan was home and caught him. He fled. From that moment on, I had nightmares. He was coming back for me. Trying to finish the job. He almost succeeded. After I was married, we moved here. The nightmares stopped. I've had peace for two years and now this son of a bitch is back in my nightmares. It's tormenting me. I only had them when he was close to me."

"Are you saying that you can predict this?"

"I'm not psychic. I don't think, but I can sense danger."

"Shh. It's alright. I'll get Penelope to run his name down. We'll find out if he's here. He won't hurt you ever again." He rubbed her back. Her sobs began to cease.

"Dave, I'm so scared. I can't let him find me."

"He won't. I promise. Now let's get some sleep. I'll protect you from him and anyone else who should decide to try and hurt you or the babies. I love you Nicolette."

"I love you too Dave."

They lay back down, breathing evened, Lettie tucked in as close as physically possible to David. They slept, dreamless.

_**Next Morning**_

Lettie awoke to soft light coming in through the window. There was food aroma in the room. Lettie shifted in the bed. Her hand went to reach for Dave. There was nothing where there should have been him.

"Dave?"

"I'm here bella. I was hoping you would've slept long enough for me to sneak away and make you breakfast in bed."

"MMM. It smells delicious Dave." She looked at the tray before her.

There were crêpes, a variety of fruits and berries, some bacon and sausages, as well as croissants and...

"Dave! How did you know I love Nutella?"

"I just do sweetheart. There's also orange juice and some kind of tea that I found in the cupboard."

"Dave, it's amazing. How did you know about the tea? The instructions are in Turkish."

"I just guessed. Is it alright? Not too strong?"

"No, it's perfect. Though, if you start drinking this stuff too, I'll have to get more imported." She laughed. She dipped her finger into the whipped cream that was atop one of the crêpes and licked it off.

"Baby, did you know you're very seductive eating that?"

"Mhm. Did you know I find a man who can cook really sexy?" she giggled. She dipped her finger in again, and let Dave lick it off her finger. She giggled some more.

"Are you feeling better?" She nodded.

They shared the breakfast, as even though she was technically eating for three, there was more than enough food for all of them. They laughed as Lettie told jokes and recounted some of the mischief she got into as a child. Dave returned with stories of his own. They then showered, changed and headed down to enjoy the day with family and friends. Whilst Lettie crocheted and chatted with her parents and Mama, Dave called Penelope.

"Garcia?"

"Agent Rossi? Is something wrong? Something happen to Lettie or the babies?"

"No. Not exactly."

"I don't like the sound of that sir."

"Call me Dave, Penelope. I need you to pull up anything and everything you can find on 'Joesph spelled J-O-E-S-P-H, Ledger spelled L-E-D-G-E-R."

"Certainly Dave, but can I ask why?"

"He's from Lettie's past. You'll need to look here in the States and get everything you can from Canada."

"Of course."

"And Penelope, whatever you find, you keep to yourself until you give it to me okay? There are things in there that are very sensitive to Lettie's past. While your digging, pull up everything on Lettie too."

"Sir."

"It's essential to protecting her, and Garcia don't tell anyone."

"Yes sir. Dave. Just take care of her, please."

"I will. Take care of that precious little one too and don't give Derek too much trouble."

Penelope hung up.

Dave went back to his family. He talked with Roger about the upbringing they each had had. Lettie was working away, making significant progress on the blanket. He admired what she was doing. Mama came in with little sandwiches for lunch and more stories were swapped. This time it was Dave's turn to turn red, as Mama was telling stories of his past.

Dave's phone began to ring and when he looked at the display, he quickly excused himself.

"What've you got Penelope?"


	27. Best Friends

_**I do not own Criminal Minds, as always, but I do own Lettie, and the plot. Thank you for the reviews. *Nicole***_

"Sir, I've got everything I can."

"And?"

"And you won't like it."

"How bad?"

"Bad sir. The things that happened to her are just... she's lucky to be alive after what he did to her."

"You have all the files?"

"Yes."

"Get Derek to bring them over. I don't want him to know what they are; just tell him they're for my filing."

"Yes, Dave. Will you tell Lettie?"

"I'll have to Penelope. I can't have her living in fear anymore."

"Good. I think we'll come over tonight. Have a good visit."

"Sure thing, just come over whenever you can."

"Will you want to tell her in private?"

"I think it'll be easiest."

"Alright. Derek and I will see you later this evening."

Dave hung up.

"Who was that son?" Mama asked.

"Penelope, Derek and her will be over later this evening to visit."

"There's more son. I can see it in your eyes. Has my bambina been having nightmares again?"

"Mama, I don't know what to do. She won't tell me what's going on. Just that it's about her past. I love her."

"When she is ready, my son, she will tell you. Just be patient, even though I know that is not your strong suit." She patted him on the cheek and proceeded to the kitchen. "I am following Lettie's instructions and making her roast chicken. Now go visit. Relax. And keep my bambina happy."

"Yes Mama."

Dave went and quickly became enthralled in a card game with Lettie's father when suddenly a little blue eyes beauty toddled up to him. She looked curiously at Dave. She smiled, then blew a bunch of bubbles at him. Dave began laughing. He put down the cards, and picked the little one up.

"And who might you be?"

"Bella."

"That's a pretty name."

"Hello Isabella." Lettie came up with a small teddy.

"Auntie!" The little girl reached up towards Lettie.

"Auntie can't lift you sweetie, but you sit on Uncle Dave's lap and you can visit with both of us."

"Uncle Dave?"

"Yes. Uncle Dave. This is Auntie's future husband."

The little one clapped her hands. "Yay! A wedding!"

Lettie laughed. She rubbed her nose against her niece's. This brought a fit of giggles from the curly haired toddler.

"So, this beauty is..."

"Jessica's little girl. She was born when I was in my last year of university. She'll be 4 soon. Won't you munchkin?"

"Yep. Mama promised me a big birthday party too!"

"That's awesome."

"Auntie, will you and Uncle be coming?"

"Depends sweetheart. Auntie is going to be having babies soon. If I can I will most definitely be there. I've never missed one yet."

"Okay Auntie." She stood up on Dave's lap and kissed Lettie on the cheek. "I get cousins?"

Lettie laughed. Dave looked at the two. He could tell Lettie had a very special bond with this little girl. She loved her niece, even though they weren't biologically related. She was going to be a great mother.

"Uncle?"

"Yes Bella."

"You play with me?"

"What are we playing?"

"Tea Party!" With that she pulled on Dave's hand and led him to an area filled with dolls and stuffed animals. He sat where she pointed and she quickly put a tiara on his head and made him put some jewellery.

Lettie and her friends were laughing. Mama Rossi and her parents came into the room watching Dave be instructed by Isabella on how to properly drink tea. Just then the door bell rang. Lettie quickly went to answer it.

JJ, Reid and a squirmy Henry were there.

"Hey Lettie. We were just out for a picnic and Henry wanted to come play with his new friend."

"Bella!" Henry was squirming. Reid put him down. He tore into the house and quickly joined the tea party in progress.

Reid and JJ began laughing and entered Lettie's home. The peeked in on the tea party.

"Is that...?" JJ snickered.

"Yes, Dave has been captivated by my niece and now Isabella has Dave wrapped around her little finger."

"Wow. I never thought I would ever see David Rossi like that." Reid laughed.

Dave was drinking imaginary tea with his little finger out. The children were having a blast.

"Just imagine if one of those little ones is a girl." JJ said breathlessly as she gently placed her hand on Lettie's belly.

"I know I was just thinking the same thing."

"I'm a little lost." Reid scratched his head.

"Go play tea party with the kids and you'll understand." JJ laughed.

Reid went and sat and was quickly pulled into the world of make believe. The girls all settled in the living room. JJ, Jessica and Lettie led the conversation, since it was mainly focused on pregnancy and how they're lives would change once the babies arrived. Soon enough, Isabella and Henry were playing alone and the men rejoined the group.

"Jessica, I think you might just have to stay here." Dave laughed.

"Why is that?" The red-head smiled.

"Because I think my nephew has feelings for your daughter."

Jessica smiled. She hadn't told Lettie yet about her plans. "Well, um. Lettie, I was wondering something?"

"Do you know of any places here that are decently priced?"

"Why Jess? Thinking of moving?" Lettie looked to her friend.

"Yes. I can't keep dealing with the stuff at home and Isabella misses her Auntie. I figure, I could get a job down here and we could be closer to you, the only family we really have left."

"Well you are more than welcome to stay here with me for a while. If you want." Lettie offered.

"I'd like that a lot Lettie." Jessica smiled. "Now I just have to get our stuff brought down here."

"I can have that arranged Jessica." Roger offered.

"Thank you Dad." She laughed, remember his rule on not calling him Mr Labonté.

The group set to planning on helping Jessica move down to DC. Lettie asked Jessica and Mina to join her in the kitchen. Once there they sat around the table.

"What is it?" Mina put her hand on Lettie's.

"They started again." She said simply.

"The nightmares?" Jessica was concerned.

Both women knew what Lettie had been through, or at least a part of it. They also both knew how she had been affected by the terrifying nightmares afterwards. They knew they had lasted almost four years after the fact. Mina placed her arm around Lettie's shoulder.

"How bad sweetheart?" Mina asked.

"Last night I punched Dave in the face."

"So that's how he got the shiner." Mina laughed. "I'm not saying it's a good thing honey, but you did a good job."

"Brennan taught me well. This time, it had nothing to do with what he did to me. He was back. It was now. He told me he was going to finish what he had started." She wiped a tear that fell from her eye.

"He can't hurt you anymore. He's not here. Plus Dave is here, and all those co-workers of yours won't let anyone near you to hurt you." Jessica jumped in. "We're here. And with my moving down here, I'll stay and help you out."

"Jess, I can't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to. You told me when I was pregnant with Isabella that you would do anything to help me and her. You said I was the sister you never had. Sisters help each other."

"Thank you." Was all Lettie could manage to say.

"And you've always been there for me, we always used to get in trouble and have fun together. You are my best friend. You are like my sister, too. I love you. You are the greatest person I have ever met. I'm here as your doctor and your friend." Mina hugged her. "Now I am willing to take a leave to help you with this."

"And I'm willing to help out too." Jessica piped up.

"You girls are the best friends a person could ever have. I just... I don't want to impede on you."

"Look, I can plan a wedding while helping you out here, plus we're not getting married for a year. Once the babies are born it'll be a little easier." Mina whispered.

"Jess, I know that if you move here, you'll need to find work. I was thinking, that for a little while, maybe you could stay here, and I will pay you to help out around here."

"Lettie. You don't have to do that."

"Yes Jessica I do. It'll give me time with my niece and you'll make money without having to job hunt for months."

"Ladies." Dave poked his head in. "Everything alright in here."

"Yes baby." Lettie smiled. "Much better."

The girls headed back to the living room.

"So, what are you thinking about love?"

"That I have some of the greatest friends in the world. Mina is offering to take time off to take care of me. Jessica is moving down here and I've offered her a job here, with me. This way I get time with Bella, and she'll have money. And on top of it, I'll have someone to help me here."

"Bella that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What Dave?"

"Do you want to stay here? I have a beautiful estate in Little Creek and with what's going to be brought about this evening, I think it's the only way I can guarantee you'll be safe."

"Dave? What are you talking about?"

"He's talking about this file." Penelope's voice came up from behind them.


	28. Lean on Me

_**As always I don't own Criminal Minds. I just own Lettie and the plot. The next couple chapters are going to be a bit heavy. They deal with Lettie's past. It will be a little harder to write these. Please bear with me. *Nicole***_

"Pen? What are you doing here?" Lettie asked.

She looked at the files that were in Penelope's hands.

"Are those what I think they are? Penelope, why did you go and dig up my past." Lettie was furious.

"Because I asked her to. Remember I told you I was going to find him?"

"Yes, but Dave those aren't just his files. I know some of those are mine too. What the hell did you all have her pull up?!" She pulled away from him.

"Lettie?" Derek appeared in the kitchen. He was quickly followed by JJ and Reid.

"Is everything okay in there?" Mina's voice came from the living room.

"Yes. Just keep everyone in there. Please." Dave asked.

"I don't want to talk about it David!"

"You have to Lettie. I know you don't want us to know, but after what I've found out, you need to." Penelope said gently.

"I will but if I'm going to do this, I'm only doing it once. So I suggest you get the rest of the team here. Dave. You are going to bring me upstairs with the files. We're going to do this in my bedroom. On top of it, you are in major shit!"

"I'm sorry, bella. But I can't protect you if you're not open and honest with me." Dave went to her and helped her up.

"I just didn't want to talk about it. It hurts. Plus if I'm doing this I want Mina and Jessica there too."

"Lettie this is private FBI business." Derek interceded.

"I don't give a shit. If people are going to be prying into my life, my past! I will have who I want there when I'm talking about it. I've lived through it once. I've dealt with the nightmares for years. I can't keep doing it. Now if you can't understand it then fine! Don't bother following us upstairs!"

"Derek just let her do this her way, please." JJ begged.

"Whatever!" Derek ran his hand over his head. "I just don't think civilians need to hear this."

"You arrogant son of a bitch!" Lettie shrieked. "Those girls were the only people who were there for me. Fuck! Kat found me!"

Mina and Jessica tore into the kitchen. "What the fuck is going on in here!"

"This bastard doesn't think you guys should be there when I tell them what Joe did to me." Lettie was hysterical.

"Look, she went through hell with that bastard. Then she just about died on one of YOUR cases. Now she's having nightmares about both of them! I beg your pardon mister FBI but we are the only ones who are here now that understand it all. We are going to be there when she relives this, and you are not going to stop us." Mina attacked Derek.

"I'm sorry miss..."

"Doctor. I am her Doctor. Now I will not allow her to go through this without me there."

Derek shut his mouth. Dave lifted Lettie into his arms and carried her up the stairs. The girls quickly followed. Derek just stood at the bottom of the staircase. Reid turned to him.

"Derek. I know this isn't protocol. I'm sure Dave doesn't like it anymore than you do but this is the way it has to be. If this guy is after her..."

"Reid. I read those files, when Pen wasn't looking. She has been through hell, and if this guy is after her, she needs to leave. To get the hell out of here."

"Why do you say that Morgan?" Emily's voice creeped up on him.

"Because of what he said about her in court, and in prison. He's obsessed with her and you know I'm the one for obsessional crimes. He won't stop until he finds her."

"Is there any indication of that in those files Morgan?" Hotch asked. He and Emily stood behind them, concern was on their faces.

"I didn't get that far in. But I don't doubt that he's still looking to finish what he started. Plus Lettie and her girlfriends are pissed beyond belief at me, and Lettie's pissed at Dave for trudging up the past." Derek sighed.

"Oh god." Emily ran up the stairs.

"Hotch? Why is it the women are all over reacting?" Reid whispered.

"Because all of them are having maternal instinct moments because of Lettie's pregnancy. They're worried about her. This stress isn't good for her or the babies. Plus Dave is probably frustrated beyond relief. Having all those women there will be good for her. They'll understand her." Hotch led Reid up the stairs, Derek silently followed.

When they got to Lettie and Dave's room, everyone was gathered around the bed. Dave was behind Lettie rubbing her back; two of Lettie's friends were on either side of her. Hotch recognized one as Jessica, a friend from Alberta, but the other did not look at all familiar. The others were spread out around the room, though the women were closer to the bed. Derek went to stand in the far corner of the room. Hotch and Reid took seats by the window.

"Bella, I know this is hard, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to have to keep re-living it. But we are all here to help you and to support you. We will understand and we want to help you." Dave said as he kissed her.

"I know. It's just hard. I hate it. I hate reliving it all the time. I can still feel it, hear it. Everything seems so real." Lettie cried.

"Hey." Penelope gave Lettie a tissue. "I know this is going to sound kooky, but is there any possibility that she has some latent ability to remember something so vividly?" Penelope looked to their team.

"Like a psychic?" JJ asked curiously.

"Possibly." Garcia whispered.

Lettie looked to Dave. "Is it possible?"

"I've never had much luck with psychics love, but I'm not sure."

"Well... Let's get this done please. I can't keep doing this." Lettie laid back into David.


	29. The Truth is Revealed

_**As always, Criminal Minds is not mine... sadly... though I do own Lettie and her story. As before this chapter is a little darker, Lettie's past will be completely revealed. IT IS A VIOLENT CHAPTER. Just a warning. Thanks for the reviews. *Nicole***_

"Alright. We'll start. But as Lettie's friend and doctor, I will stop this if it gets to be too much for her. She can't handle the stress right now." Mina said. She turned to Lettie. "I'm going to give you something for your shoulder, it'll also calm you okay?"

Lettie just nodded. Mina quickly left the room, and returned with a small medical kit. She took a small syringe and withdrew a small amount of medication. She wiped an area on Lettie's good arm and quickly injected it. Lettie sighed.

_I don't want to do this. I g__ot rid of him seven years ago, I don't need my friends knowing this. _Lettie shuddered. She knew they would react badly. She was almost 100% certain that Dave would run out of the room to find the bastard that hurt her. She wrapped his arms around her, she wasn't about to let him leave.

"I want you guys to promise something to me." Lettie said softly.

"Anything Lettie." JJ responded.

"What I'm going to tell you, what you'll see in those files. I don't want anybody dashing outta here to find this monster and kill him. I don't want your pity. I just want this out in the air, and I want it out of my life. Are we clear?"

"It's whatever you want Lettie." Hotch replied softly. He understood what she meant. He was still that way when it came to talking about the Reaper.

"Alright. Dave I want you to promise me you won't do anything. I don't want my parents to ever find out about this, and I really never want these little ones to either." She put her hands on her belly.

"I promise Bella. I'll do what you want." Dave kissed her gently.

"Here goes." She sighed deeply. She had never imagined she'd have to go through this again.

"I met Joesph, or Joe, when I was still in high school. I had just lost someone I really cared about. He moved away because of family problems. I hated it. I hated that he had abandoned me. So I rebelled." She breathed in, and continued. "I lied to my parents to see him. Finally I told them about him. After I turned 18. I decided to give myself to him as his birthday gift, but I couldn't do it at my place, so I lied to my parents again. We went to a hotel, I paid, he never had money. He made promises and said sweet things. I was ignorant or naive or whatever you want to call it. I believed him. Little did I know he had a girlfriend already when we were dating. He ended with her, after she found out. I should have been a warning for me."

Tears began rolling down her face, Mina wiped them away from her eyes. "It's okay. You're doing fine."

"I was living in the student housing for my campus. There were rules, that we couldn't have someone stay the night more than 3 nights a week or 10 times a month. I broke those rules, I had him stay, following the rules for the first little while, then he more or less lived with me. I used almost all my student loans on him. I bought him clothes, fed him, did laundry. The whole nine yards."

Dave gently rubbed the small of her back. He could feel the tension building up in her body. He knew that he did not want her to relive all of this, but this was the only way to protect her. He looked to Hotch. Hotch could see the pain in Dave's face. He understood it completely. It wasn't fair that they had to do this. It wasn't fair to Lettie to have to go back through her past to save her future. He felt the pain, he was sure the whole team was feeling the same thing. He looked to Morgan. Morgan still felt uneasy about having Jessica and Mina in the room while they had Lettie relive this, but seeing how Mina was making sure that Lettie and the babies were okay, he just listened. He sure as hell wasn't looking forward to the grisly details that were about to come.

"I begged him to get a job, because I was running out of money. He got four different jobs over the six months that we were together. Finally, my dad took him to go get a good job. He went 'to work' everyday. He brought home cheques, and we had money again, because I wasn't working anymore. He bought me a ring, he proposed to me right before Christmas. I was excited. I was going to be married and have the life I always wanted. Yeah. It just went downhill from there. He sometimes stopped me from going to classes, he'd leave bruises on me while having sex." Her voice cracked. "He wouldn't let me wear make-up or certain clothes, because 'I was pretty enough to not need that crap' he'd always tell me. He asked me to get him a cell, he racked up 400 dollar phone bills, and I had to pay them because it was under my name. One day, while he was sleeping I looked at the phone. There were pictures of other women. And lots of sexual text messages and some that were saying he was cheating on me."

The tears began to fall harder. Jessica reached and gave her a tissue.

"Do you want to stop?" Jessica whispered.

"Can we? Just for a sec?" Lettie whispered.

"Whatever you want Lettie. Just take your time, we have time. We're not going anywhere." Emily comforted her.

Mina patted Lettie's hands. "Do you want a small sedative? Calm your nerves a little."

Lettie just shook her head. "I'm okay. I confronted him. He said he had, and that he had stopped, because he loved me. I was stupid enough to forgive him. He came back, and then one day he came home from work. He wanted to have sex. I was feeling like crap all day. I told him that and that I wasn't going to have sex with him. So he went on my computer, and watched porn while I slept. That's when it gets bad."

"Ti amo cara mia. I'm here. Just breathe. We're all here for you." Dave whispered to her.

"I was awoken to have stuffing my underwear in my mouth. I tried fighting back. I couldn't because he had me tied to my bed. I was crying. I was saying no. It didn't stop him. He hit me. He bit me. He raped me. Umm, he raped my ass too. I was bleeding. I couldn't see out of one eye. He grabbed my throat and started strangling me. I couldn't breathe. It hurt. Then he stopped, I had blacked out. He must have left afterwards. Because the next thing I knew my friend Kat was in my room trying to wake me up. I never locked my door, because I had an agreement with her that if I didn't answer the door, she would come in and check on me. Mainly because of my hypoglycaemia, since I didn't have it under control yet."

"Lettie, I know this is hard, and I know you're pissed at me." Derek moved a little closer to the bed. "But you have to tell us what happened next."

"She asked me what happened. She asked me if I could move. I told her that I was fine. She said she had called 9-1-1 when she couldn't get me to come to. I was furious. I didn't want an ambulance, or police or anything. Before I passed out, he said that if I told anyone, he'd kill my family. He knew that I never would risk my family. The paramedics took me to the hospital. Brennan, my late husband, met us there. Kat had called him too because she knew that he would be the only that could talk any sense into me. The doctors checked me over. They gave me the morning after pill to ensure I wouldn't get pregnant. Brennan came in and when he saw me. I've never seen anyone look so hurt or mad in my whole life. He finally convinced me, after 5 hours to talk to the police. They had a description, and his DNA, and the rape kit. They were going to get him. Brennan never left my side after that. He helped my parents clean out my room, and even helped pay the debts I had because of this bastard. He worked for the Canadian Forces so when he wasn't there, Kat, Jessica or Mina was there with me. I was never alone. They didn't find him right away. I started my second year of University and he started e-mailing me again. The police traced it, and he was caught. He had gotten married in the mean time. Trial went to court, and he was sentenced to 10 years, but he got out early for good behaviour. By the time he got out though, I was married and we had moved down here. I've been here since I was 22. That's it."

"Bella, that's not everything. What about the nightmares?" Dave held her as close as he could.

"Oh. Right. Every time he's tried to get to me since the night he raped me, I've had nightmares of him getting to me. I had one again last night. He raped me again and he was strangling me, I managed to get one arm free and I hit him, that's when I woke up."

"Sadly, she was also swinging in reality. I got the right hook to the eye." Dave laughed softly.

"You're the reason he has a black eye?" Emily laughed. "I know that the nightmares aren't good, but damn you've got force behind those little fists of yours."

"I felt bad that those nightmares were starting to affect what I do when I'm unconscious. That's why I was okay with Dave pulling up Joe's records."

Penelope stood up and handed out copies to everyone, including Mina and Jessica. They all quickly looked over the files, everything Lettie had said. Then they saw the pictures.

"Lettie, how did you..." JJ stuttered.

"Survive?"

"Yes."

"Force, strength, stubbornness? I don't know, but I found my faith again. I don't want to see the pictures again. Please."

Dave closed the file. He had seen what that monster did. If Lettie hadn't made him promise not to go out right that second to hunt that bastard down, he would've been gone. Penelope was gasping. She couldn't believe what had been done to her friend. Derek hugged her. The whole team was in shock. How could she have survived? It was a good question. The medical file said she should have been dead.

"Is there anything else you can tell us." Aaron asked, very gently.

"I can tell you last night was the first night since my wedding night that I've had that type of nightmare."

"Alright. Garcia, what did you find on him."

Pen handed out the file on Joesph Ledger. They looked it over. Since he had been released from prison, he had been all over Alberta, then he traveled slowly through some of the States close to the Alberta border. His wife was with him along with her son, and their two small children. Lettie was surprised they had had children, because every time they ever talked about kids, he never wanted anything to do with them. The last known location was in Michigan, but that could have changed by now.

"What do you think Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"Lettie, do you trust me?" Morgan looked at the younger woman.

"You may have pissed me off, but I trust your knowledge on this. I just want him gone." Lettie turned and buried her head into Dave's chest.

"From what I read out of this guy, he's going to keep trying. He's got his wife and kids under strict rule. He probably abuses her, maybe even the kids. He's determined to finish what he started. He won't stop until he's stopped. It says that he rambled on about you in prison, how he'd finish what he'd started."

Lettie began sobbing even more. Dave hugged her close. He whispered something in her ears. He started stroking her hair.

"What else?" JJ asked.

"Most likely he's heard about the case in Montana. He probably heard about it on the news. He knows where you work. From there he could find out where you live, and any other things like that. He'll come. He'll hunt you down. He won't stop now. I'm sorry." Derek looked sad. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

Lettie, and her babies' lives were on the line. If this bastard got to them, it was possibly going to cost them their lives. Dave looked around.

"How are we going to go about this?" Dave asked.

"Keep her out the public eye." Hotch answered.

"I can erase her personal info so that he can't find her easily." Penelope volunteered.

"I'm staying with her to keep track of the pregnancy and make sure she's properly monitored for everything else." Mina answered crisply.

"I'm not leaving her side." Jessica stood her ground.

"Alright." Dave rubbed her shoulders. "I know you don't want to leave here, but I think if we move you to Little Creek, just until we catch him. I don't want anything to happen to you baby."

"I know, but this is my home. I... I... I don't know if I can leave."

"I know this is going to be hard Lettie, but we're all here for you." JJ came onto the bed and hugged her.

"Dave is there enough room for everyone at your place?" Mina asked.

"I have a huge estate. Mama's house is just off the property but within protection range. I have two large and one small guest house off the main house. There's more than enough room for everyone. If we can, I want everyone moved there tonight."

"Dave, it's almost midnight." Emily whispered.

"I know, but it's the best time to do this move. Under a complete cover of darkness."

"What about my parents?" Lettie was very concerned about them. Dave could see that.

"We'll get them set up in the small guest house, with your brother. Mina, I'm going to ask you stay in the main house. Anyone else who needs to stay, you're more than welcome to."

"Alright, Lettie, I need to know, what are we doing about your other friends that are here?" Emily asked.

"My brother has to go back to school to finish the semester. But is he going to be safe? The others can go back. They aren't going to be safe and they don't know about this. We'll just tell them that we have a case and we're absolutely needed." Lettie sighed.

"Well arrange for your brother's protection. Once he's done the semester, providing we haven't already got this monster, we'll have him brought back here and he'll be safe. Always." Hotch answered.

"Lettie, love, how fast can you get all your essential needs together?"

"Dave, I can get almost all of it together in an hour, as long as I have help. But I am making one demand."

"Anything, sweetheart. Anything."

"I want Brennan's shrine brought with us. I won't leave him behind."

"As you wish."

The team set to the task of gathering whatever Lettie told them to. Dave had Derek and Reid drive Lettie's friends and brother to the airport. Hotch, Emily and Mama Rossi helped Roger and Bernadette collect their things and begin to have their things loaded into the vehicles. Dave wanted all of Lettie's vehicles brought to Little Creek. He was going to take the truck. Roger volunteered to take the Camaro. Derek claimed the Charger once he returned from the airport. The others divided up amongst the SUVs. The quickly gathered Lettie's clothes, and very important valuables. They were soon loaded up. Dave and Mina helped get Lettie into the truck. Jessica brought Isabella and placed her in the car seat that Dave had put in. The two women jumped in the back. Dave got behind the wheel. Lettie looked to her home.

"Dave, I want someone here tomorrow to gather the rest of my things. I want everything brought to Little Creek. Even if we put it in storage. I just, I have a bad feeling."

"Bella we'll do it tonight. I'll have people come right back here and well load it all up." Dave took her hand. He then called Hotch.

Hotch agreed with the others to stay behind. They went to work collecting anything they could. They put what they could into the SUVs. They waited for the moving trucks. Within a couple hours, the whole house was empty.

Little did they now, Lettie's feelings were more than just feelings.


	30. Move in the Dead of Night

_**Well we have unearthed Lettie's past. Now to continue on in the lives of our team. Hope you're enjoying it so far. My muse has left me... so hopefully I still have some juice left. *Nicole***_

Dave and the girls drove silently towards Little Creek. Dave held Lettie's hand unless he had to change gears. Isabella was asleep in her 'booster' seat as Uncle Dave had been corrected. Jessica and Mina just stared out the windows.

"Dave. Is it possible that I could just be paranoid?"

"Lettie, I love you. I don't take these kinds of fears lightly. If you feel better moving everything to Little Creek then that's what we'll do. I just want you to feel safe."

"I just have a really bad feeling about it all. I just... I don't know." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"We're almost here. Your parents and Derek are already there. We'll get you guys set up. Mina, you're in the main house. Jessica?"

"If you don't mind David, I'd like to stay in the main house for now. Maybe once Mom and Dad are gone, I'll go to the smaller guest house." Jessica replied softly.

"It's alright." Dave smiled to himself. Jessica was going to be a good person for Lettie to have around.

"Jess?" Lettie asked, careful not to wake Isabella. "What about all your stuff?"

"I brought almost everything I owned with us, when we came. Dad said he'd ship my furniture down here later." Jess replied, brushing a strand of hair from her daughter's eye.

"Jess, if I may call you that? Don't worry about furniture. All of the houses are properly furnished, and Lettie's furniture is coming here too."

"Thank you Dave." Jess smiled.

Lettie turned to Dave. "Baby, the furniture I have... would we be able to put some of it in the house, say we decide to make this our permanent home."

"Bella, if you want to move to Little Creek, I'll do whatever you want to make it home for you."

"Thank you baby." She kissed his hand.

Dave signalled and made a gentle left hand turn. The driveway was long and winding. There were trees and a path on either side of the driveway. The drive up took a good ten minutes. Lettie sighed. She knew that Dave like his privacy, but this is a little much. When she saw the house, she gasped.

It was a rustic wood cabin look, but it was huge. Lettie could not understand why David Rossi, bachelor, needed such a big house.

"Dave. It's fucking huge!" Mina gasped.

"I like it. Good hunting areas, I like the space, plus I had always wanted a family to fill it. There are a couple empty rooms right now, well more than a couple, but yeah. I'm going to convert one of the bigger ones into a nursery. Each of the rooms has a small bath attached to it. Jessica, there's a room that joined to a smaller room that you can have for Bella."

"Thank you. It's quite amazing." Jessica said breathlessly.

"David. It's beautiful."

"It'll be even more beautiful now that you're in it. I love you Nicolette."

"I love you too David Rossi."

They quickly got out of the truck, Derek and Roger had hauled a bunch of stuff in already. They, with Dave, unloaded the truck. Mina and Jessica, following Dave's directions, led Lettie to her and Dave's room.

In the master bedroom, were a king-sized bed, a large desk a walk-in closet, and a large chest of drawers with a beautiful mirror. Lettie took the sight in. It was amazing. There was also another door that led to what she presumed was the bathroom. The furniture was in mahogany. The rest of the room was in bright colours. Lettie was happy here. She went and sat upon the bed, and sighed. This could be home for her.

Dave came into the room carrying some of Lettie's luggage. He was quickly followed by Derek. Dave then gave Mina and Jessica directions to their new rooms, and Derek followed with their bags.

"Mina, what about Grant?" Lettie asked. She didn't want to impede on her friend's wedding plans.

"In desperation, he can come here too. Can't he Dave?"

"Sure thing, just we'll have to go get him." Dave smiled.

With that, Mina followed Derek to her new room, hoping to call Grant as soon as she could to explain it all to him, though she knew that before Dave Rossi let him know where she was, they'd check into him. She entered her room, and began to unpack.

Jessica, carrying Isabella, found the room that Dave had chosen for her. She saw that the beds had already been made. She suspected that Mama Rossi may have had a hand in this. She went and put Isabella in her bed and set to the task of readying her new room. She looked around her. She was going to be okay. Everything was going to work out.

"Are you comfortable bella?" Dave asked Lettie as he closed the door.

"Yes." She smiled at him.

"Good, now Mama came in here earlier to make room for your things. I'll start putting them away, you rest."

"Yes Boss." She lay down and began to doze off.

Dave quickly put her clothes away. He then sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the woman he loved as she slept. She was sleeping peacefully. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of light in the driveway. Careful not to wake her, he went to go greet the rest of their friends that had just arrived. As he left the room, he saw Derek and Mina approaching.

"Where's Lettie?"

"She's sleeping peacefully, and I'm not about to disturb that." Dave whispered.

"Jessica's setting up their room, she wants to stay with Isabella, in case she wakes up and she isn't there." Mina whispered back.

"Alright. So everyone else is here, so let's go help them get this unloaded. Or at least hidden in case of the furniture trucks. Then we'll get some sleep, deal with the rest of this tomorrow morning." Dave sighed.

"This is one heck of day Rossi. You have one hell of a place. Why haven't we been able to see it before?" Derek asked as they descended down the stairs to meet up with the rest of the group.

"Mainly, because I liked my privacy. I didn't need a group of mini-mes running around telling me what I already know about myself." Dave laughed.

Hotch and JJ approached. "Dave, we'll deal with this in the morning. I think everyone should get some sleep." Hotch looked to the older man.

"I agree. I think, with the exception of the truck drivers, you should all just crash here tonight." Dave said.

"We drove the trucks here. The only extra people were sent away with the SUVs." JJ responded.

"But all of the stuff that got put into the SUVs?" Mina asked quietly.

"Switched it over to the trucks. Hotch and Emily each drove one of the trucks. Reid drove one SUV, Pen another, and I drove the last one. The kids are asleep. Let's deal with this in the morning." JJ smiled.

"Alright. Derek, help me lead the rest of the guests to their respective rooms in the other guest houses. We'll see you all in the morning." Dave and Derek set about to helping the parents with their little ones.

Once every one was settled in Dave went into his study. He quickly dialled a number he never thought he'd have to use.

"Rafe, it's Dave."

Pause.

"Yeah, I know it's been a long time."

Pause.

"I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important."

Pause.

"I know it's late."

Pause.

"Rafe, someone's after my fiancée."

Pause.

"Yeah, you heard me right. I'm engaged. She's the most perfect woman in the world. I need it."

Pause.

"Look, it's been a long time since I've even considered taking it. You know the rules."

Pause.

"Good, you know the address. I need as many as you can and I need to now."

Pause.

"Good. I'll see you in half an hour. I'll explain it all to you then, and no they don't know about this. Though I'm going to have to tell them."

Pause.

"Thank you brother. We'll see you soon."

Dave hung up the phone. Lettie was not going to like this. Damn, the whole team was going to hate it. He knew Mama would be on his side, but he didn't like having to claim his heritage. He had rejected it all those years ago, but now. Now he had no choice. He went to check on Lettie, then waited for his 'brothers' and friends to arrive.


	31. Family and Familia

**Well, thanks for all the reviews to start with. I know some of you don't want anything else bad to happen, but we'll just have to wait and see what my mind comes up with. I appreciate the reviews and would love to get more. The next few chapters will hopefully be a little happier than the last ones. Read and enjoy *Nicole***

Dave sat waiting patiently on the veranda. He sat on the swing he had made many years ago for Mama, but she now insisted that it be here for Lettie. He sighed. His father had been a wonderful man, but he had kept a secret life from him and his sisters. Dave was the oldest of a family of 5 children. The only boy, also the only one who was able to claim his father's place. When his father passed away, when he was 21, he learned the truth. His father was the leader of an Italian _familia_. A group of people that was always portrayed as the bad guys. Mama had kept it a secret all those years. His father led a business group, they had their noses everywhere, and they knew everything there was to know in multiple cities across the States. They were known to 'take care' of problems that arose that affected members of the familia. They were more of a social club otherwise. Dave sighed. After his father passed away, a group of men came and told him everything. He remembered being angry, yelling it was all a lie. But deep down, he knew it was the truth. He shook his head. He remembered saying that he would never follow in his father's footsteps. That he wanted nothing to do with his father's familia. That's when he made the choice to start taking law courses in school. He would put an end to lies like this that affected many families. Now he was about to become a hypocrite. He saw the lights. He wasn't going to get up, not until they were at the bottom of the stairs. Mama had given him the guide his father had left him, should he want to take his proper place at the head of the familia.

The SUVs and cars stopped in front of the house, lights off, but engines running, the people stepped out.

The leader, Rafe, approached the steps. Dave stood up slowly. He went and met Rafe.

"You've got balls Rossi." The other man, younger than Dave, said, an edge to his voice.

"Nice to see you too Rafe." The two men laughed and hugged.

Even though Rafe was part of the familia, Dave and him had been friends since childhood.

"What's the deal?" Rafe signalled the others to wait as he and Dave ascended the steps to sit and talk about all of what needed to be done.

"I'm taking my rightful spot as leader."

"Dave, I got that far. And we're all backing you. Your father was the best leader we've ever had. It's been way too long since my father, then me have had to try and follow in his steps, just until you smartened up and took you're proper place."

"I'm sorry it took thirty some odd years." Dave smiled.

"Alright, we'll deal with formalities later, but right now, what's going on." Rafe's voice got very serious.

"Before I get to that, how's my sister and my nieces and nephews?" Dave smiled.

Rafe wasn't only his best friend, but also his brother-in-law. This is how Dave was able to know what to do, Rafe was the interim leader, but Dave's right hand man.

"They'll be happy to know, that you've come to your senses, but not too pleased that you didn't tell anyone you're engaged."

"I'd rather face that, then have to do this."

"So what's going on Dave? Honestly it's like 3 am." Rafe looked at his watch.

"Lettie, Nicolette, my fiancée. She's had a rough time the past few years. She lost her husband in Afghanistan, and before the she was raped and beaten by a boyfriend. The ex-boyfriend/rapist is back. She's having nightmares, and with what we just went through in Montana, it's too much stress for her or the babies..."

"Babies!? Dave, you move quick."

"No. They'll call me dad, but biologically, they're her late husband's. Details like that aren't important. What is, is that she's afraid he ex is back and wanting to finish what he started when she was 18."

"How many years ago is that?"

"She's 25 in a couple months."

"Dave."

"Rafe! I don't even want to hear it. I need around the clock protection here. I want people following her, at all times."

"What's she going to say to all this?"

"We're about to go find out."

"You want to wake a pregnant woman up right now?! Do you have a death wish?"

"She wants this over with, she'll be okay." Dave followed Rafe to the men waiting at the steps.

"He's finally accepted to take his place. I am still here as his right hand. What he says goes." Rafe looked around. The other men nodded. Some even applauded.

"Alright. You'll get more details later. But the main point is, my fiancée is in danger, and I will do everything and anything I can to protect her. I want you to keep an eye here, and if she leaves, whether it's with me or someone that has permission to be with her. I'll give that list to Rafe. She's pregnant with twins. Her life is in the familia's hands."

"Sir." Was all that was said. Some went around and quietly set themselves in the bushes, others hopped in vehicles and went to do a quick check. There were a couple left and they stood by the house.

"If anyone asks, you're with me and they'll comply. Do not tell anyone about the familia, end of story." Rossi said with finality.

He would deal with Hotch and the others in the morning. As he and Rafe entered the house, Mama was waiting. Rafe hugged his mother-in-law and told her that her second youngest daughter was fine, as were her grandchildren. Dave asked Mama to follow them, mainly because he figured having Mama there would settle the blow for Lettie.

The three of them proceeded up the stairs to the master bedroom. Dave gently opened the door silently, Lettie was sleeping peacefully. The door creaked a little causing her to stir.

"Dave?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes bella it's me."

"What time is it?" She began to sit up in bed.

"It's after 3am, bella. I need to talk to you about something."

She was wide awake now. She sat up straight.

"Is it something bad?" She asked as Dave sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"I'm not sure how you'll take it. It's why I've asked Mama to come too."

With that Mama and Rafe entered the room.

"Who's he?"

"That is Rafe. He's part of the reason I need to talk to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Cara." Mama stepped forward. "Have you ever heard of la familia?"

"Isn't that basically the mob?" Lettie asked, unsure of herself.

Dave sighed. "Yes Lettie, basically that's what it is."

"So what does the mob..."

"La familia." Rafe corrected her, not meaning to but it was instinct.

"Whatever, la familia. What does that have to do with anything." Lettie was getting a little antsy.

"They're going to be protecting you, love." Dave pulled her closer.

"I don't understand."

"Bambina." Mama put took Lettie's hands in her own. "Dave is the head of the familia here. He never wanted to be, he had always rejected his heritage and his place. He could've been head of the familia many years ago, when his father passed away, but he refused it. He was mad at his father and I for lying to him about it for 21 years."

"Dave?" She turned to him.

"It's true bella. Papa died when I was 21, Rafe's father came with some of my father's other friends, and told me. I told them it was a lie. That's when I decided to take law. Rafe's father, being Papa's right hand took over, and when he passed a few years ago, Rafe took over. They've been wanting me to take it over since I was 21."

"So what does this all mean?"

"Basically, it means that Dave is going to be the head now. What he says go. He says your life is in danger, we protect you. I'm going to be here with you at all times when he's not with you." Rafe said softly.

"Why?"

"Because they'll protect you where the FBI can't." Dave said. He kissed her forehead. "Bella I didn't want this. I want to be able to protect you at all the time. But the Bureau won't do anything about this guy, if we find him, he's gone. For good."

"Dave, I don't want you going to jail for this."

"I won't. We're not the mob that are in the movies. We only do this for family. You, and the babies are my family. Being head, my family is well protected."

"What do the others have to say about it?"

"Most of us belong to Dave's family anyhow." Rafe smiled.

"Huh?"

"I married one of Dave's sisters. The other three 'lieutenants' are brothers-in-law too."

"Oh." Lettie smiled.

"So are you alright?" Dave asked her.

"Yes. But what do I do in all of this." Lettie smiled.

Mama laughed. "You, my little one, have the most power in la familia. I will teach you everything, but basically if you say something it gets done too. You are the head's wife. You have much power."

"Thank you Mama. But Dave, what about the team, what are they going to say about it."

"I'll deal with them in the morning, but for right now, I think we all need sleep. Rafe, take Mama to her house and then guard out here."

"Sure thing. Come on Mama, you'll have lots of time to teach Lettie in the future." Rafe led the older woman out of the room, winked at Dave and shut the door.

"Lettie are you sure you're okay with all of this?"

"Yes. To be honest Dave, I kinda guessed you might have been involved with that kinda thing."

"How so cara?"

"You're attitude, posture, personality."

"Oh." Laughed Dave.

"Profiler." She laughed. "Sleep baby?"

"I think that is a marvellous idea my love. Those peanuts must be getting sleepy." Dave rubbed her belly.

They snuggled up close and fell asleep.

Peaceful dreams took over both of them.

_**The next morning...**_

Rafe was beginning to patrol the house when Mama showed up and began cooking breakfast.

"Mama, I know that there's a lot of people here, but that's enough to feed an army." He smiled.

"Well, you need food and you eat a lot, my daughter tells me so. You're brothers need food too. Then Davey's friends and Lettie's family is here too. Therefore, I cook lots." She smiled and went back to the task at hand.

Rafe turned to go back to his tour of the house when he saw a young girl in the door way.

"Mama, who's that?" Young Isabella asked.

"Bella! There you are!" Jessica said breathlessly.

Mama Rossi laughed as the youngster ran to her in an attempt to escape her mother. She swept the little girl into her arms and kissed her cheek.

"That is Uncle Dave's brother-in-law. You can call him Uncle Rafe." Mama smiled.

"Hi." The little one waved.

Rafe smiled. She reminded him of his youngest daughter who was now in elementary school. He went over and shook her tiny hand. She laughed.

"Mama." Jessica reached for her daughter.

"I'm sorry mama, but I smelled food." Isabella snuggled into her mother's neck.

"It's okay baby." Jessica whispered.

"Hi, I'm Rafe. Dave's brother-in-law." Rafe extended his hand.

"Jessica. I'm Lettie's best friend, well basically her sister." Jessica laughed.

"Nice to meet you."

"Mama, where's auntie and uncle?" Isabella asked.

"Sleeping silly, like you should be." Jessica blew a raspberry on her daughter's cheek.

"Mommy!"

"She doesn't sleep in does she?" Morgan laughed as he and Pen entered the kitchen.

"Nope, and trust me when Abigail is old enough she won't be either." Jessica smiled.

"Oh don't tell him that, he'll never be able to sleep again." Penelope laughed.

"I'll worry more when she's a teenager."

"Oh don't even say that." Jessica grimaced.

"I agree." Rafe laughed. "Rafe Mantegna."

They all shook hands.

"How do you know the family?" Pen asked.

"Dave is my wife's big brother."

"Your his brother-in-law?" Derek laughed.

"Yep. I married the 3rd sister."

"How many sisters does he have?" Jessica asked.

"Four. But they're all quite a big younger than him."

"Yes." Mama replied. "He is about ten years older than my oldest daughter."

"How much difference between him and his youngest sister?" Derek asked.

"Almost 20 years." Mama replied.

"Wow. Mama."

"Put it this way Marina wasn't planned." Dave's voice echoed from behind the group.

"Uncle Dave!" Isabella ran to her uncle, after Jessica released her. Even though she hadn't known the man that long, she had bonded with him.

Lettie leaned against the doorjamb. She smiled. She couldn't wait to see her little ones run to their father like that.

Everyone was pouring into the kitchen. Rafe excused himself, Dave knew it was to go check up on his men. Dave asked everyone to sit down. Lettie sat close to him and smiled. She knew he was about to tell everyone about la familia, but she hoped the team would take it as well as she did. She took his hand.

Dave told them, everything. Mouths dropped, others just looked in shock, others didn't seem too surprised. Dave asked what they thought.

Hotch replied. "Dave, whatever you do, don't tell me what they do and I'll be fine."

"Lettie..." JJ began. "How are you with all this?"

Lettie explained she was fine, happy and all that matter was that Joesph Ledger never got near her or her babies.

The rest of the team was okay with it, as long as they didn't know about the 'illegal' activities that might come from Dave's ties to la familia. The family, all of them, went to enjoying Mama's breakfast, laughing at Isabella and Henry's antics. Lettie had never been happier.


	32. Tours and Gifts

_**I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'm working hard on the next chapters, but being busy with major projects for school is keeping me busy. I am working on it, just bear with me if I don't publish as much as fast as I was at one time. Enjoy *Nicole***_

Lettie followed Dave to his study after breakfast with the family. He smiled as she entered the room.

"Bella, I have some things to show you around the house." He handed her a small key ring.

"Dave I don't need this. I'm happy with what I have."

"Bella these are for you, and for you alone." He laughed.

"Oh?"  
"Yes, follow me." He took her small hand in his and put her arm through his.

He led her through a small hallway. The first door they came to, he handed her one of the five keys on the ring. She took it and opened the door. As she entered, she gasped. It was a small study. It was decorated with rich reds and whites. There was a Canadian flag behind the desk, which was a magnificent piece of handy work, and it was made of the same wood as the rest of the furniture in the house. It was a handcrafted mahogany masterpiece. Lettie continued to look around the room. In the corner, absorbing the sunlight was a shrine, dedicated to Brennan. Lettie moved slowly towards it. She smiled, as a tear slid down her cheek. Dave had made a beautiful shrine, and she loved it. It would be kissed as the sun rose into the sky and she knew he would always be there for her. She turned and hugged Dave, and whispered 'Thank-you' in his ear.

"This is for you to do paper work and just to relax if you want. I have four more rooms to show you, so follow me." He led her to another room, handed her the next key.

She opened the door, and smiled. This particular room was filled with paintings that had been taken from Lettie's house. They were her paintings, some she had done while in University, others she had done while working for the Embassy. This room faced West over the river. She laughed. There was a beautiful mahogany easel as well as her small Italian easel, with many canvases, brushes and paints.

"What's all this?" She asked.

"I saw your love for painting. I thought you'd like it. The doors there, open onto the veranda if you want to paint outdoors."

"Oh Dave! It's beautiful. Thank you! I think I'll paint something for the entrance." She laughed.

"That would be wonderful. The work I see here is absolutely amazing." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Oh David!" She gasped.

"Three more rooms, come on."

The next room was dark, and when Lettie hit the light switch it was a red bulb that flickered on. She looked around. She was in shock. There was a complete dark room all around her. She found the regular light switch. There were two sets of chemicals, and upon closer examination, they were for both colour and black & white photography. There were enlargers, developing tanks, film canisters, and a few different cameras that didn't belong to Lettie.

"Dave, those aren't my cameras."

"They are now." He kissed her full on the lips.

"But Dave..."

"No buts. Only the best for you, my love."

"Fine. But I hope some of them are digital, because I won't be able to work with the chemicals until these little ones make their appearance." She patted her belly.

"There are two film SLRs, and three different digitals. Two SLRS and one point and shoot." He pointed the respective cameras out to Lettie.

She smiled. She was thrilled. So, she now had a study, a painting room, a dark room, and she could only imagine what else Dave had planned for her.

"Dave, before you show me what else you have for me behind doors number four and five, I have a question."

"Shoot cara."

"When did you have time to organize all this?"

Dave just laughed. "Never underestimate la familia."

"You had them all do this when though?"

"Last night, when you were asleep."

"Wow. Does this mean we'll have a dream wedding in little time?"

"Whatever your heart desires Lettie." Dave laughed. He was pleases that Lettie was taking the familia thing well.

"Show me the next two rooms."

The next room was a private bathroom.

"Dave, this you could not have planned over night."

"No, this has been here all along, it's just never been used."

The bathroom had a similar shower to the one that Lettie had in her house. Lettie looked closer and laughed when she saw that the shower head was hers.

"Dave, you took my shower head?"

"I know how much one of those things cost, and I figured you'd want it, so yes I took it." He snickered.

She looked at the giant Jacuzzi tub, the old claw foot bathtub, and the large vanity that filled the room. There was a collection of bubble baths, bath bombs, bath oils, shampoos, conditioners and body washes. She swore that Dave, and Mama, and whoever else was involved had raided every beauty store and salon in the DC area. She started laughing.

"What's so funny, hunny?" Dave was laughing with her.

"Did you guys buy all of the bath stuff in the city?" she sat on the edge of the top, laughing.

"I told Mama to go and buy bath stuff. She didn't know what you would want so she got a little of everything."

Lettie laughed and slipped and fell into the tub, laughing even harder. Dave ran to her side.

"Are you alright bella?"

"I'm fine. I just think we have a lifetime supply of bath stuff." She kept laughing.

She took Dave's hand and stood up, then stepped out of the tub. She leaned into him as she stifled her laughter.

"I think your right. We'll have to experiment later on with all this. The good thing is that door at the far end of the room leads to our bedroom." He whispered in his velvety voice.

"I didn't see this last night when I looked in here."

"That's because I had Mama organize it while I was giving you the rest of the tour."

She slapped his chest, and he flinched. "No fair!"

"Nothing's fair in love and war."

"Oh, you're such a romantic." She giggled.

He took her down the hall to the last secret room. She took the last key, which had a red foamy on it, and unlocked the older door. When she stepped into the room, she felt as if she had been transported back in time.

"Dave, what is this room?"

"This room, is meant for the wife of the head of la familia."

"What do you mean?"

"This is where you'll entertain the other wives, like my sisters. You're friends, if you should choose. This is also your room and your room alone. So if you want to escape for a little bit and not have anyone come in without your permission, including me, you come here. I just hope I'll have your permission to come in." He smiled slyly at her.

"Of course, unless of course I'm planning something specifically for you."

This made Dave laugh. He was thrilled. He had finally found the one. The one who would complete him, and the family.

"What's that?" She pointed to a large, two doored closet.

"That my love is going to be my worst nightmare." He opened the double doors and watched in amusement as Lettie's face changed to shock and awe.

In the now-walk-in closet, were beautiful gowns, different shoes, gloves, jewellery, as well as business suits, and every day clothes. All of it was high end and stuff Lettie had never thought she'd ever own.

"This my love is the wardrobe of the wife of the head of la familia. There are outfits for every occasion we'll ever attend. I also know you'll want your own clothes, so we'll go get some of your choice as soon as we can. We'll also go get you some maternity clothes at the same time."

Lettie just nodded. She was in awe. All of the clothes were her size, the shoes were her size, and were of different varieties. There were stilettos, boots, flats, and a bunch of other kinds. The gowns ranged from full ball gowns in every colour of the rainbow, to cocktail dress and others. Lettie exited the closet, followed closely by Dave. She looked around. There was antique furniture, a lounging sofa, an arm chair, a rocking chair, a bureau, and to her surprise a little basinet. She turned to Dave.

"Is that?"

"That my love is a family heirloom. It was my own. My grandfather made it for my grandmother, when she had my father."

"Oh wow." She touched the soft blanket that was in it.

"I have a request."

"Anything, my love."

"I have a heirloom crib myself, and I'd like to put it in the baby suite, once you've finished it."

"Good then we'll have two of them. Because I have a crib also, not just this basinet." He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her.

She turned her head and kissed him.

"I'm so happy Dave, I just, I wish that ..."

"I know. You wish that he was here. It's understandable. He is here, and he will be a part of their lives. I promise."

"We'll tell them when their old enough, no need to confuse them as children." She smiled. The headed out of the room, Lettie locked the door to her secret place behind them, and put the keys in her pocket. They walked, arm-in-arm, to the bathroom, and locked the door behind them. Mama watched from the shadows. Finally, her son was happy. Finally, the familia was back to normal, and there would be little Rossis running around again. She smiled. If only Lettie could be guaranteed safe. She knew that soon she would be. Even if it meant an old fashioned hit. She sighed and went back to the kitchen to visit with her family.


	33. POVs

_**I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'm going to change it up from Lettie and Dave for a little bit, to keep up with the rest of the team. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, but I was in the hospital to get my appendix taken out, so I am now catching up on schoolwork and the story! Enjoy! *Nicole***_

**Penelope and Derek...**

"Baby girl..." Derek gently nudged his wife.

"Five more minutes." She moaned.

"I don't think so princess." He kissed her lips, then gently nibbled on her earlobe.

"No fair!" she moaned, this time in pleasure and not frustration.

"Nothing is fair mama." He continued to kiss her.

His kisses trailed down her neck to the curve of her breasts.

"Derek, don't you dare."

"Oh I will dare."

He gently stroked each breast, sending shivers down Pen's spine. His mouth went to work kissing and sucking on each full breast. She moaned his name.

"Mrs. Morgan." He kissed down her belly. His mouth continued to savor her sweet taste.

"I love it when you say that."

"Mrs. Morgan."

He began to kiss her inner thigh, then gently flicked the center of her, with his tongue. He began to savor the juices flowing from her. Her body bucked and twitched under him. He loved seeing her like this. He loved hearing her call his name. Feeling her hand gently stroke his head.

"God, Pen you taste so good."

"Derek, no teasing."

With that he gently slid a finger into her. Her body arched against him. He could feel her tighten against him. He gently slid another in. He licked her clit, gently then with more passion and speed. He could feel her cumming, then he stopped.

"Derek." She pouted.

"Not yet, baby."

He kissed up her body. He claimed her mouth. She loved him so much. Her hands gently slid down his body. She found what she was looking for, and started stroking it gently. Then she got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What are you thinking mama?" He breathed onto her neck as he kissed her.

She wiggled from under him. Her lips gently kissed down his abs. He was chiseled. She traveled down the 'v' that was his pelvis. Her mouth kissed his shaft and gently began to suck on it.

"Damn baby girl!" he gasped.

She brought him close to the point of cumming the kissed her way back to his lips. He looked at her, a twinkle in his eye.

That was when he grabbed her hips and brought them down on his. Pen gasped and cried out as his shaft entered her deeply. Their tempo was fast and hard. Pen scratched his arms, then Derek flipped them to put Pen on her back. She wrapped her legs around his slim waist. This brought him in so deep.

Pen cried out as both of them climaxed. Derek collapsed on her, then gently rolled off. She cuddled closer to him. She lay her head on his chest and sighed.

"That, my love, was amazing." She said breathlessly.

"You are amazing." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled. She started tickling him.

"Hey, mama." He laughed.

She jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, Derek catching her.

"That was not nice." He scolded her jokingly.

"I'm sorry." She made puppy eyes.

He kissed her lovingly. "Let's have a shower, eat some breakfast, and go check up on our little peanut."

"I like that."

The steam flowed from shower.

**Emily and Aaron...**

They were cuddled up closely together. Kissing gently. Hotch traced soft lines along Emily's spine. She shivered.

"Does that bother you Em?"

"God, no. Hotch, Aaron it feels amazing."

She turned over to face him. She kissed his lips deeply.

"Mmm. I can see that." He laughed.

He pulled her close to him. She could feel his manhood poking at her.

"Aaron, is that what I think it is?"

"My love for you?" He replied innocently.

"I think it's more than just love, my love."

He claimed her mouth and pulled her on top of him, not entering her just yet. "It's also lust."

He lowered his head and began to suckle each breast. Emily arched her back against him, pushing his head closer to her breasts. The feeling was sensational. Hotch loved her sweet taste. As much as he had loved Hailey, Emily was the one he wanted now. He loved her, and he knew that they would be a family. He grabbed her left hand. He looked at the ring he and Jack had picked out for her. It was perfect. Classic, sophisticated, but it also had a touch or originality. It was perfect for her. He kissed it. He then gently flipped them so he was on top. Emily giggled. He kissed her then traveled down, but Emily stopped him.

"Not that... Not now. I just want you in me." Emily's eyes begged him.

He obliged. He gently slid into her. She was wet and she was tight. He groaned slightly as he pushed in. She moaned his name. God she felt so good. So tight around him. He made love her gently. Last night they had gone hard and heavy, and this morning, he wanted her to enjoy the gentle loving making that was going to be a part of their lives forever. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her. He could feel how tight she was, and she was getting tighter.

"Aaron, I'm going to cum." She gasped.

"Do it, Em. Don't stop. I'm going to keep loving you." He thrust deeper and deeper, slow and equal. She climaxed and he stopped to feel her tight climax. She arched her back against him, he was so deep. She screamed his name. He began moving within her again. She was so tight around him, he knew he was going to cum soon. She began to move her hips in rhythm with his. She moaned his name, he lowered his head and kissed her deeply. He moaned her name into her mouth. Then he leaned back, without pulling out and pulled her on top of him. She straddled him in a sitting position. The two gently rocked back and forth, slowly rising to a climax. She kissed and sucked along his neck and jaw. She moaned, sound escalating as their tempo quickened. He kissed her deeper and they both came in ecstasy. As they were cuddling, a small knocking at the door made them jump. Aaron wrapped the sheet around himself and went to the door.

"Daddy?" a soft whisper came from the other side.

"Jack, what is it buddy?"

"Are you and Emly, okay?"

"Yeah buddy why?"

"I heard you moaning like if you had a tummy ache."

Emily stifled a giggle.

"We're okay bud. Do you want breakfast?"

"Ya, I'm kinda hungry."

"Ok, we're going to get dressed and go see what Mama Rossi has cooking."

"OKAY!" they heard the small footsteps run away to his room.

Emily burst out laughing and Aaron just looked at her.

"What it so funny?" he asked as her carried her to the shower.

"He thought we had tummy aches."

"Oh, well I guess we have to work on quiet when we do that." Aaron smiled.

They quickly showered and got dressed, met Jack and headed to the main house for breakfast.

**JJ and Reid**

Reid had his arms wrapped around JJ still slim waist as they both relaxed after a wonderful session of lovemaking. JJ leaned her head into the crook of his shoulder and kissed him.

"Jayje?"

"Yes Spence?"

"Will I be a good father?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Honestly? Because I'm scared."

"Reid, you're a great father. Henry loves you."

"I know that but with the genetic…"

"Reid." she stopped him, gently placing her hand over his mouth. "Our baby will be fine. No genetic things will go wrong. Henry will be a great big brother. And you will be a great father, and a good teacher when it comes time for them to be in school."

"I'm not home schooling them." he said, muffled under her hand.

She laughed. "I meant when they need help in homework sweetheart."

"Oh!"

She kissed him, then allowed her hands to wander south of his waist.

"JJ"

"Ssh. I know what I'm doing."

"I know you do, but I'M still getting used to it." he turned red.

She kissed him, "Don't worry, you're catching on quickly."

Her hand gently stroked the shaft that was at full attention. Reid, knowing that he wanted to prove to her that he knew what he was doing, grabbed her and brought her to straddle him.

JJ gasped. She never knew Reid had it in him to be this dominant. She kissed him.

He propped himself up against the pillows and lowered his head to each breast and began to make a suckling action. JJ arched against him. He knew how sensitive she was because of the pregnancy. He took full advantage of it. She rocked against him, gently grinding against him. He was deep in her, and it felt amazing. He grabbed her hips and began to control the tempo of their lovemaking. He could feel her tightening, and he knew they were both on the brink of orgasm, it would be much quicker than last night, but it was so good. They both cried out as JJ felt his heat explode inside of her.

She was shaking but all quickly stopped when JJ heard Henry crying from the next room.

"JJ, rest I'll go get him." Reid grabbed his discarded sweats and ran to the nursery.

JJ smiled and put her hands over the barely noticeable swell of her belly. It was a good thing he volunteered because there was no way she could even move. She couldn't believe it.

Reid reappeared with a happy Henry in his arms.

"He just needed a change and a hug."

"Mama!"

"Come here munchkin!" she reached out for her first born.

He cuddled up to her. She smiled. He may not be biologically Reid's son, but he had Spencer's mannerisms and goofy grin. He mimicked him and JJ knew that there was no one that could be a better father to her son then Reid. She still remembered the night that that monster had almost killed her and Henry, even before he was out of the womb. Reid had found her and had made her better. He may not be an MD but he was the best doctor in the world for her and Henry.

The three of them cuddled on the bed. Reid smiling playing peek-a-boo with Henry. JJ couldn't stop laughing because Henry would poke Reid in the nose, stop and stare then giggle non-stop.

Reid took Henry into his arms and blew on his belly, causing him to kick and giggle. "Daddy! No fair!" His blonde curls bouncing as he tried to escape.

Reid just laughed. He stopped and put his hand on JJ's belly. Henry followed suit.

"Mama?"

"Yes baby."

"Why is your tummy bigger?"

JJ smiled. "Henry would you like to be a big brother?"

"I like that."

"Then I have good news." Reid whispered in his ear. "You're going to be."

"Weally?"

"Yes munchkin. Mama has a little brother or sister growing inside her belly, and that's why it's bigger."

Henry, being at that curious age, wiggled out of his father's arms and put his head on his mother's abdomen.

"Hi, little sister or brother. I'm Henry and I'm going to be the bestest big brother you'll ever have." Then he kissed the small bump and hugged JJ.

"That's very sweet of you Henry."

"Well it's the truth, and Unka Aaron and Unka Dave said to always tell the truth." he said solemnly.

Reid smiled and kissed his family. This wasn't going to be as bad as he had thought. The trio then prepared themselves for breakfast and headed to the main house. JJ glowing and a very happy Henry walking next to his proud daddy holding hands.

**Lettie and Dave**

Dave sat behind Lettie on the edge of the bed. She gently rubbed her shoulders.

"Dave, in the room, there was only one basinet, there's two of them." She pointed to her belly.

"I know, but you're ruining your surprise."

"What surprise?"

"See what I mean?"

"Dave!" She began whining.

"I'm making baby #2 his or her own basinet, it'll be exactly like the one that I have already in your bureau."

"You're a carpenter too?"

"Yes Lettie. I love working with my hands."

"Oh Dave, thank you!" She got up and turned, and kissed him.

"Bella, I'm going to make this family perfect. I'm also planning on spoiling these little ones." He gently rubbed her belly.

She was glowing, she loved him so much, and she knew these babies would be safe.

Dave looked at the woman who was going to be his wife. He thought back to his previous marriages and realized why none of them ever worked. None of them ever wanted children, and he had always wanted a family.

She smiled. "David."

"Yes, darling?"

"Make love to me, please."

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me they're fine and so am I. I want you. Please." Her eyes were big and round like saucers and Dave caved.

"As you wish my love."

He gently and lovingly removed her pajamas, kissing her soft skin. He admired the changes that were taking place to her body. He caressed each new curve, gently kissing the bump concealing their children. Lettie moaned under his touch. She shivered. His touching was gentle, but rough, loving but passionate. It sent shivers up and down her spine. She pulled him to her to kiss him.

With little effort, he lay her on the mattress that was their bed, and slowly entered her. With little time, they climaxed together.

After a post-lovemaking cuddle session, Dave carried Lettie to the shower. After a quick shower the couple headed down to the dining room, where an intoxicating scent of crêpes, fresh fruit and waffles was radiating. They entered to see all of the BAU family as well as Rafe and Mama around the table. Lettie smiled and sat next to her niece and began to enjoy her breakfast.

Dave looked to Rafe, he nodded. Dave knew he had a busy day ahead of him, as did Nicolette. The reason, his sisters had found out he was engaged and going to be a father and they were coming to talk to him about it. He turned to Lettie, smiled and made a sign that said "We've got a big day ahead of us."

After breakfast, Lettie went to speak to Rafe, while Dave talked to Hotch and the rest of the team. JJ and Jessica watched in awe as Jack oversaw Isabella and Henry playing in the yard.

Lettie asked. "Mama? Why did David tell me that we have a big day ahead of us?"

"Because cara mia, his sisters have found out about your engagement and the twins and their furious with him."

"Oh."


	34. Rossi Reunion

Thank you for the reviews! I love getting them and knowing that you like the story. I am currently catching up with school, so the chapters might come a little bit slower.

Thanks again! * Nicole *

Lettie after being shipped out of the kitchen by Mama, headed to the veranda. She breathed in deeply, loving the fresh air. She knew she would be happy here. Carefully descending the steps, she joined her best friends as they watched over their little ones. She smiled. Henry and Isabella had bonded, and Lettie thought a little to the future. It would be interesting if Bella would grow to fall in love with Henry.

JJ approached her. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great. Dave is so wonderful."

"What do you think of all of this?"

"It's a lot to take in, but I think I'll be able to handle it. Dave isn't too happy today though."

"Why?"

"Because his sisters are coming with their kids and their out for blood because he forgot to tell them something."

"What did…? Oh."

"Yep." Lettie laughed. "They are not too pleased with him. Mama told him to them, but he refused to deal with all the 'fluff', as he put its."

JJ smiled. She turned to watch her son, 'nephew' and friend's 'niece', frolic in the grass. She watched as Henry toddled to the flowers bordering the sidewalk. He bent to each of them, and inhaled deeply. JJ watched in curiosity as he paused, then went back to the lilac tree and plucked a small bunch of them. JJ was going to tell him to stop, but Lettie put her hand up to stop her. Emily quickly joined them both. She sat next to them on the veranda.

"JJ, what is Henry doing?"

"Picking flowers. Isn't that obvious?" JJ giggled.

"Lettie, why did you stop me from stopping him, they're you're flowers now."

"Because I want to see what my nephew is going to do with them." Lettie smiled at the older women.

They watched closely as Henry made his way to where Isabella was playing with her dolly. He extended his hand with the hand full of lilacs to Isabella. She looked at them, gently took them and smelled them. She smiled and got up. This was the exact moment when Jessica walked onto the veranda. This was just in time for her to watch her daughter kiss Henry on the cheek and Henry blush.

"Lettie, what on earth is going on here?"

"It would seem that my American nephew has a crush on my Canadian niece." Lettie laughed.

"I think it's cute." Emily smiled.

"Yeah. Jess, don't worry, they're both very young." Lettie calmed herself down.

"It's not that I'm worried about them dating, I just find it so interesting." Jess sighed.

"Jess, you're the sister I never had biologically. I can see something is bothering you."

"She reminds me of you Lettie. So much."

"I'm not getting it?" Lettie was confused, and as Jessica judged by the look on Emily and JJ's faces that none of them got it.

"I remember a lot of things when we were younger. Bella is a lot like you. Smart. Pretty. Seems to get a lot of attention. The difference between you and her is that she likes the attention. That's what worries me."

"Why Jessica?" JJ asked.

"Because the attention part is like me."

"Jess. How old is she?"

"Almost 4."

"How old is Henry, JJ?"

"Same."

"Therefore it's okay."

"You guys aren't seriously planning an arranged marriage between Henry and Isabella are you?" Emily questioned.

"No, but look at it this way." Lettie intervened. "They're going to be spending a lot of time together. Dave is Henry's uncle, and Isabella is my niece. Do the math. It's entirely possible that they could grow into a loving bond."

"I guess. But it's just so strange to see it happen right in front of us." JJ laughed.

At this point the three children, Jack holding each of the younger children's hands, approached the women on the veranda.

Bella ran to her mother and showed her the small bundle of lilacs that Henry had given her. Jess smelled the flowers and told her daughter they smelled beautiful. Bella smiled and went to Auntie Lettie.

"Auntie?" she smiled.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What can I put these in?" She asked.

"Let's go see if Auntie has any vases." Lettie got up carefully and took her niece's hand.

Henry toddled up to the pair. "I come too?"

"Sure thing." With that Henry took Bella's hand and the three of them headed to the kitchen.

Jessica, JJ and Emily watched the sight. Jack, on the other hand scratched his head.

"Aunt JJ, Mama…"

Emily's head snapped to look at her future adopted son. He had always just called her 'Emly'.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jack asked.

"No sweetie. It's just kind of a surprise." Emily knelt by him. "Can I ask you a question, Jack?"

"I guess."

"Why did you call me mama?"

"Because daddy said we're going to be a family. Families have a mommy and a daddy. But since my mommy went to heaven, I thought I could call you 'Mama'. Is that wrong? I can call you mom, or." The one boy was in shock.

"No, Jack. It's okay. It just surprised me. I would love it if you call me 'mama' or 'mom'. Sweetheart it's your choice. I love you no matter what." She swept the young Hotchner into her arms. She had always presumed he would just call he Emily the rest of her life, she had never even once that he might one day want to accept her as his 'mom'.

"Mama, I love you too." He hugged her back.

JJ watched and smiled. Hotch would be so happy.

Jessica turned to JJ and asked. "What's all this all about?"

"Long story. Let's go find out little ones before Auntie Lettie fills them on sugar."

On the way to join up with Lettie, Henry and Bella, JJ explained Emily and Hotch's situation to Jessica.

"Mama. Why is everyone so interested in Henry likin Isabella?"

"Because Jack, we're grown ups."

He scratched his head again. Emily laughed. "One day, you'll understand."

With that he took her hand and the two went to find their friends.

"Isabella?"

"Yes, Auntie?"

"Did you thank Henry for the pretty flowers."

"Yes auntie." The little girl giggled. "Didn't you see me kiss his cheek?"

Lettie turned from looking for the vase. "Yes, and so did your mommy."

"Oh." Isabella laughed, causing Henry to laugh.

Lettie went back to looking for a small vase. Finally, she found one. Filling it with some water, she knelt down to have Bella put the lilacs in it. After the lilacs were in the vase, Lettie put them on the table.

"Now, everyone can see your very pretty flowers Bella."

Bella giggled, tapped Henry on the shoulder. "Tag! You're it!!"

With that the two took off, Isabella running between Dave's approaching legs, while Henry went around him.

"Whoa, what's all this about?" He asked as he approached Lettie.

"Well, if I'm seeing it right. Isabella and Henry are playing tag, and Henry is 'it'."

"I got that much Lettie. I do know children's games, but why is Jessica and JJ discussing their children's futures together while Hotch, Emily and Jack are having a family heart to heart with Jack calling Emily 'mama'?"

Lettie was confused. She understood the Jess and JJ conversation, but she knew nothing of Jack calling Emily 'mama'. She told that to Dave. He smiled. Things were finally going better for the team.

"You know, ever since you've come into our lives Nicolette, that everything has improved?"

She blushed. "Really?"

"Yes. Now there are some people who are currently invading the study and about to start World War III if we don't go in there. So shall we?" He extended his arm, and she looped hers through it. He led her to the study to the awaiting family that was about to become her own.

They reached the door. Dave has his hand on the handle. "Are you sure, you're ready for this Lettie? They can be a little overwhelming."

"Dave. Wait til you meet the whole family on my side, this is going to be nothing compared to it." She smiled and nodded for him to open the door, with that, they entered the room to four very angry Rossi women, along with their husbands.

"Where's Mama?" Dave asked innocently.

"Protecting her grandchildren from the fallout of your very pissed off sisters." Rafe stood up, shook his brother-in-law/boss's hand, then hugged Lettie.

"I see. Well, let's get this over with so that Mama can come back in here." Dave took Lettie's hand and led her to the middle of the room.

"Lettie, this is Alegra. She is the oldest of my sisters." He pointed to a petite brunette sitting in his desk chair. Behind her, was who Lettie presumed was her husband. He looked quite a bit like Rafe. "And her husband, Darnado Mantegna. He's Rafe's oldest brother."

Lettie walked to the couple. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry David didn't tell you sooner. But I am very happy to meet you. Alegra, Darnado."

"Please, call me Dan. It's a lot easier." The older man smiled.

"Sure thing." Lettie smiled back.

Alegra stepped forward. She hugged Lettie. She looked over her. "You're beautiful. Mama told us everything, mainly because that knucklehead can't pick up a phone, that or he broke his dialing finger."

Lettie giggled, even more as Dave's face turned beet red.

He pointed to the woman that was now seated in Rafe's lap. "That is the third of my four sisters and Rafe's wife, Leona. She's 15 yrs younger than me and like Marina next to her, unplanned."

Leona jumped off of her husband's, and was quickly followed by Marina, both women punched Dave in the shoulder, and went to hug their future sister-in-law.

"We may have been unplanned, and quite a few years younger than you David Rossi, but at least we told you when we had found love."

"Marina, he told you about it the first three times. I think he wanted to make sure this time she was the right one. I'm sure he was just about to call you." The man put his hands around Marina's waist. Kissed her on the cheek. He then extended his hand to Lettie. "DJ Minuit."

"DJ?" Lettie

"Yes, my parents named me Darian Joseph. That is my full name, I prefer DJ."

"Oh, and you're French?"

"Yes and now, I'm not the only one." He laughed. "I understand you also have an Education degree, maybe you can help our kids become trilingual?"

"DJ, sit." Marina sat him down on the couch, following him.

"Finally, the sister who has always been my partner in crime." The older woman stood up, embraced Lettie.

"I'm Daphne. And that is my husband Cael."

The handsome man stood up, shook Lettie's hand. "Pleasure Lettie."

His voice caused Lettie to take a step back. "Wow."

"What bella?" Dave stepped forward.

"Nothing's wrong Dave. I just always thought that Italians married Italians, and now I've seen two Italians, an French man and an Irishman?"

Dave laughed. "Sweetheart, we don't follow that old tradition. We haven't since my first marriage. We all married for love."

"Except for those first three bimbos you brought home Dave." Daphne smirked.

"True."

"Now, Lettie, Mama kinda told us everything about you, so we know about the familia involvement. And the babies. We've also ensured that Dave's first marriage was annulled by the Church."

"Why did you do that?" Dave asked.

"Because Davey, you can't marry Lettie in the Catholic Church otherwise. You were divorced, but you should know better that because you were married in the Church the first time, you divorced her but you also need the annulment." Mama said. She was followed by a large number of children that threw themselves at Dave.

"Uncle Dave!!"

"Whoa kids, simmer down." Dave shouted as the children tackled him.

Lettie laughed.

The children slowly got off of their uncle.

"Kids, this is Nicolette."

"Auntie!" The kids ran to her.

"Whoa! Gentle!" Dave yelled, throwing himself in front of the onslaught of children. Lettie was surprised at how these children understood all of it.

The kids stopped before colliding with Dave. "But we want to hug her."

"I know that. But Aunt Lettie is going to be having babies soon. So you have to be gentle."

The group of children gently, each took their turn at hugging Lettie. They were quickly introduced.

Alex, Carmen, and Eliza were Alegra and Dan's children and the oldest of the grandchildren. Next were Honoria (Daphne and Cael's daughter), followed by Donato (Leona and Rafe's son). Caleb held his little sister Rowena's hand as they were introduced. They were Daphne and Cael's other 2 children. Next were, Antony, Tonia and Mikaela, Leona's other children. The last of the grandchildren, Marina and DJ's children, were Jag, Lila, Sophie, Cadence and Ève. Lettie was surprised at all of them. Marina and Leona's youngest two were very close in age.

"It's very nice to meet you all."

The children smiled at her and with a quick dismissal from Mama Rossi, they quickly went in search of the other children.

"Now, I'll have to be careful choosing name's for these little ones." She laughed.

She and Dave sat on the other couch that was un occupied and began to discuss wedding plans whilst waiting for Mama to fetch the rest of the team to assist in what was going to be a small, but monumental wedding.


	35. Wedding planners extraordinaire!

**Thanks for all the reviews again. I hope you're liking it. The semester is almost done, and I'm studying like mad. I'll update whenever I have the chance.**

***Nicole* **

Mama followed the young ones on the way to collecting the rest of the FBI team. She watched as the children interacted. Age didn't matter. She smiled and continued to go on the hunt for Hotch, Emily, Penelope, Derek, JJ and Reid. She found them on the veranda talking about baby Abigail and the other ones on the way. Mama cleared her throat. The conversation stopped and all heads turned and faced her.

"Lettie and Dave would like you to join them in the study. It's something about wedding plans." Mama said. She then quickly made a mental note of how many people were there and she noticed that Jessica and Mina were missing.

Hotch noticed Mama was looking for someone. "Jessica and Mina are in the house. They were making snacks for the little ones."

"Ahh." Mama replied. "We can catch them on the way to the study."

The group headed inside, collected the missing women and entered the study. Dave made quick introductions of his sisters, and brother-in-laws. Lettie sat next to the rest of the women.

She turned to JJ and Penelope. "I was wondering something?"

"Shoot." JJ smiled.

"How big of wedding do you both want?" Lettie asked.

JJ laughed. "Not that big."

"Same here." Garcia giggled.

"Then could we maybe do just all of our small weddings the same day?" Lettie smiled, while blushing deep red.

"Sure I don't see a problem." JJ turned to Spencer who nodded.

"I think it would be a great idea." Morgan replied. This caused Pen to smile.

"What about us?" Emily giggled.

"Well, the Ambassador…" Lettie began.

"IS not planning our wedding." Hotch and Emily said at the same time.

Lettie's jaw dropped. "but…"

"NO buts Lettie." Emily smiled. "It's our wedding. She had hers, and we want something small with family only. And you're our family."

"Alright." Dave laughed. "So we'll have four weddings in one day."

"I haven't cleared Lettie just yet super agent." Mina said bluntly.

"I know that, but you will eventually. And we want to have the wedding ASAP because she wants it official before the stork lands… and I'm sure JJ is wanting that too." Dave smiled at the woman who was like a daughter to him.

"That's true." JJ put her hand over her abdomen.

"Then, I'll check Lettie over tonight and give you a date?" Mina smiled.

"I hope you were planning on including us on this wedding planning… since we will be paying part of it." Roger Labonté's booming voice came from the entryway.

"Umm. Daddy… we don't want you to have to pay for two weddings." Lettie whispered.

"I don't care. You're my little girl. You're getting married and giving me little grandbabies to spoil. I'm giving you the best."

Lettie shook her. She knew there was no winning with her father. When he had something in mind, it wasn't going anywhere. Dave felt Lettie's pain. He understood the hardships that she and her family had been through growing up in a rural community on a small farm barely making ends meet. He didn't want Roger spending a ridiculous amount of money on a small ceremony. He got up and asked Roger to join him for a walk, while the rest of them discussed food, venue and dresses.

"Dave… please she's my little girl."

"Roger I understand. I do. But she doesn't want you guys being more in debt just so she can have both weddings. This one is the formality. The one we'll have after the twins are born in Alberta will be the most important one for her." Dave put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "I want her happiness."

"I do too. I feel so…"

"Roger, don't do this to yourself. Let me handle the funds for this one. Once we book the church and hall in Morinville, then you can add your part. Or the catering, DJ, gowns, whichever. But this one is just going to be everyone's family and that's it. The other's come from small families. The dominant group will most likely be my group."

"I don't understand."

"Reid only has his mom and dad. JJ has her parents, a sister and a brother. Aaron only has a brother and his parents, and they don't get along so well. Emily has a brother and her parents, but again they don't see eye to eye because she refuses to meld with the society life her parents lead. Penelope only has us and her three brothers. Morgan has his mother and two sisters. Lettie has you, Bernadette, Mina, Jessica, Rémi and Isabella. I have my mother, sisters, brother-in-laws and nieces and nephews. Maybe a couple other people from work, but that's who is going to be at this wedding. It's just for the papers. Penelope and Derek are already married."

"I know all of that, but won't your family be at the wedding in Canada as well?"

"Of course, just this is for everyone. It's a team thing and it's Lettie's idea to do this."

"If it's what she wants, then it's what she's going to get."

"Let's go back and start talking cake and food then, before my mother goes hog wild over the idea." Dave laughed.

The two men headed back to see what damage was being done about the plans. They walked in as the brides were discussing wedding gowns.

"Penelope you should have the gown of your dreams, because it's the wedding you'll have pictures for." JJ was arguing.

"I don't want all white though! I don't like white!" Pen was whining.

Dave smiled. Derek had his head in his hands.

"Pen. Hun, I love you, but is there a style you might like that incorporates white?" He moaned through his hands.

"I have an idea!" Lettie shouted, surprising most people in the room.

"What?" Garcia was calming down.

"What about a dress with a white or even off white skirt with a pink or blue or any color top? You choose the styling of straps and stuff like that, and you have your style mixed in with a little bit of tradition." She smiled.

"That could work Pen." Derek lifted his head and smiled.

"I like it! Now where do we find one?"

"I could make them." Bernadette, who had remained quiet up until now, said quietly.

"Mom."

"Nicolette, I know you're probably still upset over the other day. But I am a seamstress. I could make everyone the gown or dress they want. I'd actually be very honored to do it." She was a little shy.

"Mom, you made my first gown. You want to make two more for me, and one for each of my friends?"

"Yes and I'll even make the vests and ties for the men, and I'll make a dress for Bella, and for Jess and Mina."

The team was taken aback. They knew Lettie's mom was a wonderful seamstress. But this was a lot of work.

"Are you sure?" Mama Rossi asked.

"Yes."

"Then I will help. The girls and I will help, we all know the basics."

The Rossi women nodded.

"Then it's settled." Dave stood up from the armrest next to Lettie and went to hug his future mother-in-law. "Thank you."

With that, the brides and the remaining women left with Bernadette to go and discuss designs. Mama was the last one with Lettie to leave. Both women turned.

"Now, you decide on a church, and a hall or park to have reception. Then you discuss food and music. No pizza!" Mama ordered. Once Dave nodded, the two women went to join the 'hen party'.

**Dress Design**

"Penelope." Bernadette said as soon as they were sitting in Lettie's private room. "What would you like?"

The colorful woman thought for a second. "I want a one shoulder gown, not too poufy."

Bernadette was taking notes. Lettie sat in the antique rocking chair, as Bernadette had taken the desk for easier writing.

"Ok, do you want the two colors, or what?" Bernadette asked.

"Well, I like Lettie's idea of a colored top Mrs. Labonté." Pen said.

"Please call me mom, or Bernadette."

"Mom. I think hot pink. Like a really hot pink. With off white or ivory for the skirt. And if possible the same pink trimming the skirt."

Bernadette drew a quick idea based off of what Penelope had said. She showed her the finished image. Penelope smiled and said it was perfect.

"Who's next?" Bernadette asked.

"I'll go next." JJ put up her hand.

"Alright JJ, what is your dream gown?"

"I want white. I'd like one of those strapless ones, with the heart-shaped neckline. A little bit of beads or trim on the top. Then a small train. With a little bit of trim along the bottom too."

Bernadette sketched as she asked. "Anything else?"

"Is there a way you could do a corset look for the back. I'd like the ribbons to be a bright blue to contrast the dress and bring out my eyes?"

"Easy. Would you like the trim to be white, or blue to match the ribbon."

JJ replied that the blue would be perfect. With that Bernadette finished the sketch and got a seal of approval. Two bridal gowns down, two to go, then there was the dresses for Mina, Jessica and Bella to discuss as well.

Emily said she just wanted an off-white a-line gown with a halter-top and some beads trimming the top of the dress. She wanted simple, but elegant. Bernadette then convinced her to add a little bit of beading along the back of the gown into the train. Now there was Lettie.

"Mom, I just want a simple dress with a little bit of green on it."

"I'm taking you want a fancier one for after?"

"Yes, but we'll talk about that one later."

Bernadette drew a gown that was very familiar to her. It was white strapless, but overtop was a soft green lace that formed the sweetheart neckline and made the straps. It went mid-calf and had a little bit of beading at the neckline and hemline. Lettie had tears form in her eyes.

"Mom, that's…"

"Yep. That's the same style of dress you wore the night that you first went out with Brennan. I thought it would be nice to mix the past with the future."

"It's beautiful Mommy! I love it!" She rushed over and hugged her mother.

Bernadette smiled. "We'll discuss the other one closer to the time of needing it."

Isabella's dress for flower girl was to be all white with a little bit of pink trim. Mina was going to be in a electric blue, halter cocktail gown, and Jessica in a green full strap cocktail gown. Dresses were done. Mama Rossi arranged that each bride would have her choice of flowers, and the other Rossi women agreed to help with anything they could.

"I wonder how it's going with the guys for location planning." Lettie giggled.

**Location Planning**

"Where are we doing this?" Derek asked.

"I think a church would be a good idea." Reid piped up. "Your mother will insist on it and Rossi and Lettie are both Catholic."

"Lettie and I are having the Catholic ceremony after the twins are born." Dave said.

"How about near the Washington Monument?" Rafe asked.

"Not that this is any of my business," Roger said. "But why not have it here. This place is huge. Raise a tent and have the meal and dance there, and get married out by the lake that's behind the property?"

The men looked at the older man as if he'd just spoken the word of God.

"It is a good idea Dave." Cael put in.

"If they go for it great. Now a minister?"

"Mama Morgan will probably have a word or two to say in that. I say I call up my minister and see if he'll do it." Derek said, he grabbed his cell and made the call.

A few moments later, they had a minister.

"So now we have the venue, the minister, the gowns and the bridal party. All we need now is food."

"I see Italian and French cuisine in our futures." Reid joked.

"Probably right." DJ said. "If Mama Rossi has any say."

"I think it should be grooms choice." Dan said. "Then again, that's what I thought when I married Alegra all those years ago."

The room burst out laughing.

"I think we should do something a little more out there." Aaron said. "Mainly because this whole team is out there."

"What you have in mind boss?" Morgan asked.

"Mr. Labonté"

"Roger." Lettie's dad reiterated.

"Roger, what would a traditional farm wedding meal be?" Hotch finished.

"In my family, roast beef, roast chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots, corn, gravy, a couple salads, meatballs the Labonté way, and desert would be cake or pie." Roger laughed.

"Sounds good to me." Dave smiled.

"Me too." Derek said.

"I think it'll be good. And if we can avoid it, we wouldn't need a caterer, we could probably do most of the work ourselves."

"True, but if we do those meats, you guys are going to let me head to Alberta for one day, and I'll bring back the real deal." Roger said sternly.

"We can do that." Hotch laughed.

"So, we have the venue, the minister, the food and marriage licenses." Derek counted them off. "Now all we need is music!"

"I think I can arrange that." Reid said. "Remember my friend in New Orleans?"

The men of the BAU remembered the Jazz musician quite well.

"Well, he opened for a southern rock band recently and they know Lettie. I was thinking, get both of them."

"Who's the band that knows Lettie?" Dave was curious. Lettie never mentioned knowing a band personally.

"Canyon Rose Outfit."

"Oh my god!" Roger exclaimed. "She went to school with those boys."

"Oh. Well maybe we can get a hold of them." Derek said. "A mix of southern rock and jazz would make for a very interesting evening."

Just then the women reappeared, grinning from ear to ear.

"What's been decided?" Pen asked gleefully.

"Well, we'll have the wedding right here at Little Creek, Derek arranged a minister." Reid said.

"Then we have a meal planned." Aaron smiled. "Roger is going to fill you in."

"Lettie has an idea. Mama Rossi, I'll fill you in once we finish the rest of it." Roger replied.

"Ok, so basically we're missing music?" JJ laughed.

"Yes, and it would seem Lettie has that one covered." Dave smiled at her.

"I do?" Lettie was lost.

"Yes, a friend of Reid's said he opened for a band, Canyon Rose Outfit."

"Um, you want me to call in a favor to my high school classmates?"

The men nodded. Lettie sighed and agreed to message them in the morning. A gurgling sound echoed in the room. Heads turned to see where it came from. Lettie blushed.

"The peanuts are hungry." She blushed even more.

"Oh my goodness. It's almost dinnertime! We've been to busy with wedding plans, we missed lunch! The bambinos!" Mama cried as she ran from the room to go find the children and prepare what was going to be a very late lunch/early supper.

"How went the dress planning?" Aaron asked as Emily sat in his lap.

"All done, even your ties, and vests are taken care of." Emily replied.

"What?" Derek jumped up.

"Relax sugarplum. All you need is that black suit of yours and Bernadette is taking care of the rest." Pen kissed him.

"What colors are being done?" Rossi himself was a little worried.

"Pen is having hot pink, therefore Derek will be in bright pink vest, and tie. You get to choose if you want a white or black dress shirt." JJ laughed.

"Jayje is going with bright blue. So same idea for you Dr. Reid." Pen smiled.

"Blue isn't that bad." Spencer smiled.

"Hot pink! Mama, bad choice on me." Derek whined.

"Too bad." Pen giggled.

"What about me?" Aaron asked.

Lettie spoke up. "Your color is a metallic ivory vest and tie. You would look best in a black shirt, but white could work too."

Aaron smiled. At least Emily hadn't chosen pink. He dreaded if they ever had a little girl, mainly because he'd worry 24/7 about her and because he hated pink with a passion.

Dave looked to Emily. She smiled.

"Lettie is going with a green. Bernadette has the fabric and it's beautiful."

Dave breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lettie has come up with a good idea. Mina and Jessica will be the bridesmaids for all of us. And Mina's fiancé, Grant, will be a groomsmen because its easier then figuring it all out amongst us though she has promised to have the three of us, plus Dave's sisters as bridesmaids in the church ceremony in Alberta." JJ said.

"Fair enough. But we need one more male partner for Jess." Lettie replied.

"We could ask my brother." Aaron replied.

"You would want Sean to be a part of this?" Emily looked at him.

"Why not? He's single, good looking and my brother."

"Agreed, we're set, now all we need is the date." Dave laughed.

All heads turned to Mina.


	36. True Friendship

_**I apologize for not being able to update my story as frequently as before. School is taking a toll on me and it sucks. I will keep updating and once classes are over, I will try to update at least once a week. I hope you're still enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. **_

_***Nicole***_

Dave showed his sisters around the house. It had been some time since they had been in it. While Dave did that, Lettie went to lie down for a nap. Mina went with her, mainly to do a quick check-up.

Jessica and JJ went to go check on the little ones while Emily and Bernadette went to assist Mama Rossi in the kitchen, as they literally had an army to feed.

The guys went into the yard to play a game of touch football, FBI versus Familia. After a while all the children were watching the men play and the women, knowing all was well, went to finish helping out in the kitchen.

Dave finished the tour, then his sisters went to the kitchen. He headed to his room. _Their room_ he corrected himself. He wanted to check up on Lettie. Mina shushed him and pointed to a sleeping beauty on their bed. He entered the room quietly and gently shut the door.

"How is she?" Dave whispered.

"I say, you can set the date anytime after the end of this month."

Dave looked at the calendar by the door. "So in about 10 days?"

"Yep. She healed so well. She'd be good in a week, but…"

"Better safe than sorry."

"Exactly." Mina smiled. "She loves you. A lot. I've known her almost her whole life, and I've never seen her glow like this before."

"It isn't just that 'pregnant mother glow'?"

"Nope. She loves you so much."

"I love her too… wait she didn't glow like this even with Brennan?" Dave was a little confused. From what he had heard of the man, Lettie and he were meant to be together.

"It was a different type of glow. This, is just, well, something I only thought possible in the movies."

"Wow. Thank you Mina."

"You're welcome."

"The babies?" He moved closer, careful not to wake her, just to watch her sleep peacefully.

"Growing well. Strong heart rates. I'd put the official due date at the end of June, beginning of July. She'll be able to have her dream fall wedding."

"Her dream wedding is a fall one?"

"Yep. Because she loves the colors. It's the photographer in her."

Dave smiled. He had no idea how he deserved such a precious gift in his life, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Is it possible, that because she's carrying twins that she could deliver early?"

"That's almost always a possibility. I'll keep a closer eye on her come April and May."

"Perfect." Dave sat gently on the edge of the bed. "And you're 100% sure about the sexes?"

"Almost 100%"

"Good, I've already started on the babies' suite. I can't wait to hold them."

"Soon enough, you will. You'll make a great daddy. Have you talked about having other children after this?" Mina smiled slyly.

"Yes, she wants five or six total."

"You?"

"As many as we can have. You saw my family and from what I've heard about hers, it isn't much smaller."

Mina laughed softly. "Yep. Well, JJ is waiting for me to check on her too. Just keep Lettie and those little ones safe. If that prick…"

Dave's face darkened. "He won't."

With that Mina crept out of the room. Dave gently crawled into bed, and pulled Lettie gently to himself. She snuggled close. He loved the feel of her in his arms. It made him feel complete. He figured they could both use the nap. With that, his eyes drooped shut and they were both lost in a peaceful slumber. There, they both saw the perfect future.

KNOCK KNOCK

"JJ?" Mina asked at the FBI liaison's room.

"Come in Mina. I'm just changing Henry. He found mud."

Mina entered the room, and couldn't help but laugh. JJ wasn't joking when she said Henry had found mud. There was mud everywhere.

"What happened?" Mina knelt next to Henry.

"Bella was playing with her dolly. Then she twipped. Her dolly fell in the mud, and I rescued Dolly." He grinned up proudly.

"Well that was very brave of you Henry." Mina patter the little ones shoulder.

"Then I got stuck!" He exclaimed very enthusiastically. "Uncle Derek had to come unstuck me."

His laughter brought a smile to both women's faces.

"Yes Uncle Derek got covered in mud too, because he slipped while handing you to daddy." JJ laughed as she wiped the last of the mud away.

Once JJ had Henry fully clean and changed, she had Emily come and get him, since Spencer was going to stay with JJ for their first pre-natal check-up. Mina had JJ lie down and lift her shirt. Then she put the ultrasound jelly on her belly. Using a portable ultrasound, Mina looked closely as Baby Jareau-Reid. She turned up the volume and they all heard the rapid woosh-woosh of the baby's heartbeat.

"Wow Jayje, that's amazing." Dr. Spencer Reid was in awe.

"Baby looks healthy too." Mina smiled. She showed the monitor to the happy couple.

"She's beautiful." Reid said breathlessly.

"How do you know if it's a girl?" JJ asked, looking closely to see if Spencer was seeing something she wasn't.

"Wishful thinking." Spencer replied. "Mina, can you tell?"

"Not quite yet. Soon though. He or she is turned so I can't tell you that just yet. Do you want to know, or do you want it kept as a surprise?"

"A surprise." JJ smiled. "I knew with Henry, but I'd like the surprise this time around."

Reid agreed with her. Mina jotted down notes in the file that was now JJ's, then printed a copy of the ultrasound of the baby. JJ took the picture and was just in awe of the new life growing within her.

"Is there a due date?" JJ asked quietly.

"Actually, yes. I'd say around July 1. You're further along than you thought. You and Lettie will be very close in delivering."

"Wow, July? That's only five months away."

"Actually dear, it's four." Reid countered.

"But I'm not that big yet." JJ whined ever so slightly.

"Some women don't really show until six or seven months. Every pregnancy is different. This one will be different than when you were expecting Henry." Mina patted JJ on the shoulder.

JJ was content with that. After wiping off the gel, and getting dressed, Reid and JJ headed to the veranda.

Mina, after they had left, snuck back to her own suite. She proceeded to put gel on her abdomen, lied down and started her own ultrasound. She wasn't 100% sure but the woosh woosh confirmed. She, too, was pregnant. She was surprised, but happy. She looked at the machine's still image. It was so small. She printed the image, then recorded a small clip with sound. She then picked up the phone, and dialed a number she knew off by heart. On the second ring, he answered.

"Mina?"

"Grant. You're not going to believe this."

"What baby?"

"Are you sitting?"

"I am now."

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm a doctor. Remember? Can you please just come to Dave's place. I'm a little scared and I don't want to be alone right now."

"I can't babe. Are you 100% sure? We used condoms." He tried to get her to tell her it was all a big joke.

"One broke remember?"

"But you said…"

"What is the problem with us having a baby? We're getting married!" Mina exclaimed.

"Hon? Where's my bra?" a female voice came over the phone, distantly.

"Who the FUCK is THAT!?"

"Honey, I can explain?"

"Fuck you! I don't want explanations. It's off. Come near me or my child and you'll regret it!" She slammed the receiver down.

"Mina?" Dave's voice came from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Go away!" she cried.

"Dave, get me in there!" Lettie's panicked voice echoed.

"Honey…" he protested.

"David Rossi! If you don't get me in that room this minute, I'll break the damn door down myself!"

Mina couldn't help but smile. Dave would cave for fear of upsetting a delicate Nicolette. She held the pillow close as she heard the master key turn in the door. She heard Lettie's soft footsteps approach the bed. Dave stayed at the door. Lettie's gentle touch and soft voice caused Mina to lift her head.

"Mina what's going on?" Lettie sat next to her.

"Grant and I are… finished." She broke down again.

"Why sweetie?" What happened?"

Dave snuck in the room, and sat on the chair next to the door.

"I called him with news, and I over heard another woman ask where her bra was…" she sobbed.

"Oh god. Sweetheart." Lettie hugged Mina tightly.

"What news Mina?" Dave asked softly.

"I told him…" she couldn't finish the sentence. She handed Lettie the ultrasound picture she had printed only moments before.

Dave had a quizzical look on his face.

"You're pregnant?" Lettie was shocked.

"Mhm." Was all her best friend could muster.

Dave took the photo from Lettie. She wasn't far along, the baby was tiny. "Mina, what did he have to say?"

"He said 'are you sure? We used protection…' It sounded like he was disgusted by the idea of having a baby or of being a parent." She sobbed.

Dave's face darkened. He knew the type and he hated them. Free will, can't do anything unless it's fun and no responsibility.

Mina continued. "When I heard her voice, after telling him. I flipped. I told him it was over, and he would never be a part of my child's life."

Lettie hugged her friend, running her hand up and down Mina's back. This seemed to help calm her.

"Dave?" Lettie asked.

"Yes love?"

"Make sure he never comes near her or the baby."

"You've got it." Dave smiled to both women. "You're both safe here. He'll never come close. Mina, I do have a question."

"Don't worry Dave, I'll be fine to deliver the twins and JJ's little one too. I'm only a few weeks along." Mina wiped away the tears.

Dave smiled, patted the woman's shoulder and left the two women to talk. He had to ensure this prick never stepped foot on the property. Luckily, he knew for a fact that this Grant, knew nothing about Lettie or the situation. His family would be safe. And the Familia would ensure it.

Lettie stayed with Mina until she had fallen asleep, exhausted from the crying. She too left. She had to make sure that nothing could happen to her friend and physician. She went in search of Dave. She knew she was the future wife of the head of la Familia, and her word, like his, was law.


	37. Missing!

**Dear Fans, I hope you are enjoying it so far. I keep throwing twists in there. And if you're wondering what's going on with all the babies and pregnancies, well I just became an aunt, so I have babies on the brain. Enjoy!**

***Nicole***

Dave had just finished talking to Rafe and Dan about the situation with Mina, when Lettie caught up to him. He watched her approach him. She was radiant. All smiles, though there was a shadow there that showed her concern for Mina.

"She's asleep," she said softly, slipping her arm through his.

"That's good, she'll need the rest." Dave smiled, and patted her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel good, worried about her, but good. They're very active. I swear we've got at least one soccer player or kick boxer."

Dave laughed at this. He knew from his sisters' pregnancies that activity like this is essential to a healthy pregnancy. Lettie took Dave's hand and put it on her rounded abdomen, and he felt the activity first hand. His smiled, then gently kissed her lips, then dropped down and kissed her belly, whispering something against it. Lettie giggled.

"Dave?" JJ's voice brought them to a halt.

"What is it Jayje?" Lettie asked, helping Dave up.

"Have you guys seen Henry or Bella?"

Dave shook his head, and Lettie looked concerned.

"When did you last see them?" Lettie walked toward JJ.

JJ was worried. Henry had never wandered off before and Jess was worried too because it was very unlike Bella. "Just after Mina did her check up on me. Emily said that they were playing with Jack near the creek."

With that Emily and Hotch came running towards them and Dave had a sinking feeling that Jack was missing too. Dave told Lettie to go find Mama, he and the others would start a search party. No pregnant women were allowed because of the dangers of the creek and the forest that surrounded the property. Dave grabbed his jacket and a high-powered light and headed out. By this point it was dark out and it was getting chilly. A disadvantage to living near the creek is it got very cold at night, especially during the spring thaw. The kids didn't have jackets, and they didn't know the lay of the land like Dave's nieces and nephews. The older Rossi children joined in on the search. Dave tried to find his dog then he realized they probably had him with them, and that was a good thing.

"Dave, please let me go with you!" Lettie begged. "She's my niece."

"No bella, it's too dangerous. Plus we need people here, if they come back." He ran to the house, and kissed her. "I promise you, I will find them. We will bring them home."

He told Derek and DJ to come with him, they would search along the creek. Hotch, Rafe and Reid would take the driveway and surrounding bush. The others scattered throughout the property. Emily went with Hotch, while Jessica stayed behind, knowing she had to keep JJ and Lettie calm. Roger went with Dave, as did Cael. The Rossi children, went to all their secret hiding places. Voices called out chillingly through the darkness. "Bella! Jack! Henry!" over and over again. It sent chills up Lettie's spine. Dave had promised to bring them home. She wrapped her arms around herself. Mama came behind her and hugged her.

"Don't worry little one. Dave will find them. They can't have gone far." She said. Her voice calmed Lettie greatly.

* * *

**The Creek**

"Dave?" Derek asked. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know. I was dealing with a problem with Mina and Lettie."

"The babies?"

"No, I'll explain it later. They've got the dog." Dave began whistling the way he did when he was hunting. He was answered with a deep bark.

They moved in the direction of the barking. Dave shined the light up and down the creek. Looking closely at the rocks and small islands that were in the creek. He whistled again. The barking was getting louder. They began to run in the direction. Morgan called Hotch's cell.

"Hotch, they've got the dog, and we're closing in on them. Follow the creek."

They were just about on top of the barking when they heard a deep growl. Dave shined the light around them, then he saw it. Wolves surrounded his niece and nephews and his hunting dog. Dave cursed himself for not grabbing the rifle. The dog was keeping them at bay. The only problem is the wolves were closing in on them, and sadly it was pushing them closer and closer to the creek. Bella was already wet, and Dave could only guess she had already fallen in once. Jack caught sight of his uncles.

"Uncle Derek! Uncle Dave! Help! Bella's sick!" he cried out.

One of the wolves moved in on them, Dave's dog jumped in front of them. The fight was on. The other wolves didn't move, most likely because the alpha was in a fight to the death with Dave's prize dog. Dave knew he was most likely going to lose him, but he had to get his family away from there.

"Jack!" he cried. "Get them into the creek. I know it's cold but we'll come get you there!"

"But Uncle Dave!" Jack pleaded.

"Just do it Jack!" Dave ordered. He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but their lives were all on the line now. "Derek go get 'em."

"Dave, man we gotta shoot the wolves!"

"For fuck sake's Derek!"

With that Morgan slid into the creek quietly as to not alert the wolves of his presence. The children followed suit. Jack half carrying, half dragging Bella. Derek caught up to the children and took Bella from Jack. By this point, Hotch and the others had reached them. Dave cried out as the wolves realized that the children had fled. The wolves turned towards Dave and lunged for his throat. A flash filled the night sky, followed by many more flashes. Gunshots echoed throughout the night. Even at the house, Lettie, JJ and Jessica heard them. Lettie buried her head in Mama Rossi's arms. She was so scared.

As the smoke cleared, Hotch looked around him. There were three wolves down, the others had fled. Roger shot the one that had survived to take it out of its misery. Hotch looked around for Dave. He saw him near the edge of the creek. Claw marks and bite marks covered his right side, and he had a scratch across his face. There was a significant amount of blood but Dave's unconsciousness worried him more than the blood loss. Hotch called for Derek and Dave's brothers-in-law to come help him carry Dave back to the house. Derek handed Bella to Emily who was calming the other children. She and the other Rossis headed to the house with Roger, since he was armed, while the others helped lift Dave and begin the journey back home.

* * *

The House

Lettie was sobbing, while Mama Rossi comforted her. Bernadette had taken to cleaning the kitchen. JJ and Jess anxiously awaited any news on their children. Through the living room window they saw approaching lights. Jessica went to get Lettie, and the women went to the veranda. They tried to make out the shadowy figures in the night, to see who was coming home. They heard a variety of voices. Most of them were female or very young. Lettie worried even more. None of the men were there. Where was Dave? Derek? Hotch? Reid? Her future brothers-in-law? She heard her father's voice and she tore herself away from Mama and ran to the group.

"Get Mina!" her father called into the night.

Mama Rossi left, in search of the only medical care they had here at Little Creek. When Lettie approached, she saw her father armed with a hunting rifle, Emily with a soaking wet Bella in her arms, Henry on the back of one of Dave's nephews. Jack was towing behind with the rest of the Rossi brood.

"What happened?" Mina called as she ran from the house to meet up with the group.

"The kids had got lost." Emily began to explain. "Bella fell in the creek and she was getting cold, and the boys stayed with her. Dave's hunting dog was with them."

Mina reached them and began looking over Bella. She was shivering. She was unconscious and breathing in a very shallow manner. Mina told Emily to get her to the house.

"Bella!" Jessica cried out. "What's wrong with my baby?"

"We're getting her in the house. I need to look her over. Go get towels, blankets and start a hot bath!"

JJ and Jessica tore into the house, swiftly followed by Mama Rossi to do whatever was needed.

"What happened to the guys?" Mina asked as she continued to monitor Bella.

"Dave, Derek, Roger, DJ and Cael found them deep in the woods along the creek. There were wolves. Derek got them out of the water, but the wolves lunged at Dave. All I know is there's three dead wolves, an injured hunting dog and Dave was hurt. I'm sorry Lettie."

They reached the house, Lettie told them to bring Bella into her bathroom, because of the bigger space and better bath. The water was poured. Mina did a quick once over.

"I think she's slightly hypothermic. Her heart rate is slow, but not dangerously low. We'll get her in the water and see what happens. Jess, get in the tub and hold her close to you. It'll be better for her to come to with your arms around her than a stranger's."

Jessica got in the tub, it was hot, but she'd do everything she could for her baby girl. They laid a freezing Bella into her arms, and they waited. It didn't take too long that Bella began to stir. She started coughing. Mina checked her over again.

"Her heart rate's up. Stay in here for another 10 minutes then get her out, change her and wrap her up tightly in blankets. I'll be back to check on her once I find out if the guys are back yet. Mama can stay and help you, right Mama?"

Mama Rossi nodded, "But if Davey is hurt bad, I want to be there!"

"Yes, Mama, we'll come find you right away."

"The guys are back!" Allegra's voice came up from the landing.

Lettie and Mina sped out of the bathroom and went to meet the men outside. Lettie was looking for Dave, she could see Hotch, Derek, Reid, and…

"Oh God!" Lettie was being held back by her father. "No Dave!"

Roger held his daughter closely.

"Daddy, no! I need to see him!"

"No sweetheart, you don't want to."

"Please. Dave. God no! What happened?! Someone tell me what the hell is going on!!!" Lettie struggled against her father's strong arms.

"Roger, get her out of here. This stress isn't good for her or the babies." Mina shouted. She ran to the men that were carrying David's limp body to the house.

Roger picked his little girl up, and carried her to the house. She fought the whole way.

"Daddy! Please, I want to see him. I love him!"

"I know sweetie, but you need to let Mina do her job." He comforted his daughter, rubbing her back.

He didn't want her to worry or to stress out too much, because neither were good for her health or for the health of his unborn grandchildren.

"Let me see him." Mina ordered. She managed to peak over their shoulders. She saw the nasty claw marks and bite marks all over his body. "Get him upstairs and get his clothes off."

"Yes ma'am." DJ started the group moving.

Mina went ahead. "Lettie, sweetie, you need to leave this room. We need the bed and as soon as I check him over, you can come in okay?"

Lettie nodded and allowed her father to guide her out the bathroom entrance. The guys put Dave gently on the bed. Derek used his knife, as did Carl to remove the older Rossi's clothing. Once he was down to underwear, Mina began to examine Dave. The cuts and scratches were superficial and would only need cleaning. The bite marks, on the other hand, some of them would require stitches and he'd need a new tetanus shot.

"Get towels, hot water, peroxide, and Derek, go get my med kit in my room." Mina ordered.

Derek ran to Mina's room got the black bag, and ran back. Mina began to unpack what she needed to stitch Dave back up again.

"Is he going to be okay?" Aaron asked, concern seeping into the question.

"He will be. I need someone to turn him over, and hold him while I give him his tetanus shot and rabies shot too. Just to be safe."

Derek, Cael and DJ held him down, while Reid, following Mina's orders went to talk to Lettie. Once the shots were in, Lettie was allowed in the room. The men, except for Aaron, Derek and Rafe left the room. Lettie carefully bathed the superficial wounds, while Mina irrigated the deeper wounds in preparation for stitching. Dave was still unconscious.

Lettie inquired if the unconsciousness was normal. Mina replied that because he had lost blood, it was. She also assured Lettie that his blood pressure was fine now that the bleeding had stopped, his heart rate and breathing rate was fine. The unconsciousness was normal and probably very good, since there was not much anesthetic available to stitch him up. The wounds were cleaned. Mina quickly dabbed peroxide over all the wounds. Dave began to stir.

Lettie took his hand. "Dave? Honey, I'm right here."

Dave's eyes fluttered open and he whispered. "Lettie?"

"I'm here baby. It's okay. Are you feeling okay?"

"The kids?"

"Are fine. You got attacked, and we're more worried about you than anything." Lettie said worriedly.

"I'm fine. My ass is sore though."

"That would be because you needed a tetanus and rabies shot." Mina giggled. "Now Mr. Macho. We need to stitch these up. I don't have much local. It's going to hurt, a lot."

"I'll be fine." He gritted his teeth as Mina began to stitch the deepest of his wounds up.

Hotch left, followed by Derek after Dave confirmation that he was okay. Rafe refused to leave. Lettie held his hand and kept him occupied as Mina stitched him up quickly and efficiently.

"All done. No moving tonight. Stay put. The stitches are going to be in for a couple weeks. No huge activity. And I mean it." Mina left the room to go check on Bella, and promised to return with an update on all the children.

"Dave, you had me worried sick."

"I'm sorry bella. I didn't mean to get attacked, but protecting our nieces and nephews took control. Plus your father shot the wolves."

"Dad shot something? And hit them?" Lettie was in shock.

"Yeah, why?"

"Daddy usually can't hit the broad side of a barn!"

"I can if my future-son-in-law is about to become wolf food. I don't want to have to go through that hell again." Roger said from the doorway. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be better, once I know how Bella, Jack and Henry are doing."

"Dave?" Jessica's voice came from the door.

Dave tried to sit up, but both Rafe and Lettie held him down. Lettie invited Jessica in. She came in with Isabella in her arms, followed by JJ with Henry and Emily, Aaron and Jack.

Bella looked pale, but better then when Dave had seen her by the creek. Henry had a small scratch on his face, it seemed to have been made by a tree branch. Jack seemed okay, but his face said more than his appearance ever could. The children came to the bedside.

"Uncle Dave," Bella started. "Thank you for rescuing us from the wolves."

"We're really sorry we got lost." Henry added. A tear trickled down his face.

"I'm really sorry we didn't tell you or anyone where we were going Uncle Dave." Jack broke down. "It's all my fault."

Dave shook his head. "No Jack. It's not your fault, or Bella's or Henry's. It was an accident."

"But you got hurt." Henry too began to cry.

"But I'm better. See? Mina made me feel better." Dave smiled. He was in pain, but he wasn't about to let the kids see it. "It wasn't anyone's fault that the wolves showed up either."

"But if it hadn't been for us, your dog would still be here." Jack sniffled.

"Monty, as Bella has called him is fine. He just has a couple scratches. He's tough. Just like me." This news seemed to brighten the children up somewhat. "Come here and give me a hug."

The children gently got on the bed, and careful of his wounds, hugged him. Bella kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Unka Dave. You're my hero." She whispered in his ear. She and Henry toddled off.

Jack looked at his uncle. "Are you sure you're not mad?"

"I'm positive. It's partially because of you too that Isabella and Henry were able to come back. You're a hero too Jack." Jack hugged Dave one last time and headed out after his cousins.

JJ and Jessica thanked Dave incessantly. Reid came in after the children left. He told Dave that Monty was definitely going to be fine and thanked him for rescuing his son. After that the three left. Emily and Aaron approached the bed.

"Dave, thank you. You shouldn't have to put your life on the line all the time." Hotch shook the older agent's hand. "And you could have been harder on Jack."

"No Hotch, I couldn't. Because he was already tearing himself apart inside. It wasn't his fault. I'm going to be alright. Bella is safe. Jack's safe and so is Henry and that's all that matters." Dave answered curtly as Lettie kissed his forehead.

"Thanks Dave." Emily hugged her mentor and friend and guided a startled Hotch out of the room.

"Now Mr. Rossi. You rest." Lettie ordered.

"As you wish my love, as you wish."


	38. Dark and Light

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I hope you're enjoying it. I am almost done the semester so I should be able to do more updates sooner. If you have any ideas, please share! The chapters coming up take place about 2 weeks after the wolf attack, and Lettie is about 6 and half months along. Enjoy!**

***Nicole***

"Dave, you sit down right now!" Lettie commanded.

"Lettie, come on! I've been on bed rest for two weeks. The stitches came out this morning!" Dave whined from the bed where Monty, the ever-faithful hunting dog, lay across his lap.

"I don't care! You put yourself at risk anymore while I'm pregnant, I'll shoot you myself." Lettie put her hands on her now very predominant belly.

Dave admired her. She and the others had continued to plan the large, four couple wedding, and most of it had been done in their bedroom. The only thing she allowed him to actually do was read to his nieces and nephews, since he could do that from bed. Otherwise, Mama and his sisters ran freely about, while the men worked on trying to locate Lettie's monstrous ex-boyfriend. The wedding was coming along nicely, but the manhunt was not going as well as planned. Dave made a puppy-dog face look to his fiancée.

"Bella, if I can't go to you, can you come here. I want to talk to my children." Dave pouted.

Lettie caved. She moved Monty gently, and sat next to Dave. He put his right hand on her abdomen. The twins were very active. Lettie loved the feel of the two of them growing within her. There was a knock at the door as Dave pulled Lettie in for a kiss.

"Who is it?" Dave asked, ever slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"It's Rafe and Cael."

"Come in." Dave sighed. One of these days, now that Mina had cleared him from bed rest, he would hold her and love her the way he had wanted to. Once Lettie had hit her sixth month, she just popped. She was very big, and most people who didn't know she was carrying twins thought she was due any day.

His two brothers-in-law entered. Monty seeing the escape jumped off the bed and went in search of the children he had grown attached to. Dave's friends, lieutenants and brothers-in-law sat down.

"We've got some news." Rafe said solemnly.

"Well. What is it?" Dave was sitting up straight. There was no way Lettie could hold him down anymore.

"He's in New York." Cael replied with his thickly accented voice. "Been there about a year now."

Lettie silently did the math in her head. "He must have moved there after I was on the news with the Canadian embassy. We had been at a charity ball there. I was a translator for one of the speeches that was broadcast in Canada and the US." She protectively put her arms around her belly.

"We had men look at his address. It wasn't pretty." Cael said, lowering his head.

"Lettie, I think you should go check up on the finalizing of wedding plans with Mama." Dave said gently.

"No! I am staying here and I'm going to hear what the fuck that monster did to his family." Lettie crossed her arms and refused to budge.

The two other men looked to their boss for guidance. He just shook his head. There was no way to change her mind. Dave knew she had to know, but he was hoping to have the opportunity to fluff it up a little bit. Change it to not frighten her. He could tell that what ever it was that had been found was very gruesome, because the looks on their faces were grim and very dark. Dave pulled Lettie to himself, and wrapped his arms around her. Lettie nodded to the men.

Rafe began. "The house was a disaster. It looks like it's never been cleaned. What we found made most of the guys hurl."

Cael took over. "It looks like he killed the mother last. The oldest boy… he beat him to a pulp. The other two were stabbed to death. They went quickly. The mother suffered the most. She was cut. Beaten. Raped by what we could tell. She had handprints around her neck."

Rafe finished. "He snapped. We took some pictures. And called the cops, anonymously."

Cael handed Dave the pictures. Lettie gasped when she saw the handiwork of Joesph Ledger. The brutality of the beating his stepson had received. The depths of the cuts to the younger children were horrid. Lettie looked closely at the little girl.

"Oh my god!"

Dave turned to her; worried something was wrong with the babies. "What is it cara?"

"He raped her. He raped his own daughter. Look at her." She pointed to the very obvious pelvic bruises.

"He is a monster." Dave gave Rafe the pictures back and held his fiancée close. "It's okay bella. He'll never get to you or the babies. You're safe. I promise."

His voice soothed her. She sobbed into his chest. She knew that all those years ago, that should've been her. She was shaking. Dave signaled for the others to leave and he just let her cry. He would never understand her pain, but he was damned well guaranteeing that that monster was never getting near her ever again. Lettie sobbed herself to sleep. Dave, gentle not to disturb her, left to go find Mina to have her check up on her and the twins.

"Dave? What is it? Everything ok? Did I miss a stitch?" Mina was worried.

"No, but Lettie saw the pictures that the guys took at the monster's house in New York. I just want you to look her over."

"I thought I said I didn't want her stressed out Rossi." Mina said through gritted teeth.

"We wanted her out of the room. She refused to leave."

"She's too stubborn for her own good." Mina shook her head. She was happy, that unlike Lettie and JJ, she had yet to experience morning sickness, so she was able to do her job fully. She also knew that it could change at any moment. Pregnancy differs for every woman, and even for each pregnancy, things can be different.

Dave thanked her and headed off to go talk to Aaron about the developments. Mina walked into Dave and Lettie's room just as she woke up. Lettie looked around.

"Where's Dave?" Lettie yawned.

"Off to talk to your boss." Mina walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Dave told you about the pictures didn't he?"

"He told me you had gotten upset. I told you no stress. Why can't you ever listen to me?"

"Because it's my life that's in danger, and I have the right…"

"You have the right to be safe, calm and listen to people who know what they're talking about." Mina put her hands on her hips. "You don't want those two to come early do you?"

"No." Lettie pouted.

"Then listen." Mina did a quick check, only to assure the expectant mother that both babies were fine. "Now, you can go finish the wedding plans. The wedding is this weekend remember?"

"I know, I can't wait." Lettie blushed. "I love him so much Mina."

"I know that hun." Mina hugged her best friend. Lettie not only had managed to plan her wedding but helped Mina get over the betrayal of Grant.

"I was so scared when he came back… the blood, cuts…"

"Shh. That's over. He's in one piece. A couple extra scars to add to his rugged charm. That's all."

"I know." Lettie hugged Mina, and the two of them headed to go find the 'hen party' as Dave called it, to do final fittings.

When Dave had told Aaron what la Familia had found, his face darkened.

"He's escalating Dave."

"I know Hotch. I don't want to scare Lettie."

"How did she react?"

"She broke down. She sobbed herself to sleep. She kept muttering something about that should've been me."

"Mina, I take it went to check up on her?"

"Yep. Then they were supposed to go do final fittings of the gowns for this Saturday."

"I can't believe it came together so quickly." Hotch sighed. He loved Emily, and he wanted to make his family whole again. He just remember when Hailey and he had been planning their wedding. It had taken months to pull everything together. This time, it had only taken a matter of a few weeks. The suits were ready, the gowns were just getting final touches, and the food was being prepared. Roger was due back any day with all the meat for the meal. Invites had been sent out, and as Emily had predicted, Ambassador Prentiss and Hotch's family were pissed beyond belief that it was only going to be a small family affair. They had wanted a huge society wedding and Aaron and Emily weren't going to stand for it.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't wait to make Lettie my wife Hotch. I keep worrying something is going to happen to her, or the babies."

"Nothing will happen to my daughter or those bambinos." Mama said as she approached. "The minister is here to begin the rehearsal."

"I thought the rehearsal was the day before. Today is Thursday, Mama." Dave scratched his head.

"True, but this was at the request of Mama Morgan."

"Why?" Aaron was just as confused as Dave was at this point.

"Derek and Penelope have a surprise and this is what is happening, so get your butts downstairs." Mama Morgan came up behind Mama Rossi.

"It's attack of Mama." Dave laughed as he and Hotch ran down to meet up with the others.

"I think they'll like the surprise don't you Mama Rossi?"

"I think so Mama Morgan." With that the two woman headed down the stairs giggling like schoolgirls.

Everyone had finally gathered in the backyard. They were in the gazebo that had been built for the exchange of vows. Derek and Pen were nowhere in sight. Dave kissed Lettie. She told him she was fine and so were the babies. JJ, now showing ever so slightly, appeared, next to Reid who had a napping Henry in his arms. Bella was napping in Jessica's arms. It would seem that those two were keeping each other very busy, and their parents rarely had to wonder where they were because Jack Hotchner was always watching out for them. The Rossi children had gone home with their mothers, since they had to keep working on school, and the older ones watched over the younger ones, as the Rossi women returned regularly to help with meals, helping Lettie understand la Familia and wedding plans. The men of la Familia were always present; though they had a rotating schedule so each one had time they could spend with their families. The team of profilers were very curious as to where the Morgans were.

"Hey guys. Don't turn around yet." Pen's voice came from behind them. There was a little bit of shuffling.

"Everyone, we'd like you to meet Abigail Nicole Sophia Morgan." Derek rich voice came next.

The team turned around and saw the handsome FBI agent holding a very tiny baby girl swaddled in pink. The whole group awed. Lettie was the first to go down and greet her.

"Hi Abigail." She gently stroked the infant's cheek. The little one yawned. "Pen, Derek, she's absolutely precious."

"Thanks Lettie. We wanted her here for our weddings. The doctor told us yesterday, that she was strong enough to come home."

"Congratulations guys." Was the team's response.

Everyone took turns holding the newest addition to the family, then her Grandma Morgan took her and the rehearsal began. Penelope and Derek first, followed by Hotch and Emily, JJ and Reid. Last but not least, were the host couple, Dave and Lettie. After everything was said and done, the large group of family and friends sat down to a wonderful dinner prepared by Lettie and Mama Rossi. After dinner, there was much talk of the future and play dates. They watched the children frolic in the dusk light. Mama Morgan thrilled to hold her first grandchild. Lettie and Dave were content. Now if only they could get through Saturday with as much ease as today.


	39. The Big Day part 1 Preparation

The sun broke through that beautiful Saturday morning. Lettie stretched out. The bed felt empty. Dave, as per tradition, did not stay the night before, nor would he see her until the ceremony. He and the other anxious grooms had spent the night under the watchful eye of Mama Rossi in her home. They weren't permitted to see the brides until the ceremony. No matter what. Mama Morgan stayed with Pen to help her out with Abigail. Mama Rossi had taken the daunting task of overseeing the men, including Henry and Jack. Since Grant was now out of the picture. Dave arranged to have Dakota Messer, a close family friend of his to be partnered with Mina. Sean Hotchner was partnered with Jessica. Both new couples were getting along perfectly. Lettie was hoping that maybe these men coming into their lives would help them adapt and accept their new lives.

Lettie began her routine. Since her was so short, doing it was easy. While she was in the process of finishing her hair, there was a frantic knocking at her door. Wrapping her robe around herself to see what was so important.

When she opened the door, she saw Mina, Jessica and Bella. "What are you guys doing here?" Lettie asked.

"It was unanimously decided, we're using your room to get ready. The others are on their way up." Jessica said brightly.

"Everyone?"

"Yep. It's a joint effort. Jessica will do the hairdos, well except yours. Why didn't you wait for us?" Mina looked at Lettie curiously.

"Because my hairstyle hasn't changed in almost eleven years. You guys know that. Though, Jess if you can add some pizzazz to it, go for it!" Lettie smiled.

Jessica finished Lettie's hair by brushing her bangs to the left. She embellished it with an emerald and opal hairpin that Mama Rossi has snuck her the night before. She then sprayed a small amount of hairspray, glitter spray and shine spray. Lettie looked at her reflection in the mirror Mina held out to her.

"Auntie, you're beautiful!" Bella exclaimed.

Mina smiled. "She's right, you know."

Mina took back the mirror. Jessica then let JJ, Penelope, Mama Morgan with Abigail, and Emily into the room. Their make-up was done, so Jessica set to doing their hair. Pen had an elaborate up-do with a hot pink daisy on each side, to hold the veil. JJ had hers put half-up, half down with soft curls framing her face. Her veil was clipped under the pulled back part. Emily's hair was simply curled with a red rose over her right ear. Mama Morgan insisted upon a simple chignon.

As Jessica finished everyone's hair, Mina finished with Lettie's make-up. Lettie turned to see her friends. Everyone was all done up. Even Bella had a touch of make-up on. Everything was perfect. A soft knock echoed into the room.

"Ladies?" DJ's voice came through.

"Come in." Lettie said softly.

DJ and Cael entered. They both let out soft whistles.

"You all look beautiful." Cael said.

DJ nodded. "I believe Bernadette has your gowns ready and pressed."

He extended his arm to Lettie, "This way ma'am."

He guided her to her private room. The others followed. Lettie allowed the others to gown up first. She asked Cael to take her to her study for a moment. She entered the study, and he waited outside the door.

She walked over to the memorial shrine. She knelt in front of it and softly spoke. "Brennan, I know you're here. I know you're watching over me and the babies. I miss you so much. Each time I feel them move, I think of you and all that you're missing. I love you always and forever. Please watch over them." She put her hands on her abdomen. "I did what you asked. I found love again. I do love him. Please keep me steady today. You were always my rock."

She said a silent prayer and slowly got up. As she headed for the door, she swore she heard Brennan's voice. "I love you Nicolette, always and forever. Smile, you're beautiful. I'm here with you always."

She swore she felt, just for a moment, the feeling of his arms around her and his lips on hers, one last time.

She opened the door, and quickly followed Cael back to the private room to change. A single tear fell and slid down her cheek. After she was in her gown, Mina did a quick touch-up on her make-up. DJ peaked his head in.

"Everyone ready?"

The brides looked to each other, and nodded. The doors opened fully and Sean Hotchner and Dakota Messer strode into the room. Both looked very dashing in their fitted tuxes. Sean handed Jessica her bouquet and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. The two of them had spent a lot of time together since he agreed to be groomsmen. Lettie smiled. Dakota looked to Mina, who blushed. He extended his arm, and she slipped her arm into his. He then handed her her bouquet. The two couples then stepped into the hall. DJ and Cael returned with the brides' bouquets. Pink gerbera daisies to match the ones in her hair for Pen. Red roses were handed to Emily. Orchids were gently laid in JJ's arms. Finally a bouquet of lilac and roses were given to Lettie. They then both kissed Lettie on the cheek and headed out.

Soon, Emily and JJ's parents entered the inner sanctum. Emily's mother was clearly upset that her daughter's wedding wasn't going to be a diplomatic affair, but her father was beaming. He took his daughter's hand and whispered something in her ear. Ambassador Prentiss came towards Lettie.

"Nicolette?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"You look beautiful dear. I understand, that this was partially your idea."

"Yes ma'am, it was." Lettie was a little worried now as Ambassador Prentiss had a long reach.

"I would have much preferred a diplomatic and larger wedding, but Emily and Aaron are happy, and right now that's all that matters. Yes, I believe that is more important."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you and congratulations to you as well. On everything."

The older woman left the room, as did JJ's beaming mother. This was going to be a traditional wedding of sorts. The father, or brother in Penelope's case, would walk the bride down the aisle. Penelope's oldest brother was escorted in next; the other two were awing over their niece. He kissed his sister on the cheek. Lettie overheard him whisper. "Mom and dad would be so proud of you." Penelope hugged her brother tightly.

Finally Lettie heard the voice she'd longed to hear all day.

"Daddy!" She threw herself into her father's strong arms.

"You look beautiful Lettie." Her dad kissed her forehead. "I love you so much. Your mother and I are proud of you. You've come so far."

"Thanks Daddy!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Excited. Nervous. The twins are active as ever."

"Well, that's good. I have a gift for you."

"Daddy…"

"I know, I know. It's not the 'official' wedding but you're my baby girl."

With that, he took out a large velvet box. Inside of it was a beautiful emerald and diamond pendant with matching earrings. Lettie's breath caught.

"Daddy those are…"

"Yes, they're you're mother's. I gave them to her shortly before you were born."

Lettie smiled as her father clasped the necklace around her neck. She then changed her small earrings for the set that matched the necklace. He then handed her another small box. She opened it, and inside it was a small gemstone.

"Your brother sent it, since he's in the middle of finals. It's for your upper ear piercing." Lettie smiled. With Pen's help she quickly changed the small pink stone for the slightly larger opal stone her brother had chosen for her.

Rafe cleared his throat. "It's time."

Everyone lined up. Penelope with her brother first, followed by Emily and her father, JJ and her father and finally Lettie and Roger. The procession would begin once they reached the back veranda.

Mina and Dakota began to walk down the aisle to the gazebo where four anxious grooms and family waited. The small group turned as the music began to play. Sean and Jessica followed. Bella, Henry and Jack waited their turn. Bella was between her two friends, smiling as she led them down the aisle. Once they reached the gazebo, and took their positions, the music changed to Pachelbel's Canon in D minor. Everyone in attendance stood up and turned towards the house.


	40. The Big Day part 2 The Ceremony

Penelope and her brother took the first slow steps down the steps. She looked up from the ground and saw Derek's beautiful smile. She smiled back and was wishing that she could run up the aisle into his arms. Her brother smiled at her as they walked up the aisle. Once they reached the halfway point, Emily and her father began the same process. Aaron was smiling more than anyone had ever seen. Jack pulled on his father's suit jacket.

"Daddy, mama looks so pretty." Jack smiled at his father.

Aaron was taken aback the Jack was calling Emily 'mama'. "Yes son, that she does."

By this point, Penelope and her brother had reached the gazebo; Derek stepped down and took her hand. Shook her brother's hand and led her to the altar. After Emily was given to Aaron, JJ began to walk down to the man who had brightened her darkest days. Her father placed JJ's hand in Reid's and stepped back to stand with Pen's brother and Emily's dad. With that, Lettie and Roger began the slow procession. All eyes were on her. She blushed. All people present knew of her story. Dave stepped down to greet his bride. She was glowing. The sun had nothing on her smile. She looked amazing. The final notes of the canon played out as Roger put his daughter's hand in Dave's. The older men shook hands. The brides and grooms stood before the preacher.

"Who gives these women in holy matrimony?"

"We do." The fathers and brother replied. They went to their respective seats.

"Welcome. On behalf of Penelope, Derek, Emily, Aaron, Jennifer, Spencer, Nicolette and David, welcome. Today is a very special day for all of them. We are here as witnesses before the State and God to join these couples in Holy Matrimony." The older man smiled. "This is going to be a unique ceremony. We'll begin with Penelope and Derek. Please be seated."

The other couples went to their respective positions and Derek and Pen took their place in front of the preacher.

"Derek and Penelope, do you come here of your own free will to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

The couple at each other, "Yes, we do."

"Very well, Derek, please take Penelope's left hand."

Derek took Penelope's left hand in his, with his right hand; he gently wiped a tear from her face.

"Do you Derek, take Penelope to be your wife, according to God's Holy decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?"

Derek smiled, and clearly spoke. "I do."

"Do you Penelope take Derek to be your husband, according to God's Holy decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?"

Penelope's voice cracked but rang out loud and clear. "I do."

The preacher smiled. "The rings please."

Jack and Henry stepped forward. Jack's ring pillow held four wedding bands for the grooms, and Henry's held the more delicate wedding bands for the brides. Derek untied Pen's ring and she untied his.

The preacher smiled. "Derek, repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed." Derek slipped the band gently onto Penelope's finger. He kissed the ring. She blushed.

"Penelope, please repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Penelope smiled, "With this ring, I thee wed." She slipped the band onto his left hand. He sighed, as his left hand had felt so empty without it.

"With the power vested in me by God and the State of Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife… again. You may now kiss the bride."

Derek pulled Pen in close and kissed her deep and full of passion. Wolf whistles and cheers filled the ear. Henry was heard saying 'EEEEWWWW!!' When they were done kissing, and the cheers calmed down, they took their place next to Emily and Hotch.

The preacher spoke clearly. "Now, Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner."

Emily, Aaron and Jack stepped forward and took the place before the preacher and altar.

"Aaron and Emily, do you come here of your own free will to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"Yeah they do!" Jack said clearly.

The whole congregation broke out in fits of laughter.

The preacher caught his breath. "Is this true?"

Emily and Aaron smiled, and pulled Jack to them. "Yes, we come here of our own free will."

"Good. Aaron, please recite the vows you've selected, taking Emily's left hand."

Aaron took Jack's hand, and together they took Emily's left hand. "I love you. Today is a very special day. Long ago, you were just a dream and a prayer. Thank you for being what you are to me. With our future as bright as the promises of God, I will care for you, honor and protect you. I lay down my life for you, my friend and my love. Be my wife…"

"And my mama." Jack finished, his voice barely audible.

A wave of "Awes" spread through the crowd.

"Emily, please recite the vows you have chosen." The preacher wiped a tear from his eye.

"Today, a day of music and celebration, I pledge to share my life with you. Whether the days that come are happy or sad, I will live them with you. Aaron, I give myself to you as your wife, and to Jack as his mama."

"The rings please."

Jack handed Emily his father's wedding band, and kissed her on the cheek. Henry extended his pillow to Hotch. Aaron ruffed his blonde hair.

"Aaron, please repeat after me. "This ring I give is a token and a pledge of my love and devotion, with this ring, I thee wed." "

Aaron smiled. "This ring I give is a token and a pledge of my love and devotion, with this ring, I thee wed." The small band slipped easily onto her finger.

"Emily, please repeat after me. "This ring I give is a token and a pledge of my love and devotion, with this ring, I thee wed.""

Emily, wiping a tear from her eye said softly. "This ring I give is a token and a pledge of my love and devotion, with this ring, I thee wed."

The preacher smiled. "With the power vested in me by God and the State of Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife and son… You may now kiss the bride."

Aaron leaned in and kissed Emily passionately. Then Jack stood up on his tippy toes, and Emily bent down, and he kissed her cheek.

Everyone applauded. The beaming couple took the position with Jack leaning towards his new 'mama'. Emily knew she would never be Hailey, but Jack accepted her and that was all that mattered.

"Jennifer and Spencer, please come forward." Once the couple was before the preacher, he asked. "Spencer and Jennifer, do you come here of your own free will to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"We do." Spencer squeezed JJ's hand. He could see from the corner of his eye, that his mother was wiping a tear from her eyes. Henry toddled over, and Reid picked him up into his arms.

"Spencer, please recite, slowly, the vows you have selected, taking Jennifer's left hand in yours."

Reid breathed deeply, took JJ's left hand and spoke slowly and clearly. "All that I am, and all that I have, I offer you in love and in joy. From this day forward I will love and comfort you, hold you close, prize you above all others, and remain faithful to you all the days of our lives."

"Jennifer."

JJ smiled and kissed Henry on the cheek. She squeezed Reid's hand and spoke clearly. "Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you and being there for you, in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful as long as we both shall live."

"The rings please."

Henry handed his father the very delicate wedding band the two hand chosen together, and Jack offered the pillow to JJ.

"Please, repeat after me. "This ring I give is a token and a pledge of my love and devotion, with this ring, I thee wed.""

Reid smiled, and held the ring in his hand as he repeated the preacher's words. "This ring I give is a token and a pledge of my love and devotion, with this ring, I thee wed."

JJ helped him slide it on. She then too repeated. "This ring I give is a token and a pledge of my love and devotion, with this ring, I thee wed."

Henry clapped enthusiastically in his father's arms. "Yay! Mommy and Daddy!"

"With the power vested in me by God and the State of Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife and son… You may now kiss the bride." The preacher smiled.

Reid and JJ kissed deeply but quickly then hugged as a family. The crowd gathered clapped and Morgan whistled loudly. They smiled and Henry waved to everyone as the took their positions again. Reid set Henry down.

Rossi leaned in and whispered to Lettie. "Bella, you ready."

She turned to him. "More than ever."

Just then the preacher asked them to come forward. Dave helped her as; the twins were making it slightly difficult to get around now.

"David and Nicolette, do you come here of your own free will to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

The two smiled, Nicolette but one hand on her belly, Dave did the same. "We do."

"Please take each other's left hands."

They did so.

"David, do you take Nicolette to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish her all the days of your life?"

Dave smiled brightly and declared loudly. "I do."

"Nicolette, do you take David to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish him all the days of you life?"

Lettie smiled. This was it. She was about to be whole again. "I do."

"The rings please." Henry and Jack approached their aunt and uncle and the last of the rings were removed. The boys went back to their parents.

"David, repeat after me. "Nicolette, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit"."

Dave slid the ring onto Lettie's left ring finger as he said. "Nicolette, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

"Nicolette, repeat after me, "David, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit"."

Lettie slid the ring onto Dave left hand as she too repeated. "David, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

"With the power vested in me by God and the State of Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife… You may now kiss the bride."

Dave swept Lettie into his arms, and kissed her deeply and lovingly.

The crowd stood up and applauded. The four couples went to sign the register and wedding certificates. Soft music played gently.

"Please all rise, as I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Derek and Penelope Morgan. Mr. and Mrs. Aaron, Jack and Emily Hotchner. Dr. and Mrs. Spencer, Jennifer and Henry Reid. Mr. and Mrs. David and Nicolette Rossi."

Everyone stood up, as the traditional wedding march played, the couples headed back down the aisle. Cheers and whistles echoed in the afternoon. Mina and Dakota followed, then Jessica, Sean and Bella, walked back to the house.

Everyone had and hour with the photographer, as Mamas Rossi and Morgan, Roger and Bernadette finished preparing the meal. JJ, Reid and Aaron's parents watched the children as the others intermingled. When each couple was ready for family photographers, the parents and children joined them. Once photographers were finished, they all regrouped in a large tent set up in the front yard for the meal and dance.

Before entering the tent, Dave asked Lettie. "Honey, are you all right, you look a little flush?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. This has been very eventful."

He kissed her forehead and they entered the tent as they were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. David Rossi.


	41. The Big Day part 3 Wedding Nights

**I have now finished my finals!!! So I present part 3 of the wedding trilogy. I hope you're enjoying it. The vows took forever, as I actually choose them from some vows I found from different wedding ceremonies. Please read and review. As ever, I don't own Criminal minds, just the plot, Lettie and the new characters. **

*** Nicole ***

"Mr. and Mrs. David Rossi." DJ's voice came from within the tent.

Dave put Lettie's arm through his and kissed her very quickly. They entered the tent to cheers and whistles. They reached the head table and sat in the middle. The others on either side of them, with Jessica and Sean on one end, and Mina and Dakota on the other end. Everyone was smiling and happy. The children sat with their grandparents, and Isabella sat with Roger and Bernadette since they were like her grandparents.

Everyone did their 5-minute speech, as JJ had timed them all in her expertise. Then slideshows were shown, courtesy of Penelope and her fine computer skills. There were the toasts and then supper was served. Everything was going to plan. After the meal, a small video montage was shown of everyone and thank yous were said. Then Dan, to everyone's surprise, took over as the DJ.

Penelope and Derek took to the dance floor and the music began to play. Once they had finished their dance, Aaron and Emily, began their first dance as husband and wife. Reid and JJ followed. Finally it was Lettie and Dave's turn. The gracefully took to the floor. Dave pulled her close, taking proper form. "The Way You Look Tonight" by Michael Bublé began to play, and the couple took off around the dance floor.

"Dave, I didn't know you could dance like this."

"There's a lot you have to learn about me bella." He leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm glad I have all of our lives to learn it."

"Mmm, that you do Mrs. Rossi."

"I do like the sound of that…" she whispered sultrily.

"I like the sound of it too, Mrs. Rossi. I can't wait to take you upstairs."

"Patience Mr. Rossi. We have guests." She giggled.

The song ended, and everyone was allowed onto the dance floor. Isabella took Jack and Henry by the hands and dragged them onto the dance floor. The brides danced with their fathers, and the grooms with their mothers. They switched partners every now and then. It was a grand time. As the evening drew to a close, the couples presented gifts to the bridal party, and the parents. One last toast and a final dance together, and the night was complete. Pen and Derek asked Mama Morgan to watch over Abigail for that night. Jack, Henry and Bella would be spending the night with Jessica and Mina for a fun kids night, while their parents enjoyed their first night as a married couple. Roger, Bernadette and Dave's family took to cleaning up. Dave kissed Mama Rossi goodnight.

"Aww, my bambinos." The older Italian woman hugged her son, and her new daughter-in-law. "I'm so happy for you both! I wish you and blessed marriage, and may God smile upon the rest of your pregnancy, and grant you many healthy babies in the future."

Lettie hugged her mother-in-law, and kissed her parents. Dave and her made their way to their room. When they were out of sight of the family, Dave pushed Lettie up against the nearest wall and kissed her fiercely.

"Oh, Dave!" Lettie gasped.

"Lettie, God. You're beautiful."

Lettie grabbed his head and brought it down on hers, she needed his kisses. She needed his touch.

"Bedroom. Now." She gasped.

Dave swept her up in his arms, and carried her up the stairs. When they entered the bedroom, he kicked the door closed and laid her on the bed.

"God, Lettie." He kissed her neck, down the swell of her breasts. "You are amazing. Beautiful. I love you so much."

"I love you too David. God, the way your hands and lips make me feel."

He pulled her to him, and undid the back of her gown, sliding the straps of it off her shoulders, kissing each part of her skin, as it was revealed. Lettie moaned. His kisses made her melt. She was everything to him. He had never been turned on this much by a woman. Finally the gown was off of her shoulders, Lettie lay down and Dave gently pulled the rest of it down her hips and let it fall gently to the floor. It pooled silently as he kissed the swell of her breast near the lace of her bra. He could see the nipple straining against the fabric. He undid the front clasp of the bra. The beautiful globes sprang free from their prison. He kissed each of them, and then took a taut nipple in his mouth. Lettie gasped as her husband gently nipped at each of the swollen buds.

"Too much clothes." She moaned breathlessly, fighting to take off his shirt.

Dave ripped off the annoying garment, sending buttons flying everywhere. Lettie giggled as he wiggled out of his pants and socks.

"No underwear?" She questioned innocently.

"No need for it." He growled as he pulled her to him, claiming her mouth roughly.

His hands caressed every curve, sending shivers down her spine.

"Dave, I need you." She whispered, in his ear.

"I know cara mia, I know. I want our first time as man and wife to be perfect." His mouth wandering down her neck.

He gently laid her back and gently kissed her belly.

"Are you ok, love?" He asked softly.

"Mhm, and they're asleep."

With that Dave's mouth kissed further down. He noticed that tonight she was complete smooth, as if she had shaved just before. She smelled so good. He kissed the mound; he felt her shift under him. He licked the outer lips, savoring her sweet taste. He gently parted the lips, and lapped up her juices. She began to moan louder. His tongue found the swollen pleasure button. He gently kissed it and then began to slowly suck on it. He wanted to make her climax like that first. She was close, he could sense it. She was getting wetter and bucking even harder.

"David!" she screamed.

He stopped. Her body was now twitching in sweet ecstasy.

"Are you alright, bella?" He scooped her into his arms, and held her close.

She nodded. "That was…"

"Perfect." He finished, gently kissing her quivering lips.

"My turn." She said a few moments later.

Dave didn't even have time to react. Lettie positioned herself between his legs, and dipped her head down. She gently kissed his erect member. It seems to strain itself to be closer to her lips. A small bead formed at the tip, and she lapped it up like a cat lapped warm milk.

"Lettie!" He gasped. He had no idea that this little minx had this in her.

Her mouth enveloped the head, and she gently began to suck on it as if it were a popsicle. Dave reached down and gently removed her glasses. He wanted to see her eyes. Her mouth gained momentum. It slid further down the shaft.

"Nicolette, that feels so fucking good." He groaned, trying to keep control over his body.

"You taste so good." She whispered as she licked right under the tip.

Dave could barely take it as her hands joined her mouth in torturing him. She'd pause, and gently stroke it or slowly massage it. Finally, she stopped as Dave pulled her up and help her position herself to straddle him.

"Are you done tormenting me?" Dave growled as he kissed her, their tastes intermingling.

"I need you in me Dave, now." She cried.

He pushed her hips gently down entering her tight space.

She moaned. "God, so good."

Neither of them moved right away. They wanted it to last.

"Lettie," Dave whispered, "You're so damn tight."

He slowly began to move his hips, and she followed. They moved in rhythm. Slowly, then began to pick up the pace. Dave guiding her hips while Lettie massaged her swollen breasts as a show for Dave. She could feel him tightening. He was close and so was she.

"Dave, I'm…" she couldn't finish. Orgasm hit her hard.

She screamed, and tightened against him, arching her back. She was shaking as she felt him explode in her. It was so warm and perfect. She was still shaking as she slid off of him to be held in his arms. She snuggled close. Their bodies drenched in the sweet sweat of their love making. She kissed him.

"Dave, I love you so much."

"I love you too. I can't believe you are now Mrs. Rossi." He brought her left hand to his mouth kissed it and admired how the family rings suited her perfectly.

"I can't wait for these two to get here. Then everything will be perfect." She sighed, rubbing her belly.

"Bella, do you want more children, other than them." He asked, brushing her bangs from her eyes.

"Yes. I want a big family Dave. I just, never thought about it until now." She lifted her head to look at him. "How about you?"

"I'll have as many as you want. I want you happy." He kissed her forehead.

"I'd like 4 or 5." She smiled.

"I'll give you 10 if you want baby."

"What, you want your own hockey team?" she giggled.

"Well, baseball never was my sport, so yes." He laughed. He wrapped his arms around her snugly. They began to drift off to sleep, not knowing what was to come.

* * *

_**Meanwhile… (JJ and Reid)**_

Reid unlocked the door, and for once, neither of them worried about waking Henry. His arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her in. He savored her sweet taste.

"JJ, you are so…"

"Shh. Just hold me, Spence."

He helped her onto the bed, and gently caressed her. He stroked her hair, her cheeks, then gently brushed against her breasts. She arched her back as he did that and this caused him to smile. He gently kissed her lips and trailed kisses down her neck to the swell of her breasts. She tensed up a little.

"What's wrong Jayje?" he asked worried.

"My shoulders and back are killing me." She smiled weakly.

"I'll massage them for you." He got off the bed and picked up the special form that Mina had given them for the specific purpose of massages while pregnant. It had a special spot so that JJ's belly wouldn't be pressed hard against the bed, while Spencer massaged her.

As he position it on the center of the bed, JJ stood and watched. He then helped her out of her gown, and then undressed himself, as was her new rule. "If I'm naked, you're naked too."

This only applied when they were alone, and it made their love life a lot more interesting. She laid down, her body fitting perfectly into the massage mold. He then applied the massage oil and gently began to massage the tension from her shoulders.

"Jayje, why are you so tense?" He whispered in her ear.

"Well, helping plan three other weddings separate from my own, taking care of a toddler and dealing with the effects of pregnancy seem to be the main causes." She laughed.

"I got that, but today was a celebration, meant to ease tension."

"Maybe I'm just tense about making love to my husband."

"But Jayje, we've had intercourse many times… oh!" he realized what she was talking about.

"There we go Doctor Reid." She whispered.

"Mrs. Reid. I do like the sound of it. Jennifer Reid." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"I love it. I love you Spence. So much, you can't even begin to understand." She put her hand behind his head and pulled him in.

"JJ, I want you so bad right now." He pulled the massage pad from under her, causing her to gently fall on her back against the bed.

Within moments, they were entangled in passion and their moans grew louder. JJ guided Reid into her, and slowly began to move her hips against his. His hardness surprised her. He was strong, and there was no way she could imagine her life any differently. He was everything to her.

He kissed her deeply, their tongues knotted in the battle to see who was in control. His hips thrusted hard against hers. Luckily she was heavily showing yet, they could still be very close while being intimate.

"Reid, I'm cumming… baby…" She cried out as she tightened against his hard manhood.

"Jennifer!" He cried out. His warmth filled her. She arched her back against him.

They both collapsed, as their orgasms over took them. Reid pulled JJ closely to him, brushing her hair aside, he kissed her.

"I love you JJ. More than anything. You and Henry are my life, always will be."

"I love you to Spencer. This is perfect."

They snuggled and were dozing off. Their passion was soon interrupted by urgent pounding at their door, causing JJ to bolt from the bed, dragging the sheet with her.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…(Pen and Derek)**_

They weren't even in the door, when Derek one-handedly unzipped Penelope's wedding gown. It fell to the floor as he nearly threw her on their bed. She pulled him onto off her, and she wasted no time undoing the buttons of his shirt and once it was undone, he flung it aside.

"Mama, why wouldn't you let me sneak you away earlier? You've been killing me all night."

"Because, my chocolate god, it would have been rude." She pulled him down on top of her.

His strong arms and chiseled chest felt amazing against her.

He wasted no time with his pants, and they too ended up somewhere on the floor. He pulled her down on the bed, parted her legs and began to kiss her inner thighs, as he used his hands to massage the core of her woman hood, he then put her legs over his shoulders and devoured her juices, sucking on her clit. This all caused her to buck and cry out. He made her cum twice that way before he gave into her tears. She pulled herself back up, as he crawled onto the bed, positioning his manhood between her legs, and in one swift motion he was in her. He thrust hard and fast, not giving her a chance to overcome as the waves of climax hit her like a ton of bricks. Finally, he was about to cum.

"Derek! I love you!" Those words came out as Penelope reached orgasm, and they, alongside her extreme tightness, caused him to lose control. He collapsed on top of her. Then he slowly lifted himself onto his elbows and stared into her eyes.

"What you thinking baby girl?"

"Just how much I love you, and our daughter… and one day how we'll give her a brother or sister." She kissed him gently.

"One day? You hinting at something Mrs. Morgan?"

"Maybe." She winked at him.

"What aren't you telling me Pen?"

"Just that if the calendar's right… what we just did…"

"Oh mama…" The thought of Penelope being big with his child caused him to get hard again. "Mrs. Morgan, are you ready for round two? Because, I can't wait to give Abby a baby brother or sister."

She turned to him and smiled, and climbed on top of his waiting shaft.

They were just about to climax one last time, before giving to exhaustion, when their door flung open and Penelope screamed.

* * *

_**Meanwhile… (Aaron and Emily)**_

As Aaron had requested, a bottle of chilled champagne waited for them along side the running Jacuzzi filled with rose petals. He helped her out of her gown and she helped him out of his tux. He then lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bathroom.

"This is me carrying you over the threshold." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you Aaron."

"Me too, Emily. More than ever." Once they were in the Jacuzzi, he pulled her atop him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to ensure she didn't float away.

"I can't believe I am Mrs. Aaron Hotchner." She giggled, stroking his chiseled jaw.

"I can. I won't let you go or ever let you get hurt. I meant what I said Emily."

"I know. Jack and you are my life now." She could feel his manhood stirring against her. "Aaron, is that what I think it is?"

"Don't act innocent." He smiled, as he pulled her down on top of it.

She cried out as he entered her. She was tight. Until she had begun dating him, she had had quite the dry spell sexually. She was still tight, and even in her time of experimentation, she had never been with anyone like him. He was a man, and it drove her to insanity. He made her climax just with the slow motion of his pelvis and hips. The moved in rhythm of the water, and it didn't take long before they both reached the point of orgasm. It hit them, and both cried out.

"I love you!" echoed throughout the room.

Her head fell against his shoulder, as she nuzzled up next to him.

"Mmm…" he wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her back.

"You can say that again."

"Mmm. Mrs. Emily Hotchner. Your mother looked like she was about to blow a fuse at the toasts."

"She probably was." Emily laughed. "Aaron, have you thought about the possibility of us having children together?"

"You mean, other than Jack? Of course, I just figured we'd wait to see what happens. Why do you ask?"

"Look under the pile of towels." She had asked Mina to put it there since she knew about Aaron's plan.

He reached under the towel and pulled out a very familiar stick. Two pink lines stood out clear as day.

"You're pregnant?"

"Mhm." She blushed.

He watched as the color flooded her face. "Oh Emily!" The stick was thrown across the room and he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "You're sure?"

"Yep. Mina confirmed it two days ago."

"Why did you…"

"Not tell you until now?"

"Yes."

"Because, I wanted to have a special wedding gift for you."

"Emily, I couldn't have asked for a better gift. How long?"

"Mina said no more than a couple weeks, but still. It's happening."

"Jack will be thrilled." Hotch laughed. He lifted her out of the water and wrapped her in the big fluffy towels that laid next to the edge of the Jacuzzi, then carried her to the bed. They snuggled closely as they began to discuss the future. Their bubble was busted as Jack's small voice called from the other side of the locked bedroom door.

"Daddy! It's 'portant! Something bad happened!"

* * *

_**Dave and Lettie**_

It was only an hour or so since they had fallen asleep, when Dave awoke to Lettie shivering as if she had been placed in the middle of the Antarctic with no winter gear.

"Lettie?" he shook her. "Nicolette! What's wrong!?"

"Cold. My side hurts." She pushed herself closer to him.

As soon as her skin touched his, he knew something was drastically wrong. Her skin was on fire.

"Lettie, you're burning up. Where's the pain?" He was worried that maybe something was wrong with the twins.

She could barely move her arm but he could see that she was pointing to her right side. He gently pushed along her right side until he found the spot. As soon as he pushed gently on it, she screamed and pulled away from him.

"Son of a bitch!" she cried out.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok bella, I'm here." He pulled her close and gently rocked her. "I'm going to get Mina."

He laid her down, and ran out the door, pulling on his pants as he flew down the hall to find his wife's physician. He reached her door and just about kicked it in. Dakota, Sean, Jessica and Mina turned to face him, anger filled their faces. Dave looked down to see the children sound asleep.

Mina jumped from her seat and began scolding Dave before he interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, but something's wrong with Lettie. She's burning up and if you touch her right side, she screams. She says she's freezing. Something's wrong and I need you now." He was about to break down. He couldn't lose her. He loved her too much.

Mina bolted around him and burst into their room. Within moments she knew what was wrong.

"Lettie, look at me. It's Mina. Did they ever take your appendix out?"

Lettie shook her head. Dave looked to Mina, as he was right behind her. "Her appendix?"

"Yeah. This is a classic case, and if we don't get it out now, it could rupture, and she could get septic and die. This is dangerous, and her being pregnant doesn't help either."

"I thought the only way you could treat appendicitis was surgery." Dave was worried. Lettie's coloring was gone from rosy cheek to slate and her skin was clammy.

"It is." Mina replied grimly.

"How? The anesthetic is dangerous for the twins." He looked angrily at her.

"Not as much as not doing the surgery."

"Do what you have to, but you save her."

"No." Lettie moaned. "Babies first. They are more important than me."

"Baby, you need to be here for them. You're just as important."

"No arguing, Rossi." Lettie moaned. "Babies first." With that, she blacked out.

"Get Morgan and Hotch. Now Dave!" Mina barked.

Dakota and Sean were in the doorway. Dave took off to find Morgan, while Dakota went to alert Reid and JJ. Sean headed to go find his brother but tripped over Jack on the way.

"Uncle Sean? What's going on?"

Sean looked to his nephew. "Auntie Lettie's very sick. We need to tell you mama and dad. Now."

With that Jack took off in search for his parents. His daddy had always told him, family first. Auntie Lettie was family, and if they said it was important, he ran faster than his little legs had ever run before.

Dakota, knowing the layout of Dave's home, found Dr. and Mrs. Reid's room easily enough. He pounded on their door. Within a few moments, JJ appeared at the door wrapped only in a sheet.

"Dakota, you had better…"

He looked at her, his face grim. "It's Lettie, she's being taken to the hospital. She needs her appendix removed now, or she and the twins will die."

JJ slammed the door in his face, and while getting dressed filled Reid in. They quickly joined Dakota as they ran back to the house to do whatever they could to help their friends.

Dave pounded on the door. He got no response except hearing Penelope's moans growing louder and louder. He couldn't wait, and he didn't care what they thought. One strong kick, and the door flew in. Pen screamed and Dave was staring down the barrel of Derek's Glock. Pen dove under the covers.

"Rossi what the fuck!?" Derek yelled.

"I need you to drive me and Lettie to the hospital now."

Pen peaked her head from under the covers. "The babies?"

"No, her appendix. Mina said it's serious and that she needs emergency surgery or she and the twins won't make it. I can't lose them, so let's go!"

Dave stepped into the hall as Pen and Derek threw some clothes on. Derek followed Dave, while Pen went to alert Roger, Bernadette and collect Abigail from Mama Morgan.

"Mama? Daddy?" Jack's voice shook.

Aaron answered the door in the towel that was wrapped around his waist. "What is it buddy?"

"Uncle Dave and Uncle Sean sent me. Auntie Lettie's really sick. They said she could die!" Jack broke down, throwing himself at his father. "I don't want her or the babies to die Daddy! You have to help her!"

Aaron turned back to look at Emily, who nodded and quickly got dressed, took Jack by the hand and led him back to Sean, as Hotch got dressed and went in search of Dave.

By the time Reid, JJ, Dakota and Hotch reached Dave and Lettie's room, they met Dave carrying an unconscious Lettie from the room. Derek went around and them and flew down the stairs to bring one of the SUVs to the front of the house. Mina was behind them, carrying her medical bag in one hand, and an IV that was connected to Lettie in the other. They all ran down the stairs. Derek and Dakota helped Dave get Lettie into the back seat of the SUV. Derek got behind the wheel, and Dakota took the passenger's seat. Dave sat in the back with Lettie's head in his lap, stroking her cheek. Mina sat behind them, holding the IV bag with saline solution above Lettie's still form.

"Drive Morgan! Now!" Dave barked.

With that Derek hit the gas, spitting rocks from under the back tires. They drove off into the night. Mina on her cell alerting the hospital as to what was happening, and Dave praying that his wife would be alright. She had to be. She would be. The twins and her would make it through this and their lives would be perfect and safe.

The rest of the family, except for Jessica, Sean and the three little children, took off in pursuit of the speeding SUV. Everyone was praying that Lettie would be alright. Bernadette sobbed as Roger comforted her. The hospital was ready to receive Lettie and get her up to surgery, but they most certainly were not prepared for the bombardment of Rossi, FBI and Labonté family members.

Once arrived at the hospital, a stretcher and surgical team awaited. They quickly loaded Lettie on a stretcher and wheeled her towards the elevators. Dave followed. Mina ran ahead to gown up. She wouldn't be performing the appendectomy but she would be there to ensure the safety and wellbeing of the twins. Once at the surgical floor, the surgeon appeared. The nurses wheeled Lettie into the OR, another held Dave back.

"Sir, you can't go in there." She said gently.

Dave stopped fighting. The surgeon approached.

"Sir?"

"She's my wife. She's almost 8 months pregnant. Please." Dave sobbed.

"We know everything. Dr. Mayo is in there with her now. Everything will be alright. Go wait in the waiting area and when we're done, we'll come get you. I promise."

"If something goes wrong, you save her Doc! You got that?!" Dave sobbed furiously.

"Yes, sir. I understand. They'll all come out of this fine. A nurse will be out shortly to explain what we're doing. I do need your signature here though giving us permission to open her up and remove the appendix. Normally we'd do this by scope, but because of the twins, we have to do open surgery."

Dave scribbled his name where shown. "I don't care how you do it! Just do it. I can't lose her or those babies."

With that the surgeon ran into the OR and the kind-faced nurse escorted him to the waiting area where he broke down entirely. His whole world was shattered. He didn't stop the tears, they flowed freely as the rest of the team caught up with him.


	42. Bottled Up Tears & Worst Fears

**Love getting the reviews, please keep them coming! Working on the next chapters will take a little work, because I want to be accurate.**

***Nicole***

Dave sat with his head in his hands and cried. He didn't even try to hold back the tears. She was everything to him. Those babies were everything. His world was falling apart all around him and he had no control over it. He couldn't use the Familia or the FBI to get the monster that was hurting his love. Only the talented surgeon and Mina could save her. Someone's had was on his shoulder and he looked up into his mother's eyes.

"Bambino, any news?" She asked, wiping away the tears.

"No. Not yet. They took her in right away. A nurse is supposed to be coming soon, to explain the procedure. Mama, I'm scared." He put his head in her shoulder and sobbed. He hadn't cried like this in over 30 years. Ever since his father had passed, he kept his emotions bottled up, and now they were pouring out onto his mother's shoulder. She rubbed his back, whispering soft words of comfort in Italian.

"Come, Davey. Let's go to the chapel. We pray." She helped him up.

The team had been asked my Mama Rossi to wait near the chapel. She wanted the chance to talk to him first. Just as they were turning to head down the hall to one of the hospital's chapels, the nurse appeared.

"Mr. Rossi?"

Dave nodded, the words caught in his throat.

"Please, be seated. You are?" The nurse turned to Mama.

"His mother. She's my daughter-in-law and we're both very concerned. They just got married, last evening." Mama's temper could only stretch so thin.

"Please." The nurse showed them a couple seats away from the general waiting area.

Once they were seated the nurse turned to David. "Mr. Rossi. Your wife's condition is very serious. I'm sure Dr. Mayo, explained that."

Dave nodded.

She continued. "Normally, an appendectomy would be done with a scope, but because of her pregnancy, we have to do the old fashioned surgery. Basically this mean, the surgeon is going to make an incision from hip to hip, this ensures that the twins are safe. The procedure will take up to two hours, but this ensures the babies health and hers. Now, you do know that if something goes wrong, he will do an emergency C-section to save all of their lives."

Dave nodded again, unable to say anything. All he could do was pray.

"Now, so far everything is going very well. The appendix hasn't ruptured which is essential. If it does rupture, the surgeon will remove it, and Dr. Mayo will perform the C-section as the contents of the appendix are very toxic. Once the surgery is complete, she'll be moved to recovery, from there to a private room."

"When will I be able to see her?" Dave finally managed to say.

"The surgeon will come speak to you once he's done. He'll be able to tell you. Any other questions?" The kind-faced nurse asked.

"No. Thank you. We'll be waiting in the chapel." Dave managed to say. "I think it's best I pray for everything to go well."

The nurse nodded and left the room. Dave and Mama Rossi went to the chapel. The rest of the team and family waited outside. Dave knelt down, made the sign of the cross, and began to pray. Mama began to say the rosary. Dave got up after finishing his prayer, begging God to save his wife and children, and went to the door of the chapel. He was greeted by Rafe and Derek.

"Anything?" Rafe asked.

"Not yet. Mama's still praying. I need to know that this hospital is secure."

"Yes boss." Rafe went off, cell phone in hand.

"Anything we can do Rossi?" Morgan asked.

"Pray. That's all any of us can do. I have to go talk to my in-laws now. This is not going to be easy."

Derek went into the chapel, as did the rest of the team. They all knelt and began to pray for their little sister.

Dave approached his in-laws slowly, thinking about the proper wording and how to react. He didn't want to upset them or have them blame him for this. Roger met him. They then joined Bernadette, and the three of them sat down.

"What is it? Jessica couldn't tell us much." Roger pleaded.

"It's Nicolette's appendix. Mina asked if she had ever had it removed. Has she had problems with it before?" Dave said softly.

Bernadette nodded. "Yes, ever since she was 18."

"They didn't do anything about it?" Dave asked, careful not push any buttons.

"They wouldn't. We begged and pleaded. Ever since the whole thing with that monster. That's when it began. After he had his way with her." Roger spat. "The doctors did test after test on her. CT scans, ultrasounds, everything. They could only tell us it was enlarged but not enflamed or infected. Her family doctor wanted it out, but no surgeon would do it."

Bernadette sobbed. "They kept giving her morphine for the pain. It got so bad, that she became addicted to pain killers. Brennan helped her get over it. It settled down, we thought it was over."

"The addiction was hard on her, but they over came it. Now she's where she is, and this happens all over again." Roger comforted his wife. He looked to Dave. "What are they doing?"

"They're going to have to open her up. The appendix hasn't ruptured, so that's good. Mina is there monitoring the babies." Dave said. "They may have to do an emergency C-section if things go south, but right now everything is looking good."

"Did they say how long?" Bernadette lifted her head.

"A couple hours. They're being very careful. They know we're here waiting. The surgeon will come once they're done."

With that, they too went to the chapel. They sat together, held hands and prayed. An hour passed. Then a second hour passed. Dave began to pace in the chapel. Pen and Emily slept on their husbands' shoulders. JJ sat with Mama Rossi, as the men gathered around discussing who would take the first watch over Lettie. A soft knock at the doors brought Dave's head up from staring at his feet.

"Is Lettie Rossi's family in here?" A nurse peaked her head in.

"Yes." Dave replied.

Mina stepped into the room. She was dressed in scrubs. "She's fine."

There was a huge sigh of relief that echoed throughout the room. Mama Rossi knelt down and began to praise God.

"Dave, you can see her. Everyone else will have to wait, but I can tell everyone what was done."

Everyone sat down. Mina sat next to Dave. "They had to make an incision from hip to hip. They went gently behind the uterus and extracted the appendix. It was very infected, and enlarged. The surgeon is sending letters to her previous Surgical consults, demanding an explanation as to why they didn't remove it sooner. They are giving her antibiotics that are safe for the babies."

Dave breathed deeply. "Thank god. I want to see her."

Mina nodded, and took his hand and led him to Lettie's recovery room. When Dave got to the glass and saw the woman he loved attached, yet again to a respirator, tears began to fall once again.

"Dave, those tube will come out soon. I promise. But you need to know that she'll be very weak and she will be on bed rest for at least a month. The strain of the pregnancy on her abdominal muscles may heed the healing process. "

"What about when it comes time to deliver? Will she need a C-section?" Dave asked. He was concerned because Lettie so desperately wanted a natural birth.

"If she listens and sticks to bed rest from now til then, she'll be able to have a natural birth." Mina smiled. "She'll want you there when she comes to. I'll be filling out paperwork if you need me."

Dave walked into the room and pulled a chair right alongside her bed. He was getting frustrated. She shouldn't have to be in a hospital bed again. He made a mental note on how to sue for malpractice against the other surgeons who had refused her the appendectomy all those years before. He took her hand and kissed it. He looked at the rings he had placed on it just hours before. Those vows were true. He would be there in sickness and in health. She was everything.

He brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Gently brushing her cheek, he whispered. "I'm right here Lettie. I love you. Everything is okay now."

He kissed her forehead. A tear fell from his eye. As it fell to her cheek, she began to stir. He lifted his head. Her eyes were fluttering. Dave pushed the call button and Mina quickly reappeared.

"She's coming around." He whispered. Still holding her hand, he wiped away a tear that fell from her eyes.

"Lettie, honey. It's okay. We're here."

With that, Lettie's eyes opened. She took time focusing her eyes. She moaned.

"I'll extubate you right away." Mina said softly. "Just breathe deep."

Mina checked the monitors, before grabbing the necessary equipment to remove the breathing tube from Lettie's throat. A few quick steps, and Lettie was coughing and breathing on her own. Dave gave her a few small sips of water.

"It hurts." Lettie said hoarsely.

"Shh. It will. Honey, we had to do a full appendectomy. There's an incision from your left hip to your right hip. The babies are fine. Healthy and heartbeats are strong. They removed your appendix before it ruptured. We're giving you high dose antibiotics that are safe for the twins."

Lettie sighed with relief.

"Now listen to me Lettie." Mina said, seriously. "You still want a natural childbirth right?"

Lettie nodded, squeezing Dave's hand.

"Then, to ensure this, you need to listen to me and my instructions. You are on complete bed rest. From now until you're ready to deliver. Any movement will put stress on your abdominal muscles and you won't be able to have a natural delivery. If you need something, Dave or someone will get it for you. If you need to go to the bathroom, someone will either carry or push you to it, and if you don't like that, I'll leave the catheter in."

Lettie nodded.

"That's not it. You have to relax. I know how you feel about painkillers, but now is not the time to be a martyr. You will take these ones. They're safe for the twins, won't make them addicted or affect your past addiction. If you don't take them, the pain will trigger labor prematurely and you will need a C-section. Capiche?"

Dave looked to Lettie then turned to Mina. "As you wish. She'll listen to every command. I'll make sure of it."

"Good. Now get some rest. We'll move you to your private room in a couple of minutes. You can go home in two days. Once you're there you listen to orders, or I'm letting Dave cuff you to the bed until D-day."

Lettie nodded. Dave kissed her.

"Lettie, baby. I love you so much. I thought I had lost you. All of you." He cried.

"Never in this life David Rossi. I love you. You can't get rid of me that easily." She whispered, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep as the medication Mina had given before leaving, took effect.


	43. One Week

**So… I hope you're enjoying this. It has been difficult to write, since I'm balancing spring classes and two jobs. But I do have time to do it, so here is one of two chapters I've been working on so far. Thanks for all the reviews. I love getting them and they inspire me to keep going. Keep them coming. *Nicole***

_**One week later…. (May 2)**_

Dave scratched at his now week old beard. It was annoying the hell out of him, but he wasn't leaving her side. She was doing better now. She was still weak from the surgery, but she was tough and she had pulled through.

"Dave?" Lettie said, sleepily.

"Yes, I'm here, cara."

"You're scruffy looking."

Dave laughed. "At least we know they didn't remove your sense of humor when they removed the appendix. But you do know my razor is at home, in Little Creek and we're here. In D.C."

"Dave, go home. Just for a while. Shave; visit with Mama and your sisters. I'll be fine. Mom and Daddy will be here soon." Lettie yawned.

"I'm not leaving your side bella. You scared one too many times in the past week." Dave was referring to the two day stint in the ICU because of an allergic reaction to the antibiotic she was given as well as the minor infection that was discovered in her incision. The incision was now healing nicely and the allergic reaction was a thing of the past. Another day or so, and she could possibly go home.

"Dave. I'm fine. Please?" She begged.

He hated how she could make the innocent puppy dog eyes. He always caved to them.

"Go home Rossi. We've got her for a little bit." Roger's deep voice came from the doorway.

Roger, Bernadette, Jessica and Isabella entered Lettie's private room.

"Dave go home for an hour or two. Get out of here. You need to." Jessica lightly touched Dave's shoulder. "And for the love of God, shave! I swear Lettie, you married a caveman!"

The room burst out in laughter, Lettie laughed softly as laughing too hard pulled on the incision. Bella went and gave Dave a kiss on the cheek, then began to rub her lips.

"Uncle Dave. Your face is scratchy!" she cried, putting her hands on her hips. This caused even more laughter.

Dave sighed. "Alright. You win, I'll go. But I'll be back in the two hours." He walked out of the door and crashed into Sean Hotchner.

Dave looked at the younger man. "What are you doing here, man?"

Sean shook the older man's hand. "I was parking the truck. I told them to come up ahead and I'd meet them here."

Dave nodded and signaled for the younger man to come closer. "Are you and Jess, you know?"

"We're not sleeping together, I swear." Sean looked at Dave, knowing Dave was just as protective of Lettie's friend as Roger was. "I like her, a lot and I adore Isabella. I think Jess is the most amazing person I've ever met."

"Just be careful. She is my wife's best friend, and basically her sister. Hurt her, and well I don't suggest you do, because Lettie will kill you, or have me kill you. Either way it wouldn't be pleasant."

"Between you and me, I love Jessica. She's everything I've ever wanted. I just don't know how to tell her, and usually I ask Aaron but you know." The younger Hotchner blushed.

"You'll know when the time is right. I'll be back in a couple hours. Your girlfriend's daughter says I need to shave." With that Dave took off down the hall.

Sean entered the room. "Hey Lettie. How you feeling?"

"Meh. Can't wait to get out of here." Lettie smiled. "Bella, come here. Auntie wants a hug."

_**Little Creek**_

Dave finished drying his face. He beard was gone, but his signature goatee remained. He felt much better. He looked at his watch; he still had an hour and a half to catch up. His sisters and Mama were out getting groceries. The other newly weds were spending quality time together with their families as most of them would be going back to work at the end of June. Dave searched out his brothers-in-law. He found Rafe and DJ. The others were on the job.

"How is she boss?" Rafe asked.

"Mina says a lot better, she could come home tomorrow."

"That's awesome boss!" DJ exclaimed.

"She thinks so. I wish she'd stay there til the twins are born." Dave rubbed his eyes. "What do you guys have?"

"We're getting close. We know he's in the D.C. area."

"But?" Dave glared at them.

"But that's it. He doesn't have property or a vehicle or anything else here." DJ replied softly.

"We're looking into hotels, motels, every rental type property. By our calculations he arrived in D.C. about a week and a half ago." Rafe finished."

Dave closed his eyes. He wanted this monster found and taken care of, all before the twins arrived.

"Boss." Cael's thick accent said softly. "Our group upstate found something."

Dave looked up at the big Irishman, formerly a member of the Irish Republican Army, who had just arrived. "What did they find?"

"Journals. Video logs. Web Blogs. Lots of 'em." Dan made his appearance.

"They all say the same thing…. He wants Lettie." Cael said carefully. "The journals give details as to what he wants to do to her. It's not pretty. He's past what Morgan called the deviant stage."

"Where are the journals now?" Dave growled.

"On their way, Dakota went up to get them and bring them back." Dan replied calmly. The other men knew that keeping Dave calm was the key point right now.

"I want it all. I'm going to go through all of this. Not a word of this comes out. Not to my team, not to my sisters, Mama and especially not to Lettie. Got it?!" Dave exclaimed.

The four others nodded.

Dave, calming down continued. "I want him found. I want him found before the twins are born."

"We're working on it Dave. We won't let anything happen to Lettie or the babies." Rafe said, genuinely.

Dave thanked them and sent them on their way, though he asked Dan to stay behind.

"Walk with me." Dave requested.

"What's up brother?" Dan asked

"I need these things…" he handed Dan a list. "and I need them in the baby suite by tomorrow morning. In case, Lettie does come home tomorrow."

Dan looked at the list. "Easy boss. Have you decided on colours yet? Mina said you know the sexes?"

"I do but Lettie doesn't and I want it to stay that way. Paint it yellow with white trim. There's a picture of what I want in the office, under my calendar. Paint it that way, then get everything on that list. Please and thank you." Dave shook his brother-in-law's hand and headed back to the SUV to go back to Lettie.

_**La Familia**_

Dan rejoined DJ and Rafe. Cael had gone to meet up with Dakota to get the files Dave wanted and hide them in his office.

"What did he want Dan?" DJ asked.

"We have to put together the baby suite."

"You're kidding me right?" Rafe was surprised. "I thought we were done with baby stuff?"

"We were, but Dave is just starting. He wanted to do this for Lettie. It was his battle plan but with all of this he's not sure he'll have time before the twins arrive." Dan sighed. His phone began to ring. He answered it, quickly replied, hung up and looked at the other men.

"Okay. So slight change of plans. He wants us to paint it, buy the stuff, but not build it. He'll do it."

DJ looked to him. "Shopping after painting so we can just put it there when we get back."

The three men found the paint plan in Dave's office. They went to Dave's workshop to grab the paint, and they set to painting the large room. After a few hours, the whole suite was transformed from a dull white to a creamy yellow with pearlesque ivory trim. It looked perfect. Hopefully they would get their boss' approval on it. Just as they were locking the French doors of the suite, Marina, Alegra, Daphne and Leona appeared.

"What are you three up to?" Marina asked.

"Where's my husband?" Daphne asked.

"Doing Dave's dirty work it would seem." Alegra laughed.

"Your brother is a slave driver!" Rafe laughed, leaning in to kiss his wife.

Leona leaned away, careful not to get paint on her clean outfit. The other sisters also stayed away from their husbands, giggling.

"What's so funny?" Dan asked.

Alegra took a handkerchief out and wiped his cheek. "You look like a stick of butter."

All the women burst out in fits of laughter.

"We just finished painting the suite. Now he expects us to go get everything on this list. It's all baby stuff." DJ whined.

Marina took the list from her husband's hand, carefully. She looked it over with her sisters and smiled. "If we go get this, you have to help Mama with the groceries."

The men looked to each other and laughed. Unloading groceries would be a piece of cake compared to buying onesies, booties and diapers. The Rossi women kept to themselves the secret of Mama's grocery trip. They were on the way out as Jessica and the rest of Lettie's family returned. Jessica and Bella would join them on their outing. They would get what Dave had listed but also what he didn't know babies needed.

_**Later that night…**_

The lieutenants sat exhausted in the foyer when the women returned home. DJ went to the door and opened it. The women came in carting a multitude of bags and boxes. Jessica signaled the men to look in the other SUV. There were more boxes. Some contained car seats, strollers and others toys and playpens. They groaned, but got up and went to it anyhow.

When they were all done, they collapsed onto the couches.

Daphne laughed and asked. "How was unloading Mama's groceries?"

Cael groaned. He had gotten dragged into all of this as soon as he and Dakota had been done with the files. "You didn't tell us she bought enough to feed the whole damned US Army!"

The women laughed. "Well, it was that, or baby supply shopping." Alegra giggled.

The men looked to each other, sighed and hung their heads. There was just no winning with these women.


	44. The Call

_**So far it has been interesting, writing from all these different standpoints. The time is coming! We're at about 8 months for Lettie… Hope everyone's excited! Please read and Review! *Nicole***_

_**The Hospital**_

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Roger asked.

"I'm sore but they did cut me open." Lettie smiled. "Mina said I might be able to go home tomorrow."

"Dave must be thrilled." Bernadette gently hugged her daughter.

"He's worried. He's been trying to get Mina to keep me here til I deliver." Lettie replied. "I, on the other hand, just want to go home."

"We know." Jess smiled.

The rest of the visit was centered around the arrival of the twins and Jess's official move to D.C. Sean was thrilled. Lettie smiled. Her friend deserved every happiness. There was a soft knock on the door, and Mina peeked in.

"Hey guys! Lettie, how you doing?"

"Fine, a little sore." Lettie sighed.

Mina walked in, took a syringe out of the locked cabinet near Lettie's bed and injected its contents into Lettie's IV. "Just a little bit this time, since it's not as bad as it used to be."

Lettie smiled. "Do I get to go home tomorrow?"

Mina nodded. "Sure do. Where's your hubby?"

"We sent him home. He had to shave because he was prickly." Bella replied, straight faced.

Mina smiled. Jessica's daughter had brought laughter and smiles to the dark days of the past week.

"Ah. I see. Good for you guys. He needed to get out of here. We were starting to think he was part of the hospital." Mina giggled.

"He'll be back pretty quick." Roger said. "He told us he'd only be gone a couple hours."

"Ah. Well, you can go home tomorrow. But… remember. BEDREST. No moving, not until after those two make their appearance." Mina said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Lettie saluted as if Mina were a five star general.

Mina left the room. A few moments later, David Rossi entered the room, looking completely refreshed.

"Hello Darling." Dave kissed Lettie. "What are you smiling about?"

The room erupted in laughter.

"I'm going home tomorrow."

"Who said that?" Dave looked around.

"Mina did." Bella clapped.

"Cara, are you sure you're ready to go home?" Dave was very concerned.

"Yes. Darn it! Dave, I want my own bed back!" Lettie was flustered.

"Ok. Ok. No need to get upset. I'm just making sure." Dave put his hands up, as if to say 'I surrender'.

Lettie's family figured it was time to leave. They all hugged Lettie and Dave.

Sean nodded as Dave whispered something in his ear.

Dave returned to his wife's side. He brushed a stray hair aside. "Did Mina said anything else?"

Lettie shook her head. "I feel fine Dave. Any news at home?"

"Nope. Everyone's just anxious for you to come home. That and their scheming some sort of a baby shower."

"Really?"

Dave laughed. "Yup."

Lettie blushed a deep crimson.

"Why are you blushing baby?"

"Because, I'm just barely family and their doing this all for me."

"Bella. You are family. You're my wife, lady of La Familia and you're BAU family too."

"I've only been here a short while."

"Lettie, love. Don't be so hard on yourself. You put your life on the line for the job. We all love you, and we'd all put our lives on the line for you."

"You already are!" Lettie burst into tears.

"Bella, shh." He pulled her as close as he could to himself. "We're doing this to keep you safe." He lifted her chin. "Look at me cara."

She looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you. I will do anything to make you happy." He kissed her forehead.

"I want ice cream." She whispered.

Dave looked at her. "You and your hormones." She smacked his chest. "OUCH!" He cried.

"I'm allowed being moody. Now I want chocolate raspberry ice cream with marshmallows on top!" She pouted.

"Yes ma'am!" he fled the room to go find her favorite treat. Dave had been lucky thus far, she hadn't been craving anything too out there. Yet.

After Lettie had had her treat, and Mina had done her nighttime exam, Lettie dozed off. Dave sat in the Lazy-boy, reclined it and fell asleep.

Around 4am, Dave woke up abruptly to the shrill sound of Lettie's monitors going off. When he looked at Lettie, she was sitting up and trying to unhook her monitors.

Dave jumped up to stop her. "Nicolette, what the hell are you doing?"

"Going home." She replied simply.

By this point, Mina, followed by two nurses, burst into the room. They all demanded to know what was going on. Lettie gave up fighting with the wires and tubes, and collapsed against the bed.

"She thinks she's going home." Dave said, worriedly.

"She is. At 10AM. Which is in six hours." Mina replied putting the wires back in place.

"I want to go home now!"

"I know. I want to too, but they have to do final tests before you can go." Mina rubbed Lettie's arm. "We want to make sure babies and you are ready to go. You were fine with this last night. What changed?"

Lettie withdrew into herself. "The phone."

Dave was just as confused as the other women in the room. He thought he had heard the phone but thought it was only in his dreams. "What happened with the phone, bella?" Dave asked gently.

"He called." She sobbed.

Dave looked at her in shock. He knew she meant Joe, and this was a very bad development. He turned to Mina, she too understood. Mina then sent the nurses to fill out discharge paperwork.

"Lettie," Dave sat on her bed and took her hands. "What did he say?"

Lettie buried her head in Dave's shoulder and sobbed. "He said I'd never see home again and that he was coming to get me. He would finish…" She broke down completely.

Dave looked to Mina. "Get it down. We're leaving. Now."


	45. Going Home

Mina quickly gathered the necessary tubes for blood tests, took urine from the catheter and sent them to the lab for results. Dave quickly collected Lettie's belongings and was in the process of calling Penelope to get her to trace where the call had come from.

"Who ever this is, you better have a damned good reason as to why you are interrupting my honeymoon!" Derek's voice came over the phone. Dave could hear Pen giggling in the background.

"If you want to live to see another day Morgan, you're going to put you're tech whiz of a wife on the phone pronto and zip it." Rossi barked.

"Agent Rossi?" Pen whispered.

"Yes. Now I know you want time alone with your hubby, but right now Lettie's life is on the line. And you are going to get to work to help me protect her."

"What happened!" Pen screeched. "Where is she?"

"The bastard called her. I didn't hear the phone, so she answered it and he told her she'd never see home again and that he was coming to get her. Now I want you to pull up Lettie's phone records for this room. I want the number and I want to find out where it came from. And I want that info yesterday!" Dave barked.

"On it sir. I'll call you right back." Pen said quickly.

"Dave, you didn't have to rip Pen's head off!" Lettie exclaimed.

"Lettie, right now I need to find this son of a bitch. I won't let him hurt you. Not now, not ever. I promise you that." Dave finished packing her things just as his cell began ringing. "What do you have Pen?"

"Sir, you're not going to like this one bit. Get cupcake and mini cupcakes out of that hospital right now. He's there. He's in the hospital. The phone call came from a cell phone registered to J. Ledge in the visitors lounge downstairs. I'm tracking his movement but he isn't moving anymore."

Dave hung up the phone and gave the details to Mina. She looked to Lettie who had wrapped her arms around her belly to protect her babies. Mina called in two of the nurses and they began transporting her to the elevator to bring her to helipad to medi-vac her back to Little Creek. Dave's men were moving on the location of the cell phone to find the bastard.

Once they were on the roof, Dave's phone began to ring again.

"Boss, it's Rafe. We found the phone, but not him. He's gone. A nurse said they saw him leaving by the main entrance about 15 minutes ago."

"Right when we started making the racket up here. He heard us. He was on that floor. Get people on the street and call in the favors, now!"

The helicopter came, Lettie was loaded in, followed by Mina and Dave. The helicopter took off. A dark shadow came onto the roof, then turned back. He remained completely unseen and headed back. He would get her yet.

_**Little Creek**_

The helicopter landed at Little Creek a while later. Mina guided the onboard nurse and paramedic to Lettie and Dave's room, while Dave searched out the BAU team.

"Dave, what happened?" Hotch ran to meet his friend.

"The son of a bitch called her! He called her and taunted her in the hospital, from inside the fucking hospital!" Dave was outraged and his closest friends could see it.

Aaron put his hands on the older man's shoulders. "Dave, breathe. She's here and she's safe. We have Morgan and two of your guys outside the door of your room. The rest of the Bureau has been put on the search for the guy. Your guys, I'm taking, are also on the hunt."

"Aaron, I know it's against the law and everything we stand for, but I need the FBI to stay out of it. I want him. I will take care of this." Dave was red and fuming.

"Dave, you can't take the law into your own hands." Emily approached her husband and close friend.

"I won't let him walk away breathing. I won't. He's done too much." Dave collapsed to the ground.

"Dave, if your guys find him or we catch him, you have first pick at him and you can do whatever you want to him." Aaron conceded. "But, if any other agents or law enforcement officers pick him up, he has to go through the full order of the law."

"Aaron, what about you guys?" Dave looked up.

"We won't know what you do. This way, Strauss can't say we helped you or we took the law into our own hands. I don't want you going through what I went through with her after I killed Foyette."

Dave remembered that, it had been hell as Strauss was almost to the point of arresting Hotch for murder. They would never find this man's body, not when he was done with him.

Dave thanked the younger agent and went to check up on his wife. He needed to see her. He ran up the stairs past the leaving medic and nurse and into the room. She was no longer hooked up to a heart monitor or oxygen or an IV, though she still was hooked up to a fetal monitor because of the surgery being performed so close to the time of delivery. Mina looked to Dave.

"How is she?"

"She…" Lettie looked to her husband. "Is fine. I'm happy to be home where I know he can't get me."

"None the less. No phone calls and no one is leaving here unless they're under guard." Dave kissed her. "I won't let him hurt you."

"Dave, can we talk outside?" Mina gestured to the door. Lettie looked to her closest friend.

"Mina, whatever you tell him, you can tell me."

"Honey, I want to talk to Dave."

"No. You're my doctor and you're talking to both of us." Lettie stood her ground.

"Dave help me out here." Mina said softly.

"I won't argue with my wife. Not right now. Just tell us what's going on?" Dave put his arm around Lettie as he settled into the bed next to his wife.

"Fine. Her blood pressure is going up. That is not a good sign. It could be pre-eclampsia. She needs to be kept calm. At this rate, I'm almost ready to transport her out of the state until this bastard's caught."

"I won't leave." Lettie looked shocked that Mina would even suggest it.

"Lettie, you're babies are at risk. Your life is at risk."

"I know. But I'm not going to keep running from this monster. He controlled my life all those years ago, not anymore. I'M running my life."

"Honey." Dave looked to her. "How about a compromise? If by the end of this month, we still haven't found him, we'll take a trip up to Montréal, and once he's been dealt with we'll come home."

"Fine." Lettie pouted. She was not happy, but she would concede to it otherwise Dave would have her flown her to any remote location until they caught this monster.

"Very well." Mina smiled lightly. "Keep her calm and don't let her get upset or move. I won't risk anything happening to her. So, I will be sleeping in this room to keep an eye on her."

"Fine." Dave didn't want anyone else in the room, but there was no way that Mina was going to change her mind.

The next few days passed without event. Dave continued to dig up old sources and calling in favors to find this bastard. Nothing was coming from it. It's like he disappeared into the night.

Dave met with members of la Familia every morning while Mama kept Lettie company, then Jessica came and sat with her when she wasn't busy building a relationship with Sean. Dakota was posted to keep an eye on Lettie with one of Dave's brothers-in law at all time with Morgan. This helped ease Mina's peace of mind as well as made her smile. Penelope had traced a couple purchases made with Joe's dead wife's credit card, but they turned up nothing.

Weeks past by. Still nothing. Dave was getting anxious. The babies were due in a couple of weeks. He tried convincing Lettie to go to Montréal but she wouldn't hear of it. He had given up, and Mina had finally given up as well. There was no point in trying to change the hormonal pregnant woman's mind. She insisted on staying in Little Creek, especially with her 25th birthday only a few days away. She wanted to be home for her birthday and that, she said, was the best birthday gift she could have. Everyone had to keep her calm, or they risked the babies and her health. She was using this against them, and Dave had to admire her for it. Mama began planning a nice meal. June 2nd was only two days away, so supper was taken care of and everyone had gotten gifts for her. Dave bought her a beautiful white gold cross and chain. He also had it blessed by his priest, he was hoping that it would keep her safe while having the babies and give her good health. Everything was ready. The next day Dave carried her downstairs, with some help from the others and a stretcher to be outside on the veranda to get some fresh air. She was so happy. The others went about their final preparations for the birthday festivities and the men and BAU team set about one final search for Joesph Ledger. Dave cuddled closely with Lettie on the deck swing. They enjoyed watching the sunset. It was perfect.

"Oh!" Lettie gasped. She put her hand on her belly.

"What is it bella?" Dave turned to her.

"One of them just gave me a swift kick in the kidney." She giggled. "Now the other one just hit my bladder."

"I think they'll be good soccer players then?" Dave put his hand over hers to feel their children's activities. He smiled as he felt them move. It was amazing to feel this. "Darling, I'm blessed to be a part of this."

"I am too, hun." She leaned in and kissed her husband. "Take me upstairs please, sir. I want to cuddle with my loving husband with a good chick flick before bed."

Dave helped her to her feet, as it was the only way he could pick her up out of the swing. He picked her up and brought her upstairs. She did a quick washing routine with a sponge and water that Dave would bring her. They settled in and began to watch "Pearl Harbor" upon Lettie's request. She soon fell asleep. Dave set the TV on sleep mode and he too dozed off.

_**Later that night…**_

"Ouch!" Lettie groaned. She looked at the bedside clock. It was 2 am. She tried pushing herself up to get more comfortable. This was getting more difficult as the babies were due in two weeks and they were making movement quite difficult for her. She felt a pressure near her bladder. She went to wake Dave up as she presumed she had to go to the bathroom. No sooner had she begun to shake him, she felt a gush of fluid leave her.

"Dave." She shook him. "David!"

The second time she screamed his name as a huge pain hit her lower back.

"Bella what is it? Why is the bed wet?"

"I think my water just broke." She looked to him, fear in her eyes.


	46. Happy Birthday

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I am trying to keep it going at a steady pace but it is slightly difficult with all the meetings my boss is making me attend, for no apparent reason, it would seem. But I'm still working. Please continue to read and review. I love getting them. **

***Nicole***

"What?" Dave rubbed his eyes.

"My water broke. Dave. The babies are coming… NOW!" She put her hands on her abdomen as a contraction ripped through her.

Dave bolted from the bed. He quickly noticed the wetness. He didn't bother to check if the fluid was clear or not, he knew Mina would do that when she got here to take care of Lettie.

"Mina!" Dave pounded on her door. "Mina! Come now!"

Dakota answered the door wrapped solely in a sheet. "Boss?"

"Dakota, I want my wife's doctor now. Then we'll discuss why you are in her room and wearing her sheet."

Dakota nodded and got his girlfriend from the bed.

"Dave, what's going on? Something happen with Lettie?"

"Yea. Her water broke. She's having contractions and she needs her doctor not her husband at the moment."

Mina quickly turned ran back in. A few moments later, she returned. Bag in hand, she ran to Dave and Lettie's room. Dave glared at Dakota, who quickly followed him to the bedroom as he took his place outside the door.

"Well?" Dave asked as he re-entered the room.

"Mina said I'm in active labor." Lettie breathed deeply.

"Now?"

"Yes, Dave. She's in active labor now."

"Aren't they coming ahead of time?" Dave asked. None of his sisters or anyone he knew had ever delivered this early.

"They seem to have their own agenda!" Lettie groaned.

"Well, call a medi-vac so we can get her to a hospital." Dave turned to Mina, slightly panicked.

Mina shook her head. "No time. She'd deliver baby A in the chopper most likely. By the time they get here and everything. We can deliver here. Everything is going perfect so far. Just dial this number…" She handed him a piece of paper. "They'll come. They're a pair of paramedics and my closest friends in the field. They're off duty but they said if I ever needed anything. They'd be here if something goes wrong."

Dave quickly dialed the number, and was guaranteed that Mina's paramedic friends would be there soon and be there if they should need to transport Lettie because of complications.

"Wrong?" Lettie gasped.

"No. No. Lettie nothing's wrong. It's just for safety." Mina patted her friend's shoulder.

"Then why aren't we going to the hospital?" Dave asked, taking his wife's hand.

"Because, I want to have them here, at home." Lettie began breathing normally as the contraction passed.

"Why, sweetheart?" Dave looked to her. "Don't you want a hospital with medicine, epidurals and nurses?"

"No. I want my babies born here. Where I know all of us will be safe." Lettie shook her head vigorously.

Dave looked helplessly at Mina. She just shrugged. Dave surrendered there was no point in arguing with a woman who was in labor. "Is there anything I can get you baby?"

"I want Jessica and JJ. They've both been through this before." Lettie grimaced as another contraction over took her. "Oh Wow!"

"What?"

"That one was really strong."

Dave sent Derek to go get JJ and Jess. Once they were in the room, Dave got permission to go inform Mama, and Lettie's parents. Lettie didn't want them in the room, but just to let everyone know. Mina said that she was about 5cm dilated. When Dave got back, Lettie was holding Jess's hand as JJ gave breathing tips. Dave quickly took Jess's place and held Lettie's hand and helped her with her breathing.

"Are you sure you want to do this with no drugs?" JJ asked.

"If it means their safety, then yes." Lettie breathed.

"Ok." JJ conceded. Everyone had the same idea, they weren't going to piss off a woman in active labor at any point today.

Dave whispered in her ear. "It's ok baby. You know I love you right?"

"I love you too."

By this point the paramedics had arrived. Dave was thanking god that they were here. It made him feel safer and it was better for the baby. Hours seemed to pass by very slowly. The contractions were coming closer together now.

It was about 5am, and Mina did another check of Lettie's progress.

"Lettie. You're at 8 centimeters. We're getting there." She took her gloves off and left the room for a few moments.

Lettie nodded as Dave kept a damp cloth on her forehead. By 8am, the contractions were only about a minute apart and Lettie was getting the natural urge to push. Mina did one final exam.

She smiled. "Fully afaced and dilated."

Dave and Jess got Lettie into a more comfortable birthing position. JJ went to inform family and friends that it wouldn't be much longer now. Mina quickly took the gloves offered to her by her paramedic friends then she began to instruct Lettie to bear down when the next contraction came. Dave held Lettie's hand. She was now squeezing it painfully tight. She grimaced as she began to bring their first child into the world. After about 20 minutes of pushing, which Mina informed them was normal, the baby began to crown.

Lettie cried out. "Oh God! It hurts!"

"I know sweetheart." Dave said gently. "Breathe. You'll get to hold him or her very soon."

With a loud scream, the baby's head was out. Mina told Lettie to relax and not push as she cleared the baby's nose and mouth of any fluid. A couple more pushes and the baby was out and crying beautifully. Lettie collapsed against the pile of pillows on the bed. Dave looked down and smiled to Lettie.

She looked to him. "What is it? Is it alright?"

"We have a son cara. A beautiful little boy." Dave's answer was reinforced by their son's piercing cries.

Dave cut the cord, then Mina wrapped him up and handed him to Lettie. Dave kissed the top of her head. Small tears flowed down Lettie's face.

"He's so beautiful." She cried joyfully.

"Happy birthday Lettie." Mina said, while she placed the baby in his mother's arms.

"A son." Lettie looked in awe at the little miracle that was in her arms. "Wait. Birthday?"

"Yep. Your son has the same birthday as you. 8:30am on June 2, 2010."

"Oh, god. It is my birthday." Lettie turned to Dave.

"I think it's an amazing birthday gift, but there's still another one to come." Dave turned his glance to Mina.

"I'm checking, right now." Mina did a quick exam. "She's back down to 5 centimeters, and her contractions have slowed down."

"Is that normal?" Lettie asked, concerned.

"It can be in multiple births. Now let me see my nephew, so we can weigh him and measure him." Mina gently took the little one and set about her task. "Well, mommy. You have a very healthy 7lbs 5oz baby boy who is 22 centimeters long. He's a very healthy size for a twin."

Lettie could feel the contraction starting again, so Mina placed the Rossi's first-born son in the waiting basinet. The labor progressed much quicker this time and by noon, she was ready to push. Lettie was exhausted, but she was determined. A few pushes later, baby number two made a screaming arrival. Again Dave cut the baby's cord and after Mina wrapped it up and he handed it to Lettie.

"We have a beautiful baby girl, bella."

"A girl?" Lettie said softly as Dave placed their daughter in her arms. "Oh my goodness. They're both so small."

After both babies were cleaned and weighed, Lettie delivered the after-birth and then was given both of her children.

Their daughter weighed 6lbs 10oz and was 20 centimeters long. The other's left the room, but promised to stay quiet on the sexes, to give the proud parents some alone time with their new family.

"What are we going to call them?" Lettie asked as Dave kissed her forehead.

Dave looked at his son and daughter, cradled in his wife's arms. He gently stroked his son's soft cheek. "How about Brennan? After his father."

"I like it." Lettie smiled. "I'd like to ask Derek and Pen to be his godparents. So Brennan Derek Joseph Rossi."

"I love it, cara. Ti amo, Lettie. Ti amo." He gently lifted his daughter and cradled her close to him. "Who will be her godparents?"

"Mina and whomever you choose?" Lettie looked up from their son.

"How about Dakota?"

"I think they'll make great godparents. They'll be great parents themselves soon enough." Lettie laughed.

"Fair enough." Dave smiled. "Now what are we going to call her?"

"Calleigh. Her name is Calleigh Carmina Marie Rossi."

"Beautiful just like her mother." Dave kissed his wife. "They sure made you're birthday extra special."

"I guess Brennan wanted to give me one last birthday gift." Lettie kissed her son. "I think we should get Pen, Derek, Mina and Dakota in here."

The godparents soon entered the room.

"The reason Dave and I want you in here first is, we'd like you to all be their godparents. Derek and Penelope, will you please be Brennan's godparents?"

"Derek and I would be honored." Penelope smiled at her now sleeping godson.

"Mina, Dakota." Dave began. "I know you two are together. Lettie and I couldn't be happier. That is why we are asking you to be Calleigh's godparents."

Dakota was surprised. "Sure boss. We'd be honored." Mina just smiled.

"What is that smile for? Dave, I see a smile." Lettie looked around.

"Can I?" Mina looked lovingly at Dakota.

"Go ahead." Dakota offered a rare smile.

"Dakota asked me to marry him." Mina exclaimed. She put her left hand on her now showing belly. A beautiful solitaire sparkled on her ring finger. Like Dave, Dakota was going to be Mina's baby's father. Grant, the biological father, had wrapped his car around a tree on the way to Little Creek to try and convince Mina to take him back. He died on impact.

Dave was thrilled. "Congratulations!" He gave Calleigh back to Lettie and went to hug his friend who was like a brother to him. "That's great news!"

"Today is truly an amazing day." Lettie giggled as Calleigh yawned.

"I think you should introduce them to the rest of the family before the bust down the door." Derek laughed. "Their getting restless."

Dakota went to open the door. Soon everyone flooded into the room. Dave sat next to Lettie while everyone gathered around the bed. He put his arm around his wife and gazed down at their beautiful family. Once everyone was quiet, Dave looked up.

"Everyone," He began. "We are very happy to introduce to you our little blessings and Lettie's very special birthday gifts."

Lettie smiled. She lifted her left arm, which was cradling Brennan. "This is our son, Brennan Derek Joseph Rossi." She then lifted her right arm, which was cradling Calleigh. "And this is our daughter, Calleigh Carmina Marie Rossi."

Everyone applauded. Lettie's parents and Mama stepped forward. Bernadette took Calleigh while Mama took Brennan. Roger kissed his grandchildren. Suddenly Jack, Bella and Henry appeared amongst them. They began to clap, and sing "Happy Birthday".

David hugged his wife, then whispered in her ear. "Happy Birthday my love." He removed her gift from his pocket and clasped the necklace around her neck.

"I love you Dave. This is the best birthday ever." She sighed, leaning beck into her husband's waiting arms.

Just then explosions came from outside the bedroom window and fireworks lit up the evening sky. The twins were completely unaffected by the continuous noise that surrounded them. Soon, after many well wishes and congratulations, Brennan and Calleigh were placed back in their parents' arms and everyone left the room. Dave smiled as Brennan yawned. Calleigh began to cry. Lettie smiled, and put Calleigh to her breast. The crying stopped. Once Calleigh was fed, Dave took her and burped her while Lettie fed Brennan. Once the twins were asleep, Dave hugged his wife closely and the two of them also went to sleep.

Piercing cries jolted both Dave and Lettie from their sleep. Dave told Lettie to stay and he would get the babies. Even though Lettie was tried feeding them, they continued to cry. She turned to Dave. She was scared.

Dave held his son closely speaking to him. He sniffed the air, and looked to Lettie. "I think I've got it. They need to be changed."

"Oh." Lettie blushed.

"Wait…" Dave looked at her as she smiled slyly.

"Nope. That's daddy's job." She leaned back into the pillows as Dave looked at their children.

"Uh oh!" Dave exclaimed. Now he really was in unfamiliar territory.


	47. Oh the surprises!

**Hey guys, sorry it's been taking so long to add and update the chapters in my story. My spring class has gotten insane, as have my jobs. But I did have time on my breaks to write another chapter. Read, enjoy and review please!**

**Lots of love!**

***Nicole***

Lettie watched, stifling laughter, as Dave struggled to change Brennan's diaper. He took the diaper off and instantly discovered why you cover a little boy while changing him. He took a shot straight to the face. Lettie couldn't help but laugh. Dave wiped his face. He then looked to her helplessly. She laughed, then gently moved to the edge of the bed where Dave was attempting to change Brennan. She took a clean diaper and covered Brennan. She then wiped him, applied the diaper cream, and fastened the clean diaper. She looked at Dave and smiled.

"How come you make it look so easy?" Dave asked after wiping his face.

"Because I baby-sat Bella a lot when she was a baby. And yes, I know she's a girl, but I come from a big family and doing a lot babysitting for my older cousins, most of which eventually had at least one boy. Plus, over time it gets quite a bit easier."

Dave laughed, then kissed the mother of his children. "Teach me?"

"Of course. Put Brennan back in his basinet, since he's happy now and bring Calleigh here."

Dave did so and quickly set to work. "Why doesn't she attack me like Brennan did?"

"Because, darling, only little boys do that."

"I'm still lost."

"The air is cold compared to being in the warmth of the diaper. So cool air hits his wee-wee and makes him pee everywhere. Girls don't have that problem." Lettie giggled.

"Oh. Okay then. Lesson learned. Now how do I do this properly?"

Lettie gave step-by-step instructions. It took Dave about 20 minutes to get it right, but it was all good because Calleigh had fallen asleep as soon as the wet diaper had been taken off. Once Dave had her all dry and clean, he put her pajamas back on, laid her back down in the basinet and crawled back into bed.

"Lettie." He whispered, pulling her to him.

"Hmm."

"You're amazing. I admire you so much right now."

"Aww. Dave you're a great father. This is all completely new to you. I've helped raise Bella since she was born. I've had some practice."

"True. But I still need practice."

"Honey, we have a lifetime ahead of us. By the time we do this again, you'll be a pro."

"Again? You want to go through all of this again?"

"Dave, I want 3 to 5 children. Last time I checked, we only have 2."

"Not for a while though. Right? We're going to wait a little bit before we do this against?"

Lettie laughed. "It'll happen when it happens."

"Fair enough."

"Just wait until Calleigh is sixteen."

"Oh hell no!" Dave looked terrified. "I don't even want to think about that."

"You have no choice. She won't stay this way forever." Lettie laughed, as she watched her husband cringe some more at the thought of their daughter ever dating or just becoming a teenager.

"Maybe your dad could teach me a few tricks from what he learned when you were a teen." Dave smiled.

"Oh God!" Lettie looked horrified. "If she's anything like me, we're both in trouble."

"Why?"

"Just ask my dad. He'll tell you why he was gray hair compared to the black it used to bed."

"Oh trouble maker were we?" Dave smiled slyly.

"Sleep. I'll tell you more tomorrow. Before those two decide they're hungry again."

The two cuddled closely and fell asleep. Luckily, Brennan and Calleigh didn't wake up for another feeding until 8am. They were already good babies. Lettie was instructed to remain on bed rest for a few more days just to get used to everything, but she was allowed to get up and get the twins if they cried. Dave, after a short meeting with everyone else, spent most of his spare time with Lettie and the babies. Dave was enjoying being a father, he had perfected the diaper change. After a couple of days, when Mina cleared Lettie to move around. Dave showed Lettie the surprise baby suite.

"Oh my god! Dave! It's perfect!" She laughed, entering the suite.

"Thank your brothers-in-law, they painted it while you were in the hospital."

"It's perfect. Look at all the little outfits, you bought everything possible!" She hugged him.

"That you can thank my sisters and Jess for it. I just said to buy some dresses and little boy clothes. I really didn't all know what babies need." Dave blushed.

"You'll get it eventually, but our two little angels will definitely not need any clothes for some time. Look at all this. I think they bought out the store." Lettie laughed.

"Yeah, I know. On my credit card."

She was ecstatic. Everything was perfect. A knock at the door interrupted her little bubble.

"Who is it?" Dave asked calmly, slightly frustrated that their seclusion had been interrupted.

"Hey." Jess peeked her head in. "How come you're in here? Where are my niece and nephew?"

"We're here because my wife has yet to seen the babies' room and they are being spoiled by Pépère at the moment." Dave smirked.

Roger hadn't had much of a chance to get alone time with Calleigh and Brennan because of all of the "hens" as he had put it. The women were out getting groceries so now was the time for Roger to spoil his grandchildren.

"Oh." Jess looked around. "Nice job, huh?"

"Thanks Jess. For everything you have done for us." Lettie hugged the younger woman.

"Sure thing. I need to go talk to Dakota and Rafe anyhow." He kissed Lettie and head off to find out if there had been and developments made in the search for 'jackass'.

"What's up Jess?" Lettie sat in the rocking chair by the window.

"What do you think about Sean?" Jess sat on the chair across from Lettie.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you like him?" The last time Jess asked that question, she was pregnant with Isabella, and asking Lettie if she liked the dad. Good thing Lettie had said 'no' back then because he had never stuck around anyhow. This time it was different though.

"He's a great guy. Has a steady life. A great family, and he's amazing with Isabella." Lettie looked at her friend suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because he said he loves me." Jess's face flushed red.

"Jess, a blind man could see how much Sean loves you."

"I love him too. But I'm hoping…"

"That he'll ask you to marry him?" Sean's voice came from the doorway.


	48. Is it that time yet?

« Sean! » Jessica jumped from her chair.

"Yeah, Jess. Dave told me you guys were up here."

"Oh my God." Jessica's face was now crimson red.

"My God too." Sean laughed. "Jess. I love you. I adore Isabella. I want to be a part of it."

Lettie got up to leave. Sean stopped her. "No, stay. Lettie you're like Jessica's big sister. Can I have your blessing?"

"You've got it." Lettie smiled.

"Jessica, will you marry me? Can I become a part of your family?" Sean knelt to one knee and pulled a red velvet box from his pocket.

"Oh Sean. Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Jess cried out. One the ring was on her finger; she knelt in front of him and kissed him.

"Well." Dave startled all of them, as he re-entered the room. "We've got a whole bunch of weddings and babies in the near future."

Sean looked to Dave in shock.

"Don't worry kid, our lips are sealed. Though JJ is getting anxious." Dave looked down at his wife. "She's in the study and she wants to see you."

Dave led Lettie to the study, where JJ was visiting with Mama and Roger, while Bernadette had taken the twins to be changed.

"What's up JJ?" Lettie took her daughter from her mother, when she re-entered the room.

"Have you guys seen Mina? She was supposed to come do a check up, you know everything is going good before the baby makes his or her grand début." JJ sighed, rubbing her belly.

"She went with Dakota to see her OB. They said they'd be back soon." Dave said, patting JJ's shoulder. He took Calleigh from Lettie, as Brennan was demanding to be fed.

"I know that. It's just, she was supposed to be back an hour ago." JJ was concerned.

"I'll call Dakota right away." Dave excused him himself, handing Calleigh to his father-in-law. He returned a few minutes later. "They're on their way back now. They got caught behind an accident."

"Oh, thank God they're alright." JJ repositioned herself on the couch.

"Yep. Everything's fine." Dave smiled and took his daughter back from his father-in-law and began talking to her.

"JJ, what's wrong? You don't look so good." Lettie asked, as she finished nursing Brennan.

"Baby's just very active." JJ winced. "Dave, call them back, tell them to meet me at the hospital."

"Why?" Reid appeared in the doorway. Henry was toddling behind him.

"Because the B-A-B-Y is coming." JJ had taken to spelling the word instead of saying it around Henry because otherwise he got all excited thinking the baby was coming soon.

Reid's mouth made a silent "O". Jess appeared behind him. She looked around. "What's going on?

She turned to Lettie. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Can you take the babies?" Lettie looked to the woman was like her sister.

"Uh, yea. JJ, you alright?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah. It's just that time."

Jess took the twins and went to check on Bella.

Reid handed Henry to Lettie, while he and Dave helped JJ to her feet to get her to the car. It was pouring rain now. Once JJ was in the SUV, they headed off into the rain.

**3 hours later…**

JJ was being wheeled back to the car. She was very embarrassed. "You'd think I'd be able to tell the difference between Braxton-Hicks contractions and the real deal."

"It's ok JJ. It's better to be safe than sorry." Spencer reassured her.

"I still feel bad. Everyone was all excited and everything."

"Just remember what Mina said." Lettie smiled.

"Before or after she stopped laughing?" JJ grimaced.

"After. She said that you needed to rest, or baby Reid will make an early appearance." Lettie giggled.

"How am I supposed to rest? I have Henry and work…"

"Jess said she'd help with Henry." Dave said as he helped Reid get JJ back into the SUV. "And Hotch said no more work for you until after baby's born."

"I don't want to be a burden!"

"JJ don't fight it. I couldn't and I never won, when I tried to fight. You won't win either." Lettie got into the front seat.

"Fine." JJ pouted.

The four headed back to Little Creek. JJ pouted, Reid worried and the Rossi's beaming.


	49. Baby Reid

A few quiet weeks passed, and soon Jennifer Jareau Reid was full term and in active labor. Henry was oblivious to it all and playing with Jack in the front yard. Reid and Mina were the only ones in the room as per JJ's request.

"Why hasn't JJ gone to the hospital?" Derek asked Hotch as he approached the small group waiting for news.

"2 reasons. The main one is that she was already crowning. The lesser one is, she didn't want to." Emily smiled. She looked at Derek. "Abigail looks content."

Derek looked down. His little girl was blowing bubbles. He just smiled. Penelope appeared behind him. "How's it going?" She asked.

"It's only been 20 minutes." Emily replied softly. "So we're not sure yet."

Dave and Lettie appeared soon there after, followed closely by Mama Rossi and Dakota. Dave was holding Calleigh, cooing and making faces to his little girl. Brennan was sound asleep in his mother's arms.

"Hey!" Aaron said from the window where he was watching his son play with Sean and Henry in the lawn. "What took so long?"

"Well Brennan was having his bath, while Calleigh was eating, then they had to switch, so yeah." Dave laughed as his daughter yawned.

"Twins means it takes twice as long to get out of the house, or the room in today's case." Lettie put Brennan on her lap once she was seated on the sofa.

"Fair enough." Hotch laughed. He remembered those days when Jack was that young.

The group sat and waited. They chatted and passed they babies around, and surprisingly they didn't wake up or cry. Then a newborn's cry pierced their conversation. Reid's head appeared through the now open door.

"JJ wants to see you." Reid smiled.

The group slowly made their way into JJ and Spencer's room. JJ was propped up on pillows, a small bundle cradled in her arms.

"Hey." JJ whispered as her friends gathered around her. Reid re-entered the room, Henry in his arms.

"I'd like to introduce Gwen Emily Reid." JJ smiled.

"I has a sister?" Henry strained in Reid's arms.

"Yes Henry. You have a little sister." Reid smiled as he put Henry gently on the bed next to his mother and infant sister.

Henry peered into the bundle in JJ's arms. "Mama, can I give her a kiss?"

JJ repositioned the baby. Henry leaned in, and kissed his new sister on the forehead. "I love you, baby sister."

The room went silent, as they watched Henry interact with Gwen. Everyone offered their congratulations to the happy family.

Brennan and Calleigh were beginning to fuss, so everyone took that as a cue to leave the happy family alone for a little while. Now that Gwen was here, safe and sound, the group could breathe a little easier.

Henry hugged his new sister, and as a family they watched the sun set into the distance from the bedroom window.


	50. Disaster Strikes

Days passed by. Spencer and JJ spent much of their time with Gwen and Henry.

Sean and Jessica finally announced their engagement and festivities were planned for a double celebration. Mamas Rossi and Morgan prepared a traditional Italian feast, and Lettie was calm. There had been no news on her stalker since her birthday, or at least that's what she thought.

Dave was in his study working on forms Strauss had sent when his private line rang. He answered on the third ring, waiting to see a number on the display. It was Rafe.

"What is it?" Dave asked.

"You're not going to like it." The rest of Rafe's reply was cut off by Lettie's blood curdling scream.

Dave dropped the phone and ran out of his office to his wife's side. Her cell phone was on the floor and she was shaking. "Lettie, what is it?"

"My house." Was all she could say, as tears began to pour down her face.

"What happened?" Dave pulled his wife into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"It's gone. It just blew up." Lettie's tears soaked through Dave's shirt.

Dave looked up at Cael who was standing waiting for orders. "Get Rafe on the horn… NOW!"

Cael dialed and handed his phone over to Dave.

"Boss. What happened?"

"Lettie just got a phone call. Something about her house being blown to smithereens."

"That's what I was trying to explain." Rafe breathed in. "It's Joesph and he found her house."

"She hasn't lived there since Montana. She was going to give it to Jessica as an engagement gift."

"He obviously didn't get that memo, Dave."

"Rafe! Now is not the time for humour!" Dave exploded, startling Lettie. "Shh, Bella. It's okay. You're brother-in-law just thinks this funny."

"Boss, you know I didn't mean to be insensitive. But he's not here and I think he knows that you and Lettie are together." Rafe said softly.

"If he steps foot on this land, he's dead."

"David, we all know that. We're searching for him as we speak. He won't get near her. I promise."

"He'd better not. Just find him." Dave hung up the phone and handed it back to Cael. He then picked up Lettie, and carried her to their bedroom.

Dave locked the door as soon as he laid Lettie on the bed. He turned to her. She had buried her face in the pillows, her shoulders shaking with sobs. He sat next to her and put his hand on the small of her back.

"Lettie?" Dave whispered as he kissed her head.

"Who would do such a thing?" She exclaimed. She hugged him tightly.

"We know who did it…" Dave whispered.

"He's in custody?" she looked at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"No. Rafe and the other's are out looking for him."

"Dave, who did it?"

"Bella…"

"David Rossi, who blew up my old house! Somebody destroyed my gift to Sean and Jessica, and I want to know who it is."

"It's him."

"No… Dave, you promised me that monster was a thing of the past."

"Lettie, I know. He won't hurt you ever again."

"Dave, no. He knows where I lived! He could've talked to my old neighbors… they could have told them I moved. He'll find us." Lettie was hyperventilating.

Dave pulled her closely and rubbed her back. "Nicolette, I won't let him! He will not get near you! He won't harm you ever again. Not as long as I breathe."

"Oh David." She buried her head in his chest.

He just held her and rubbed her back until the sobs began to cease. Finally she was silent. Dave looked down. She was asleep. He gently laid her on the pillows, placing a light blanket over her and quietly left the room. She needed her rest. This was quite the ordeal and it had tired her. She needed her strength to take care of the twins, and her own health. She was still weak from everything that had happened in the past few months. He snuck out of the room silently, and went to check on the children. Brennan needed a changing and Calleigh was hungry. Luckily, Lettie had taken to pumping. This now enabled her to go shopping or spend time alone with David, or even just sleep without the interruption of screaming infants, as Mama Rossi or Lettie's parents had taken to baby-sitting. This was greatly pleasing to Lettie since her parents had always said they'd never be like all other grandparents who baby-sit and take care of the grandkids. Sadly, Dave and Lettie were starting to miss time with their children. Now that Lettie was resting, Dave took in the moment with his children.

There was a soft rap at the door. DJ and Cael made a silent entrance. Dave looked up, then looked back at Brennan who was sucking his thumb and Calleigh who was now sound asleep in his arms. He went and laid her down in the cradle, and held his son. He needed Brennan in his arms, as to remain calm. He looked up again. His friends and brothers were somber faced.

"What did we learn?" he asked softly.

"That this man, has help." DJ hung his head.

"What do you mean he has help?" Dave breathed the words slowly and deeply.

"Well unless he spent his time learning military bomb techniques and how to use acetylene welding techniques to keep them in place, he's got help." Cael sighed. His heavy accent keeping the news in a calmer tone, even though his fists were clenched.

"Anything else?" Dave whispered, careful not to wake his now sleeping son.

"There was a note." DJ extended a charred piece of paper to Dave.

Dave looked down at his son and nodded to Cael. The younger man took his nephew and rocked him gently. Dave took the note from DJ. He read it very carefully.

"_**She is mine. **_

_**Always has been. **_

_**I will finish everything I started. **_

_**This is only the beginning of the destruction of her world. **_

_**Hand her over to me… no one else will get hurt, and nothing else will be destroyed.**_

_** She ruined my life and my family. **_

_**SHE WILL PAY! **_

_**Nothing you do can stop me."**_

Dave read the note over and over. He knew damn well that this bastard knew everything. "We have to get Lettie out of here. Take the babies. Get Mama, and her parents and go. We'll be behind you. Let the others know what's going on." Dave tossed the note on the ground and left the room, surprisingly calm as not to scare Lettie more than she already was.

Cael and DJ gather the twins and went off in search of the family.

_**Meanwhile… (Dave and Lettie's room)**_

Lettie stirred to the noise of the bedroom door opening and gently closing. "Dave?"

"Shh." A soft voice whispered.

Lettie's eyes fluttered open. The room was dark, but it wasn't Dave's voice. "Dave? Where is he?"

"Busy right now." The harsh voice caused Lettie to sit straight up in bed. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"

"Don't you recognize me?" The shadowed figure entered the dim light coming in through the window.

"NO!" She stared hard at the man that had almost killed her all those years ago. He hadn't changed. "NO! This is all just a nightmare!"

She open and closed her eyes multiple times, but he still stood there. "NO! Please, just go away!"

"No." He took a step closer to the bed. An evil gleam in his eye and the crooked smile that had deceived her all those years ago, stared straight into her soul. "I will finish what I started. I'm going to ruin you, just like you ruined me. You took everything away from me."

"No. No, you did that yourself." Lettie hyperventilated. She was praying that Dave would come and check on her soon.

"No, you were supposed to die. That bitch found you, then your buddy convinced you to go against your better judgment. If you had just shut your mouth, everything would've been fine! But no! You listened to that son-of-a-bitch and then you married him!" He barked.

Lettie flinched.

"So I spent all that time in prison, thinking of how I would try and fix things with my family, and destroy yours. Though I had never imagined that you'd have two brats from that bastard then you go and marry another cocky bastard!" He took another step to the bed.

"Just go. Please." Lettie was pulling herself into a fetal position.

"No. Not til I finish." He was now at the foot of the bed.

"No. NO! Da…" Lettie tried to scream Dave's name, but Joe's hand quickly silenced her.

"Ah ah ah. No, he can't hear you. Not yet." Lettie fought against him, but he was still stronger than her. His free hand quickly found her weak spot, her still healing incision.

Lettie groaned. It was a blinding pain. A second figure appeared from the shadows. He was carrying rope and other things. Lettie looked up. Her eyes widened. _"No."_ she thought. _"This can't be happening."_

"Ah, finally clued in?" Joe snorted. "You remember Shane don't you?"

Lettie was paralyzed with fear. Now everything was making perfect sense. Her old house being blown up. How she had been tracked down. Everything. She looked to the man she had once loved. "Why?"

"Because, you said you'd never marry a military man. That's why you ended it with me." The blue eyes gleamed in a way she had never seen before. They gleamed with death.

She shook her head. "No, I ended it because you didn't want me to go to university and get my degree."

"Ahh. That excuse again." Shane roughly grabbed her head and tied the gag around her head. "You're right I didn't want you to get your degree. Because a woman's place is in the kitchen. But yet, you married a man who served in two armies, both times in Special Forces."

He pulled her face to him. She fought against him again. But with both men holding her she had no way of winning. They threw against the bed and tied her hands. She tried to kick them, but to no avail. Her ankles were soon tied too. Now, she understood. She heard Dave's familiar footsteps, and watched as the knob turned to unlatch it.

Dave entered the room… and saw Lettie gagged and struggling against ropes that tied her to their bed. Her eyes widened as his world went black.


	51. Darkness Lifts

Dave awoke with the mother of all headaches, and a tingling sensation in his neck. His hand went up to feel to tiny burn marks. He also looked around the room. Lettie was gone, but she hadn't left without a struggle. Their bed had been tossed; the rope was on the floor, still attached to the bed. He struggled to get up, but he was too weak. He heard footsteps coming to the room.

"Dave?" Hotch's voice came through the crack. "I thought you and Lettie had left already."

"Hotch." Dave groaned.

"Dave?" Hotch pushed the door open, but couldn't as Dave was slumped in front of it. "Oh my God! David!"

"Hotch, Lettie." Dave moaned.

Hotch snuck around the door, and leaned down to his friend. "What the hell happened here?" Hotch helped Dave up into a sitting position.

"He got her. They had connections. I came to get her out of here before they could find her." Dave groaned, rubbing his neck. "I opened the door and she was gagged and tied to the bed, then I woke up just now."

Hotch helped Dave stand up then brought him to the chair in the corner of the room. "So they?"

"There were two of them. The house explosion wasn't Joe alone. He didn't have the know how on bombs or acetylene welding. The guy is more hands on, shooting or strangling. His partner on the other hand has training." Dave looked at his friend.

"So there's two guys out there trying to ruin Lettie's life?"

"I guess so. Oh, God. Where is she? What the hell are those monsters doing to her?" Dave gasped. He loved her so much. Now he didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her. "I promised her. I promised her that I wouldn't let that monster get to her. I let her down."

Hotch crouched down in front of his friend. "Dave, we'll find her."

They were interrupted by a pinging coming from Lettie's laptop that was on the dresser. Dave looked up. Aaron went and lifted the screen. A website link popped up. Aaron turned to Dave.

Dave said silently, "Click it."

Aaron clicked on the link. A video feed appeared on the screen. Lettie was unconscious, tied to a metal bed frame. It took the whole screen. Dave gasped. Hotch ran out of the room to get Garcia. Dave limped to the computer. Tears rolling down his face.

"Lettie." He sobbed.

Garcia and the others ran into the room. Pen had her computer with her, and quickly connected her's to Lettie's. She set to work. Dave just stared at the floor. He looked up when Aaron tapped him on the shoulder.

Garcia asked quietly. "Sir, is there a way to have more space to work?"

"Move it to wherever you need to." Dave sighed.

The team quickly went into Dave's study. After everything was set up, Pen set back to typing like a mad women. Dave sat in the chair, muttering.

"I can't get an address, but I can get the general vicinity." Pen looked over.

"Give it to us."

"They're in Montréal." Pen looked back at the computer.

"They're where?" Dave jumped up. "How long was I out? A drive to Montréal is at least 3 hours."

"I don't know sir." Pen looked to Derek.

"Rossi, man. We'll get her." Derek stepped forward.

Hotch and Emily shook their heads. "It won't be that easy."

"Why the hell not?" Dave barked. Then by the look on everyone's face, Dave apologized. "I'm sorry. Why won't it be easy?"

"It's because Montréal isn't FBI territory." Emily said.

"We can't go in, unless we're invited in." Aaron finished.

Dave looked up at his friends, his family, with tears in his eyes. "I want her back. The babies need their mother. I need her. She's got dual citizenship. In other words, she's a Canadian. We're investigating her kidnapping. That has to count for something."

"Not to either of our governments." Derek replied.

"Then if we can't go as FBI, I'll go as La Familia." Dave looked up, rage filling his eyes.

Derek looked to his coworkers. They all knew there was no way in hell that they would be able to stop him. Hotch shrugged. The others nodded. "We're going with you then." They all said in unison.

"We're going too." JJ and Reid were now in the study doorway.

"No. I'm going alone." Dave looked to his friend.

"Not going to happen." Hotch said.

"You're our friend, and Lettie is our friend and sister." Emily said.

"We're not going to let this monster hurt her anymore." JJ said.

"No. You just had a baby." Dave pointed to Reid and JJ. Then he pointed at Hotch and Emily, "You have your lives finally the way you want them, and she's pregnant! No way!"

Everyone turned to Hotch and Emily. Their faces turned red. "Dave, how the hell do you know my wife is pregnant?"

Emily looked to her barely noticeable bump. Mina said she was only 3 months or so along. "Dave, I want to help." She protested.

"Because she's glowing. I'm not stupid. And neither is anyone else in this room." Dave glared. "I'm going alone, and taking the Familia with me. I won't risk your lives, or your unborn children's and I'm definitely not letting you ruin your careers for this."

"David, we're going with you. End of story." Hotch said with finality.

"Fine, but don't you dare try to stop me from killing the bastard."

With that the team took off out the door and headed for the SUV's. They arranged a private jet to Montréal and left. Hoping that they would get there in time before Joe and whoever was helping him, hurt or killed Lettie.


	52. Montréal

Hello again! It's been a while since I've personally addressed you all! Well, I'm back from my hiatus, for a while. We'll see how things go when school starts up again. Thank you to all of you who read and review my story. It means a lot to me. I know it's getting dark, but it's darkest before the dawn. This part of the story will soon be over and a sequel is in the works. I hope you are enjoying it. Please continue to read and review it, it always helping me to better myself. Thank you especially to **hot4cullenmen, MissAmieB ****, ****p95000, HansonFanGermany****, ****Angel N Darkness, **and **ilovetvalot** for all the reviews and guidance. I appreciate it.

Until I write again **3 Nicole 3**

Luckily for Dave and for everyone else involved, la Familia's international connections came through. Hotch played Strauss like a violin by saying that Jack had measles, so everyone was quarantined. Strauss hadn't even questioned, though Mina did go on the phone with her to explain it would only be for a few days.

Once in Montréal, one of Dave's men met them at the private airfield. Dave quickly explained the situation. The man simply nodded and guided them to four trucks. He explained that a woman matching Lettie's description had been seen at a less used border crossing into the area. The only way to get there was on dirt roads which had recently become mud trails due to the larger than normal number of storms that had recently hit the province. Dave got into the one truck and slid behind the wheel.

Derek turned to Hotch. Hotch just shook his head. Reid asked the question everyone was thinking. "Should he really be driving in this state?"

JJ gently touched her husband's arm. "We can't stop him. Not even if we tried."

The group quickly divided. Derek quickly kissed Penelope and Abigail, who were going to their Montréal contact's cabin, and hopped in the passenger's side of Dave's truck. Aaron and Emily took another alongside Mina, Sean (who had insisted to no end, of coming), and Dakota. JJ and Reid rode alongside Rafe and Dan, as well as a Canadian member of la Familia. The third truck had only the driver, DJ and another Familia member that owed Dave a favor or two. It was surprising to the BAU team, just how far la Familia extended. They no longer doubted that Dave's reach was longer than anyone they had ever known. Dave and Morgan were accompanied by Cael, and Roger, much to everyone's protest.

"She's my daughter. I couldn't protect her the first time. I'll kill the son of a bitch myself this time." Roger had growled.

Penelope watched as her family drove off. She hugged her daughter close, and went back to the others that would be joining her at the cabin. She would continue to monitor Lettie and try and triangulate her position. Penelope was accompanied by Jessica, Dave's sisters, Mamas Rossi and Morgan, as well as the BAU's children. The Rossi children were watching Little Creek since some of them were old enough to watch the Rossi residence and their younger cousins. Bernadette had come along as well. She and Mama Rossi set about settling the twins in, whilst Mama Morgan took on the responsibility of watching Abigail and Gwen. Jessica set Jack, Henry and Bella up with a Disney marathon. Alegra and Daphne began to prepare meals while Marina and Leona made drinks for everyone else. Pen stared at her screens. Lettie was still unconscious and still alone. She had bruises developing on her neck and on her cheeks.

Tears slid down her cheeks at the sight of her friend. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to anyone, and especially not to one of their own. Jessica came up behind Garcia and gasped. Pen jumped.

"Oh my God! What are they doing to her?" Jess just gaped at the screens.

"I don't know. They had to have drugged her or something because she hasn't moved and no one's come in since we got the feed. I haven't stopped it and I'm recording it too."

"Why?" Jess asked bluntly. "You know that Roger and Dave aren't going to let that bastard live long enough to go to trial."

Pen turned around. "You didn't know he has help?"

"Help! That son of a bitch has help?" Jess was livid. She turned back to the screens. "Are you sure she's still alive?"

In response to Jess's question, Lettie's chest moved. She was alive.

The two of them sat and stared on.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Dave, are you sure?" Cael asked from the back seat. He looked to his brother in law.

Dave just stared ahead and followed the lead truck. He was going to get his wife back. He wasn't going to break his promise to her. He had already allowed her to be taken away. He wasn't going to lose her for good. He gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. Morgan tapped him gently on the shoulder. Dave turned to face his friend.

"Dave. We know you want to get her back. But she needs you to be calm and collected. You aren't any good to her if you get yourself killed or injured." Derek said carefully.

Roger put his hand on his son-in-law's shoulder. "Derek is right. You need to be careful. Lettie needs you in one piece. Let someone else drive."

Dave slowed the truck to a stop. He looked back to his father-in-law. "Can you drive?"

Roger nodded and got out and took Dave's place. Morgan moved to Roger's and Dave took the front passenger's seat. Roger popped the truck and gear and caught up to the lead truck with no problem. They arrived shortly thereafter at the border crossing where Lettie was reportedly seen. Dave quickly asked the essential questions and showed a picture of his wife. The guard nodded that she had passed through with two men. She was asleep. Dave thanked him and went to the truck.

He got everyone, Pen included, on speaker and explained the new details. Hotch came through.

"Dave, did they give details on where they were headed?"

"All he said was that they headed north."

"Great. This is a huge province. Didn't we learn anything the last time we were in this country?" Derek asked, more sarcastically than he meant to.

**SMACK!**

Dave's fist came in contact Morgan's face. "Don't you ever, ever bad mouth this place again! Do you hear me?"

Morgan just stared at his friend and co-worker. He rubbed his jaw. The other men in the truck just stared.

"Dave?" Emily's voice came over the phone.

"What happened?" JJ asked.

"Dave just gave your agent Morgan a knuckle sandwich." Cael replied.

"What?" Pen screeched through the speaker.

"Mama, don't worry. I deserved it." Derek looked up. "I'm sorry man."

Dave nodded, turned around and sat down. "Let's go north. Penelope? Any news on your end?"

"All I can tell is that it's a rural area." Pen sighed. "I think maybe you should call in the RCMP."

"We can't." Roger said softly. "You're not here as FBI, they won't help you. They'd conduct their own investigation."

Dave nodded. "Pen give us the general area."

Penelope rattled off the general vicinity. They quickly looked at the map and headed off.


	53. The Plot Thickens

As most of you have probably noticed, this story is getting darker, but worry not! It will get better. Expect the unexpected and stay on the edge of your seats. There are some twists you didn't see coming up ahead. Anyhow…

Thank you again for all the reviews, I love them all!

**3 Nicole 3**

_**Captor's hideaway**_

Joe looked up at his partner. He didn't know why this guy was so pissed at Lettie. But the boss was paying them both big money to deal with this. He scratched his beard. Shane was cleaning his glasses. The both looked up when the phone began to ring. Joe reached over and picked it up. He listened, then quickly replied that they were on it, and hung up.

"What did the boss want?" the younger man said as he adjusted his glasses.

"We're supposed to be on the lookout for the whore's new husband and FBI bozos. They crossed the border a few hours ago. Their most likely on their way here." Joe replied. He began twisting the ring that still occupied his left hand.

"I don't get it. Why does the boss want us to do this? I get why we'd want to do it ourselves, but seriously what's in it for 'em?"

"The hell do I know. I just want to finish what I started with that little bitch." Joe muttered.

Shane jumped at Joe, and within seconds, the knife that occupied his boot was against Joe's throat. "You know. I've always wanted to kill you. When she and I were together, all she worried about was you coming back to get her. I wasn't going to let you hurt her. Maybe I just kill you now and take her away and screw what the boss wants."

Joe gasped for air. "They'll find you. They always do."

"I'd like to see them try. I was Special Ops. If I don't want to be found, they won't find me." Shane pushed the blade harder.

"If they don't find you, you can bet the son of a bitch, Rossi will. He's the best of the best."

"I don't give a shit." Shane released the blade and Joe grabbed his throat.

"You don't have the balls." Joe glared up at him. He was acting braver than he felt. To be honest, this man scared the shit out of him.

"I'm going to go check on her. You keep an eye out for Rossi, because if he shows up here before the boss. I'm going to kill you before he or the boss has the chance." Shane then stalked out of the room. Joe cringed.

**_La Familia's Cabin_**

Penelope had taken a break to go tend to her daughter. Jessica continued to monitor the screens in case something happened. Lettie had started to shift so Jess took it as a good sign, that she was okay for now.

Penelope spent a few quiet moments admiring that even with all the ruckus, Abigail, Brennan and Calleigh were calm and sleeping soundly. She then grabbed the bottle with Abigail's formula and sat in the rocker and fed her baby. She was in awe that she and Morgan finally had the family they had always dreamed of. After the issues with Hotch and Strauss, they realized that they had to keep everything a secret. She was remembering the nights when he would stop by after a mission, and how they would talk about the future and what they both wanted. She had wanted to tell their families but he kept reminding her that if they did that, Strauss would separate them, even have him moved to another state. The door creaked open which caused Pen to step out of her memories back into the present.

"Penelope are you in here?" Mama Morgan's voice came through the crack.

"Yes ma'am, I just wanted to see Abigail. She was hungry so I decided to feed her too." Pen smiled at her mother-in-law.

"Don't ma'am me. Call me mom, or mama. You're family now dear." Mama Morgan took the rocker next to her and admired her granddaughter.

Penelope just nodded. "I know, Mama. I guess I'm just getting used to all of this. Being a wife and a mother, and adjusting to a new family."

"It will take time. But you're doing wonderfully." Mama smiled at her.

"Did something happen?" Pen asked as Abigail finished her bottle.

"Not that I know of. I just worry about you and Derek, and now this little miracle."

"Mama, you don't have to worry about me." Pen said softly.

"I do. It's a mother thing, you will learn this in time."

Pen smiled. "I guess I will. I'm just worried about Lettie and Dave and everything else that's going on right now."

"Don't worry. I know David Rossi, and I know his determination. I also know that your friends are some of the most stubborn an intelligent people in the world. You will get her back, and everything will be fine." Mama patted her hand. Pen smiled. "May I hold her?"

"Of course." Pen handed Abigail to Mama Morgan.

Jessica continued to monitor the screens. The door opened to Lettie's prison. Jessica leaned in closer to the monitors. She wanted to see if it was Joe or his partner. The shadowy figure leaned in close to Lettie and brushed her hair out of her eyes. This wasn't like Joe. Jess wished she could see his face, but she knew she had to go get Pen. She ran out the door and to the nursery. "Pen!"

Penelope's head jolted up to the sound of Jess's voice calling her name. Jessica ran into the room. "There's a man in Lettie's room, but she's still out of it, and it's not Joe."

Penelope looked to Mama Morgan. "Go on. Tell Derek and the others, I'll keep an eye on our little angel."

Pen and Jess ran out of the room to the monitoring room. There was still only one man in the room, and as Jess had it said it wasn't Joesph Ledger. "Who is it?" Pen asked.

"I don't know he hasn't looked at the camera. He's had his back turned. But he's softer to her, gentler. It's as if he's in love with her."

"Well we know it's not Dave, and we haven't gotten more out of the triangulating." Pen sighed. She went to the recordings and found a frame that showed this man's height so she could do a biometrics reading on him. Once the calculations were done, she dialed the Derek's cell phone.

"What do you have sweetheart?" Derek said softly. His jaw was still sore as hell.

"Is everyone there?" Pen asked.

"Yea, we're pulled over trying to figure out where to head to next."

"I have new information." Pen said.

"What is it Garcia?" Dave asked. He was barely audible.

"The second man just came into the room."

Dave's voice was louder this time. "Is he doing anything to her?"

"He's not like Joe." Jess replied as Pen put the phone at their end on speaker. "I may not be a profiler, but I know this guy isn't Joe. He's being gentle to her. It's almost as if he loves her or something."

"Jessica." Hotch came on next. "Is there someone else from Lettie's past that could possibly want to join up with Ledger to get even with her?"

Jessica set about to racking her brain to see if there was someone. Sean's voice came on next. "Sweetheart? Is there someone else that would want to get even with Lettie?"

"I don't know. She had her share of boyfriends after Joe, until Brennan finally made her realize they were meant to be together. There were a lot that only used her, but there were a couple that she ended it with them. They were heartbroken." Jess started at the screen trying to will the other UNSUB to turn so she could see his face.

"What 's the biometrics reading sweetheart?" Derek asked.

"He's about 5'9" and about 190lbs." Pen replied

"Jessica, does that help at all?" Sean asked.

"She never used to date the tallest people in the world." Jess stared at the screen. Just then the second UNSUB turned. "Oh my fucking God! It's Shane!" Jess just about fell of the chair.

"Who's Shane?" Pen asked.

"Shane Guthrie was her high school sweetheart." Jess sighed. She should've known.

"I thought Brennan?" Emily came over the speaker.

"No. This was before Brennan, even before Joe. Actually in a way, he's the reason came into the picture." Jess felt a tear slide down her cheek. "He had to move away when we were 17. It ripped Lettie to shreds. She loved him. Then the whole thing with Joe happened. Then Shane came back, Lettie gave him another shot. He was military too, but then she ended it with him."

"Why?" JJ asked. She was wondering why Lettie hadn't told them about the Shane.

"Because, she and he had an argument about moving for his posting. He wanted her to quit school. Be a stay at home wife and mother."

"Oh, I can see where this is going." Dave said. "She didn't want to give up on her dreams. Her education was the only thing holding her together after Joe."

"Exactly. She only had 2 and a half years left. It was a disaster."

"So this Shane guy, would he actually hurt her?" Sean asked.

"I doubt it." Pen said simply.

"Why do you say that Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Because, he still loves her. He wouldn't hurt her unless he had no other choice." Pen sighed. This wasn't going to end well. She had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Penelope, is there any audio on this feed?" Emily asked softly.

"I don't know. Until now it was just Lettie, and she hadn't moved." Penelope set about typing things into her programming. "There's audio, it's faint but there is some."

Reid finally spoke up. "Can you make it louder? Clear it up?"

"Of course I can. I am the fount of all technological goodness remember?" Pen smiled. This was her field of expertise. She would be the one that might be able to give that crucial clue they all needed so badly. After some minor tweaking, the audio was coming in loud and crystal clear.

"Why?" Shane's voice came on. "Why didn't you just give me a chance. Lettie this would've never happened."

The team continued to listen. "I don't know what the boss wants with you, or why they want to destroy that group so badly, but the pay is good. I'm going to get us out of here, then maybe you'll see that we were meant to be together."

He continued to ramble on.

"Boss?" Dave was in shock. "There's someone else orchestrating all of this?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Emily was pissed. How the hell could someone possibly orchestrate all of this?

There was a thud coming across the phone line. "Derek, what was that?" Pen asked in a panic.

"Dave hitting the hood of the truck. He's pissed. Though if anyone really scares me right now, it's Roger." Derek replied. He took the phone off of speaker and put it to his ear. "He's quiet, just staring off into the distance. Like he's in a daydream. He has the look that some of the men we put away have when we catch them right after a kill. It's a silent angry."

"Dad was always like that." Jessica replied. "That's when you know he's really pissed. That's when you run the other direction. He never liked Shane. So this isn't helping him any."

"Great. Just what we need." Derek muttered. "Pen, how's Abbi?"

"I thought we had named her Abigail?"

"I figured we might as well start getting used to the fact that eventually people are going to call her Abbi." Derek tried to lighten the mood.

"I guess so. She's fine. I fed her and changed her before Jess came to get me. Your mom's in there with her now."

"Good. I miss you, princess. Let us know if you have anything new."

"Wait!" Jess exclaimed.

"What is it Jess?" Pen looked in shock at the younger woman.

"There!" She pointed at the screen. "That window. Can you tighten up on it, or what's outside of it."

Pen clicked on the window and cleaned up the image. "It's a church."

"It's a what?" Derek called the others back around him and put the phone back on speaker.

"It's a church. There's a small church outside the window in the room where Lettie's being held."

"Can you make out a name?" JJ asked. This is what they needed to break the case.

"The sign has an arrow pointing to the left and the word 'cimeti'…" Pen stumbled with the word, as it was in French.

"Cimetière." Bernadette's voice caused Garcia and Jessica to jump.

"What's that mean?" JJ asked.

"It means cemetery." Roger finally spoke.

"So we're in rural Montréal…" Derek began.

"No, we're well outside of Montréal now. We're near Saint-Gilles." Roger interrupted.

"Sir?" Reid looked to Lettie's father.

"It's the area my father grew up in. There's many small churches and cemeteries in the area. This part of Canada was strongly Roman Catholic for the longest time. We are going to need more than just the word 'cimetière' and a Church." Roger sighed.

"It's a start though." Reid had an idea. "Garcia, use your skill to find out just how many Catholic churches with cemeteries are in the area of Saint Gilles."

"Ok, we've got 10 Catholic churches, 8 of them have cemeteries within the general area."

"That's ten places closer to where Lettie is." Hotch said. "Ok, good work. Keep looking for more information. We're going to divide up. Send us those addresses."

The phones clicked and they were on their way again. Now they were getting closer. Now it was a race against the clock.


	54. Joe's Way and the Boss

_**Warning: This chapter is violent and contains a rape scene. Definitely "Mature" content. Please skip if you cannot handle the subject matter.**_

"Shane. Get your ass in here!" Joe's harsh voice came through the doorway.

"I'll be back. I won't let anything happen to you." Shane leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. He then left the room.

Lettie cringed. Finally she could open her eyes. She refused to be "conscious" when those monsters were in the room with her. She had only just come to when we Shane started petting her, as if she was a dog. She looked around her. It was a dark room. It smelled musty and she was still tied up. She strained to see in the darkness. She could see a small red light in the darkness. _"Great."_ She thought to herself. _"They're filming this. Where the hell am I?"_

_**The living room**_

"What the hell do you want? Shane growled as he entered the living room.

"The boss is on their way. Be here in about 10 minutes."

"Great. Just what we needed. Why?"

"Probably to make sure we got the job done right." Joe picked up the bottle of beer that he had opened.

"We're not idiots."

"They beg to differ." Joe took a swig of the bitter beer. He hated the stuff, but it was all they could find in the fridge.

"What about Rossi?" Shane looked at the other man.

"What about him?" Joe looked up. "I get my revenge. The boss gets theirs and you get a hefty paycheque."

"No." Shane took a step forward. "You won't hurt her anymore."

"Too fucking bad buddy. That was my guarantee when I took this on." Joe smiled.

Shane was just about to take a swing at him, when the door opened and their boss stepped in the room. "I wouldn't do that, Corporal Guthrie."

Shane stepped back. That was the only way to control him, by resorting to his military rank. Especially by emphasizing that he had been demoted due to insubordination. Joe just grinned.

"Wipe that smug look off your face!" Their boss ordered. "Your instructions were to take her, have your way with and kill David Rossi! Yet, that son of a bitch is still alive, and here!"

"What the hell is your problem with this Italian prick." Joe asked smugly. He hated taking orders, especially from a woman.

"He pissed me off and rubbed me the wrong way for too long. I want my revenge." She growled. "Not that it's any of your business. You're being well paid."

Shane took a few steps towards her. "Look, I get that we're being well paid. But I don't want Lettie hurt anymore."

"Still soft for her?" She looked directly at him. "Joesph has his goals, and you have yours. But since you seem to doubt it, maybe Joe should just kill you and take the whole amount for himself."

"No ma'am."

"Good. Now Joesph, I believe you wanted some time alone with Lettie?"

Joe just smiled and slinked from the room. This was perfect timing. The door shut behind him.

Shane turned to face the empty fireplace. "Why can't you just kill Rossi, and leave Lettie out of this?"

Their employer took two steps to him, turned him around and slapped him. "Don't question me, Corporal."

"Yes ma'am." His cheek stung but there was no way of getting her to reveal her reasons. Heck, he didn't even know her name. But the cheque is what was keeping his sister in college and that's all that mattered now.

_**Lettie's room**_

"Well well, looks like someone's awake." Joe grinned.

Lettie's head turned and faced him. "Get away from me you monster." She struggled against her restraints.

He took slow careful steps towards the bed. Lettie tried to pull herself away from him, but they had been smart when they tied her to the bed frame. She was realizing how useless it was to struggle. She closed her eyes to protect herself from what was about to come.

_**The Cabin**_

"Oh God!" Pen exclaimed. She watched in horror as Joe, the man they all wanted to kill, enter the room. Her finger rapidly dialed Morgan's cell.

"What is it baby girl?" Derek asked

"Someone have a laptop with wireless out there?" Pen gasped.

"Yeah." Derek said cautiously.

"Get them to open up the feed."

"Are you sure, Pen? You want us to see this?" Morgan was worried.

"You have to." Pen was on the brink of breaking down. She could hear shuffling around in the truck.

"Pull over Roger." She heard Dave request. "We need to stop moving so we can get this to work."

"Pen, send us the link."

They tried to get it to work, but the link wouldn't upload.

"We're running out of battery life on this thing Garcia. We need another option." Derek sighed.

"Penelope. Can you send it to my Blackberry?" Dave asked.

"Sir?"

"Don't sir me. Can you send it to me?" Dave knew it was a long shot, but it had to be better than sitting and not knowing what was happening to the woman he loved.

"Yes." She replied shakily. This isn't what she wanted. She didn't need Dave or Roger seeing what was happening on the screen or hearing the cries of their loved one. She hit a few buttons on her keyboard and the message was sent to Dave's Blackberry.

"I've got it Garcia. Are you seeing…" Dave's voice broke.

"Yes. I am. I'm sorry." Pen allowed the tears to flow. She could hear Lettie's voice echoing in her head.

"_No!"_

"_Stop fighting it you whore!"_

"_Leave me alone! No! Dave! Anyone? Help me! Please!"_

"_Shut up!" followed by skin on skin contact of a hand hitting her face._

Pen was happy that Jess and the others were no longer in the room. They didn't need to see it. It was bad enough that Dave was watching it. Just trying to get to know any hint at all.

_**The Cottage**_

Shane cringed as he could hear Lettie scream as Joe raped her and beat her. Their boss sat in the chair facing the fireplace that she had ordered started and just ignored the sounds.

"Breathe Guthrie. You won't stop him. I'll kill you first. You knew this was part of the deal from the get go."

"I don't have to like it. You also failed to tell me it was that monster that you had hired."

"It's none of your business who else I hired."

"AHHH!" Lettie's scream pierced the night.

_**Lettie's cell.**_

"No get away from me you monster!" Lettie struggled as Joe leapt on the bed.

"You used to love what I could do to you."

"NO!" Lettie could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. His stench made her heave. She could taste the bile in the back of her throat.

He was naked. His body as hideous as she remembered. He was hard already. She fought against the restraints, only hurting her wrists in the process.

"No!" she sobbed.

"Stop fighting it you whore!"

"Leave me alone! No! Dave! Anyone? Help me! Please!" she was screeching.

"Shut up!"

His open palm made hard contact with her cheek. He grabbed he knees, which she had been forcing closed, and pulled them apart with ease. He positioned his body over hers. She struggled. She didn't want this. His smell was making her want to vomit. It was choking her. She fought. He slapped her again and again. She could feel the welts developing on her cheeks. With that he thrust into her.

"AHH!" she screamed. It hurt so bad. There was no way she was aroused, so it was dry and it was bleeding.

He laughed manically . "Stop your whining." His upped his tempo. Going faster and faster. The sobs coming from her throat were choking her. He put his hands around her neck and began to apply pressure. She was gasping for breath.

"Now I finish what I started all those years ago." He laughed. The door busted in off the hinges.

"Enough!" Their boss cried out. "I need her alive."

Lettie tried to focus on the person who had possibly just saved her life, but couldn't as she passed out.

Joe got up and wiped himself off. Put his clothes back on and stalked out of the room. The door shut and it was over.

_**Dave's truck**_

"That voice." Dave thought to himself. It sounded very familiar. He couldn't place, it but But now they knew that the ultimate monster behind all of this was a woman. That narrowed it down. The fleet of them pulled over to fuel up. Once they were fueled up they examined the maps that were marked with the 3 remaining churches that they had to check.

Dave then realized who it was. He hopped in the truck and sped off.


	55. Identity Revealed

Dave quickly dialed Penelope's phone. "Listen carefully. That voice belongs to someone I know. I want you to clear up whatever image you have and clear up the voice and then do an analysis of it. Call Derek once you have an answer, I'm going to get Lettie."

He hung up the phone and drove to the one place he could think of. He looked in the passenger's seat at the map. There was one Church with a cemetery that was completely abandoned. Lettie had mentioned it when they talked about their honeymoon. It was "l'Église de l'Incarnation". It was a church that her grandfather had told her about when she was younger. It had been abandoned in the 1960s when the people of Québec began to ignore the Church's teachings as they had influenced the people and the government for too long. Sadly, it wasn't on the list that Garcia had given them, as not many people even knew it still stood. It was close. He then thought to send a quick message via text to Hotch to ask Garcia to look up old churches that had been abandoned long before the ones on the list they had been given. He drove on, flooring it, hoping he wasn't too late to stop what he was sure was going to happen.

* * *

**_The Familia Cabin_**

Pen just stared at her phone. "What the heck did Dave mean by "going to get Lettie" ?" She set about the task of clearing up the image and audio from when the mystery woman made her appearance.

"Penelope?" Mama Rossi's voice surprised her.

"Yes Mama?"

"What's wrong little one?" Mama Rossi stepped closer. She began to examine the screens.

"Mama, I'm not sure you should be seeing this?" Pen tried to cover the screens.

"Penelope, don't. I've seen worse. I've been a part of this type of thing for too long." Mama took the analyst's hands in her own. "What did Davey tell you?"

"That he knew where they were and to clear up the woman's voice on the feed. Once I have something, I'm supposed to call Derek and tell him."

"Are you doing that?"

"Of course, but I don't see how it's going to help." Pen looked down at her phone as it began to ring. "Garcia."

"Pen, it's Emily. Hotch just got a text from Dave. It said to look up old churches around here that had been abandoned long before the list you already gave us."

"Hang on, I'm looking now." Pen typed away, as Mama Rossi watched in awe. "Ok, Em, I've got a few more and I just sent the list to your PDA. I hope you find something soon, because Rossi said something about "going to get Lettie" whatever that means."

"What else did he say Garcia?"

"That I needed to clean up the audio and picture from the feed. Which I'm doing."

Just then the computer beeped. "Hang on Em. Put everyone on speaker. You're going to want to hear this."

The remainder of the team gathered around Emily, and told Garcia they were ready. Pen hit the play button and they all gasped.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Derek growled. "That bitch is going to get it I swear to God!"

"Derek, find Rossi now!" Pen cried. She was still watching the live feed and sadly the Boss was back in the room explaining her plot to a sobbing Lettie.

* * *

_**The Captor's Cabin**_

"Rossi, is on way." She looked to her henchmen. She had a smile that scared even them.

"So." Shane asked bluntly. He was trying to figure a way to get Lettie out alive and in one piece.

"So, let him find her. Then get him strapped to that chair." She pointed at the solid metal chair that was now positioned near the camera but not to block Lettie. "Then Joe, you're finishing her off and then I'm going to finish him."

Joe and her began to laugh. Shane cringed. He wasn't going to stand for this. He'd find a way around all of this. She looked to him. "Don't back out now Guthrie. It won't end well for you." She glared at him.

He had seen his share of monsters on his tours of duty but she was another breed entirely. He just walked away and went to watch out for the man he prayed would do Lettie right.

* * *

_**Dave**_

"Hang on Bella, I'm almost there." Dave breathed. He saw the sign covered in moss to turn towards the church. He popped the truck into four wheel and floored it. He wasn't going to let all of this ruin what he had. He wasn't going to let that bitch destroy everything he worked so hard for. He saw the Church.

"I'm coming Lettie. I'm coming."

* * *

_**The Captor's Cabin**_

"He's here." She laughed. She went and hid. She was going to let Joe do the work on this one. She could almost smell the sweet scent of revenge.

Joe stood behind the door. He knew that Lettie would be Rossi's priority. Shane went after the boss.

"Look I won't be a part of this. I won't stand by and let you kill him as part of your vendetta." He growled as he grabbed her arm.

"Listen to me and listen good Corporal. I control what's going to happen to your sister's education."

"I don't care." Shane twisted her arm. "I will not be a part of this anymore."

A flash filled the dark room. Shane let go of her arm and fell to his knees. He felt burning in his gut. "You bitch!"

"That's right. Now you're going to die, and I'm still getting my way." She stalked out of the room. She would find somewhere else to hide until Rossi was well restrained.

Shane collapsed to the floor. At least he wasn't going to die guilty of murder. He would die trying to protect the one he loved. He began to pull himself towards the door.

* * *

_**Dave**_

He stepped out of the truck and carefully moved towards the rectory that was behind the church. He drew his gun, and took the safety off. He wasn't letting anyone out of here alive except himself and Lettie. He opened the door slowly. The whole place was dark except for the light coming from the fireplace. He knew Lettie had to be nearby. He looked around. There was a kitchen that was covered in dust. He turned on his penlight. He looked at the fridge. It was running and it had recently been opened. He went and checked it. There was a week's supply of food and beer in it. They had this planned for a while. He would get to the bottom of this. He saw tracks in the dust that led to the back room. He slowly opened the door. It was definitely the room that the video feed was coming from. He saw the bed. Lettie was still strapped to it. She was unconscious. He ran to the bed. He looked her over. She was bruised, otherwise he wouldn't be certain until Mina looked her over. She opened her eyes.

"Dave, get out of here!"

"Lettie, I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

"It's a trap!"

Joe came out from his hiding space and clubbed Dave behind the head. Dave fell to the floor. Lettie screamed. She watched in horror as Joe lugged her husband into the chair and strapped him down. She had tears flowing down her face.

"_Not again!"_ She thought. _"I can't let this happen again!"_

"Get away from him!" She screamed. She fought against the restraints. It was cutting into her wrists. She didn't care. "Get away from my husband you son of a bitch!"

By this point Dave was strapped securely to the metal chair that was bolted to the floor. Joe turn around and swung.

_**CRACK!**_

"Ah!" She cried out as she felt two of her ribs crack under the force of his blow. "You monster!"

Another blow this time, to her face. She saw spots.

"Shut up!" He spat. "I don't take orders from you!" He punched her other side and felt another rib give way.

* * *

_**La Familia's Cabin**_

"OH god! Rossi!" Pen gasped as she watched Dave entered the room where Lettie was. She dialed her husband's number.

"Derek pull up that feed now! Rossi's there." She rambled.

The rest of the team had pulled over to check more maps. So Derek did as he was told. The team watched in horror as they heard Lettie warn Dave it was a trap. He was bludgeoned. Morgan heard Pen gasp in horror.

"Oh God!" JJ moaned. "Fuck this! Pen track Dave's cell."

"Why the hell didn't I think of that?" Pen hit her head. This was stupid. She knew better. "It's at that last Church on the list."

The team sped off in search of their colleagues and friends. All the way, they prayed they weren't too late.

_**The Captor's Cabin**_

Dave began to come to. His neck was killing him again. "Fuck!" He tried to get up. He couldn't move. He looked down. His hands were cuffed behind his back. His legs were strapped to the chair. He looked over to his wife.

"Bella?" He said softly. "Nicolette. Baby, say something!"

"Dave!" she cried. "Why didn't you listen?"

"Because, cara, I wasn't leaving here without you. I'm still not leaving without you. I love you. We have a family, the babies need you."

"Dave. He did it again." The tears were pouring down her face. She struggled against the restraints again, to no avail. She cried out in pain.

"Bella? Lettie? What's wrong?"

"I think he broke my ribs."

"I'll kill him." Dave growled. "I'm sorry bella, I'm sorry I didn't get him sooner."

"You won't kill him just yet, Agent Rossi." A voice came from the shadows. She stepped into the dim light.

"I knew it was you!" Dave spat. He pulled strongly against the restraints.

"Of course you did. I did that on purpose David. I wanted you to find me. I'm going to ruin you. Just like you ruined me!"

"Why Lettie then? Huh? What did my wife ever do to you!" Dave looked on as his wife writhed in pain.

"She's the reason my sister lost her grandchildren!" She spat, stalking across the room to Lettie's pain ridden form. "She married you! You're raising her grandchildren. She should be doing that. But no, she was so ripped apart by the news that Lettie here remarried, that she killed herself! Her husband had just died of a stroke, her son killed in Afghanistan and now she had lost her grandchildren! She slit her wrists! I was the one to find her, you arrogant son of a bitch!" She slapped Lettie across the face.

"Get away from her Strauss!" Dave growled.

"Make me Rossi!" Erin Strauss had venom in her eyes, and Dave knew that this wasn't over yet.


	56. House of Horrors

**Ok, so this is one of the last of the "black" chapters of this story. It will get better! This chapter is also very mature. There is content of extreme violence as well as rape. If you cannot handle such content please, skip this chapter. I won't hold it against you.**

***Nicole***

Dave came to with another headache. This one was worse then when he woke up to Lettie gone. _« I've really got to stop getting hit on the head. »_ He thought to himself. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. For the moment he was alone with Lettie still strapped to the bed. He tried to move towards her, but couldn't. He looked down. His hands were cuffed tightly behind his back, and his legs were strapped to the legs of the chair. It hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as seeing Lettie in the state that she was. She was sobbing. Her face was twisted in agony.

"Nicolette?" He asked softly. "Sweetheart?"

"Dave! Oh God, I thought they had already killed you." She struggled against her restraints, only to gasp out in pain.

Dave saw the look on her face. "Cara, what did they do to you?"

"I tried to fight back after they knocked you out. He broke at least two ribs." She couldn't stop the tears. "I can barely breathe."

"We're going to get out of here." Dave struggled against the restraints again; the cuffs were cutting into his wrists. It stung. Despite all of that, he kept trying. He wanted to take his wife, and get the hell out of Dodge.

The door creaked open. Erin Strauss's frame blocked the light; she was followed in by Joe. She walked up to Dave and slapped his hard across the face. "You arrogant son of a bitch!" She screeched. "Where is the rest of your team? Were you so cocky that you thought you could get her out of here on your own?"

"Was that supposed to hurt, Erin?" He grimaced.

Joe stepped up to him and gave him a sharp right hook. Dave felt something pop. Blood flowed freely from his nose. Erin laughed.

"You won't get away with this I swear to God!" Rossi growled.

Joe walked over to Lettie. He grabbed her hair and yanked it up hard. Lettie cried out.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" Rossi begged. "Do what you want to me, but leave her out of it! Erin, you're not that heartless are you?"

"Oh you have no idea." She smirked. "As soon as I heard of Ms. Garcia's search into Lettie's past I began to put it all together. I found him. I brought him in, and I've given him an extensive amount of cash. He's going to get his revenge, and I will have mine." She nodded to the man Dave so longed to kill.

Joe took off his clothes. Dave glared.

"Don't you lay a hand on her you son of a bitch!" He screamed.

Lettie was sobbing hysterically. She struggled against her restraints. This caused more pain from her broken ribs. If he did what she thought he was going to, she knew it could very well kill her. Joe approached the bed. She screamed at him to stop. He moved away from the bed and reached for something that she couldn't see on the floor. When he came back up, there was a hunting knife in his hand. Her eyes widened. She fought harder. A loud pop filled the room, followed by the harshest scream Dave had ever heard. Lettie was limp. Her shoulder was now dislocated from the struggle, it hung down at an unnatural angle. She moaned. She wasn't unconscious, but she was in agony.

"Get away from her Joe! So help me God!" David Rossi was going to kill him. He knew that the team was to let him live, no matter what. He was going to be the one to kill this monster. They could kill Strauss all they wanted, but Joe was his!

Strauss pulled a knife from her belt. She slashed across Dave's chest. He groaned. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing his pain. She grabbed his hair, yanking his head back, exposing his neck.

"Watch David. Watch as I destroy your world!" She exclaimed. Dave tried to close his eyes. He wasn't about to watch his worst nightmare come to life right before his eyes.

Lettie's scream made him open his eyes. Joe had stabbed the blade into her shoulder. The exact same shoulder in which she had been shot, only months ago. Joe slowly removed the blade, a psychotic glint to his eye. Lettie was gasping for breath as Joe positioned the full weight of his body over her. He thrust into her, causing her to shriek. Dave struggled against the restraints and Strauss's hand. Nothing worked. She forced him to watch as that monster raped his wife. He watched as the monster thrust in and out of her. As he bit her, drawing blood. As he cut her arms, legs and chest with the blade. Then he heard another sickening crack, Lettie's body was twisting in the sheer agony of what was happening. Suddenly she began coughing up blood.

"NO! LETTIE!" Dave screamed. The bastard had just broken another rib, and this time, he had also punctured her lung. "Erin, stop this! Fuck! She's dying! Jesus Christ! Lettie!" He was screaming. He barely recognized his own voice. It was harsh, and his throat was getting raw from yelling for his wife's life to be spared.

"I want her dead, David. He wants her dead! This is all part of the plan!" She sliced the knife against his chest. The thin fabric of his shirt and his skin were no match against the sharp edge of the blade. She drew a significant amount of blood. "You're both going to watch each other die! Joe, turn her to face her husband!" She commanded.

Joe grabbed her jaw and turned it to face Dave and Erin. Strauss pulled out her service pistol and threw it aside. She then grabbed Dave's discarded pistol. She jabbed it under his jaw. "Should I blow his brains out or make it a very slow and painful death?" She tapped the gun against Dave's temple.

"No." Lettie sputtered. "Leave him alone!" She continued to cough.

"Slow and painful it is. You're wife is so smart. Now I see why my nephew was ignorant enough to marry her, and then you did it." She put the gun against Dave's abdomen. "Are you watching Nicolette?" She pulled the trigger.

"DAVID!" Lettie screamed. "No! David!" She spat blood at her captor. "NO!" Her sobs were wracking her body, torturing her.

Dave coughed. "Ah! Fuck!" His head hung onto his chest.

Lettie cried. The tears mixed with the blood that was covering his chin and neck. Erin Strauss turned her sights onto Lettie. "Now, it's your turn. Joe, get his head and make sure he's watching."

Joe pulled away from Lettie. He jolted Dave's head up. He too was now coughing up blood. Dave cried out as Joe punched him in the stomach. He looked up as Erin put his gun to his wife's head. "No." he moaned softly.

"What was that Dave? I didn't quite hear you." Erin smiled. It was a smile you would see on a person who was possessed in a "exorcism" movie. It was like she was possessed by Satan himself.

"No!" He groaned louder. The burning in his gut was intensifying. He knew the team was watching this. He knew they could see everything on the live feed. He prayed that Penelope had managed to get everyone on the right heading. "Leave her alone Erin. It's not her fault. Not your nephew dying, or your brother-in-law. It's not her fault that your sister slit her wrists because she didn't have all her facts. Don't take your family's problems out on an innocent by-stander!" The pain was too much her was going to black out.

"She is NOT INNOCENT!" Strauss screamed.

It was like slow motion. Her finger slowly squeezed the trigger. A flash filled the room. Dave screamed. When the smoke cleared, Dave saw that Lettie was alive. Strauss on the other hand was dead. Shane was leaning against the doorway, Strauss's service pistol in hand. He collapsed to his knees. Joe rushed him. A sudden burst of noise, followed by a cloud of choking smoke filled the room. A bunch of voices overlapped. Joe dropped his knife. Little did he know, surrender wasn't the best option for him. Shane moved through the smoke to Lettie, he undid her restraints.

"I'm sorry." He coughed. He knew his time was limited. He knew the bullet had done a number on him. "I never knew this is what she had planned."

"Shane?" she was barely conscious. "Where's David?" She was oblivious to his mortal wounds. He pointed to a barely conscious, barely breathing David Rossi. She slumped off the bed. The jolt caused her extreme pain. Her ribs were killing her and she could barely breathe. She then came to realize how much she was bleeding.

"Dave." She moaned. She undid his leg restraints. The team was struggling to get Joesph Ledger under control. He was screaming about how they were using excessive force and he had rights. Shane was now unconscious on the bed. The Familia members took Joe out of the house. Mina told the BAU team to bring in the paramedics. They tended to Shane and loaded him into one of the waiting ambulances, not giving much hope for his survival. She pronounced that Erin Strauss was dead, a fatal gunshot wound to the head. She then turned to the two people that she had prayed were still alive. Lettie was cradling Dave's limp body. Tears falling from her eyes, washed away blood that covered her chin. Dave was struggling to breathe.

"Dave." Lettie sobbed, rocking gently. "Please. Don't leave me. I need you."

Mina rushed to her side. "Lettie, give him to me. The ambulances are here. We've got him. You're both going to be okay."

Lettie was in shock, the paramedics lifted Dave, gently, unto the awaiting stretcher. It was then that Lettie collapsed to the ground. She wasn't moving.

"Lettie?" Mina gently shook her friend. "Lettie! Answer me! Damn it! She's in shock. Get her out of here!"

The paramedics rushed Lettie out of the house of horrors with Roger hot on their tails. He wanted to kill Joe for this, but Dave and he had agreed to deal with them once Lettie was home safe and sound. He followed his daughter's unconscious body out and hopped in the ambulance. He held her hand and told her to fight.

Mina looked around her. The BAU team was collecting evidence. They would definitely be filing paperwork for months on this one. Strauss had turned and was no dead at the hand of one of her own henchmen. Joe was in custody, but no one would ever know the truth as to what happened to him. Corporal Shane Guthrie was in critical condition and wasn't expected to live. Though it was thanks to him, that Lettie was still alive. Mina looked around again. The blood was overwhelming. She had seen pictures. This was nothing in comparison. Dakota came and steadied her.

"What happened here?" she asked as she buried her head in his chest.

"Shh. My love. You don't need to know. You just need to know that they're alive. They're safe. We're going to bring them home soon. Don't worry." He pulled her tightly to himself. He kissed the top of her head. "Let's get out of here."

They walked out of the house. The others soon followed. Strauss's body was thrown in the back of one of the trucks, as if she were a dead deer. The house soon erupted in flames as to wipe out the dark memories, and erase the evils that had taken place there, so close to Holy Ground. Dakota got into Dave's truck after getting Mina in. They took off. He watched the flames burning from his rearview mirror. Now they had to wait to hear for what news would come for their friends and family. They arrived at the Sacré-Coeur Montréal Hospital and began their vigil of prayer and hope that their loved ones would pull through.


	57. SacréCoeur Sacred Heart

_**Many thanks to those who reviewed: hot4cullenmen; MissAmieB and **__**Angel N Darkness… and anyone else who have left any and I've missed you… I'M SORRY! Now the plot brightens, slowly. Your reviews are so welcome and I enjoy any advice or requests or anything you may have. This is a great experience for me, as it's again my first FanFic. Anyhow… onwards and upwards… for everyone!**_

_***Nicole***_

The team anxiously awaited any news on either of their team members. Mina wasn't permitted in either trauma room, as she wasn't permitted by Québec health laws. For the first time in her medical career, she felt utterly helpless. Dakota did his best to comfort her. He too felt lost. His friend and boss was lying in a trauma room fighting for his life. He looked over to the members of the BAU. They were keeping to themselves. Dakota figured it was because their boss had turned to the dark side and tried to take out two of their own. He then looked over to Lettie and Dave's families. Mama was in a corner, rocking gently as she recited the Rosary. Allegra paced the floor as Dan watched on. Marina was sobbing uncontrollably and there was only so much that DJ could do to comfort his wife. Leona and Daphne were criticizing their husbands for not keeping a closer eye on their brother and even more so on their sister-in-law as she was supposed to be under their watchful eye at all times until the monster had been caught. Rafe and Cael couldn't argue. They felt guilty. They blamed themselves for what had happened and they only prayed that they would be forgiven should their loved ones make it out of this alive. Roger was wringing his hands. He hadn't been this worried about her daughter since he had gotten the phone call from Brennan all those years ago. That time was bad, but this time, the toll was extreme. He wasn't sure if his only daughter was going to make it out of this alive. Bernadette was silently rocking her grandchildren in their carriers. Tears flowed freely down her face. She was praying to God to protect her only daughter. To protect her son-in-law. To allow their family to remain unified. She looked at Brennan and Calleigh. They were completely oblivious to what was going on around them, or that both their parents were currently fighting for their lives because a distant relative decided to take matters into her own hands before even talking to Lettie. Calleigh began to cry. Bernadette removed her from the carrier and got up to walk and rock her. The tears only fell longer.

"Code Blue… Trauma 2." A voice came over the loud speaker.

Everyone's heads turned in the direction of the trauma rooms of the Sacré-Coeur Montréal Hospital. That was the room Dave was in. Bernadette turned away from it and tried to comfort Calleigh some more. It wasn't working. The nurses and doctors were running everywhere. Roger came up to his wife and gently took a screaming Calleigh and tried to feed her. This eventually settled the infant. Roger wondered if it was possible that his grandchild had felt her father's distress. She was now calm. He handed Calleigh back to Bernadette and proceeded to go and take Brennan for his feeding. A clatter coming from the area of the trauma rooms caused everyone to jolt up. Dave was being wheeled away on a gurney. He was intubated and the doctors were barking orders. Mama ran over and began to talk to Dave in rapid Italian. One nurse gently pulled Mama away from the gurney as the doctors pushed it into the awaiting elevator.

"Davey!" Mama Rossi cried out. She began to collapse to the floor. Derek and Cael rushed to her side and helped her back to the chairs of the waiting room. The nurse looked to them and felt their pain. Mama's tears were flowing freely and sobs wracked her body. No parent should have to go through this. Her daughters gathered around her and told her he was strong. They told her he'd make it and that soon they'd all be home.

Bernadette looked over to her husband. Dave was now heading for surgery, but they had no news on their daughter. Lettie was in terrible shape. Stabbed, beaten and raped. It was more than enough to kill one person. But she was strong. They knew that. She would fight, for her children, for her husband, for her family. More doctors were on the floor and a sudden shout from a nurse caused them to all flood to where Lettie was being treated. Bernadette walked towards the door. She had to know what was happening to her little girl. No one noticed that Bernadette was no longer in the waiting area. She stood in the doorway. She cried out. Falling to her knees, clutching to Calleigh. That cry got everyone else's attention. Derek, Sean and Aaron rushed to her side. Bernadette sobbed as she watched in horror as to what the doctors were doing to save her baby's life.

Her chest had been cracked open. They were shocking her. Upping the voltage each time. There were tubes everywhere. Bernadette sobbed uncontrollably. Sean took Calleigh from Bernadette's arms to prevent her from being squished or smothered. Derek and Aaron fought to get Bernadette away from there.

"Nicolette!" She screamed out. "No! My baby! What are they doing to her?"

Roger handed Brennan to Mina and went to tend to his wife. "Shh. Ma belle. Shh. The doctors are working to save her life."

"Roger… Her chest was cut open. They were shocking her. She wasn't breathing! We're losing her!" Bernadette buried her head in her husband's chest and cried. She wasn't ready for this.

A clatter of doors and doctors commanding people to get out of the way got people's attention. Lettie was now being rushed to the elevators. Doctors were commanding more blood to be pushed in.

"Give another round of Epi!" One ordered.

"Her pressure's dropping!" A nurse yelled in reply.

Another nurse jumped on the gurney, straddling Lettie and began chest compressions. The elevator doors closed and that was the last they saw of her. Bernadette continued to sob. Roger rubbed her back and whispered to her in French. Mama had taken Brennan and began to rock him. She felt as if it were her only connection to her son. She was praying in Latin. Something she hadn't done since her wedding day. The others began to mingle now. They were talking and praying.

What seemed like hours later, but it was really only a few moments, a pair of doctors approached the panicked group. "Are you Nicolette and David Rossi's families?"

"Yes." Was the unanimous reply.

"Please be seated." One doctor, a man, pointed to the chairs.

The women sat, whilst the men stood behind them. The doctors took a deep breath.

"David was brought in with a gunshot wound to the abdomen at close range. There were also a concussion, multiple cuts and bruises as well as a broken nose. There may be some brain bleeding as there is pressure building up. He's been brought up to surgery. There, they will repair his liver, and possibly remove his spleen."

Mama Rossi gasped. "Remove?"

The other doctor, a Doctor J. Veilleux, smiled softly. She replied. "They will try to fix it without removing the spleen, but if they can't stop the bleeding, then they will have no choice but to remove the spleen. He can live without."

"What about the brain bleed?" Leona whispered.

"We'll keep an eye on it. If it doesn't ease up on its own in the next 24 to 48 hours. They'll have to drill a small hole to relieve the pressure, but we don't think it will be necessary." The male doctor, Dr. J. Bérubé replied.

"When will we know more?" Dakota asked.

"You should know more in the next 2 hours, on Dave's condition." Dr. Veilleux responded. "In the next 24 hours, we'll have more definite answers for you on his situation."

Roger looked up from his granddaughter that he was cradling. "What about Lettie?"

"She is in better shape than David." Dr. Bérubé responded bluntly. "She has a dislocated shoulder, a stab wound that didn't hit any major blood vessels, as well a minor cuts and scrapes. The broken ribs are the more worrisome injuries as one punctured her lung."

"Then why was her chest cut open and you were shocking her?" Bernadette snapped, glaring at the young doctors.

"Ma'am." Dr. Veilleux began gently. "She has a punctured lung. We cut her chest open to try and re-inflate the lung. We couldn't do it. That's why she's in surgery. They'll repair her lung and put her shoulder back in place while she's under general anesthetic. It'll be for her own good. The stab wound will also be stitched up properly in surgery, to guarantee no vessels were hit. She'll be in surgery for a minimum of an hour and a half."

Bernadette breathed in slowly. "What about the…"

The doctors looked at each other. They too breathed in deeply. This was touchy subject matter. "She was brutally raped. We repaired the tearing, and stopped the bleeding." Dr. Bérubé said.

"She'll recover very well. A nurse will be in shortly to take you to the surgical waiting room. The surgeons will come talk to you there once the surgeries are completed." The two doctors then left the room.

A kind faced nurse soon guided them to the 8th floor where they played the waiting game again. The seconds turned into minutes, which then changed into hours. Many paced. Some napped. Others prayed.

_**Two and a half hours later…**_

A man in scrubs approached the group. "Nicolette Rossi's family?"

Everyone nodded. Some stood.

"The surgery was a success. Her lung was repaired. The shoulder wound has been cleaned and properly closed. There was no damage to any of the major blood vessels. She's having the other minors cuts sutures and cleaned."

"What about the dislocated shoulder?" Mina finally spoke.

"It's been put back in. She'll be in a sling for a couple weeks. Though in a good way, it's the same shoulder that was stabbed. She'll recover fully in about a month total."

"Thank you Doctor." Roger said gratefully.

"You're very welcome. A nurse will be in shortly to take you to see her. But only 2 at a time. Not counting infants." He pointed to Calleigh and Brennan. The surgeon walked away. They continued to wait. Even though Mama Rossi insisted they go be with Lettie.

Aaron and Bernadette both explained that Dave was family, and they would wait for news on him, this way Lettie would be able to get some of it. This brought a smile to Mama Rossi's lips. They continued to wait. Two more hours passed before another surgeon made her appearance.

"David Rossi's family?"

The group nodded again.

"The surgery went well. It was touch and go for a bit, but we managed to get the bleeding under control. We repaired the damage to the liver, and the nicked bowel. We did have to remove the spleen though."

Dave's sisters began to sob again.

"It was the only way to stop the bleeding. Once that was done, we noticed a significant decrease in intracranial pressure." The doctor smiled. "He'll make a full recovery. He'll be in the ICU for a couple of days, until he regains consciousness, but he will make a full recovery in time."

"When will we be able to see him?" Cael asked.

"In a few hours. We need to guarantee that the anesthetic is out of his system. We'll come get you when you can see him. Though you will only be able to go in one at a time and wear gowns to prevent him from getting a post-op infection."

"How long will he be in here?" Hotch asked.

"A few weeks. I understand you are all from America. Once he's conscious, he'll be evaluated. If we feel he's fit for transport, we'll send him back to D.C." The surgeon took Mama Rossi's hand. "He'll be okay. Just continue to pray." With that the doctor took her leave.

Roger and Bernadette looked to those around them. "I think we will go see Lettie now." Roger held Calleigh closely.

Mama looked up from Brennan's sleeping form. "May I see her after?"

"Of course, Isabella." Roger smiled at the woman who had earned a special place in their hearts. "Bring Brennan in with you when you come." Roger and Bernadette walked towards the ward where Lettie was. Isabella Rossi followed. She would wait outside until it was her turn.

The team looked around. Derek was still comforting Pen. Mama Morgan had stayed behind with Abigail and Gwen to ensure that it was less worry for their parents. Reid paced the area, doing calculations on how they could've gotten there sooner. Hotch comforted Emily who was sobbing uncontrollably. She was blaming the hormones for the tears. The sisters took their leave, begging their husbands to take them back to the cabin to rest. Rest in familia language is cooking and baking until their anger and frustration was gone. The men didn't argue. All but Dakota left and went to be the victims of their wives' wrath. Dakota went to speak to Sean, as Jessica and Mina tried to explain what had happened to their aunt and uncle to Jack and Bella. Henry was asleep in his mother's arms.

_**Lettie's Room**_

Roger had to help steady Bernadette as they entered their daughter's room. She was unconscious. There were tubes poking out from her hospital gown, a tube in her throat and wires connected everywhere. The nurse in the room explained that Lettie had begun to breathe over the machine which was a good sign and that she would soon have the breathing tube removed. Roger breathed a sign of relief. They left the room to permit the doctor to remove the tube. Once they were permitted back in the room, Roger sat in the chair closest to the bed, holding Calleigh closely to his chest. Bernadette brought another chair to the opposite side of the bed. She took her daughter's good hand.

"Lettie. Baby. We're here. Mommy and Daddy are here sweetheart." Bernadette whispered as she brushed a stray strand of hair out of Lettie's eyes. "Calleigh's with us too. Everything's okay sweetheart."

"You're going to be okay, Nicolette." Roger said. "You're safe now."

Lettie's eyes fluttered open. "Dave?" She asked hoarsely.


	58. Apologies and True Love

Lettie looked around her, her parents were there. Dad was holding Calleigh. She looked around her again. She was searching for Dave. "Dave?" She asked hoarsely.

Roger looked to Bernadette. They didn't know what to tell her. "Sweetheart. Shh. Save your voice. They just took out the breathing tube."

Lettie could tell. It wasn't the first time she had this feeling. But she didn't care at this point. She just wanted her husband. She wanted to go home, and leave all of this nightmare behind her. She tried shifting, which caused a significant pull in her right chest. She looked down. There was a tube coming out of her chest, between her ribs. She looked back to her parents. Monitors began beeping and Dr. Veilleux came back into the room.

"What's wrong ma belle?" She asked gently. She looked at all the monitors, and reached for a syringe.

"No drugs." Lettie whispered.

"Madame, it's for your own good. Too much stress could cause severe problems for your heart and for your newly repaired lungs." She pushed gently on the plunger once the needle was in the IV base.

Lettie instantly felt the pain subside. "Thank you. Doctor?"

"Yes." The woman was kind faced, and this was helping Lettie calm down.

"Can you tell me anything about my husband, David Rossi?"

"I can get his doctor for you. I only know that he's out of surgery and that he's doing better."

"I'd appreciate it if I could speak to his doctor." Lettie smiled weakly.

Dr. Veilleux nodded and left the room quietly in search of Dr. Bérubé.

"Where's Brennan?" Lettie looked to her mother.

"Mama Rossi has him. He's keeping her calm." Bernadette smiled. "Do you want me to get him?"

"Actually can I speak to Mama too?" Lettie winced as she shifted on the bed again.

"Of course." Bernadette got up and went to get Isabella Rossi.

"Isabella?" Bernadette looked to the older woman.

"Yes?" Mama Rossi looked up from her grandson.

"Lettie wants to see you and Brennan. You go in, I'll wait out here." Bernadette sat outside the room.

Mama walked into the room slowly. She didn't know what to expect or even what to say. This was the second time that she was in this situation, except Davey wasn't here to prepare her or guide her in. She was afraid. For the first time since her husband died, Isabella Rossi was afraid. She saw Lettie and she thanked God that she had her grandson in her arms to steady her. Roger was seated next to her with Calleigh sound asleep in her arms.

"Mama, I'm sorry." Were the first things to leave Lettie's lips.

"No, bambina. Don't be sorry. This isn't your fault. None of it." Mama handed Brennan to Roger. She then stroked her daughter-in-law's cheek. "Davey would be upset if he knew you were blaming yourself for this. It is not your fault."

Mama Rossi then wiped away the tear that was rolling down Lettie's cheek.

"But, Mama, I feel horrible. If Dave hadn't come…"

"If he hadn't come, he would've lost you. That would've killed him, bambina." Mama kissed Lettie's forehead. "He's fine. The doctor will be here soon to tell us I think."

They sat and visited. Mama inquired about her pain and if the doctors were good enough. Lettie had to smile that Mama was threatening to have her private doctor flown in. She was getting used to the role the Familia was playing in her life. She presumed that one day she would be 100% comfortable as the wife of the head. She looked around. She really wanted to see Dave's doctor. She needed to hear that her husband was okay, and that he was going be coming home to her. Roger noticed his daughter's aggravation.

"Sweetie, what is it?" He asked.

"I want to see Dave's doctor. I need to know that he's going to be coming home to me."

Roger reached over and pushed the call button. A nurse popped her head in and asked what they needed. Roger explained and the nurse went in search of Dr. Berube. Bernadette was also permitted back into the room. The four of them spent time discussing the twins and how they each had their own personalities. Roger made the comment that Calleigh reminded him a lot of Lettie. Lettie looked at him and made a face.

"What?" Mama look between father and daughter.

"Lettie is just remembering how she was growing up. She's afraid she'll go through the same things with Calleigh." Roger smiled. "Don't worry, you remember what you were like. So act on how she behaves. Just don't do the same mistakes we did."

Roger looked at his granddaughter, who was now in his wife's arms. He prayed that Lettie and Dave would never have to go through what he and Bernadette had gone through. Finally, they heard footsteps approaching just as Lettie had gotten Calleigh's attention to smile for her. A male doctor poked his head into the room.

"Mrs. Rossi?" he asked.

Mama and Lettie both replied out of instinct. The doctor was slightly confused.

"Mrs Nicolette Rossi?"

"In the bed here." Lettie smiled. She was feeling a little better now that she had seen her babies, and that her family was here.

"I'm Dr. Berube. I took care of your husband when he was brought in, and now that surgery is complete, I'll watch over his recovery. Umm, who is everyone else here?"

"We're Nicolette's parents." Roger offered. "Mrs. Isabella Rossi is David's mother."

"Pleasure to meet you, though it would be best under better circumstances." The doctor shook everyone's hands.

"Can you please tell me about my husband?" Lettie pleaded.

The doctor took a seat on the stool at the foot of her bed. "Well, he suffered significant injuries…"

"Excuse me." Hotch stepped in the door.

"Who are you?"

"Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Both David and Nicolette Rossi are my agents. I need to ask them questions."

"Sir, I'm Agent Rossi's doctor. He is in no conditions to answer anything right now, and from what I've heard from Mrs. Rossi's physician, she can't handle the stress."

"I understand that doctor but I need to know what happened." Hotch was persistent.

"I can't allow it sir." Dr. Berube was putting his foot down. "You have no jurisdiction here. Now I'm asking you to leave."

"I have jurisdiction now. The RCMP have granted it. I need to ask her these questions while they're fresh memories."

"I want her doctor here then."

That's when Mina approached and explained that she would be present. This made Lettie less upset, but Hotch didn't have to be such a royal ass about it.

"I'm not answering anything until someone tells me about David. That's more important than trying to figure out why Strauss snapped." Lettie said bitterly.

"Lettie, if I tell you what happened to David, as you tell us what you remember will that help?" Mina looked between her friend and her husband's physician.

"I'll get the chart, but only if it's what Mrs. Rossi wants." Dr. Berube was firm in this. "If she starts getting upset, you're leaving. And that the RCMP cannot stop me from doing." With that he handed Dave's chart to Mina and stalked out of the room.

Hotch looked to Lettie's parents and Mama. "You have to leave. I'm sorry."

Mama was about to resist when Lettie put her good hand on hers. "It's okay. You come back when they leave. Go see David for me. Please. Tell him I'm alright and tell him that the babies are okay. Tell him I love him."

Mama nodded. Roger helped her out to Dave's room and Bernadette took the twins after Lettie kissed each of them. Lettie then looked to Hotch, anger in her eyes.

"Lettie, I'm sorry but this is procedure." Hotch apologized.

Lettie shouted. "Fuck procedure! I almost died. Dave almost died! I want to know what happened to my husband. I want to know what the doctors did. I don't give a shit about Strauss or why she went off her god damned rocker!"

"Lettie calm down. Please." Mina begged.

"No. I won't calm down. He kicked my family out, he won't let me know about Dave and he wants me to relive that hell again only hours after it happened!" Lettie could feel the tears building up.

"Lettie, if Strauss hadn't been in on it, we wouldn't be doing this." JJ said.

"Hotch let me ask the questions." Emily stepped forward. Her husband was used to being a profiler, but this time he needed to be a friend.

Hotch stepped back and let his wife take the lead.

"Lettie, I know you've been through hell. I know you want to be with Dave, but this will be fast." Emily sat where Roger had been sitting. "We need to go over what happened."

Lettie nodded. "Where do you want me to start?"

"From when they came in your room." Emily held her hand.

"I thought Dave was coming back. It wasn't him. Then Shane showed his face. They tied me to the bed. I tried to warn him, but I was gagged. Shane tasered or stun gunned him or something." Lettie took a deep breath. "Next thing I know, something cold was going in my arm and the world went fuzzy. I wake up tied to that bed in that hole. The Shane came in, I kept my eyes closed. He told he me how he was sorry and that he hadn't known what was all planned. Then Joe called him out. Then Joe came in and he beat me and raped me again. I tried fighting back. I yelled and screamed. It didn't matter. He started choking me, then a voice told him to stop. That they needed me alive. I blacked out. I'm taking Joe left at that point. I remember waking up and I was naked. It was cold. I was bleeding. I could feel that much. Then Dave came in. I told him to leave, that it was a trap."

Lettie began to sob softly. JJ wiped the tears away and patted her good shoulder.

"Joe came from behind him. Whacked Dave hard. He fell to the floor. He then strapped him to the chair. I don't know what happened to Shane though. He wasn't around til you guys showed up. Then I watched them tie him to the chair. I screamed and yelled to leave him be. Joe swung at me. I felt my ribs crack or break. I couldn't breath. Dave woke up and then Strauss made her appearance."

"Lettie… Did you know that she was Brennan's aunt?" Reid asked quietly from the corner of the room.

"No. I know his mom's side was pissed that she married a Canadian. Brennan never associated with them. I hadn't had time to let them know I was pregnant. Strauss probably told her and all hell broke loose from there." Lettie sighed. It was hurting to breathe again but she wasn't going to get more drugs. Not until she got rid of Hotch and his annoying and frustrating questions. "Then Strauss and Joe came back in. I fought against all of what Joe did and then I heard a pop. My shoulder was killing me. Dave was taking a beating from Strauss. She cut him and made him watch Joe rape me and beat me. Joe stabbed me in the shoulder then cut me. Another rib or two broke, and then I was having trouble breathing."

Mina could see that Lettie was having trouble breathing and that she was in pain. "Lettie, do you want something for the pain?"

"No. I want this over and done with. I want to know about Dave. That'll make me feel a lot better." Lettie breathed as deep as she could.

"Lettie, take the meds." Mina put more force in her voice. She may have been 5 months pregnant but she was still a doctor.

Lettie nodded. A nurse came in and gave her the shot. She then continued her story. "Strauss cut Dave. He was bleeding badly. Then she took his gun and asked me where I wanted her to shoot him. I watched her shoot Dave in the stomach. He was in so much pain. Then Joe punched Dave there. He grabbed Dave's head and held it up as Strauss was getting ready to shoot me. Then a gunshot echoed. I thought she had shot me, then the smoke cleared. She was dead and Shane was in the doorway. He had Strauss's gun. He untied me. The smoke was coming in and you guys know the rest."

"Lettie." Pen said with tears in her eyes. "We knew everything already."

"Pen." Morgan tried to stop her.

"What do you mean?" Lettie asked.

"We had a live feed. We saw everything. Every little thing we saw." Pen broke down and Morgan had to escort her out of the room.

"YOU SAW EVERYTHING AND YOU GUYS SHOWED UP WHEN YOU DID?" Lettie screeched. "YOU KNEW WHERE I WAS! YOU KNEW WHERE DAVE WAS HEADED! YOU WATCHED THAT MONSTER RAPE ME, BEAT ME. ALMOST KILL ME. YOU WATCHED THEM ALMOST KILL DAVE. HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU JUST MAKE ME RELIVE THAT!"

"Lettie, calm down." JJ tried to comfort her.

"Get away from me! All of you!" Lettie was screaming.

"Lettie." Mina tried.

"NO! I want David. I want my husband. I want my family." Lettie was sobbing. Her monitors were going off.

Nurses and doctors rushed in. Dr. Veilleux and Dr. Berube rushed in. They demanded that the team leave. They left but not before security showed up to escort them from the room. Lettie settled down fairly quickly after that.

Dr. Berube brought in Mama, Roger and Bernadette. He then sat down and explained Dave's injuries and his surgery. "The surgery went well. It was touch and go for a bit, but we managed to get the bleeding under control. We repaired the damage to the liver, and the nicked bowel. We did have to remove the spleen though."

Lettie gasped.

"It was the only way to stop the bleeding. Once that was done, we noticed a significant decrease in intracranial pressure." The doctor smiled. "He'll make a full recovery. He'll be in the ICU for a couple of days, until he regains consciousness, but he will make a full recovery in time."

"All of this is my fault." Lettie whispered once the doctors and nurses had left.

"No." Mama said. Roger agreed with Mama.

"Baby," He said. "You had no control over this."

"Yes I did. I should've died when I was 18. Dave would be fine now. My babies wouldn't have been traumatized by all of this." Lettie cried. "Innocent people wouldn't have had to die!"

"Lettie." Bernadette said. "It is not your fault."

"That's not what you said 7 years ago mom." Lettie hadn't meant to snap at her mom but she was so mad at herself. "Mommy. I'm sorry. I just want to see him."

"The doctors said soon." Roger calmed her.

"Then I want to see Shane while waiting."

"Why?" Mama asked.

"To find out why."

A nurse helped her into a special wheelchair and brought her to the prison ward. She explained Shane's injuries. She also said it was unlikely that he'd survive the night. Shane stirred as Lettie was brought close to his side.

"Lettie." Shane whispered hoarsely.

"Shane. Why?" Lettie needed to know.

"Because, I needed the money for Cynthia."

"Why? You had everything for her. Even before you and I ended it."

"I lost her fund. She's in vet school. She's doing so good. But I didn't have the last two years tuition, so I took on this job. It was supposedly a rescue mission. I didn't know anything. But then when I found out what that…" He coughed. "She wanted to kill you, I couldn't be part of it anymore. She shot me. I struggled to get to you. I heard everything. I killed her to save you."

Lettie felt the tears flowing. "Shane, you hated me. You said so yourself."

"I don't hate you, I hate myself for letting you walk out of my life. I still love you Nicolette."

"Shane. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm the one that's sorry. I told Cyn not to blame you. She's already been in to see me. She loves you like a sister still. She just…" He was coughing and blood was appearing in his mouth.

Lettie reached for his call button. He stopped her.

"Lettie, I know I'm dying. I'm okay with that. I can die knowing you're alive. That you'll make the world better like you always said you would. I need to know that you can forgive me for being a part of this." Shane's eyes were filled with pain.

"Shane." Lettie sobbed. "You saved my husband's life. You saved my life. You took it under false pretenses. I can't…"

She wiped her eyes. "I forgive you Shane. And you can rest in peace, Cyn will be taken care of. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you Lettie." His breathing was getting shallower. "I love you Nicolette."

Lettie took a deep breath. "I still love you too Shane."

The monitors flat-lined. Lettie allowed the tears to fall. Her nurse wheeled her to her new room. Before she entered she noticed everyone was gathered around.

"What happened? Is it Dave?" Lettie was worried.

"Not in a bad way. He's conscious. Mama saw him. He wants to see you. You're going to be roommates." DJ said.

The nurse pushed Lettie through her group of well wishers. Hotch stopped her. "Lettie. I'm sorry I was so hard on you."

"Hotch. I'm pissed at you. Leave me be to let me recover. Strauss is dead. Joe's gone and Shane just died. The case is closed. Now I'm going back to see my husband. I'll talk to the rest of you later."

The nurse put her in her bed, and then pulled back the dividing curtain for Lettie to see her husband.

"Bella?" He whispered.

The nurse explained that he was on a lot of medications.

"Yes, Dave." Lettie sobbed. "I'm here. I'm sorry. This was all my fault."

"No." He said softly but with force. "This wasn't your fault."

Lettie broke down in tears. Even after all they had been through he still didn't blame her.

"I love you David Rossi." She said through the tears.

"I love you too Nicolette Rossi. Remember this… I will always love you, and this wasn't your fault."


	59. Transfer

**Hello again my fans and readers. Thank you again so much for the reviews of the past few chapters. They mean a lot to me. We're nearing the end of this leg of the journey. Happy days are coming! Thanks to Katie and Crys for you help, and to MissAmieB for your input and support! Much love… and we go on!**

**3 Nicole 3**

_One week later…_

"Lettie?" Dr. Veilleux popped her head in the Rossis' room.

"Yes?" Lettie said sleepily.

"I have good news." Her doctor smiled. "You're being transferred."

"Transferred? Where?"

"Back home. You and David have both been cleared for transport. You'll probably be in the hospital in D.C. for a couple more days, and released."

"What about David?" Lettie asked.

Dave wasn't in the room at the moment. His doctor had sent him for more tests.

"He'll be in the hospital for at least another week. He has a minor infection from surgery that he needs to be under constant medical care." Dr. Veilleux was hesitant. She didn't want to get Lettie's hopes up completely. Dave wasn't out of the woods just yet.

"I know, I just… I don't want to go home without him." Lettie whispered.

That's when Mina made her appearance. "Hey."

"Dr. Mayo." Dr. Veilleux greeted her.

"How is she?"

"I'm fine. I may be injured, and in a hospital bed, but I'm not unconscious here." Lettie pouted. If she could cross her arms she would. Sadly her friendly sling wouldn't permit it.

"Sweetheart, pouting doesn't suit you." Dave voice came from the doorway.

The nurse was bringing him back from his tests.

"So?" Lettie asked her husband. "Doesn't mean I have to like that people talk about me like I'm not here."

Dave just looked between Mina and Dr. Veilleux. "Mina, you should know better."

"I'm sorry, Dave, it's a doctor thing." Mina smiled.

Lettie pouted until Dave was back in his bed and the nurse had left.

"Cara, please stop pouting and let me know what's wrong." Dave said.

"They're transferring us back to D.C." Lettie said.

"That's not something to be pouting about sweetie. I know you want to go home." Dave smiled.

"I'll be going home before you, that's why I'm pouting. I hate being away from you." Lettie was getting upset. Everyone in the room could see it.

This is when Mina stepped in. "Lettie, Dave will be home when he can. It won't be too long to before he's home with you too. It's only for a little while. You'll be able to visit him every day if you want to. You know anyone of us will be willing to drive you there."

"Sweetheart, you need to get better too." Dave knew he had a long road to recovery ahead of him. There was no way he, or Lettie would be going back to the BAU anytime soon. Plus Lettie still had her heart set on getting "married" back in Alberta by the fall. It was now August.

"Fine." Lettie wasn't going to argue. She then had an idea. "What if we arranged some form of homecare?"

Dr. Veilleux replied. "If his doctor in D.C. agrees to it, and after a minimum of 5 days in the hospital, to finish his antibiotics, it is an option."

This calmed Lettie significantly. The doctor finished explaining everything and left the room to fill out the necessary paperwork to put the transfer to George Washington Memorial Hospital, back in D.C.. Mina and Lettie chit chatted as Dave dozed off. His medication made him drowsy most of the time.

"Are you sure that I'll be able to have my fall wedding?" Lettie asked Mina.

"If you promise to behave from now until then, yes you should be able to." Mina smiled. She put her hand on her now very visible bump. "But I don't think I can be a bridesmaid this time around."

Lettie laughed. "I was going to ask you to be one of the MCs silly."

"Oh, fair enough. Does Dave know your planning this?" Mina asked.

"We've talked about it. He knows I want to do it soon, and he somehow knew that my dream wedding would be a fall wedding."

"I may have let that slip." Mina laughed. She looked over at Dave, he was asleep, but it wasn't a peaceful one. "Are you sure you don't want to wait until next May. Renew your vows."

"Only if we have to. I still have to form a BAU back home. I am on a time frame for it." Lettie frowned. Before all of this had happened, Lettie had gotten a call from her Canadian boss.

"What do you mean?" Mina whispered.

"I got a call bout 2 days before all of this happened." Lettie explained. "The commander of the RCMP, the one who recruited me to form a BAU for Canada, called me. He said I had 3 months to finish my 'studies' and get home and form the team. I don't have to be the head of it permanently, just for the standard 6 month probationary period."

"Do you have what you need?"

"Yeah, though it means at least 6 months that Dave won't be with me or the kids. I won't let him leave the BAU to come follow me. I want to continue my work with the BAU but at the same time, I'm worried, that once the Canadian BAU is formed, that I won't come back, and Dave will have to leave the one job he loves so much." Lettie felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Sweetie, it'll be okay. Dave loves you. And you'll come back don't worry." Mina kissed her friends forehead. "I'm going to go check on everyone else and let you rest. The transfer will be later tonight, so both of you will need your rest."

Once Mina left, a nurse came in with her medication. Lettie relaxed. Her lung was healing well and her ribs were too. Her shoulder was well on the mend, but sadly she was still in a significant amount of pain. She didn't tell David that though. He wouldn't react well. A couple hours later, Dave was conscious again.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes Dave?"

"Was I dreaming that you're wanting to renew our vows in about a months time?" Dave looked at her.

"You heard that?" Lettie blushed.

"I wasn't dead. Just napping." Dave laughed gently. "Are you sure you want to do it so soon."

"Did you hear the part of me having to come back to Canada in a few months. I want this all taken care of by then."

"Sweetheart. You've just been through hell. They'll give you some leeway."

"I'm not so sure Dave. If we're up to it, I want to do it."

"As you wish cara. Ti amo."

It was then that the transfer people made their appearance and they were heading back home.


	60. Dreams of Revenge

**Well… we're back… Loving the reviews. They mean a lot to me! Love you all, continue to read and review *Nicole***

_**Two days after Transfer…**_

Lettie kissed Dave's hand from her transport wheelchair. "I don't want to go." She complained.

"Cara, I know you don't but I have to stay until the antibiotics are done." Dave stroked her cheek. "I'll be home soon."

"I'll come back tomorrow to visit." Lettie promised.

"Cara, you don't have to. Mama will help you with the twins." Dave didn't want her wasting her recovery energy on him. "You need to rest. Promise me, that'll you'll rest up so when I come home, we can finish planning this extravagant wedding you want so badly."

Lettie looked up. "You know how to make me bend, you know that."

"Of course, I do. Remember I married you, and I can't wait to do it again." Dave kissed her forehead. "Promise?"

"I promise, Dave. Just come home to me soon." With that Mina and Dakota reappeared to take Lettie back to Little Creek

"We'll take good care of her, Dave." Mina reassured the man who was now like a brother to her.

"You better." Dave joked.

"Boss, just get better and come home so I won't have to constantly answer 'Soon' whenever she asks when you're coming home every five minutes." Dakota pleaded. He knew what these women were like. As much as Mina and Lettie denied, they were like twins.

"As soon as I can. I can't stand hospital food." Dave smiled. He watched as Lettie was wheeled out of the room. A tear slid down his cheek. He's almost lost her. He didn't want her to be away from him anymore than she didn't want to be away. He missed holding her in his arms.

Dr. Kimba, Dave's physician at George Washington Memorial, poked his head in. "Your roommate has gone home I see."

"Yea. It'll be better for her." Dave sighed.

"You know, her injuries were worse than yours. You'll be better faster, well minus the tiny infection, which is why I'm here."

"Huh?" Dave looked up.

"Your tests came back. The infections gone. I think, if you promise to take it easy and not lift anything over 10 lbs for the next two weeks, you can go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Why not anything over 10lbs?" Dave asked.

"Because you had major abdominal surgery, and you need to allow the muscles that were cut through, to heal." Dr. Kimba smiled. The African doctor was kind and he had taken very good care of Dave and of Lettie. Mina had recommended him, as she was now on early Maternity leave, as her baby was deciding to make life a little difficult.

"So I won't be able to lift my own children?" Dave was a little disappointed, he had held them a little the other day when Mama and Bernadette, who had now taken to being called Mom or Maman, came for a visit.

"You can hold them, but you can't lift them. It's only for two weeks." Dr. Kimba took Dave's hand. "I know it will be hard, but it's best. Your wife cannot lift them at all, and holding them puts too much pressure on her lung and ribs. Plus she only has one good arm right now. Think how she must feel."

Dave then realized that Nicolette had it a lot harder than him. He felt guilty at the thought that he was being selfish. He looked at Dr. Kimba. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"It's alright David. I'll arrange everything for tomorrow, okay?"

"Thank you."

"Now, you have 4 men outside who say they are your brothers in law?"

"You can let them in. It's about our family's business." Dave knew why they were here.

"Very well. I'll be back tonight to double check everything." With that Dr. Kimba left and allowed Dan, Rafe, DJ and Cael into the room.

"Hey boss." Cael smiled.

"I'm going home tomorrow." Dave grinned. He couldn't wait.

"That's good. Does Lettie know?" Rafe asked. He was still feeling guilty over it all.

"No, I want to surprise her. Plus she with Mina and Dakota for tonight. At her request."

"Boss?" DJ asked. "What are we going to do about the problem in the cellar?"

Dave turned to him and scratched his cheek. The beard was driving him insane, now he understood Lettie's complaints. "I'll take care of it with Roger the day after tomorrow. But you guys have to ensure Lettie won't find out."

The other men looked at each other. "Boss?"

"She thinks Joe is already dead. I don't need her knowing that he's still alive and that her father and I are finishing him off." Dave said darkly.

"Boss? Are you sure that's such a great idea?" Cael asked.

Dave looked to all of them. "I can't let her have those nightmares again. She needs that relief. She needs to recover. She wants the second wedding in a month. End of September, which means she needs to make a fully recovery. Those ribs are still broken. Her lung is still healing."

Dan finally spoke up. "We know that. But she'll find out some day. You should tell her."

"I'll think about it."

With that the men were dismissed and Dave was brought his meal. He asked the nurse to call Roger for him. Within the hour, his father-in-law was there. He looked happier, but still serious.

"Dave. How are you feelin?" he asked. Dave now understood on why Roger reminded Lettie of John Wayne.

"Tired. I want to be home."

"I know. What's this call about."

"The package in the cellar."

"Right. Are we finishing him off?" Roger was happy Dave was letting him in on it.

"Yes. But I need your opinion." Dave looked at Roger worriedly.

"On?"

"If we should tell Nicolette." Dave looked at his hands.

Roger looked at his feet. "I'm not sure it's in her best interest."

"That's what I said, but the others feel that she'll find out regardless. They think now is better than later in case it hinders the healing process." Dave sighed. "Part of me agrees with them, well in letting her know in time, but the other part doesn't want her to ever know what I plan on doing to that bastard."

"Don't tell her, until after." Roger sighed. He wished Lettie would never have to know, but being part of this new world of hers, he knew it was impossible to keep it that way.

"What do you want to do to him?" Dave asked the ultimate question. They had to have a plan when they went down there. As much as Dave wanted to prolong the monsters agony and anguish, he couldn't risk Lettie coming home and wondering where he was. Plus he'd have to wash away the evidence.

"I want to castrate the bastard with a rusty butter knife."

"Remind me not to piss you off, Roger."

"I swore I'd get even, but you have every right to do more to him than I do." Roger smiled. "You won't piss me off unless you hurt my baby girl."

"I won't Roger. I love Lettie too much to ever hurt her."

"Then we're good. I'll come by tomorrow to pick you up with Rafe and DJ." Roger shook Dave's hand. "She'll be happy to have you home."

Dave quickly thought of how he would draw out Joe's pain for the longest time possible. He picked up his bedside phone. "Rafe?" He asked when his brother-in-law answered.

"What is it boss?"

"Set up a mirror in front and above the table in the cellar. He's going to watch me cut out his tongue so he can't scream and the watch as Roger cuts off his dick and balls with a rusty butter knife…"

"Woah boss."

"It's what Roger wants. He's going to get it." Dave breathed deeply. "Roger deserves that satisfaction."

"Ok, mirrors and rusty butter knife. What else?"

"Cauterizing equipment. Razors and scalpels. And a hack saw." Dave thought a little more. "And something to keep the bastard conscious."

Rafe sighed. "Boss, you sure you want to do this?"

"We have to, you know it."

"Got it. Picking it up. We'll see you tomorrow. And Dave?"

"Yea Rafe?"

"Don't let Lettie find out just yet. Dakota told me she's having troubles adjusting to not having you at home. I'm scared of what'll happen to her if something more happens to you."

"I know and Rafe… Thanks."

Dave hung up the phone and turned out the overhead light. He dozed off, dreams quickly filled his head. **Dreams of revenge**.


	61. Sweet Revenge

**_I swear this is the last of my darkness in this story! And then happy times... more or less. I'm sorry. Had a dark period while writing this... Enjoy... If you can't handle the maturity of this chapter... skip it please._**

**_ Nicole_**

Dave was home for one day before he managed to get Mama and Bernadette to take her and the twins out for freedom time that had been well earned. Finally after an hour of reassuring her that everything would be fine, Dave finally had Roger meet him. Roger nodded as Dave asked for his help to get him to the cellar. Rafe was waiting at the entrance.

Dave nodded to him. "Where are the others?"

"Inside, finishing the set up." Rafe replied. "Boss, you sure you're ready to do this? You've only been home for a day."

"I have to do it. I need to guarantee that the son of a bitch never hurts my wife again." Dave growled. He was fed up of being questioned. This was his house. His life. His job.

Rafe backed off and opened the door to the cellar. Dave was happy at the sight that was before him. Joe was strapped tightly to a stainless steel surgical table. He was beaten and that was DJ and Cael who had done that, after begging Dave to allow them to. This room hadn't been used in over 2 decades. But it would be re-used today.

Joe's voice was muffled, but Dave could still make out the question. "Who's there?"

"It's me, you sick perverted son of a bitch, and now it's time for you to get your just desserts." Dave smiled. He nodded to Cael to remove the blindfold and gag from their prisoner.

Joe blinked. "You! You're supposed to be dead."

"Yeah, no. See, I'm alive. Lettie's alive. Your boss is dead, because you're partner in crime was too stubborn to die until he saved Lettie's life one last time." Dave got Dan to bring him a stool to sit on.

"Now let's see. First off, you're not leaving here alive. Secondly, you won't be able to scream, and even if you could, this place is soundproof. Lastly, this has been a long time coming, that's why Roger gets the honors of the first cuts, and you won't be passing out, because we've got way of keeping your attention." Dave sat at the head of the table. "Now to top it all off, you're going to watch it." He pointed to the mirrors.

Dan handed him a small bottle labeled "Crazy Glue". Dave proceeded to glue Joe's eyelids open. "Now." Dave grinned. "You can't close your eyes."

Dave turned to Roger. "Would you like to do the honors." Dave extended a sharp scalpel to his father-in-law.

"Of course." Roger took the scalpel and a pair of pliers. He motioned to Rafe to hold Joe's mouth open. "Now I get to cut out the part of you that poisoned my daughter's mind. The part that belongs on serpent." Roger forcefully shoved the pliers into Joe's mouth. He pulled out the rapist's tongue and with a quick flick of his wrist the tongue was cut free from his mouth. Roger held it in front of Joe's face. "Now try to scream."

Rafe took the pliers and tongue and disposed of them. Next, Cael removed the sheet that had covered their prisoner's naked body. Roger laughed. Now he knew what Lettie had said "When I ended it with him, I told him 'I had learned the art of faking it because my tampons give me more pleasure than you ever did.'" The man had nothing to offer, but he wouldn't be a man much longer so who cared.

Roger took the rusty butter knife off the tray that was out of Joe's sight. "Now, to castrate you like I swore I would do 7 years ago." Roger proceeded to basically hack away at Joe's testicles and penis. Blood was flowing freely, and Joe was trying to squirm. Tears flowed down the sadist's face. It took Roger well over an hour just to remove the testicles, but it was worth it. He proceeded to remove his penis. Within a couple of hours, Joe was no longer a man. The bleeding was cauterized so he wasn't going to bleed out just yet. Roger stood back and admired his work.

"Where'd you learn to do that Mr. Labonté." DJ asked.

"I'm a former pig farmer… 40 some years of experience." Roger was happy. The rage that had been bottled up for 7 years had finally been released. For once, he could have peaceful sleeps and enjoy the life he had ahead of him with his family, as expanding as it was.

The others looked to Dave. "Man. you better not piss your father in law off." Dan looked at Dave.

"He won't. He's in my good books. She's the happiest she's ever been and it'll be better after he's gone for good." Roger stood to the back of the room, now he was going to watch.

Dave then took the scalpel again. He got Cael to hold up the cauterizing torch to the scalpel. He waited until the blade was glowing with heat. He then proceeded to slide horizontally across Joe's arms and legs. If Joe could've screamed it would've been music to Dave's ears, but the tongue removal was at Mama's request in case Lettie came home early. Rafe and Cael took turns cauterizing the cuts. They wanted this monster's pain to last as long as possible. Dave looked up at the clock. It was almost midnight. Lettie was definitely home but probably asleep and exhausted. Dave turned to the men.

"Get that anatomy chart." Dave pointed at the floor.

DJ opened the large chart and showed it to Dave. Dave nodded and began making an incision into Joe's left pectoral muscle into his abdomen. He then had the others pull the skin apart. Dave made more cuts through muscle and fat. They pulled back more layers. Joe had passed out but they would 'revive' him when they were ready. Dave looked at the clock. 11:50.

"Wake him up." Dave laughed. The bleeding was controlled.

Rafe cracked the smelling salt and waved it under Joe's nose. He woke with a start.

Dave looked down at Joe's terrified face. "Now, for almost ripping my heart out by trying to kill my wife, I'm going to rip yours out."

Dave slowly reached into Joe's chest and eased the beating muscle from the cavity. He then looked at it. "I'm surprised I could even find it, you heartless son of a bitch!" With extreme force, Dave ripped the still beating organ from body. Blood gushed, covering them all. Joe's body finally stopped twitching. Dave looked at the clock. "Time of death… midnight." Now looking at his brothers-in-law, "Get rid of the body. Get rid of all of this. Spread the body across as much land as you can."

The men nodded. "I don't want him to ever be found."

With that Dave, who was now exhausted, asked Roger to help him to the separate shower on the main floor so he could get rid of all the evidence before going to bed.

They were stopped by a voice at the top of the stairwell. "Dave? Daddy?"


	62. Come Clean

"_Dave? Daddy?"_

Lettie was standing at the top of the stairs which led to their rooms. She slowly made her way down, using her good hand on the rail for extra support. "What's going on?"

Roger and Dave stopped dead in their tracks. Roger muttered something under his breath. Dave wanted to keep going, but he knew he had been caught. They stopped in the dim light at the bottom of the stairwell. Lettie was almost at the bottom of the stairwell when she caught sight of the blood. She stumbled. Roger went to catch her.

"What happened?" She asked. She touched Dave's face. Her hand came away red, and sticky. "Dave, what is this?"

Dave looked at her. "Do you want the honest to God truth?"

"Dave, we're married. You're not supposed to lie to me." Lettie looked at him. "What is this?" She waved her hand in his face.

"Blood." Dave hung his head. "Joe's blood."

Lettie sat on one of the steps. "What do you mean Joe's blood? He died in Montréal, in the fire."

"No, bella, he didn't." Dave knelt in front of her. His incision was killing him. He had pushed his body to the limit, and now he had to deal with that and with the fear in his wife's eyes.

"Dave, I don't understand."

"Sweetheart," Roger sat next to her. "We got Joe out of there before the fire. Dave and I wanted to deal with him ourselves… for what he had done to you."

"Daddy, Dave… are you fucking gorked out of your gourds!"

They looked at her in shock as she continued her outburst.

"I don't give a flying fuck how that son of a bitch died. I wanted him dead, out of our lives. I wanted to have a safe and happy marriage. Raise our babies right." She ranted. "Why?" She was sobbing hysterically by this point. She couldn't breathe.

"Lettie, bella, breathe."

"No! You fucking put yourselves in more danger just to get revenge!" She started coughing.

"Stop. Nicolette. You're going to hurt yourself more." Dave pulled him to her. Her sobs were ripping into him. He couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"Dave, is … is… is he gone ?" Her voice was breaking and hoarse.

"Yes. He's dead."

"How?" She looked at him. "How did you kill him to get all this blood all over you?"

"You don't want to know." Roger kissed her forehead.

"Yes I do. And you're going to tell me, or I'm going to take the babies, and I'm gone until you tell me what the fuck you did to him."

Dave knew she'd do it too. "First, your dad cut his tongue out, then castrated him. I then cut and cauterized. Finally, I ripped his heart out of his chest."

She looked at the men she loved most in the world in horror. "You did what?" She pulled away from both of them, and got up and ran to their room. The door slammed shut, and her sobs could be heard from where they stood.

Dave looked at Roger helplessly. "What do I do?"

"I will talk to the bambina." Mama Rossi's voice made them jump. "The others told me. I go talk, you go wash." She pointed to the shower room.

Roger and Dave headed there, like two puppies with their tails between their legs. Isabella Rossi looked on in sadness. She made her way up the stairs. She knocked on her bedroom door. "Bambina. It's Mama. May I come in?"

Mama heard the door unlock. She slowly opened it to see Lettie on the floor curled up in a ball, rocking gently on the floor. Her nightgown had speckles of blood.

"Oh Bambina!" Mama rushed to her side. "What happened?"

"They killed him. Daddy and Dave tortured then killed him, just for what he did to me." She repeated over and over. Her tears caused Mama to have tears in her eyes.

"Nicolette, you don't understand them. Once they set their mind to something, La Familia does it. Davey was very mad and hurt when he heard what happened. He had to finish it himself. He would have felt a failure to you." Mama took her shaking daughter-in-law into her arms. "You are his world. If anything happen to you, he suffers and hurts. I have never seen such a love from him. He reminds me of his Papa."

"How?" Lettie asked barely audible.

"How what?" She stroked Lettie's back.

"How could he have such a violent side, that I never knew about?"

"It is because of all he saw on the job, they inspire him on how to rid the most evil men from the world. Now that it is done, you must talk to him. Have him explain."

"I don't think I can talk to him Mama. I'm so mad at him."

"I understand. But you must. This will make you stronger. Believe me." She helped Lettie to the bath, and ran the water. "Take bath, I send Davey in. You will not worry about the babies. I go."

With that Isabella Rossi turned on her heel and left. Lettie soaked in the tub, scrubbing away the blood that had gotten on her. She let her head hang. She was a fool. Dave did this because of his love for her. For his feeling of duty to her. He was her world, just as he was hers. But why… why couldn't they just shoot the bastard, or have let him burn. She looked as the blood tainted the water. She got out, drained the tub then went to their shower. She adjusted the temperature and changed the settings. The shower head now flowed like a waterfall. She stepped under it… finally exhaustion and frustration kicked in. She fell to her knees and just sat on the shower floor, letting the water run over her body. It felt good, but she was alone, and cold, even though steam rose from the shower. She let the tears fall. She wanted Dave, no matter how mad she was at him. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. She didn't hear him come into the bathroom and her sobs didn't allow her to hear him open the shower door. She did look up when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Lettie, I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"Dave. I'm so mad, but I just need you. I'm glad he's dead, but I didn't want you to go through all of that." She sobbed, turning to face him. She gasped as she saw the now healing scar. Since they had come home, she hadn't seen him without clothes on since the attack. "Look what…"

"Shh, bella. This isn't about me. This is about you, and why I did what I did. I could've let the law handle it, but it would've been years. You would've suffered more. I can't bear to see you cry. I can't stand to see you in fear. When I watched that video feed, I almost died. I had to do it this way, sweetheart. Please."

"Dave." She sobbed. "I need you here. With me."

"I won't leave you bella, never again." He pulled her close, mindful of the still healing shoulder wound. "I can't, if I do, I'm so scared I'm going to lose you. If I lose you, I'm going to die. I can't live without you."

"Dave, I love you so much." She kissed him. Then she looked at him intensely. "Just don't you ever, ever pull another stunt like that again. I will not tolerate it!"

"Whatever you want. I don't… no I can't lose you Lettie. You're my everything. The reason I even want to wake up in the morning."

"Dave." She leaned in, and managed to position herself over him. Within moments the hot water, steam and raging emotions over took them.

The steam flowed out the door, their sorrows, fear and anger flowed down the drain, and their love was culminated right there under the waterfall.


	63. Things to Come

Once they were exhausted in the shower, Dave grabbed a towel and set to drying them off. He then carried her back to their bed. She was quiet.

"Bella?"

"Why Dave?" She asked simply.

"Why what?"

"Why did you have to do it the way you did?"

"Because, he needed to be punished. Sweetheart, he hurt you, too many times."

"What if people find out? You'll be taken away."

"No one will find out. No one but my brothers knows."

"Promise?"

"I promise. We'll be safe now bella." He kissed her forehead. "I love you. More than life itself."

"Okay, I love you Dave, I just can't lose you or our family." She snuggled close.

"Never bella, never." They slept closely, and for the first time ever, both were no longer afraid of what the future held for them.

_**The next morning…**_

KNOCK KNOCK

"Mmm?" Lettie moaned. "Go away."

"Auntie Lettie?" Bella's small voice came through the heavy door.

"Bella?" Lettie got up from the bed. She went to the door; she opened it slowly, hiding behind it.

"Auntie… do you why everyone is sad?"

"No sweetheart, I don't. Why don't I go wake Uncle Dave, and we'll go find out."

Bella nodded and sat by the door.

Lettie went back to her bed. "Dave, Dave, wake up."

"What is it?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Bella is outside our door, she said everyone looks sad."

Dave was awake now. He quickly tossed on a pair of sweats and passed Lettie a pair of pajamas. She quickly put them on and went down the stairs, holding onto Bella's hand. They made their way to the family room, where a large group of people were gathered. Most of them were in FBI jackets. The whole team was at the other end of the room, pain covered their faces.

"What's going on?"

"Agent Rossi?" One of the suits asked.

"Yes?"

"We're here to question everyone in the death of Chief Strauss."

"We've already answered all of these questions." He replied calmly.

"I understand sir, but you and your team went on an unauthorized mission to rescue your wife." The agent looked grimly at the pair.

"We went as civilians."

"I understand that sir, but since she was involved, we need to go through all of it again."

Dave nodded; he guided Lettie to the sofa so she could go through this again.

Hours passed and finally the inquiry team left. They seemed satisfied with what Dave and Lettie provided, as well as the rest of the team. Lettie looked up at Dave. He kissed her forehead.

"Why can't they realize that that woman was a snake and that she got what she deserved." Mama Rossi said as she entered the room. She was carrying a tray with sandwiches.

That caused the team to laugh, something they hadn't done since they're return from Québec. Dave got up to take the tray from his mother's hands. She smiled. Then she said to them. "I go get drinks now. You all need to eat and rest. We have big family gathering coming up."

The team looked at Dave, as if to ask "What the hell is your mother talking about?"

"Dave, I think we forgot about the family reunion we had been planning to introduce the twins." Lettie whispered to her husband.

Dave looked to Lettie. "Shit!"

Bella who was still in the room looked at her uncle. "Uncle Dave said a bad word, Mommy!"

"Sorry." He put his hands up. "I'm sorry sweetie, uncle Dave didn't mean to say that."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Promise?"

"Yes, Bella, I promise." He put out his pinky finger. She smiled and hooked her pinky in his.

Mama returned with drinks, and together, as a family, BAU, Rossis, and Labontés, they dined, and began to feel free to live once more. After the sandwiches, Mama explained that it was time that the twins were baptized, which was a huge event. It meant that members of the Familia, as well as blood relatives would be in D.C. for the ceremony. This meant the possibility of rival Familias trying to hurt the family. For escaping the hell they had in Québec, they were about to be under the microscope for the next two weeks. Hotch offered protection, but Dave and Lettie insisted that since they were family as well, that it wouldn't be necessary. Details were planned out. Lettie's priest from Alberta would be flying down for the honors, as well as to do the marriage prep course with them. That was the next big thing on the list. For the next few months it seemed, that Dave and Lettie would be going non-stop.

JJ turned to Lettie. "Are you going to be having the ceremony soon?"

"I want a fall wedding!" She stated, rather bluntly.

"We know that." Dave laughed. "When in the fall?"

"How long will it take us to get it organized?" Lettie grinned.

Dave then groaned as their family laughed. "Are you serious? Bella, we just went through H. E double hockey sticks."

This brought more laughter, but Dave didn't want to corrupt his niece anymore than he most likely already had. "Bella." He said. "I will give you whatever you want. Just get we get the baptism done first?"

"Yes. What day?"

"September 4." Mama piped up. "I understand it will be a double day of celebration."

"That's right. It's Roger's birthday too."

They set about to planning a birthday and a double baptism. Everything was soon set in place. Their family then left, Roger and Bernadette went out for a romantic night. Aaron and Emily were going to be taking Jack to a movie. JJ and Reid were just spending time with their family in peace. The others slowly left. Dave and Lettie were finally alone. He pulled her gently into his arms.

"Dave?"

"What is baby?"

"You know that I have to go back to Canada soon."

Dave hugged her tighter. "I know bella, I know."

Lettie sobbed. "I don't want to go."

"Bella, you have to, and Brennan, Calleigh and I are going with you."

"I can't let you give this up." She sobbed more.

"Nicolette, look at me." He gently lifted her face to his. "You are my life now, those babies are our life. We need to stay together. Hotch is in charge now. He'll let me go. If they need me that badly, they'll call me back. I won't let you go and raise our children for 6 months on your own. Plus I can help."

"Dave, I can't ask you to do that. I came here to learn, I have and now I have to leave." The tears were soaking through his shirt. He rubbed her back.

"Cara, listen, you came here to learn, but at the same time you came, fell in love, got married, had two beautiful children, and went through hell and back. All of that happened with me. I will not allow you to just up and leave and not have me go with you." He said carefully.

"Dave, you're home is here." She barely could breathe.

"Home is where the heart is, isn't that the expression? My heart is with you and our children. Where you go, I go. No matter what, and that's all there is to it." He kissed her.

"Dave, t'es un mautadit tête de cochon!" She kissed him back.

"You know how much of a turn on it is for me to hear you speak French." He slipped his arms around her waist. "I learned a little bit for you."

"Oh really?" She loved him, she couldn't stay mad at him, especially when he was right, even though she didn't want to leave.

"Allons-y à notre chambre…"

She giggled as he nipped at her earlobe. Hand in hand, they half ran half walked up to their room, not able to close their door fast enough.

_**A/N: The French is "Dave you are a fucking pig head" and his response in French is "Let's go to our room." And this is the chapter I lost. So read and enjoy and please review.**_


	64. Coming Home

**_Author's Note: well... I keep getting requests to write more and I'm slowly getting there. This story is almost complete. My first story, and it would seem my first Epic. Thank you all for the reviews. They keep me going on these stories. So let's flashforward a little bit and get them up to Canada... just for a little while... I'll move 'em back down the D.C. after a while. Thank you also for those of you that have voted for this story in the Profiler's Choice awards. I'm very honored for that. Unto the story... A little fluff, a little chaos and a little smut, not in that order but yea. Please read and review. Means a lot. Dedicated to my insane bio family and my awesome FF family that keeps pushing me to do this. Thank you all. Love you all! Huggles!_**

**_*Nicole*_**

Lettie and the girls worked at hyper speed to plan her dream fall wedding. In between the wedding planning sessions, she finalized all the paperwork needed to get the Canadian BAU up and running. It was hard. Dave and her were still butting heads on if he was or wasn't coming with her to Canada to finalize this project. He was determined as hell to go, but she didn't want to pull him away from the team here. Even if she had agreed a few days earlier, she still didn't feel right about letting him do it. He had already talked to Hotch who had given him the go ahead for it. He knew what it would be like if it were Emily, so he wasn't going to try and stop him. Since Strauss was gone, the paperwork had put in place. Hotch was the one calling the shots officially and it meant he could finally run the unit the way it was meant to be run. He also agreed to talk to Lettie explaining it was in everyone's best interest that Dave go with her.

It was a Thursday when Dave found Lettie packing her luggage. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped.

"David!" She cried out, startling the babies that were in their bassinets.

"Sorry Bella." He kissed her cheek, before going to try and quiet their babies. He got Calleigh quieted down fairly quickly, but had to take Brennan and walk the floor with him. "Why are you packing?"

"Because the wedding is in a week and a bit, and I want to get back to Alberta to finish getting everything ready." She went on folding clothes and putting them in the suitcases.

"Lettie, please. Just for one night, can you not worry about the BAU, or our wedding, we're already married. I want some time with my wife and children alone. Please."

She turned to face him. He was making puppy dog eyes at her. "Dave, we're leaving tomorrow, I want this done so that we can get there, and then I can show you around." She put the last pair of socks in the duffle bag and zipped it. "See? All done."

He handed Brennan to her and put the luggage out of their room. She tucked Brennan back into his bassinet, and turned to see Dave sitting on the bed pouting.

"What's wrong Dave?"

"Your stubbornness."

"How?"

"You still are worried about me coming with you."

"Dave." She started. "I can't be the cause for our team being torn apart."

"You won't be. Hotch is letting me go, just until the probation period is up." He took her hands, and pulled her to him. "Lettie, I love you. I need you, like I need oxygen, alright?"

"If I let you come, will you help me pack what the twins need?"

"I think that's fair enough." He kissed her hands. "Lettie, you told me shortly after we met that family was everything to you right?"

She nodded. She stroked one of her fingers along his jaw line. "It is."

"Then, as your husband I am family."

"Damn it Dave!" She giggled. "I hate it when you use logic it on me."

Dave laughed and pulled her onto the bed. "I'm learning from Reid, he seems to win most of the time."

"That's because we don't try arguing with the genius." She pulled him onto of her.

"Well, well, Mrs. Rossi, is someone in a playful mood?"

She nodded. "Always Dave. Always."

He kissed her. "After we pack the babies things, you are all mine."

They took the babies back to the nursery since they were sound asleep. After packing a few outfits, they put everything with their bags and walked hand in hand to their room.

Lettie lay on the bed. Dave stood at the foot of the bed admiring her. He then got on the bed and positioned himself over her. He lowered his head to hers; she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. He kissed from her lips, down her neck. His nimble hands moved along the buttons of her blouse. He kissed the newly exposed skin. Her breathing was changing and he was getting hard. She pulled his shirt off. He kissed along the lace that covered her breasts, his thumbs rubbing the tight buds that were poking through. She moaned his name; he slid his hand behind her and flicked the bra off. He kissed her breasts before taking a taut nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. They were extremely sensitive and she arched her back as shivers rolled up and down her spine. Her small hands undid his pants and she pushed them down. Dave kicked them off, as he pulled off her skirt. Soon both lovers were naked and desiring each other. He slid his fingers along her slit. She was drenched. He slipped two fingers in and gently massaged her as her kissed her passionately. She moaned his name. She ran her hands through his hair, gently tugging on it. She couldn't wait anymore.

"Dave, I need you, NOW!" She cried out.

"As you wish." He thrust into her swiftly.

She moved her hips up to his. They moved together, in a way they hadn't moved in so long. They had been intimate since, but this was the first time since they came home that they actually made love. She was tightening around him.

"Lettie, so damn tight." He whispered in her ear.

"Dave, please god, yes!" She gasped.

With that, they lost themselves in each other's warm. Dave came hard and hot in her. Her body trembled under him. He pulled out slowly and pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead. "Baby, I love you so much."

"I love you too Dave. I just want us to go back to normal." She whispered against his chest.

"Nicolette, I don't think we actually know what 'normal' is. We've never had what the dictionary or Reid would define as 'normal'." Dave laughed as he brushed a stray hair from her eyes.

"You know what I mean." She playfully slapped his chest.

"I know, and we will soon." He kissed her lips. "Now let's get a little bit of sleep, before we have to fly out of here tomorrow."

She nodded and snuggled close, her arms wrapped around his neck. He put his arm protectively around her waist and both fell asleep soundly, straight through until dawn.

_**A.Y.W**_

They loaded their luggage into the truck and headed off to the airstrip. Hotch had somehow managed to get the BAU jet for transport to Alberta. They took off and were on their way. Lettie was going over final wedding details with Jess, Emily, JJ and her mother. Rossi sat with the guys, as it was their responsibility to watch all the babies. Mina was napping, the pregnancy had rendered her exhausted. Emily was starting to show and Jack was very protective of his baby brother or sister. The flight was 10 hours, due to turbulence. When they landed at the Edmonton International Airport, there was a greeting party. Lettie's closest cousins had come out to pick them up. They loaded everything up, Dave and Lettie, alongside the babies got into her cousin Lindsay's car. They would be staying at her old apartment. The others would be spread across Edmonton and Morinville (where the wedding was actually to take place).

Roger and Bernadette went home, taking Mina, Dakota, Jessica and both Isabella's with them. Sean would be staying with Emily and Hotch in one of the hotels closest to Dave and Lettie. The others all agreed to meet up at the farm soon enough. Derek still cringed at the thought of a farm. Roger had spent a long time on the flight over explaining how he had gotten rid of the hogs over 10 years earlier, and that it was perfectly safe.

Dave and Lettie unpacked while Lindsay watched her little cousins.

"Lettie?" She called from the kitchen.

"What ZeeZee?" Lettie called back.

"ZeeZee?" Dave asked.

"When I was younger I couldn't pronounce Lindsay, so I called her ZeeZee. Still call her that to this day."

"Why did you do all of this, and forget to tell me?" Lindsay appeared in the doorway.

"Forget to tell you what?"

"Forget to tell me you got remarried and had twins. Remember you're still 12 to me."

"Linds, I am 25 now."

"Nope you always will be 12 years old in my mind."

Dave looked between the two women. "Do I even want to know?"

"She just doesn't want to accept the fact that I'm all grown up." Lettie laughed.

"I remember when you were a baby." Lindsay pointed out.

"Lindsay, the pictures prove it, I was still a big girl back then." Lettie took Calleigh from Lindsay's arm.

"Yeah yeah." Lindsay smiled. "I'm happy for you cuz. Dave, just keep her safe, please."

"He already has, twice."

Lindsay looked between her cousins. "What does that mean?" She sat on their bed staring at both of them.

Dave finally caved to give an explanation. "Twice I have almost died to keep her safe. I won't let anything happen to her, or the babies. I love them all too much. I would die if I ever lost them."

Lindsay turned to Lettie who nodded.

"If dad approves then I guess I can't complain."

This caused Dave to get confused again. Lettie laughed. "My dad is like a second dad to her. She calls him Dad, Uncle or Tex. It's my family. You'll meet them all soon and you'll understand their insanity."

Dave just nodded. He looked around her apartment. "This is where you lived before moving to the States?"

Lettie nodded. "Yep. It's where I lived until Brennan and I got married."

"It's beautiful." He kissed her. Lindsay coughed.

"What?" He asked.

"She's 12 remember." Lindsay looked dead serious then laughed. "I can see that you love her. That's all that matters. Plus I can see these two munchkins have a loving daddy." She kissed Brennan's tiny hand. "All done?"

Lettie nodded. "Yeah. Let's go home."

They got Brennan and Calleigh in the carriers and headed back to the car. They got all settled in and Lindsay drove the hour-long drive to Morinville to the farm where Lettie had grown up. Dave admired the beauty of the Alberta countryside. He now understood why Lettie couldn't stand living directly in D.C. He smiled because she was beaming. He knew she was glad to be home. They pulled up the driveway. Dave looked around. The farm was exactly as it had been in the pictures she had in her office in Little Creek. It was beautiful.

She got out and took a deep breath of the fresh air. She had missed it. Dave came around the car and put his arms around her.

"It's breathtaking bella." He whispered in her ear.

"It's 110 years of family history Dave. I want our children to know where they come from."

"They will." They took Calleigh and Brennan out of their carriers. Calleigh clung to her mother's light jacket while Brennan look out from his father's arms. "Welcome Home." Dave said.

They admired the simple beauty as the sunset red over the western horizon. They were home. It didn't matter what country, just that they were together.


	65. Family Bonding

_**A/N: Well, here we are again… We are a few days away from Dave and Lettie's wedding, well second wedding… Some comedy and family time to lead up to the big day. **_

_**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS… I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND ALL OCs… IF I OWNED CM, JJ AND EMILY WOULD STILL BE WITH THE SHOW FOR GOOD.**_

_**A/N 2: **__**FINAL VOTING HAS STARTED FOR CM FANFIC AWARDS!**_

_**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with an account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**_

_**Thank you again and Love always,**_

_***Nicole***_

After a quick tour of the farm where Lettie grew up, they ate a hearty meal of pot roast in her dad's shop. The farmhouse wasn't big enough for everyone to eat together. For Dave and Lettie, this was nothing, but for the others who came from small families a meal like this was overwhelming. After supper, dishes were loaded into the dishwasher in loads. While that was going on, final wedding details were being hammered out.

Bernadette had managed to get all the bridesmaids' dresses dine before they had left D.C. Lettie's gown was almost done as well. Bernadette took Lettie to the sewing room to do final alterations. Dave and Roger were debating who was paying what. The rest of them walked around the yard, admiring the natural beauty and enjoying the amazing weather. Most of them were also enjoying the twilight effect that was beginning to set in. It was something that they didn't see out in Virginia.

"Dave, you paid everything in D.C., this is the one thing I've wanted to give Lettie since she was a baby in my arms."

"But her wedding, with Brennan?"

"No." Roger shook his head. "That wedding was small and intimate and they paid for it themselves."

Dave could feel Roger's pain, but he didn't want his father-in-law to go into debt over this lavish affair. He knew one day Calleigh would get married, and he may have this very same argument but for now it was his wedding, and he really didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings nor have people go into debt over it. "Roger, we're looking at close to 400 people for supper. Your family and mine are both large and Lettie wants her friends."

"I don't care David." Roger stated with finality.

David hung his head. "Alright. But, I'm paying for the Church and the suits."

"Deal." Roger smiled. "She seems to be so much more at ease now."

Dave nodded. "She's happy to be back here. She often speaks of growing up here and how she misses it. I can see why. It's beautiful here. She was a very lucky child."

"She definitely had a different upbringing here." Roger smiled. "She was always a tomboy in a way. When I needed help fixing machinery, she was always there to help. She was never squeamish, so farm life, including butchering animals and such, suited her."

"You have an amazing daughter and I love her. Raising her the way you did, has made a huge impact on her life, and it helps her with her job with the BAU." Dave smiled. "Changing subject slightly. I think Lettie block booked just about every hotel within a 20 mile radius for the wedding."

Roger laughed. "Probably." Roger looked at his watch. "Chores time. Gotta feed those chickens."

Dave got up. "I'll come help."

Both men quickly changed into coveralls and headed out for Dave's first farming lesson.

_***AYW*AYW*AYW*AYW*AYW***_

"It's perfect Mom!" Lettie admired the gown in the full-length mirror in her mother's sewing room.

Bernadette smiled. "It looks amazing and it suits you very well."

No one other than mother of the bride and the bride would be seeing the gown before the ceremony. Lettie wanted it to be kept a big surprise. Not even her father, who usually helped do embroidery on the gown her mother made, was permitted to see this one.

"One final hemming and it's done, well minus the beading." Bernadette admired this one. This was the most beautiful gown she had ever made for her only daughter. "I have one final piece for this." She opened the cabinet closest to her and pulled out a box. She handed the box to Lettie. Lettie took the box from her mother's hands and opened it. She gasped. In the box lay Bernadette's bridal veil and headpiece. She looked up at her mother, with tears falling.

"Mom…" She stuttered.

"I had it cleaned and touched up. It matches your gown. I thought it could be your 'something old' for the wedding." Bernadette wiped away the tear that was on her daughter's cheek.

"Awe, Mom. Thank you." Lettie gently removed the veil from the box.

Bernadette took the veil from Lettie's hands. "Here allow me." She positioned the tiara on Lettie's head then adjusted the veil.

Lettie turned to look at her reflection. "Oh my God!"

Indeed the veil did go with the gown. Bernadette smiled. Lettie wiped another tear from her cheek. This was definitely a very happy moment for them. A true bonding experience. After a few moments of admiring the overall appearance, Bernadette put the veil and headpiece back in the box, then proceeded to help Lettie out of her gown. Once she was dressed again, Lettie went in search of her babies. She found them quickly. They were in Lindsay's arms. She was with JJ, Penelope, Emily and Mama on the veranda. They were chatting about their families and how everything was going to be perfect come Saturday. Lettie smiled and took Calleigh from Lindsay to nurse her. They sat there, just talking as if they had known each other forever. They were in the middle of discussing floral arrangements and bouquets when they saw Roger and Dave, or at least they thought it was Dave, walking towards the house. They were both carrying baskets full of eggs. Roger was laughing. Lettie met them at the steps. She looked at Dave and snickered.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked.

"He wanted to help with chores." Roger answered, trying to keep a straight face.

"So he's wearing eggs, and straw and chicken shit… why?"

"Because he spooked the psycho hens." Roger laughed.

By this point, the others had gather around. They were either laughing or gawking at Dave.

"Lettie, did you know that your dad's chickens listen to the radio?" Dave finally spoke.

Lettie giggled. "I know that. Dad's had radios in the coops since I was 15. The radios calm them and get the birds used to noise so they don't go nuts if Dad moves machinery around the yard."

"Oh." Dave smiled as he put one basket of eggs down to wipe egg off his forehead.

Lettie laughed. "Put the baskets in the utility room and go have a shower."

Dave nodded and went into the house. The others stayed outside to enjoy the full effect of the twilight.

_***AYW*AYW*AYW*AYW*AYW***_

**The next day…**

Lettie and Dave went to the Church to meet with Father Ignacy. They went over the vows, readings and ceremony. Afterwards, Father gave Dave a tour of the Church and the grounds. After thanking him, Dave and Lettie met with the photographer, who was also Lettie's cousin. The rest of the wedding details were finalized. They enjoyed a picnic and went to pick up Brennan and Calleigh from the farm. After being cornered into having supper there, Dave drove his family back to Lettie's apartment in Edmonton.

They quickly put the twins down for the night. They then curled up in their own bed. They were wiped.

"Dave?" Lettie asked.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Do you want more children?"

"Of course. Whenever you're ready." Dave kissed her. "Why do you ask?"

"Because… I'm pregnant again…"

_**A/N…AGAIN: Ok, so it's a little bit of a cliffy, sorry. But more to come soon! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **_


	66. BachelorBachelorette Parties

_**A/N: Sorry about the cliffy guys! I didn't have more than that when I wrote it so here we go again. This time no cliffy I promise. Please read and review!**_

_**Ti Amo! Je t'aimes! I love you!**_

_**Nicole**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dave looked at her in shock. "What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant again." Lettie smiled.

"When did you find out?" He took her hands.

"Before we left to come up here. I'm about 2 months along."

"Oh bella!" He kissed her passionately. "That's great. When did you suspect it?"

"After we were released from the hospital. Dave… I'm excited… and scared and confused." She put her head on his chest.

He rubbed her back. "Bella, don't be scared. This is what we've wanted."

"I know but, the twins are only a few months old, and I still have 6 months to do the training and set up of the Canadian BAU, then we have to go back to D.C." She counted off the things that were near in their future, her breathing getting shallower as she got near the end of her list.

"Lettie. Stop!" Dave pulled her to him tightly. "Don't get so worked up. It's not good for you, or our baby in here…" He pointed to her still flat belly. "Or the ones that are already asleep in the nursery."

"Dave." She broke down into tears. "I don't know what's wrong with me and I was so scared to tell you."

Dave laughed a little then looked deep into her eyes. "Why were you afraid to tell me?"

Lettie hid her gaze. "Because I didn't want you to be mad at me."

"Now why on God's green earth would I be mad that I'm going to be a father again?" Dave stifled his laughter. He was guessing the hormones were going to be worse this time around than last time.

"Because, we're not ready for this again… We're renewing our vows and then the new BAU…"

"Lettie, seriously! Stop worrying about work. Keep it up and I'm pulling strings here and you're not working until we're done with babies."

"Why Agent Rossi is that a threat?" Lettie looked at him seriously then broke down into a fit of laughter.

"No babe. That's a promise. Now I want to talk to my baby." He smiled, kissing her gently on the lips.

She lay down on the bed. Dave dropped his head to her belly. "Hi baby. This is daddy. I love you… but can you do daddy a favor? Please stop making mommy's hormones go loco. She's going to drive daddy crazy."

Lettie laughed at this. Dave smiled then kissed her belly.

"I'm so happy bella. This is amazing news!" He worked his way back up her body. "I love you Lettie. So much." He said as he kissed her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck. Soon clothes were flying and they were wrapped up in a passion that they had not been able to enjoy so much before but now, nothing could stop them.

* * *

_***AYW*AYW*AYW*AYW*AYW*

* * *

**_

It was the day before the wedding, and Lettie was more nervous now then ever before. She was packing an overnight bag. As tradition stated, the groom wasn't to see the bride so she and the twins were going to stay with her parents at the farm. Dave and the guys were going to stay at the apartment. He helped her get everything into her dad's truck. Then they collected the twins and got them all set up.

"I'm gonna miss you." Dave said as he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Me too, god me too." She hid her head in his chest. "Is it childish that I don't want to go?"

Dave laughed. "No, bella it's not." He kissed her forehead. "But tradition is tradition and as much as I don't want you to go, I know you have to. You'll be fine. Your parents, and Lindsay and the girls are all there tonight to help. And I will see you tomorrow morning at the Church, then we'll get this all done, and legally and in the eyes of God, you will be my wife."

"I love you David Rossi." She looked up at him.

"I love you too, Nicolette Rossi."

She turned to get into the truck, and then stopped. "Dave?"

"What is it bella?"

"I don't want anyone to know yet."

"Know what?"

She put her hands over her belly. Then he clued in.

"My lips are sealed love. Now get going, your dad's getting anxious."

With that she got into the truck. As it pulled out from the stall, she stuck her head out of the window and blew him a kiss. He blew one back. Once they were out of sight, he went back inside to polish his shoes and get everything in order for the next day. Hotch, Morgan, Reid and Sean as well as Dakota were all going to be arriving soon. Hotch was getting anxious about being away from Emily. She was due in a month or so, and like with Jack, he was worried about complications. So far everything was great and Jack was going to stay with her. Reid had gotten adjusted to two infants in his house. Both Henry and Gwen were good babies. Morgan had adjusted to fatherhood perfectly. He was used to the lack of sleep and he and Pen were so happy. Dave looked down at his bare left hand. They wanted this done right, so Father Ignacy had requested that they remove their rings, and have them blessed during the Wedding Mass. His hand felt naked. Sean and Jessica were very happy. They were going to be doing a small ceremony here in a couple of weeks before heading back to D.C. with the rest of Bella and Jess's things. Dakota on the other hand, had been spending his time divided between taking care of Mina, and badgering Dave about being a father. Mina wouldn't be going back to D.C. until after the baby was born, which was any day now. Mina had spent all of her time at the farm. It seemed the nice fresh air was keeping her calm. Dakota and Mina and baby, when he or she decided to make their appearance would be staying with Lettie and Dave until they were done with the Canadian BAU. This way Lettie was always safe, and she still had one of her best friends with her.

About an hour after Lettie and the babies had left, the guys arrived. Hotch was going to be Dave's best man, one last time. Lettie had asked Lindsay to be her maid of honor, since she had been left out of the original wedding. Dave didn't know more than the color scheme and what time to arrive at the Church. They organized the suits and shoes in the office, then they set up sleeping bags in the living room, guest room and one in the office. It seemed the apartment was exactly big enough for all these men. They were going to have a small bachelor's party even though, all of them were married, well except Sean. Dakota and Mina had surprised everyone, except Lettie when they had a small private ceremony in D.C. the day before taking off for Alberta. They went out for supper then headed to the pub that was not far from their apartment for a night of drinking, and karaoke. They called it a night early enough to get some sleep, because they were sure that if they were late getting to the Church that Lettie would have their hides.

* * *

_***AYW*AYW*AYW*AYW*AYW*

* * *

**_

"Dad… come on." Lettie looked at him.

"I don't get enough time with them." He gave her the puppy eyes she had given him so many times growing up.

"Daddy! You've been there since they were born."

"So?"

"So, you see them all the time!" She reached for her children.

"Sweetheart, you have a houseful of women. Including your mother and mother-in-law. Do you really think I get to hold them and spoil them that often?" He tickled Brennan's tummy.

"I guess not. I'm taking you and Mom will be watching them?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow. Dave and I can't really hold them while we go through the ceremony."

Roger smiled. "Oh yeah, that. Sure we'll watch them." He was now making funny faces at Calleigh who was cooing and laughing at her Pépère.

"Great. Now Mom wants to see me about the dress again." She kissed her father's cheek, her babies' foreheads and then went back to the sewing room.

She tried on the gown on last time. It was perfect. Then she looked at the bridesmaids' dresses. They too were perfect. Bernadette smiled. "Excited?"

"Excited. Nervous. Ecstatic. Mom, this is just all so fast."

"Sweetheart, you're already married to him. It's not like he's gonna stand you up at the altar."

"I know, but there's just so much going on."

"You are and always be my little girl, so here's my advice. Don't worry so much. It's not good for you." Bernadette hugged her tightly. "Your dad and I have been wondering though."

"Mom." Lettie had a feeling this wasn't going to be a conversation she wanted.

"No, we know that after this all done and you're system is set up here that you'll probably be going back to D.C. and we're fine with that. We would like to know though, are you and Dave planning on having more children in the future?"

"Yes mom. When it happens, we'll let you know." Lettie laughed.

"Good, and don't worry, now that your dad is talking about retiring, we'll fly down to visit you often enough."

"Awe. Thanks mom." Lettie heard Calleigh crying. "Gotta go check to make sure dad's okay out there."

Bernadette laughed. "I'm sure he's fine." She put everything away and went off to check on her family. When she got there, Roger was changing Brennan and Lettie was feeding Calleigh. Mama was sitting on the glider rocker, folding towels.

"Isabella, you don't have to do that. You're our guest." Bernadette said.

"I already told her that." Roger smiled. "She won't listen."

"You help at Davey's, so I help here." Mama smiled.

"I see where Dave gets his stubbornness from." Lettie laughed as she burped Calleigh.

"Well, if he's stubborn, and you're stubborn… these two and any others you have in the future will be stubborn." Roger laughed.

"Was their biological father stubborn?" Mama asked.

Lettie nodded. "Very much so."

"Then, you will have your hands full, yes?" Mama laughed.

"Yep, I guess I will, but I have a wonderful family, and Dave, so I'm not so worried about it."

This brought laughter to everyone else. Soon, Lindsay, Jessica, and the others arrived and Mina came down stairs from her nap. She was a little uncomfortable with being almost 9 months pregnant but she was happy. The girls tried on their gowns, showed them off and then changed. Once they were changed, they begged and pleaded that Lettie show hers.

She shook her head. "Nope, you all get to see it tomorrow, at the Church, when everyone else does. It's the one surprise I want to have."

Eventually they stopped trying. They helped Mama and Bernadette make supper, then they ate. Their night consisted of oogling over their children, all of whom were still small, except for Bella, Jack and Henry. They were a little older, but still. The babies slept, Mama and Bernadette took the younger children with Roger to the movies. The girls' night consisted of popcorn, and chick flicks. No one had even noticed that Lettie wasn't drinking any of the wine or coolers that they had. They called it a night after finishing "The Backup Plan" and headed to the basement for one last sleepover. Lettie missed having Dave's arms around her, but she knew that tomorrow everything would be all right and perfect. Life would go back to the 'normal' it should be. She fell asleep almost instantly and dreamt of her future.

* * *

_**A/N: Alrighty… so next chapter will be the big day! Yay! Aren't we all excited? *looks around and hears crickets* or not, either way, all fluff and happiness for a while.. a nice treat! Anyhow thanks for reading and please review!**_

_**For those members who have Facebook, MissAmieB has started a Criminal Minds FFnet group. Please feel free to find it and join. It's another way to catch up on updates and talk about our stories! **_

_**Also please vote for "As You Wish" in the Profiler's Choice Awards. Thank you all for nominating it and thank you in advance for your votes if you vote for it. It's up for Best OC-Driven Fic! **_

_**.net/topic/74868/33067839/1/#33067839**_

_**that's the link!**_

_**Ti amo!**_

_**Nicole **_


	67. Morning of the Big Day

_**A/N: Alrighty… It's the big day! Yay! This time I promise there will be no drama, nor will there be any trips to the hospital… like last time. Please enjoy… may be a little shorter compared to previous ones… but I am recovering from food poisoning today so not too much energy, but I do have ideas that need to come out of my head…**_

**_Please read and review!_**

_**Je t'aimes!**_

_**Nicole**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Big Day…**

Dave woke up bright and early. The sun was barely peeking through the windows. He was anxious and excited. Today was his wedding…again. He didn't know why but today just felt perfect. He kept quiet as to not wake the others. He showered, shaved and made breakfast. When the scent of breakfast flowed into the other rooms, the others began to stir. They ate breakfast, then in an orderly fashion, they showered and began to change. Dave called the farm to make sure Lettie was okay. He didn't let on to her pregnancy, but he was a little worried that all of this excitement would make pregnancy symptoms a little more obvious. Roger had confirmed she was well, and the she and the other girls had gone to get their hair and makeup done. Dave smiled when Roger told him that he had taken Brennan and Calleigh for a walk this morning and introduced them to Lettie's cats Cuddles and Duchess, whom had adored the newest members of their family. Dave thanked his father in law and then went to go put on his suit. Lettie had given him free reigns over the suits, except that they were to be suits with ties and no tuxes. Dave hated tuxes so that was no problem. The suit he wore was black, with tiny silver pinstripes, barely noticeable. He had white dress shirt, silver vest and an orchid colored tie. The orchid, silver and black were the color scheme for the wedding. He looked in the mirror and smiled. Today was definitely the best day of his life. He walked out of his bedroom and waited for the others in the living room. He looked down at his watch. They had to leave in 20 minutes or they were going to face the wrath of a woman they didn't want to piss off.

Soon they were all in the living room. Dakota and Mina were going to be the MCs, providing Mina was still up to it. He was dressed in a charcoal suit, black dress shirt with a silver tie. Sean, Aaron, Derek, and Spencer were all dressed in plain black suits, black dress shirts, orchid colored vests and silver ties.

"All ready?" Dave asked.

"Yes." Hotch laughed. "Let's go. You look like you're ready to run there."

"Damn straight. You don't want my wife to be pissed off at you. And I really don't want her mad at me."

They all laughed and headed out to the trucks that were decorated in silver, orchid and black colored ribbons, and pompoms. 'Just Married' was painted in silver and orchid on the tailgate of the black truck that Dave would be driving. Lettie had opted out on the limo suggestion.

They headed out to Morinville, praying that the traffic would be light this early on a Saturday morning.

* * *

_***AYW*AYW*AYW*AYW*AYW***_

_**

* * *

**_

Lettie got up at dawn. She was too anxious. That and the morning sickness. She had a long hot shower to relax. She prayed that baby would not mess too much with her emotions or cause her to get sick today. She put her hands over her still very flat belly.

"Baby, this is Mommy. Can you please not make mommy sick today? Just today. You can play around all the rest of the time you're in there… just today is very special for Mommy and Daddy." And almost instantly, the nausea left and she felt more at peace. "Thank you baby. Mommy and Daddy love you very much."

She slipped into a pair of sweats and a button up top and went to have a small breakfast of toast and nutella. Her dad came down into the kitchen soon after toting Calleigh and Brennan. He set them up on his lap and began to feed them.

"Daddy, I can do that." She offered.

"No, I'm fine. I like spending time with them." Roger smiled as he went back to feeding his grandchildren.

By this point the others were up and getting ready to head to the salon to get their hair and make up done. Roger was going to do chores once his niece got there to watch them. He did chores quickly and made sure the chickens would be fine for food that evening. His neighbor was going to come by in the evening to pick the eggs. He showered and got dressed. He wasn't putting the suit on until they were ready to leave for the Church. He took the twins who were going to be the last ones getting ready outside for a bit. He laughed as the army of farm cats they had approached him. They were like his other babies. He sat on the ground, with the twins on his lap. The cats slowly approached, unsure of what these little creatures were. Cuddles and Duchess, the two cats that Lettie had found and raised, were the bravest ones as they approached and rub themselves against the babies. Calleigh grabbed at Cuddles, who didn't care. Brennan hit Duchess then tugged at her fur. She didn't seem to care either. After a while, Calleigh and Brennan started to fuss, so Roger took them back to the house, fed them and was bathing them when Lettie and the others returned. By this point Dave had called to check on everything. The girls went downstairs to change into their gowns. Each one had a different style of gown, but in the same orchid satin and sheer. They were going to leave well before Lettie, Roger and Bernadette. The twins would be staying with Mémère Bernadette for most of the day. Bernadette and Roger got dressed first while Lettie dressed Calleigh and Brennan. They didn't fight as much as Lettie had thought they would. Once they were dressed, Roger put them in their car seats, while Bernadette helped Lettie into her gown. Once she was in the gown, Bernadette attached the veil to the headpiece already in Lettie's hair. Lettie took in the full effect of the gown and veil.

"You look beautiful." Bernadette sighed. "Oh Nicolette. I'm so happy for you." She hugged her daughter.

"Thanks Mom. Wow." She looked in the mirror one last time before opening the sewing room door and stepping out into the kitchen where Roger was entertaining the twins.

He turned around and his jaw dropped. His little girl was definitely all grown up and as biased as it was… she was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen. He kissed her cheek. "You look amazing."

Lettie blushed. "Thanks Daddy."

Roger turned to the twins. "Doesn't Mommy look pretty?"

The twins were cooing and smiling and blowing bubbles. Bernadette laughed. "I think that means yes."

Roger looked at his watch. "Alright. It's almost that time. Let's get going." Roger took Calleigh's carrier, and Bernadette took Brennan's and they put them into Bernadette's car. Then Roger helped Lettie into the truck and they headed off to the Church.

They arrived and Lettie stayed in the truck. She was gonna keep this gown a surprise right up until the moment she walked down the aisle. Everyone else was in the Church; guests were arriving, but Dave and his groomsmen hadn't arrived yet. Lettie and everyone else were starting to worry. They knew he hadn't gotten cold feet, but where the hell was he?

* * *

_***AYW*AYW*AYW*AYW*AYW***_

_**

* * *

**_

"We're dead." Morgan pointed to the clock on the truck's dash.

Dave glared at him. "Don't remind me."

"I thought you knew the way?" Dakota asked again.

"I do, but what I didn't know was that this was blocked by a god damned Farmers' Market!" Dave hit the steering wheel.

"Calm down." Morgan said. "Don't make me call Hotch and tell him you're having a melt down."

Dave growled. "The wedding is supposed to start in 45 minutes. We are still that far from there. Lettie is going to freak."

"Call her?" Dakota suggested. The earned him a death glare.

"And have her kill me?" Dave shook his head. "No thank you."

They turned down a side street and prayed it would get them out of this roadblock from hell. With 15 minutes to go before the ceremony was set to start, they were about 30 minutes from the town. They had found the way out of the city but now was getting to Morinville was the panic. The clock seemed to go faster than they were driving. Dave floored it, and Hotch followed suit. They were soon going 140 km/h. Soon flashing lights were behind them and a high-speed chase was in motion.

"Lettie is not going to like you getting arrested, Rossi!" Morgan exclaimed. "Pull over!"

"I will not be late for my wedding!" Dave said through gritted teeth.

"Dave, pull over. Explain to them what's going on… it's better than killing yourself, or having Lettie kill you for getting arrested on your wedding." Dakota offered from the backseat.

"Plus you're already married to her!" Morgan screeched as Dave wove in and out of the cars on the highway.

"PULL OVER!" They all shouted at him.

Dave finally caved, knowing that he didn't need to cause a pile-up on the highway. The RCMP surrounded both trucks, demanding that they get out with their hands in the air. They reluctantly did so. The constables rushed forward and checked them for weapons. Finally they were able to put their hands down. The lead constable stepped forward.

"Can you explain to me, why you were going over 140 down a highway into Morinville?" He asked Dave.

"I'm late for my wedding." Dave answered honestly.

The constables looked them over, taking note of the suits and the decorations on the trucks.

"Who's the lucky bride?" The constable asked again.

"How would you know her?" Dakota asked from the group.

"We're the Morinville detachment. We know almost everyone in this town, and if you're getting married there, most likely the bride is from here." Another officer answered. "There are only two weddings in town today. Lettie Labonté's at the Catholic Church, and Jessie Pollock's at the United."

"Lettie is my wife." Dave spoke up.

"Is your wife?" The officers looked to him in confusion.

"This wedding is our real wedding. We were married in D.C. before the twins were born, and I'd love to explain all of this to you but if you know Lettie, she'll be ready to rip me to shreds." Dave pleaded.

The officers understood. When Lettie was about 20, she had almost run a group of them over when her aunt had passed away, so they knew it would not be good to permit the groom to be late. They hopped in and they gave him a police escort to the Church. They turned on the lights and sirens and soon they were there. Dave and his groomsmen ran into the Church, arriving at the front out of breath.

Lettie had watched all of this from the truck in the back parking lot. She laughed. He had some explaining to do, but that could be done later. The officers parked their cruisers on either side of her dad's truck. They got out and they opened her door.

"Lettie." They greeted her. One of them extended his hand and helped her out of the truck. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Please tell me you're not going to arrest me husband?"

"Not arrest him, he may get a ticket though. We haven't decided on it yet." The older constable kissed her cheek. "Though, we would be very honored to give you an escort in and to watch you two exchange vows."

"Well, you're all welcome to stay for the ceremony, I appreciate the escort and I am extending an invitation to you all for supper as well."

The constables nodded and smiled. Roger came to the truck. "Is everything alright?"

Lettie nodded. "Yes, let's not keep everyone waiting." She slipped her arm through her father's and they made their way up the Church steps, RCMP in front of them.

The RCMP went in ahead and gave sign for the bridesmaids to start their walk up the aisle. They closed the inside doors to allow Lettie the full element of surprise. They took their seats to the rear of the Church. Soon the opening notes to the traditional Wedding March began to play and the doors were pulled open slowly.

After the bridesmaids began the slow walk down the aisle, preceded by Bella, Jack and Henry; Rémi, Lettie's brother, walked Bernadette and Mama up the aisle, Mama carrying Brennan and Bernadette carrying Calleigh. During this time, Roger placed the blusher veil over Lettie's face smiling. "All ready?"

She nodded. "Always. I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Cocotte."

Lettie felt a single tear roll down her cheek hearing her father call her the nickname that had been special for her as a toddler. The Wedding March began, and the doors opened to her future… again.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was almost 6000 words so I divided it up and I ended up adding more to it than originally planned... so yeah, consequences of being sick. SORRY! Don't worry Dave is not going to prison. Hopefully, you've enjoyed it thus far!**_

_**Ti amo!**_

_**Nicole**_


	68. The Ceremony, Reception & Wedding Night

_**A/N: Okay, so this took a lot longer than I had planned to update. So quick recap, Dave almost got arrested on the way to the Church for the ceremony. Lettie was worried, and when we left, the Wedding March was playing and Lettie and her Daddy were walking down the aisle.**_

_***Looks up* okay, I think that covers it. So now the ceremony and the reception.**_

_**This story is actually nearing an end, but the good news… There will be a sequel!**_

_**Yes, I have a sequel planned and it is going to be awesome!**_

_**So without further ado… the chapter we've all been waiting for!**_

_**Je t'aimes! **_

_**Nicole

* * *

**_

_During this time, Roger placed the blusher veil over Lettie's face smiling. "All ready?"_

_She nodded. "Always. I love you Daddy."_

"_I love you too Cocotte." _

_Lettie felt a single tear roll down her cheek hearing her father call her the nickname that had been special for her as a toddler. The Wedding March began, and the doors opened to her future… again.

* * *

_

***AYW*AYW*AYW*AYW*AYW*

* * *

**

Everyone in the Church stood and turned back to watch as Lettie was walked down the aisle on the arm of her very proud father. Everyone was in awe of her gown.

This time she had chosen a style she had admired since she was much younger. It was a sweetheart neckline. The straps were made of white and orchid chiffon, they were gathered. The top was very fitted down to her hips. The embroidery of roses along the top was done in the same orchid shade of purple as was on her straps, and the same shade of orchid as her bride's maids' gowns. The top also gathered to the one side. The skirt was full, but not poofy. It flowed naturally from her hips. It was white and the train and the back of the skirt had purple roses flowing down it. Her flowers were lilacs and orchids, white baby's breath and some baby white roses. Her hair was shorter, with a bunch of baby's breath in it under her veil. Her headpiece had belonged to her mother. She made her way up the aisle, smiling at their friends and family gathered there. Dave smiled as he watched her radiantly make her way to him.

Roger and Lettie made their way to the front of the Church. Dave met them at the bottom of the steps that led to where they would be exchanging their vows. Roger kissed his daughter, shook Dave's hand and waited for Father to ask "Who gives this woman?" After he answered that he and Bernadette did, he went to sit with his wife, son and grandchildren.

The ceremony was also a full Mass. Once they signed the register and were introduced, once again, as Mr. and Mrs. Dave and Lettie Rossi, they walked down the aisle, arm in arm. They weren't doing a receiving line, but the officers who had pulled him over were waiting for them just outside the church doors.

"Congratulations Lettie." They said as they took their turns hugging her. They then shook Dave's hand. The last one, the lead constable, shook his hand then gave him a sheet of paper. "A happy day and this is your gift from us to you." He smiled.

Dave looked down at the paper. It was a speeding ticket, with a giant happy face and 'Congratulations' on the bottom.

Lettie looked at it and laughed. "They coulda pulled your licence and then you'd be screwed, because I can't drive in this thing." She pointed to her gown.

Dave laughed. "True. Thank you. It means a lot not to be thrown in jail for my wedding night."

The constables laughed. Lettie glared at them playfully. "I refuse to spend my wedding night in a jail cell."

"No worries." The constables laughed. "Congratulations again, and all the best in the future. Your little ones are adorable by the way." They waved and headed back to their patrol cars to continue on with their duty to serve and protect.

They went to the Church Park to take some pictures then to the farm. Lettie wanted some wedding portraits taken in the golden fields and near the equipment that had been a big part of her upbringing. Then they did the family and team portraits. As the sun began to set, they did the final portraits of Lettie and Dave, as well as them with the twins. Then they headed to the hall where supper was being served and the dance was to be held. Lettie kissed her babies then Roger put them in his car. Dave and Lettie hugged their families and then they too got in their truck and headed off to the hall.

They arrived at the hall, Dakota informed them that everyone was seated and ready for them to come in. He left them to go announce their arrival. They made their entrance and seated themselves at the head table. Dakota made quick introductions, and gave quick stories on everyone. He then explained how Dave and Lettie had met, leaving out the gorier details. Then Dave went to the mic to announce that supper was served, and that when the meal was almost over speeches would commence.

Like at the first wedding, the speeches were short, sweet and to the point. It was followed by a new slideshow, depicting their growth as a couple and family. Then Roger and Bernadette re-welcomed Dave to their family, as did Mama for Lettie. After dishes were taken away, and toasts were made, the bride and groom made their way to the dance floor. Their first dance was to "Lost in this Moment with You" by Big and Rich. Then they took the twins and had a special dance with them. That song was "Then." By Brad Paisley. Soon the bridal party joined them. And after that was all done, the floor filled with guests and they danced into the early hours of the next morning.

Around 1am, it was time for the bouquet and garter toss. Lettie's cousin Lindsay caught the bouquet, while her brother caught the garter. Rémi was very red by the time everyone left him alone. Lettie went in search of Mina. She hadn't looked so good around the time the dance started, so she wanted to check on her very pregnant best friend. She found her in the bathroom.

"Mina? Is everything alright?"

Mina looked worse than earlier. She knew what was going on, but she wasn't about to ruin her friend's dream wedding. "Yeah. Just tired." She lied.

"Riiiight." Lettie knelt by her. "You're lying through your teeth. Is it the baby?"

"I'm sorry Lettie." Mina broke down.

"Why?" Lettie looked at her, worried.

Mina sobbed, then clutched at her belly. "The baby's coming." She bit out.

Lettie's eye's bulged. "Now?"

"Yeah…. I'm sorry Lettie. I'm ruining your wedding."

Lettie laughed. "It's not ruining my wedding. I'm getting Dakota." Lettie got up to leave.

"No. Please, I don't want to wreck your special day."

"Mia… We've had all the fluff and sparkle. It's the next day. It's not like your barging in on my wedding night."

"But I am."

Lettie looked at her. "Mia, I will still have my wedding night. I'd just prefer that my niece or nephew be born in a hospital and not the hall restroom." Since Mia wasn't letting go of her arm, Lettie bellowed through the open door. "Dave! Dakota! Help!"

Luckily for her and Mia, both men were waiting outside the women's room for their wives to emerge. They ran into the bathroom and demanded in unison. "What's wrong?"

"Mia," Lettie pointed to her. "Is in labor. I want her to go to the hospital, could one of you fine gentleman call an ambulance."

Dave hopped on that part, while Dakota rushed to Mina's side. Asking her a thousand different questions. The most repeated one was "Why didn't you say anything?"

Mina tried explaining, but the contractions were coming hard and fast and she was barely able to string 2 words together. "Later." She finally managed.

Within no time the paramedics arrived. As much as Mina didn't want to cause a scene, it was a little too late for that. Everyone was wishing her well. Mina made Lettie promise she wouldn't come to the hospital until the next morning, so that Lettie could enjoy her wedding night. Lettie reluctantly agreed. She didn't want Mina upset, so she nodded, hugged her, and then the paramedics closed the doors and disappeared into the night.

Dave put his arms around Lettie. "It'll be alright bella."

"I know Dave. I just wish I could be with her, like she was for me." She sighed, leaning into him.

Dave brought her to face him. "Lettie, there's a huge difference between when you had the twins and her having her baby. She was your doctor. You can go in the morning. She and the baby will be fine. Dakota's there with her."

Lettie smiled and nodded. "I guess your right."

Suddenly Derek's voice was coming over the speakers, requesting that Mr. & Mrs. Rossi make one last appearance for the final dance of the night. Dave extended his arm, and Lettie looped her arm through his and they went back into the hall for one last dance.

The night ended without further incidence, as Lettie and Dave were going to wait to announce their pregnancy. Lettie and Dave were going to be spending the night at the farm, while her parents and Mama were taking the twins for the night to stay at Roger's town house. They quickly went to the farm but they didn't make it to the house. Lettie took off into the moonlight. Dave ran after her. He caught up to her and they fell into a soft pile of straw. Lettie was laughing.

"You alright bella?" Dave asked as he rolled her onto her back and positioned himself over her slightly.

She tried to stop giggling. "I'm perfect Dave." She sighed. "I couldn't be better."

Dave leaned down to her and gently kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her.

Dave looked around them. "This is going to be very interesting bella."

"How so Dave?" She asked, her breath hitching in her throat.

"We're under the moonlight, in a pile of straw." He smiled.

She grinned and whispered in his ear. "I've always had that roll in the hay, farmer's daughter fantasy."

He looked at her. "You've never?"

She shook her head.

"Then I can't say no." He kissed her deeply, then kissing along her jaw down her neck.

She began to moan as his quick hands lifted the skirt of her gown up. He gently rubbed his hand along the soft skin of her thigh. "Dave." She moaned.

"Put your arms around me again bella." He whispered hoarsely.

She tightly wrapped them around him. He lifted her up a little, and quickly unzipped her gown. He laid down his jacket and then laid her on top of it. He then began to slide the straps of her gown off her shoulders, kissing the newly exposed skin. All of this was so erotic to her. Her senses were heightened to no end. His hands slowly inched up her thigh to the warmth that was spreading throughout her core. He gently brushed against the orchid lace that covered her slick folds. That alone was almost enough to send her over the edge. Her body was arching up off his jacket and the straw.

"You like that bella?" He whispered against her neck as he flicked open her bra, exposing her oversensitive breasts to the slightly cooler night air.

She gasped. "Oh Dave. Yes." She cried out slightly as he ducked his head to the very tout peaks that stood out against her cream colored skin in the moonlight. He took one of them in his mouth, enjoying hearing her gasp. It was music to him. She pushed her body tighter up against his. His other hand gently moved the lace underwear she was wearing aside, gently stroking her very wet folds. He sucked harder on the peak that was so intoxicating to him. She had stopped breastfeeding the twins, but being pregnant again was causing her to be very sensitive again. She moaned his name as he switched nipples. The cool air hitting the one that had previously occupied his mouth sent shockwaves through her. Her body was tensing as she was about ready to explode.

"David!" She cried out, hands clutching tightly to the straw.

He looked up at her from sucking. "Yes my love?"

"I need you. Please, Dave, I need you in me." She whimpered.

"As you wish." He kissed his way back up her neck to her lips. "I love you Lettie. So damn much."

She let go of the straw and rapidly undid her husband's shirt, belt and pants. He quickly rid himself of his clothes and gently pulled her gown completely off of her. He gently placed it next to them, then knelt over her, admiring her perfection in the soft moonlight. He kissed from her toes, up along her leg, gently stopped to enjoy her sweetness, before continuing up her belly, then up her neck back to her lips. All throughout this, he was slowly lowering himself to her. He began kissing her lips, gently adding more passion. She opened her mouth more, allowing his tongue entry. Their tongues became entangled in a passionate dance. Soon her body was arching up to his, demanding that he be in her, that they be as one. She parted her legs, and with ease Dave slid into her hot, wet core. She gasped as he pushed himself deeper into her, kissing him deeper and faster.

To him, she was hot, wet and so tight. He stopped once he was deep in her. He looked down at her.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked.

"I'm admiring you cara." He said softly. "You're so beautiful. Wrap your legs around me."

She did what he asked. As she did that, it pushed him deeper into her. She moaned. Her volume grew louder as his movements became harder and faster. She wrapped her arms around him. She was tightening against him. He could tell she was close. Then again, so was he. That was when Lettie used all her strength to flip them over. Now Dave was on his back. Lettie continued what he had started, her legs still wrapped tightly around him. She gyrated her hips, pushing herself hard against him. He gently moved his hips alongside hers. She arched her back, giving Dave a perfect view of her breasts and the natural curves of her body. He put his hands on her hips guiding them and helping her with the motion. Then it hit them. She clamped down around him. It was to much, even for him. They both cried out as orgasm rolled over them. Lettie collapsed on her husband and he just held her tightly, kissing her forehead, then her cheeks, and finally her lips. He looked at her and kissed her again. He could feel her heart racing, and he was pretty sure she could feel his.

"You okay bella?"

She nodded. "Very much so."

"Then, let's go to the house. I don't particularly think your father is going to appreciate seeing us naked on his straw pile tomorrow morning when he comes to do chores."

Lettie giggled. "I don't think he'd like it to much either."

Dave gently got up from the straw. He then gathered his suit and Lettie's gown and handed them to her. Once she had a firm grip on them, he lifted Lettie out of the straw. They got to the house and went in. As Dave carried her up to their room, Lettie dropped their clothing. They went to bed, and fell asleep in each other's arm. Neither of them noticed that they had dragged straw into and around the house, and that both their clothes were covered in it. They were going to have a lot of explaining to do. That and they wouldn't be able to live down what Derek would have to say if he ever found out.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so that is the wedding, reception and wedding night. Please read and review, and I'm going to start working on the next parts.**_

_**Je t'aimes!**_

_**Nicole**_


	69. Mina's Baby

_**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I'm so happy to be back in a CM groove, though I will keep working on my SOA stories too. Just at the moment, Rossi is occupying my thoughts…. a lot! Anyhow… onto the story! **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW… I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU WHO DO REVIEW MY WORK!**_

_**JE T'AIMES!**_

_***NICOLE***_

_**

* * *

**_

Dave and Lettie slept in fairly late that morning. They awoke to hearing noises coming from the kitchen below them and they slowly made their way down the stairs. They saw the twins sitting in their little swings that Bernadette had bought them when they arrived in Alberta. They were cooing and blowing bubbles and reached for their parents as soon as they saw them.

Dave picked up Calleigh and smiled at her, whispering something in Italian. Brennan reached for Lettie and she picked him up and kissed his tiny hands and he smiled even wider. They made their way into kitchen. Mama was there with Bernadette. Both women were chopping veggies and something on the stove smelled absolutely delicious.

"Good morning." Lettie smiled, kissing her mother than Mama on the cheeks.

"It's afternoon." Bernadette smiled.

Dave looked up at the clock. "Oh, so it is. Good afternoon then."

They all laughed.

"Where's Dad?" Lettie asked.

"Doing chores. Chad will be coming by later to take over while we're on our trip and you two enjoy your honeymoon." Bernadette answered, scraping chopped carrots into the pot on the stove.

"I still don't see why I can't know where we're going." Lettie pouted, sitting in the closest chair, putting Brennan on her lap and played 'Horsie' with him.

"Because, bella, it's the way Davey is. If he wants it to be a surprise, then it's going to be a surprise. Nothing you can do to change that about him." Mama grinned. "He did the same thing to me for my birthday one year. Trust me, in the end it will all be worth it."

Lettie sighed and then spoke in baby language to her son whose bright blue eyes just stared up at her, twinkling. Brennan and Calleigh were very happy babies and were easy to keep. Lettie was so lost in admiring her children that when the phone rang, she jumped.

"Easy bella. It's just the phone." Dave said as he picked it up. "Hello." He waited a few moments, nodded (even though the person on the other end couldn't see him) and thanked them. He then hung up the phone. "That was Dakota."

"Is Mina alright?" Lettie asked worriedly.

"She's fine. She'd like us to come in and visit for a bit, before we take off for our honeymoon."

Lettie looked at the clock. "Can we leave for our surprise destination tomorrow then?"

"I'll call and arrange it. Go get ready and we'll leave as soon as you're ready to go." Dave took Brennan from her, kissing her gently on the lips and taking the twins to get ready.

Lettie ran down the stairs to the shower. She quickly showered, changed and then went to finish dressing Calleigh, while Dave showered and dressed. By the time they were almost all ready to go, Derek, Aaron and Spencer showed up.

"What are you all doing here?" Dave asked as he put Brennan into his car seat, which was on the kitchen table.

"Well the ladies are all wanting news on Mina, and since your cells are turned off we came in search of you." Derek smiled. He looked at the ground.

Dave and Lettie's clothes from the wedding were still on the ground, covered in straw. Derek picked up Dave's suit jacket and shook it out. Straw covered the linoleum. He looked between the couple. "Have a roll in the hay last night?" He snickered.

Lettie's jaw dropped, but she quickly recomposed herself. "Actually that's stray not hay." And grabbed Calleigh's carrier and headed for the door. "You may want to learn the difference, this way maybe you and Pen can try it." She quipped as she walked out the door.

Dave snickered, grabbing Brennan's carrier and headed after his wife. "She's learning, and you might want to learn to watch what you say there Morgan, she carries a gun and she don't like being embarrassed about things like that."

Morgan chased after them. "Hey. I didn't mean to upset her."

Dave looked up from the shoe he was tying. "You didn't upset her. Just know that as she gets used to your sense of humor, that she'll be able to retort back just as fast."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Watch what you say, because otherwise you'll be getting a taste of your own medicine." Dave finished tying his shoes. "I'd be careful."

Derek nodded. Dave and Lettie headed out as soon as they put the carriers in Lettie's Charger that Dave had had flown up for her. They headed out to the hospital, with Aaron, driving the others, on their tail. Lettie called JJ from the car and told them they were headed out to see Mina. JJ said they'd meet them there once Henry had his bath. Once Dave had the car in cruise, he took Lettie's hand and held it as they drove, occasionally rubbing the precious ring on her left hand that symbolized how they were bonded in every way possible now. He was happier than he ever had been since he met her. Lettie would alternate her gaze between Dave's hand touching hers and playing with the ring, and her babies. This is what she had always dreamed of so now it was her reality, and nothing would stop her from living it to the fullest. They arrived at the hospital a short while later.

Once Dave had parked the truck, and the others arrived, they headed up to the Maternity ward. They asked for Mina's room, and were told she had just delivered.

"Just delivered?" Lettie asked.

The nurse at the desk nodded. "Yep. The doctors are still with her. You can see her in a few minutes, as soon as they've done cleaning and weighing the baby."

"Thank you." Lettie smiled, and then started rocking Brennan's carrier as he started to fuss a little. "Is there somewhere we can wait?"

The nurse pointed down the hall. "Just there. Her husband will probably come out to get you soon. He told me their family would be coming soon."

Lettie smiled and then the whole group headed towards the waiting room. They barely had time to sit when Dakota ran into the room. "You made it!" He exclaimed.

"Yea. So baby's good?" Dave asked.

"Mina wants to see you and Lettie first." Dakota said, stringing the words together so quickly that they barely made out the words.

Emily, who was standing in the corner, asked. "Well can't you tell us if it's a boy or a girl."?

They never got the answer because Lettie and Dave took off after Dakota who rushed from the room.

"We'll find out eventually." Reid said, but that was met by three glaring women. He shut his mouth and stared at his sleeping daughter in his arms.

Lettie and Dave followed Dakota into Mina's room. Here in Alberta, was different than what they had in seen in D.C. Here the women delivered the baby in their own room, unless it was a C-section, and the baby stayed with the mother. Nurseries and Delivery Rooms had gone the way of the dodo here, and Lettie personally thought it was better for the mother and the baby. The nurses were just leaving and Mina was in bed, with a tiny bundle in her arms. She looked tired, but she also looked really happy. She smiled even wider as her best friend entered the room.

"Lettie." She smiled. "I'm so happy you could come. I hope I'm not keeping you from your honeymoon."

"We're leaving tomorrow." Lettie saw the look change on Mina's face. "Don't worry about it. We still get a full two weeks, and Dave isn't telling me anything. Plus I wouldn't miss this for the world." Lettie walked over to Mina.

Dakota was already there, admiring the little miracle that was nestled in his wife's arms. He put his little finger into the baby's tiny hand and it instinctively wrapped its tiny fingers around his. He was in absolute awe. "He's so perfect." He whispered.

"He?" Lettie looked to Mina.

Mina nodded. "Yep. He. His name is Jacen. Jacen David Messer. I'm hoping you and Dave could be his godparents?"

Lettie smiled and looked to her husband. He nodded. "We'd be honored." She looked down into the little bundle. Jacen was asleep. "How big was he?"

"Eight pounds even." Dakota said proudly. Like Dave, Dakota may not have been that baby's father, but he was proud to be a father and already they could see how much he loved their son.

"Congratulations!" Dave exclaimed. He went and hugged his closest friend and admired his newest godchild. "You did a great job Mina."

"Thanks Dave." She smiled. She turned to Lettie. "Would you like to hold him?"

Lettie grinned. "Of course." She gently took Jacen from his mother's arms and cradled him. He opened his eyes a little, yawned and closed them again. "He's so precious."

Mina laughed. "Yeah, well he's precious now and will be for a while, but I really don't know how you had Brennan and Calleigh without an epidural."

"I thought you were getting one?" Dave asked.

"She did, but according to her, it didn't help much." Dakota smiled.

Mina turned to her husband and glared at him. "You try pushing something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of lemon?"

Dave snickered, earning a glare from his own wife. "I didn't say anything."

"You're thinking it, Dave. I can see it in your eyes." Lettie said as she went around the bed to show Dave a closer look of their godson. While showing Jacen to Dave, Lettie asked Mina. "I thought you said it was more like the size of an orange?"

"Don't humor them! You're supposed to be on my side." Mina semi-whined.

"I am on your side Mina. But I had twins… I'm pretty sure that it's not the size of a lemon?"

"What's not the size of a lemon?" Pen's voice came from the doorway. "Knock Knock?" She poked her head in.

"Come in Pen." Lettie said handing Jacen back to his father. "Were they getting fussy?"

"Derek changed Brennan, but Calleigh's getting hungry and your hubby took off with the diaper bag and her bottle when he came in here." Pen smiled. She came in first carrying Calleigh's carrier and handed a whimpering Calleigh back to her mother. "There you go cupcake. Mommy and daddy can feed you."

The others came in. Emily carried Brennan's carrier in. She too was getting close to delivery, and they couldn't wait for another baby to come into their rapid growing family. "Brennan's down for the count. Jack kept him entertained."

"Well, someone gonna tell us about the baby?" Derek quipped as he popped his head in.

Mina and Dakota smiled. Dakota looked down at his sleeping son. "Yes. Well, everyone, this is Jacen David Messer. He was born almost an hour ago, weighing in at an even eight pounds."

A unanimous 'Awe' filled the room. They all took turns holding him and cooing over him. The whole time he was passed around, Jacen didn't make a sound.

When it was Derek's turn to hold him, he smiled. "Hey J.D."

"J.D.?" Mina asked.

"You named him Jacen David. Initials are J.D." Derek smirked.

"Great he already has a nickname and he's barely an hour old." Mina shook her head laughing.

The whole group laughed. They spent a while chatting about all the babies, and how all of their children would be best of friends. Through out it, Lettie couldn't help but wonder what the others would say when she announced her pregnancy in a few months. She knew no matter what that this little one would be very loved. Finally the nurse came and told them that it was time for mommy and baby to rest and that they would have to leave for a little while. The others left quickly, but Dave and Lettie took a little longer to leave because they had to gather their own baby supplies.

"Thank you again so much for coming Lettie. I didn't mean to cut into your honeymoon." Mina sighed as she took her son back.

"Mina, it's okay. I wasn't leaving here until I met your baby." Lettie hugged her. "You guys stay at our place while we're gone. You'll have all the baby stuff you need."

"Lettie, Dave you don't have to do that." Dakota said.

Dave turned to them. "Guys, you've done so much for us that no amount of money can pay back. Stay there. You'll be able to spend time as a family without interruptions."

"Are you sure?" Mina asked them again.

Lettie and Dave nodded. "Yes. Trust me, it's going to be worth it."

They hugged, and Lettie kissed her godson, and she and Dave left the new parents to bond with their son.

The others were waiting for them in the main lobby.

"We were thinking of getting a bite to eat." Hotch said.

"That would be nice. A celebration supper." Lettie looked to Dave.

"Whatever she wants, I do." Dave smiled.

This brought laughter from the women that surrounded them. Reid looked a little confused. Derek explained that the best way to make a marriage work was to always agree with the wife. Reid started to argue that that wasn't true at all. The others put an end to it, since they didn't want to be there all night debating on what makes a marriage work. They agreed to head to a local favorite, since Lettie said it had always had the best lasagna in the city, as well as the best prime rib. When they approached the restaurant, they saw that sure enough they had chosen the restaurant with the best prime rib in town, as there was a huge sign out front that read: "Voted Best Prime Rib-2010". They went in and got the largest table available. They sat. The men ordered the prime rib, while the women ordered the lasagna, making their waitress's job very easy. They ate and talked about the recent events that had taken place. Soon they got to the subject of Lettie and Dave's honeymoon.

Lettie looked at them. "I know nothing. The man is guarding this like it's Area 51 or something."

Dave snickered. "I'm not taking you to see aliens babe, I don't have enough clearance for that."

This caused Lettie to laugh, choking a little on her soda. "Dave, I don't find aliens a huge turn on nor are they romantic as a honeymoon destination." She tried not to laugh or smile, but it couldn't be helped.

"I know bella." He took her hand and kissed it. "That is why we're going where we're going tomorrow. And I'm still not telling you where we're going."

"I want to know!" Lettie feigned a temper tantrum.

"It's a surprise." Dave smiled, taking another bite of his prime rib.

Emily spoke up. "Take all the surprises he gives you Lettie. They'll be the best memories to have when a case is really hard, or if you're ever apart."

Lettie took that and pondered in it. Emily had a point. "Thanks Em."

They enjoyed the rest of the meal, and then each of them had a sundae, and Henry and Jack were thrilled that they got special ones. After supper, the others were going to go for a walk while Dave and Lettie headed home to pack.

"Hotch, can you and Derek drive us to the airport tomorrow?"

"Sure we can do that. Who's watching the twins while your gone?" Derek asked.

Dave pulled his friends aside and made sure Lettie was distracted with putting the twins in the car. "Mama, and Lettie's parents are coming along. They're gonna be staying in a hotel in the city, where as Lettie and I will be in a villa on a private beach that I bought."

"So this way you can see them, but still have grown up time." Derek grinned.

Aaron shook his head. "We'll drive you. You gonna tell us where you're going?"

"Hell no, if my wife corners you, she'll torture you til you tell her. I only know. Mama, Roger and Bernadette don't even know where we're headed. They just know what we need and that's it."

"Dave, your brave to be doing this." Aaron said as he patted Dave on the back.

"I hope she doesn't torture you to get the location details." Derek shook his friend's hand. "Good luck with her. What time you want us to pick you up?"

"Flight leaves at noon." Dave said, sensing that Lettie was walking towards them. "Thanks guys. I'm coming dear, just making sure we had a ride to the airport."

"Right… Come on sweetheart." She grinned. "The babies need sleep and if we have to leave early tomorrow, we need sleep too."

"Yes Ma'am." Dave mock saluted her. "Let's go."

She looked between Hotch and Morgan and then turned on her heel to follow Dave back to the car. They took off and headed home. Tomorrow, paradise would be there waiting for them.

* * *

_**A/N: That my lovelies is Ch. 69. I hope you enjoyed it! So Mina had a baby boy. Jacen is pronounced like Jason. So honeymoon chapter is next… yes I know it's taken forever to get there, but it's there. It's next and it's getting posted tomorrow! I hope anyhow!**_

_**Je T'aimes!**_

_**Nicole**_


	70. Honeymoon

_**A/N: This is the long awaited chapter… The Honeymoon! 70 chapters later… Yay! *does a little dance* Read, Enjoy and then review!**_

_**Je T'aimes!**_

_**Nicole

* * *

**_

After a day's delay, the not-so-newly weds were ready for their long-awaited honeymoon. Lettie knew nothing more than what she needed: sunscreen, bathing suits and her passport. She was really curious as to what Dave had planned. She also knew that no matter what she did, that her husband wasn't about to divulge his secret plans.

"Dave, I'm worried about the twins and being away from them for so long." She had told him a week earlier.

His response had been. "That is why our parents, along with the babies, are coming with us. They won't be with us directly, but close enough for us to get to them, if we need to."

That had calmed her down somewhat. This would be the first time that she would be away from Calleigh and Brennan for more than a few hours at a time. It was going to be hard, but she knew it would be even worse when she went back to work full-time.

Lettie was finishing packing when there was a knock at the door. She looked up and saw her husband standing there in nothing but a pair of jeans that were riding lower than usual.

"You ready bella?" He asked

Lettie looked at him, then shook her head. "Are you sure that this all I need." She pointed at her half filled suitcase.

He left the doorway & looked through it. "Yes dear. We're going for our honeymoon. Do you really think we're going to be needing lots of clothes?" He winked at her.

Despite being his wife and the mother of his children, Lettie still flushed crimson.

"Why are you so red, bella?"

"Nothing. No reason." She said, flustered. She stared at him. For some reason, possibly the hormones, seeing him in nothing but jeans was leaving her breathless.

"Uh huh." He whispered, coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him. His strength still surprised her.

"Dave." She whispered, nuzzling her head into his neck and chest.

He kissed the top of her head. She lifted her head and looked up and back at him, smiling. Her cheeks were still cherry red. "Yes, my love?" Asked Dave.

"Dave you're poking me." To emphasize her point, she rubbed her perfectly round behind against the straining denim.

"Lettie." He groaned.

"What?" She asked, innocently batting her eyes.

"We. Have. A. Plane. To. Catch." He was trying to control himself.

"So? It's a private charter since I can't know where we're headed." She was using his surprise against him. She kicked their bedroom door closed.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

His answer came when she wiggled loose of his grasp and dropped to her knees.

"Lettie." It was almost as if he was pleading.

She raised her eyebrows and then quickly undid his pants, freeing him from the constraints of his jeans. She then gently stroked her fingers along the rock hard shaft. That along almost caused him to explode. Dave watched her intently as she gently took the full length of him in her mouth. Her warm tongue twirled around the head. This whole time, she was looking up at him. At one point, Dave had to close his eyes so that he could keep control. He knew that Lettie wanted to do this for him, and that she wouldn't let him take care of her in this manner, until later. She slowly pulled away from him, then began stroking him again with what could only be described as perfection and skill. Finally when she could tell he was close to losing control, she put the full length of him back in her mouth and began sucking hard and vigorously.

Dave groaned. "Lettie, so good."

She smiled and kept going. Dave couldn't hold back anymore. He almost screamed her name as his hot seed poured down her throat. She took it all and swallowed. Then she licked him clean. She got off her knees, never losing eye contact with him and licked around her lips.

Dave's voice was hoarse. "Where did you learn that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She winked at him.

They were interrupted by someone pounding at the door. "Dave? Lettie? Everything alright?" Derek & Hotch's voices came from the other side of the door.

Dave barely had time to pull his jeans up, that the door opened. Derek and Hotch stared at them as Dave struggled to do up his jeans.

"Oh." Was all that Aaron could manage.

Dave finally got the button of his jeans done up. "The door was closed."

"We did knock." Hotch said in his defense.

Lettie grabbed a pillow from the bed and chucked it at the two intruders. "Since you barged in…"

"After we knocked…" Derek pointed out, interrupting Lettie.

"What do you want?" Lettie finished, glaring at Derek.

"To let you know that we have to get going. Your flight is leaving in two hours and you're still not ready."

This time Dave tossed a pillow, catching Hotch square in the chest. "We were just finishing packing. Get Mama, Roger, and Bernadette's stuff loaded. We'll be right down."

The two agents turned on their heels, almost crashing into each other, and headed back downstairs.

"Remind me from now on, we lock the damn door." Lettie growled as she zipped her suitcase.

"Yes dear." Dave kissed her. "I still want to know where you leaned how to do that."

"Put a shirt on, and maybe I'll tell you on the plane… if you behave."

* * *

_***AYW*AYW*AYW*AYW*AYW*

* * *

**_

The drive to the airport was made in silence, as Derek didn't want to piss Lettie off more than they already had. They got to the airport in record time. Dave left instructions with Hotch on when they would be coming home. They then crossed into security and headed for the private tarmac where their jet was waiting.

Once they boarded and their luggage was stowed away, the plane set off down the runway for takeoff. The babies slept through all of it, which in itself was a miracle. Soon they were coasting at 30,000 feet and enjoying the flight. Mama & Bernadette were discussing recipes while Roger joined in his grandchildren in naptime. Lettie undid her lap belt and headed for the lavatory.

"Where are you going, bella?" Dave asked.

She leaned down and whispered. "I've always wanted to join the mile-high club."

Dave's jaw dropped and he too got up. They snuck off, their mothers being none the wiser… or so they thought.

They quickly squeezed themselves into the lavatory, locking the door. Dave wasted no time hoisting Lettie's skirt. Neither of them wanted to waste time fighting with taking clothes off. Lettie undid the already tented jeans as Dave lifted her onto the sink. It was perfect height.

Dave grabbed her, crushing his lips onto hers. "Oh Lettie, the things you do to me."

She gently bit his lower lip. "What I do to you?" She grabbed one of his hands and slid it down to her panties, that were wet with her need of him. "What about what you do to me?"

David Rossi didn't need to be told twice. He slid the panties aside, and thrust his hips and his rock hard shaft slid into her tight, wet heat. "Oh Lettie." He moaned, savoring the warmth that was enveloping him.

Lettie wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her. "Yes! Oh God! David! So good!"

Dave would speed up and slow down, almost as if he was teasing her. Soon he could feel her tightening around him. "That's it bella. Cum for me."

She was getting louder, so as orgasm hit them both, like a freight train, he claimed her mouth. He poured himself into her. Swallowing her cries of ecstasy. Tremors hit them and not long after they were able to move again.

Dave brushed Lettie's bangs from her eyes, and kissed her forehead lightly. "You okay sweetheart?"

"Mhm, that was just… wow." She kissed him. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for sex, love." He gently lowered her back to the ground.

"No, but I do have to thank you for filling my fantasy." She said as she readjusted her skirt.

"I live to please." He pulled his pants up, then pulled her to him. He just held her and they stood there like that until Lettie could hear that Calleigh was beginning to fuss.

"Dave, Calleigh's fussing."

"I know. Let's go tend to our children." He looked at his watch. "Then we should try to rest. Our flight won't be landing for another 12 hours or so."

"Okay." She then snuck out and went to Calleigh. She then changed Calleigh while Dave fed Brennan, who had began to fuss as soon as his sister had stopped.

Once the little ones were back to sleep, Dave and Lettie went back to their seats. Mama and Bernadette were still talking food. Roger was putting his two cents on one recipe as Dave and Lettie retook their seats.

"How are the bambinos?" Mama asked.

"Fed and changed." Lettie smiled.

Soon they were all discussing recipes, and traditions, but soon they were all getting drowsy and they dozed off for the rest of the flight.

* * *

_***AYW*AYW*AYW*AYW*AYW*

* * *

**_

The captain's voice over the loudspeaker awoke them. "Please fasten your seatbelts, and put your seats into an upright position. We are about to begin our descent."

Dave reached into his pocket and pulled out a blindfold. Lettie looked at him oddly. "What's that for?"

"So you can't see where we are." He said simply as he put the black cloth over her eyes. "Trust me, mi amor."

Lettie nodded and her world went black, but everything else was heightened. She could feel the plane start to descend and hear the engines change speeds. Then she felt the jolt and heard the screech of the tires on the tarmac. Then when everything else had stopped, she felt Dave undo her lap belt. He helped her up. All of this seemed surreal. He then helped her down the steps of the plane and led her to the flat surface of the tarmac. Her senses were now in overdrive. Smells of foods, seawater, and flowers assaulted her. The heat of the sun wasn't too bad, but it seemed as if it wasn't yet midday. The sound of waves crashing against rocks in the distance was causing her to really think hard about where they were.

"You ready bella?" Dave whispered.

She nodded. Dave slowly undid the blindfold and pulled it away from her eyes. She blinked to allow her eyes to readjust and her vision to clear. The location seemed somewhat familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She turned to Dave and shook her head. "I don't know Dave. It seems familiar, but I'm not sure why."

He smiled. "Welcome to Rhodes, cara."

Lettie's jaw dropped. "Oh my God!"

"I remember you talked about how much you had loved it here when you came and how you wanted to come back.

She threw herself at him. "Oh Dave! Thank-you!" She kissed him deeply. "It's perfect."

"Worth the wait?" Roger asked approaching them, with both infants in his arms.

"Most definitely. So how's this working?"

"I bought us a villa here, on a private beach. We're going to be there, and they will be in a hotel about 20 minutes away."

Lettie giggled. "Thank you so much Dave! It's amazing!"

After enjoying lunch on the boardwalk by their family's hotel, Dave and Lettie quickly bid them farewell for the day and headed to the villa. They had a driver take them. Lettie enjoyed the drive and took in the breathtaking beauty of the Greek Isle. Soon she saw the villa that was now theirs. It was a small bungalow, made of white stone, right up along the shoreline. It's roof a vibrant blue. It was almost as if it had leapt off of a postcard.

"Dave it's beautiful." She said breathlessly.

"Like you." He kissed her hand. "You like it?"

"It's perfect."

They quickly carried their luggage, what little there was, inside. While Lettie examined it, Dave went to tip the driver. When he came back inside, he found her examining the bedroom. He smiled. This is how it was supposed to be.

"Care to go for a swim?" He winked.

She giggled. "Let me change really quick." She reached for the suitcase.

He walked over to her and swept her off her feet. "Don't need to. It's a private beach." He whispered sultrily in her ear.

"Oh. Oh my!" She giggled and Dave carried her out to the beach and the Aegean.

After a long swim and an adventure in seashell collecting, Dave made a picnic on the beach. They ate and talked and laughed. It was getting later, and soon the sun began to set. Dave wrapped a blanket around Lettie's shoulders, then set about building a driftwood fire. Soon, the fire was roaring and the couple was snuggling closely, enjoying the beautiful sunset over the Aegean. Soon Dave was whispering in her ear in Italian. She understood parts of it, but it sounded amazing so she didn't care if she fully understood it. Soon, he was kissing along her neck and jawline. His hands gently caressed her waist and hips. She could feel herself moving to have him touch more. He laid her gently down on the blanket in the sand. His hand cradling her head as he kissed her lips, deep and passionately. She moaned a little as she felt his body up against hers. She could feel her nipples hardening in arousal. His mouth expertly worked with hers, tongues intertwined. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. The weight of him was making her even more aroused. His scent was so addictive, she kissed his lips, sucking on them, then moved along his jaw down his neck. Her hands travelled along his body. She could feel his hard cock pushing against her belly. His hands were sliding further down her body. They were soon gently rubbing against her now very slick folds. One hand gently parted them, and he slowly slipped one, then two fingers into her hot wet core. She gasped out as his fingers brought her instant pleasure. He smiled, seeing her reaction. He slowly slid a third finger into her, arching them to his her g-spot. She cried out his name, while his captured it with his mouth. He savored her sweet taste on his lips. He looked at her, the setting sun reflecting in her eyes. He winked at her then slowly began to reposition his body. Soon his head was between her thighs, and he was lapping up all the sweet juices flowing from her. To him, watching her arch and moan his name in the setting sun, was the most erotic, sensual and beautiful sight in the world.

"You're so beautiful, Nicolette." He said as he kissed his way back up to her mouth.

Hearing him call her by her full name was musical. "David. So good. Oh I love you so much!"

"You ready mi amor?" He asked as he positioned his hips over hers, so that his hard member was inline with the entrance to heated core of passion.

She nodded. "Yes oh Dave yes!"

He pushed himself into her core, inch by glorious inch. He could feel her tense up a little, then relax as he slowly moved his hips, and her began to rise up to meet them. They began an erotic dance of passion there under the setting sun. He dropped his head to her breasts, kissing them and sucking on them. Her head arched in the now barely present twilight. He loved watching her enjoy the pleasure. She was tightening around him. He began to up the tempo of their love making. Soon, tiny beads of sweat were forming on her upper lip. He was barely able to move in and out of her anymore as she was getting so tight around him. He knew she was about to cum. He wanted her to cum over and over again before he came.

"Dave." She whispered hoarsely. "I'm…"

"I know cara, cum for me." He nipped at the pink peak that was in his mouth.

"David!" She cried out, arching herself higher out of the sand, pulling him deeper into her. "Oh God."

He could feel her orgasm against him. "That's it Lettie, don't hold back." He whispered against her skin, caressing her curves, and switching the breast he sucked on. His thumb and forefinger began to massage the one that had previously occupied his mouth. He continued to move, this time it was harder and faster. More impassioned.

Lettie went to wrap her arms around him again, but his free hand grabbed them both at the wrist and stopped her. He then pushed her arms over her head. "I want to give you all the pleasure love. You don't move." He said as he moved his mouth from her breasts back up her throat to her mouth.

The moon was now shining brightly over head and the stars were twinkling. He could see them in her eyes. Her eyes were already sparkling in the night, the stars added to them. He was getting close now. She would thrust her hips up to meet his every time he began to pull back. It was as if she didn't want him to leave the warm heat that was covering him.

"Dave, baby, please! I need you to cum."

"When you do, I will." He grinned, gently kissing her lips, almost teasing her.

"Dave!" This time her cry of passion filled the night. "I love you!"

As he poured his seed into her, he too cried out in passion. "Ti amo Lettie! Ti amo!"

When they were able to catch they breath, Dave gently rolled off of her, and positioned her head on his chest, and arms around him. They snuggled in silence, watching the stars twinkle in the night sky.

"Dave?" Lettie asked looking up at him.

"Yes bella?" He kissed her nose lightly, causing her to scrunch it a little. That caused him to laugh a little.

"What are you laughing at?"

He grinned. "That wasn't your actual question baby. But to answer it, when you scrunch your nose like that, you look like a bunny."

She shook her head. "I'll be a bunny. They're cute and cuddly."

"You're not just cute, mia bella, you're beautiful." He kissed her again. "So what was your original question?"

"It wasn't a question, more of a statement. I just wanted to thank you for all of this. I couldn't have ever imagined something like this in all my wildest dreams."

"So almost getting walked in on by coworkers, joining the mile high club, sex in the Aegean, then a picnic on the beach, and all wrapping it up by making love under the setting sun and the stars, was never in your wildest dreams?" He grinned a slightly lopsided grin.

She playfully smacked his chest, before kissing the spot tenderly. "Not all at once. I may have had one or two of those fantasies but to have all of them combined into one amazing day and night, no I have never had that."

He kissed her again. "I know you bella, I can just imagine all of the things that you want done, or even those you don't know about yet. I want to give them all to you. I love you Lettie. With every breath I take, I will love you more and more. I don't want anyone else, I only want you, cara mia."

"I don't ever want anything else, either mon amour. Je t'aimes à jamais." She kissed him again, then snuggled back to her original place, resting her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, and lay his head gently on hers. They both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arm, on the beach, on a tiny Greek Island in the middle of the Aegean, under the stars and listening to the crash of the waves on the shoreline. It was the best honeymoon, either of them could've ever asked for.

* * *

_**A/N: Well my loves, that is the honeymoon of a lifetime! And I really am starting to think my own dreams are seeping into the story but meh, lol. Anyhow… I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is also a dedication to that someone special in my life. *Many hugs and kisses, baby* **_

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**As always I love you all!**_

_**Nicole**_


	71. The Honeymoon's Over

_**A/U: Hello my lovelies! Sorry it's taken so long to update this story, but things happened. The main point was my grandfather passed away suddenly, causing me to not want to write for a bit. So I apologize. I want to thank all of you who read this story while I was on my little break and especially to those of you who said you'd wait as long as necessary for an update! So THANK YOU! Also a big thank you out to Amie, who has helped me come up with some new things for this story and for a future story! ILY HUN! Hehe… anyhow.. onwards!**_

_**As always please READ and REVIEW!**_

_**Love always**_

_**Nicole**_

_**

* * *

**_

The rest of Dave and Lettie's honeymoon was spent touring ancient ruins or taking their family to the beach. The two weeks seemed to fly by and soon October had arrived. It was time to go home. Dave promised they'd come back some day, since the villa was actually theirs. They packed everything up and headed home.

They came back to an early winter storm. Derek and Hotch picked them up and luckily for the Rossi clan, had brought winter clothes for everyone. Soon they were home, and while the babies and Mama took a nap, Dave and Lettie unpacked and tried to settle back into their home. This would take some getting used to, but they knew that they could and were going to make it work.

* * *

_**A few weeks later…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dave was in the process of trying to get Calleigh to eat some applesauce but was failing miserably when the doorbell rang. Dave sighed. "Daddy will be right back Princess, be good." He got up and went to answer the door.

A tall man, carrying a briefcase stood there.

"If you're selling something, we're not interested." Dave said politely.

"I'm not selling anything. I'm here to see Nicolette Rossi." He said, with a tone that struck Dave as purely professional.

"She's bathing our son." Dave stopped when he heard a loud clatter from the kitchen. Seeing the RCMP badge on the man's jacket, Dave said. "Please come in. I need to check on our daughter."

Dave ran into the kitchen to see Calleigh wearing the bowl of applesauce on her head. Dave shook his head and sighed. "Please have a seat. I'll go relieve Lettie from bathing our children." He turned to Calleigh and said, "Come on Princess."

The man took a seat at the kitchen table. Dave brought Calleigh to the bathroom, where Lettie was just finishing drying Brennan off. She laughed when she saw Calleigh.

"I'll take care of her." Dave said as Lettie reached for their daughter. "You have a visitor in our now sticky kitchen."

Lettie cocked her head in curiosity.

"He's got a badge. Probably someone about your job."

Lettie sighed. "I sometimes wish I could just go on Mat Leave again."

"It'll be fine. I'm going to help you, and once it's all up and running, you can choose where we stay, here or back in Little Creek." He kissed her. "Now go before he comes investigating."

She nodded, and took the now clean Brennan with her to the kitchen. Dave looked at Calleigh. "Daddy is never leaving you alone with food again. You're all sticky Princess."

Calleigh just laughed and blew bubbles, gently waving her arms, hitting Dave's shirt, covering him in applesauce too. "Oh my sweet little angel. You are so silly." He quickly undressed her and put her in the tub and washed off the applesauce.

_**

* * *

In the kitchen…

* * *

**_

"Nicolette Rossi?" The man asked when Lettie walked into the kitchen.

"Yes. You are?" She asked shaking the man's hand.

"Corporal Dean Finnegan. Royal Canadian Mounted Police. We've spoken on the phone about the BAU you are assisting with."

"Of course. Pleasure to meet you. Please call me Lettie, and this is Brennan."

The man smiled. "You can call me Dean."

"So how can I help you?" She sat, and placed Brennan on her lap.

"Well, as you know we need to get this unit up and running."

Lettie nodded. "I do."

"Then we need to get started right away. Our deadline for it has been pushed to March 1 of next year."

"That's not long enough for training and setting it all up." Lettie said, shocked that she wasn't being given the time she had been promised.

"They feel that you can do it. They seem to be under the impression that your husband is going to be staying with the children so you have less to worry about."

"That's not the case. Our parents will be watching the children." Lettie responded as calmly as possible.

"Then what will your husband be doing?" Dean asked. "They're already not happy that it's taken this long for you to get here and begin what you were recruited for."

"He'll be helping her." Dave's voice came from the doorway. He wasn't overly thrilled on how his wife was being treated.

"I beg your pardon?" Dean looked up. "You are not part of this discussion Agent Rossi. You have no business or jurisdiction here."

"I do now. I just received my dual citizenship yesterday. I can work with her, and considering I helped set the original BAU up, I think I know how it's done." Dave stood behind Lettie, gently rocking Calleigh.

"So our team is three." Dean smiled. "Look I meant no offence Agent Rossi, but I'm here on orders from the boss."

Dave nodded. "I know how that is. Who's the third?"

Dean's smile grew. "Me. I've studied behavior and psychology since high school, and currently am one of the only RCMP's that has any training in it to your level."

"Great. So we'll need at least 5 more members." Lettie smiled.

"Why 5 ma'am?" He asked.

"Why are you calling me ma'am?" Lettie looked at him oddly. "Five because Dave and I may not be staying permanently."

"Well you're ma'am because you are my superior, and that makes logical sense." Dean grinned. "Where do you want headquarters?"

Lettie hadn't thought of that yet. Heck, she hadn't thought of any of this yet. "The logical place would be for us to have it would be Ottawa since the main outpost for the RCMP is there, but training takes place in Saskatchewan and the lab is Winnepeg."

Dean nodded. It wasn't like the FBI where all the training and the main branch was out of one city. Here it was split up.

"Can't we do it here?" Dave asked.

"You want to base a major unit of the RCMP out of Edmonton?" Dean looked in shock at Dave.

Dave nodded. "Why not? The training grounds in Saskatchewan are closer to here than Ottawa, and you have one of the best areas to train in here. Mountain ranges in the west, lakes in the north and huge cityscapes in the south and central regions."

It did make sense for them now. "We'd have to get approval from Ottawa first." Lettie said. "After we have it set up, we could arrange for red cells in each province afterwards."

So for the moment it was agreed that Lettie, Dean and Dave would set up BAU: Canada in Edmonton, and start recruitment that week. They'd start in Saskatchewan, then move their chosen few to Edmonton for the psychological training and analysis of behavior. They sat and worked out a plan, all the while Lettie wondered if being here or in Little Creek would be best for her, and her family.

* * *

_**A/U: Okay, so that chapter didn't happen the way I wanted it to, but my brain's not working that well… anyhow, thanks again for reading and for being patient in waiting for updates… we're about 3 or 4 chapters away from the end of this story but there will be a sequel!**_

_**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

_**Nicole**_


	72. First Christmas

**A/N: Okay, so as mentioned last chapter, this is one of the last chapters of "As You Wish". We're fast-forwarding to Dave and Lettie's first Christmas together. Yes I know I'm a little behind considering it's almost Easter, but yea… so please bear with me on the Christmas theme. As always, love the reviews, and thank you one and all for the favorites and alerts on this story.**

**Read and Review Please!**

**Love always!**

**Nicole**

* * *

The setting up of the Canadian Unit was going well they had narrowed it down to twelve people, excluding Dave, Lettie and Dean. They had decided that those twelve would be divided in two groups of six once training was complete. This way there would be an on call team at all times and it would be similar to the division of teams back in D.C. Dean would lead one team, while Lettie would lead the other. Dave was staying out of those, as he was just there as an expert in the field who gave training. Lettie, though, planned on having him take over for her once it was time for Mat Leave again.

It was end of November now and the training was almost complete. They had gotten through the physical training and weapons training. Now it was time for the hard part. It was time for the psychological and profiling training. Dave did most of those sessions; Lettie would sit in the back of the room and listen. She learned a few things that she hadn't known and she admired her husband. He was getting through to them, and on top of it all, they were catching on faster than expected. Dave had been planning on training until mid-December, and then taking a break until the New Year. That had been approved, so in about two weeks time, they would be spending their time together planning for their first Christmas together, and the twins' first Christmas.

* * *

**Mid-December…**

* * *

"Alright group." Dave said from the podium. "We've accomplished what everyone told us was impossible."

The room erupted into cheers. It was the official inauguration of the Canadian BAU. It was officially titled Canadian Behavioral Analysis Team, or C-BAT. It had been a joint decision not to copy the BAU completely. Today was the teams' "graduation". Every important dignitary, and politician was present. Hotch had brought up their group to cheer on their friends, and now the compatriots.

Dave continued to give his inspirational speech. He told them that they were the barriers that would stop the evil that was plaguing this country. That they would be the ones to stop it from poisoning the future. Once he was done, it was Lettie's turn to take the stand. She was starting to show now. She took her time getting there. This was to allow their recruits, now full time agents, to absorb everything that had just been told them. She approached the podium, thanking Dave as she passed him. He nodded and wished her luck. The look on his face screamed, "Hurry up and get this over with so we can go home and spend time with our babies." She smiled, not only because she, no… not she, they… they had accomplished what everyone had deemed impossible. They had set up the C-BAT in just under two months. It was functional and had passed all tests with flying colours. She took the podium and began her speech.

* * *

**2 hours later…**

* * *

The ceremony and festivities were finally over. Lettie's speech took five minutes. Then there was the banquet, and after the first few dance, Dave and Lettie left the new team to celebrate on their own. They headed home, after promising to have a huge gathering with their American team and family the next day.

They went home and couldn't wait to hold Brennan and Calleigh. They had seen them each night throughout the time they were training but it was only for an hour or so each night. It was hardest on Lettie. Luckily Mama, and Lettie's parents were there and watched them, but it wasn't the way she wanted it. She had always wanted to be home with her children. To do like her mother had. Despite all their disagreement when she was growing up, Lettie admired her mother. She had given everything up to raise her and her brother at home. To be there when they were sick, afraid, lonely or upset. It had made them strong, knowing that family was always there. She couldn't wait for the probation period to be up so they could just stay home and only go in when actually needed. They got home just as Roger had finished feeding them. Mama had set about to getting the bath water ready for them. Bernadette was busy doing dishes.

"How'd it go?" Roger asked.

Lettie beamed. "Great, they're all celebrating now, but I needed to come home and see my little angels." She reached for Brennan. "Hello Handsome. Did you have fun with Pépère, Mémère and Nonna?"

Brennan just cooed at her. He reached for the earrings she was wearing. Lettie just kept talking and admiring him. She wandered off to take him for his bath. Dave smiled.

"She misses spending time them." Dave said as he took Calleigh. He kissed her cheeks, causing her to have a fit of laughter.

"I know. It's hard." Bernadette smiled compassionately. "How is she doing? Other than that?"

Dave understood what his mother-in-law was asking. She was worried about this pregnancy. "Doc said that baby is fine. That Lettie will be delivering around May or June again."

"It would be interesting if she had it on her birthday again."

"I heard that." Lettie's voice came from the bathroom. "Dave, can you bring Calleigh so we can get them ready for bed?"

Dave snickered. "Yes dear. As you wish!" He shook his head at Calleigh who was staring oddly at him. "Your mommy's being silly." He took her to the bathroom and he snickered when he saw that Lettie had changed into her bathrobe and it was probably a good choice as she already had bubbles in her hair and running down her neck.

"Not a word Dave." She sighed. She reached for Calleigh.

Dave shook his head. "I can help." He carefully took Calleigh out of her little pjs.

"You're gonna get wet Dave." Lettie pleaded.

"It's not like I can't afford a new suit. Plus, bella, I had all my suits baby-proofed."

Lettie looked at him and sighed. "You got yours baby-proofed, but forgot about mine?"

"I got most of it done, just not the parts we brought here with us."

They then set about bathing their two younglings, in the process bathing themselves as Brennan felt it necessary to cover mommy and daddy in bubbles. Calleigh kept laughing and splashing in the tub. Finally they were squeaky clean, and Dave and Lettie were a little damp, to say the least, and they took them out of the tub and dried them off. They changed them into clean diapers and pajamas and headed to the nursery. They tucked them into their cribs and Dave turned on the nightlight and started the mobiles while Lettie said a small prayer then sang "Hush Little Baby". Once the twins were sleeping soundly they went to the kitchen. Mama and Bernadette were discussing embroidery patterns while Roger was looking through a catalogue for farm equipment. They sat and chatted for a while. Soon it was after two in the morning and the parents figured it was time for them "old fogies" to hit the hay.

Dave and Lettie walked them to the entrance. "Thanks again for everything you've done this last little while." Lettie said as she hugged of each of them.

"It's no trouble." Mama replied.

Roger nodded. "We love that we get to spend time with them."

With that, their parents took their leave and Lettie locked the door behind them.

"You locked the door." Dave said simply.

"Uh duh. I don't want to wake up to someone strange in my house." Lettie chuckled.

"I thought Canadians don't lock doors."

Lettie shook her head. "No. We lock our doors. It may not be as violent here, but we still lock our doors when we leave or when we're going to bed."

Dave's mouth formed an 'O'. "I see."

"Let's go to bed." She took his hand and started leading him to their bedroom. She used her other hand to undo the sash of her robe and at one point let go of his hand and allowed the robe to fall to the ground.

Dave looked at her in shock. She was completely naked under it. He watched as she seductively sashayed her hips the rest of the way. He then realized her wasn't moving and he took off after her. The bedroom door clicked softly as it shut.

* * *

**Christmas Eve…**

* * *

Lettie had woken up early that morning to start preparing for Réveillon. It was going to be a first for Dave and for the rest of the team. It was a French Canadian tradition, that after midnight Mass, they would all gather at someone's house for tourtière (meat pie) and other treats. They would also play games and open gifts. She made sure everything was set and cooking. Just as she was completing that task, soft whimpering came from the baby monitor. The twins were awake. She put the turkey in the oven and headed to the babies' room to get them.

Dave was already in the room changing diapers and dressing them. "Morning bella."

"I thought you were still asleep." Lettie sighed wrapping her arms around him.

He snickered. "I was asleep until you got out of bed to start baking and cooking for tonight."

"The smell?" She asked.

"No." He turned and kissed her. "The bed got cold because my snuggle bear left."

She laughed. "Snuggle bear?"

He nodded. "They're ready for their day."

"We need a tree." Lettie pointed out.

Dave nodded. "Real or artificial?"

Lettie thought about it. She had always had an artificial one growing up, but now she wasn't sure.

"Whatever we can get our hands on, considering it is December 24."

Dave smiled. "Sure thing." He took the twins and headed for the kitchen. "You get ready and I'll feed these little angels."

The babies cooed and jabbered at their father. Lettie headed back into their bedroom and to the master bathroom. She got in the shower and enjoyed the hot running water. She then got out and got dressed in layers, since the weather lately had been unpredictable. By the time she was all ready and dressed, she found Dave bundling Calleigh in her snowsuit and putting her in the car seat. Brennan was already in his and chewing on his mitten.

"You're very efficient Dave." She said just as Mama and Bernadette walked through the door to finish preparing the baked goods and food for that night.

"Thank you." He took Brennan's carrier and Lettie took Calleigh's and headed off to see if they could find a tree.

* * *

_**Later that afternoon…**_

* * *

They had managed to buy a fairly nice, cheap, artificial Christmas tree. Lettie put the babies down for their nap, while Dave set it up. Then together, they decorated their first ever Christmas tree. While they did that, Mama put all the goodies on platters and got them ready to put in the garage until that night. Bernadette was finishing wrapping the gifts. Roger had come over bearing the last of the gifts, most of them bearing Brennan or Calleigh's names.

"Daddy!" Lettie exclaimed. "You're spoiling them!"

"They're not just from me!" Roger said in his defense. "Some are from your brother, your friends who couldn't make tonight, and there are some from Mémère and Pépère. They'll be coming here after Mass."

Lettie shook her head. "Those two will be very spoiled."

"They're very loved and very special to all of us." Mama said. "So of course they'll get many gifts."

"Just wait until number 3 makes his or her appearance." Bernadette pointed out.

"Oh boy." Dave sighed. "I'm going to be remodeling both houses for all their stuff."

Lettie laughed. "Can't you just put money away for their future post-secondary education?"

"We're doing that too." Their parents said together.

They finished decorating and preparing for the night's festivities.

By the time they had everything ready, it was about 7pm. They set about getting dressed. They dressed themselves first, then got the little ones ready. They headed out to Morinville for Midnight Mass. Everyone was going to meet them there, even their BAU family was coming. They arrived and were greeted eagerly by Lettie's former priest. He asked them to be the family that would bring up the gifts. They said they would and went to take their seats.

After Mass, they were like a convoy of cars, trucks and SUVs that headed to Dave and Lettie's home. They ate and celebrated. Once everyone had eaten their fill, dishes were cleared away and Lettie's dad snuck away to go put on his Santa suit. Once he was ready, he went out and distributed all the gifts. Soon bright ribbons and bows, along with shredded paper were flying everywhere. The children quickly set about playing with their new dolls, teddy bears or cars. The grown ups spent time laughing and smiling as their children enjoyed this very special moment.

Lettie and her family were taking in each possible moment. Just a few days earlier, they had been told that her Pépère would probably not be with them much longer. It would be the only Christmas that he would ever see his great-grandchildren, and they would never know who he was. She took a few moments when she was alone with him to tell him that she was expecting again. He smiled and told her how proud he was of her, and that he loved her no matter what happened. She could feel the tears welling behind her eyes.

"Don't let anyone ever tell you that you can't do something." He whispered. "I told your mother that, and I've never forgiven myself. You've done such wonderful things. You've brought great pride and joy to this family. You keep working hard, be a good mother, and always know that I and your Mémère will always be watching over you from heaven."

It was at this point that Lettie couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She had never gotten to know her mom's mom, yet here was her mom's dad, telling her that they would always be there for her. "I love you Pépère. Thank you for everything." She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheeks.

Dave came up at that time with the twins. "Brennan and Calleigh want to thank Grand-Pépère for their gifts." He smiled. He gently placed the little ones on their great-grandfather's lap.

He smiled down at them and spoke to them softly in French. Dave and Lettie watched as their children cooed and reached for the man who would be their guardian angel. "Is everything okay sweetheart?" Dave asked.

Lettie shrugged. "He's not going to see them grow up. He just told me how proud he was of me and that no matter what he'd love me and that he and my grandmother that I never met, would always watch over me and my family." The tears flowed freely, so Dave guided her to the kitchen. "I can't lose him Dave. It hurts so much to even think about it."

He pulled his wife closely to his chest and rubbed her back. "I know Lettie, but for everything, there is a season. And you know that he loves you and he's so proud of you. You know he'll always be there for you and guide you towards the life you're meant to have. The twins may not remember him, or know what a great man he was, but you have those memories, and you can tell them all about their great grandfather and everything he did."

Lettie nodded, and wiped away the tears. "I know. Just I can't stand the feeling of impending loss… and these pregnancy hormones sure as hell aren't helping."

Dave nodded compassionately. "I know. We're all here for you, mi amor."

Once Lettie had calmed down some, they went back and asked Penelope to take some family pictures so that they'd have pictures of Brennan and Calleigh with their great grandfather.

The night was wearing on and everyone was soon getting tired. One by one they left as families. Mama and Lettie's parents would be spending the night, along with Rémi, Lettie's little brother. They would be going to the airport the next day to pick up Dave's family who were flying up for Christmas with all of them.

Right before the BAU family left, while JJ was doing up Henry's jacket, he and Jack turned to wave to everyone. It was then that Henry, in a soft, tired voice said. "God bless us… everyone."

* * *

**A/N: So that concludes our Christmas Chapter… even though we're only a couple days away from Easter. I had a really hard time writing this chapter, and you'll see why next chapter. I dedicate this to my Pépère… thank you for giving me the will to be the woman I am today.**

**Please read and review.**

**Love always, and Happy Easter…**

**Nicole**


	73. Life's Hardships

_**A/N: Hello my darlings. I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but it's for a really good reason. There is some mention of "pedophilia" and some discussion of physical abuse, if you can't read such matter, please skip the parts mentioning it. For this chapter, I strongly recommend you have Kleenex handy for. **_

_**As always, thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Please continue to review as we near the end of this part of the saga.**_

_**Thanks again. Love always.**_

_**Nicole**_

* * *

_**February**_

* * *

Lettie was obviously showing now. It had been two months since that hard Christmas Eve. Her team had caught their share of psychos in the past two months since their full instatement. She had done more deskwork and paperwork than actual fieldwork. People wondered why, and she always told them it was for the team to get used to independence, but it wasn't only that. She wanted to be near a phone if something happened to her Pépère, and the fact that Dave wasn't too thrilled with her being about six months pregnant and being in the field. She was in the middle of finalizing a report when her phone rang. She was terrified that it might be her mother calling, but was relieved when she saw that the number was Dave's on her Caller ID. "Hey." She answered.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?"

She sighed. Dave had been asking her that everyday since Christmas. "I'm fine. I just wish I could be at home."

"I know bella. But the good news is, you're off for Valentine's Day."

She wasn't sure how that was so important but she let him continue. "UH huh."

"Babe, please don't tell me you forgot."

"Um, I'm sorry sweetie." She was sincere; her mind wasn't fully focused on anything anymore.

"I know it's hard for you and with being in charge and all that, but you need to have time to yourself. And we need time to ourselves too."

She knew he had a point.

Dave continued. "Mama's going to watch the twins, while I make us a candle lit dinner at home. I plan on spoiling you that night."

She smiled. "Okay, I'll agree to that, but when you're spoiling me can you include a foot rub?"

"Of course bella." He laughed. "Whatever your heart desires."

She was about to answer when a knock at the door startled her. "Hang on Dave." She looked at the intruder. "Dean? What's up?"

"Sorry, to interrupt, but we're ready for today's debriefing." Her second-in-command said.

She nodded. "Be right there." She quickly put the phone back to her ear. "Dave, I have to run. I'll be home before supper. Give the twins a hug and kiss from me."

"Always. I love you Lettie."

"I love you too." She hung up the phone and slowly made her way to the conference room. She felt like a blimp and she swore she waddled like a duck. She got into the conference room and picked up the latest case file. "Alright team. We've got a nasty one." She grabbed the clicker for the projector. Three images popped up onto the screen. "These three men were found with their throats slashed in known 'make out' spots. All three were in different small or rural areas around the southern part of the province."

Her media tech, Amie, raised her hand. "Are you actually saying that for once, we don't have to leave Alberta?"

This brought a small round of laughter from the team. Most of their cases had shipped them to Ontario, Québec and the Maritimes.

Lettie nodded. "Yes. We're not going to have to fly out. Yet. The latest one is just north of Red Deer. We've been asked to head out in the morning. We're driving down at 6 AM tomorrow. So head home, and get some sleep. Read over the case file and I'll see you in the morning, bright eyed and bushy tailed."

With that, her team left one by one. She stopped Amie before going. "Amie, I need you to come with us again."

"Why, I thought we're staying here?"

"We are. But we need media coverage and tech support. Everything is mobile. You're the best we've got."

"I know that." Amie was a little disappointed of having to be on the road again. "What do I all need?"

"The laptops, the iPads for our portable files and any other things you deem necessary."

Amie nodded and left. Dean was the last one to leave the conference room. He put his file on his hip and looked at her. "Are you coming?"

She nodded. "I have to for this one."

"Why?"

"Because of the bad feeling I have in my gut."

"Are you sure it's not just the baby playing soccer again?" He asked jokingly.

She shook her head. "No. I really think there's something else going on in this case."

"Will Dave be alright with it?"

They all knew that Dave was not happy when Lettie actually took to the field. She glared at him. "Whether he likes it or not, I'm going. If he wants to, he can tag along. We might actually need his eyes to help solve this one."

"What about the babies?"

Lettie hadn't thought that far. Usually if she had to leave, and Dave came with her, his mom watched the kids, but she wasn't here now. She had gone back to D.C. to visit her other grandchildren and wouldn't be back until the 13th of this month. Her own parents were busy with prepping for the new farm year and dealing with her ailing grandfather. She didn't want to ask them to watch them again. They had watched Calleigh and Brennan for two weeks at the end of January while Dave nursed her back to health when she had come down with the H1N1 virus. Because of her pregnancy, everything was carefully observed to ensure neither her or baby had any bad consequences come out of the illness. She had just returned back to work at the beginning of this month. She had been given the great news that neither baby nor she had received any permanent damage from it. "I'll deal with that when I get home."

"Are you considering taking them with us?" Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"We might have to."

"Lettie, don't get me wrong. I know you're the boss and all, but in Canada, we don't take infants to crime scenes."

"They wouldn't be coming with us to the scene. Look, I'm still Canadian first and foremost. Remember I only went to the States to follow my first husband. He died, and I stayed there, then was given this opportunity to come home and do something good for my country. And it's not protocol in Canada, the US or any First World country to take babies to crime scenes. It's probably not protocol in any country for that matter. Leave my family to me and just be ready for tomorrow."

He nodded, feeling a little reprimanded and headed out. Lettie sighed. She hated how some people still considered her a traitor for having gone to the States, or how they thought she didn't know how it worked in Canada. She needed to come up with a solution to that when she had a chance. She went back to her office and collected her stuff and then went home to her loving husband and her bubbly eight-month-old twins.

Dave greeted her at the door with both little ones on his hips. "Evening love." He said as he kissed her.

The twins gurgled up at their mother. She smiled at them and put her bag down and took Calleigh from her father. "I missed you guys."

"Oh we missed you too." Dave smiled.

They took the kids to the kitchen and put them in their high chairs. The babies ate mashed sweet potatoes and carrots while mom and dad ate pot roast. Once dinner was over, they bathed the babies and put them to bed with their bottles. Then Dave and Lettie went to the sitting room and popped in a DVD and cuddled. After the DVD was over, Lettie turned off the TV and explained the case to Dave. He wasn't happy that she was going, but he wasn't going to stop her.

"Lettie, I think I should go with you on this one."

"I figured as much. We just have two tiny issues."

Dave looked at her blankly. "Two?"

Lettie shook her head. "Brennan and Calleigh."

"Shit."

Lettie playfully hit her husband. "Not shit. Babies."

Dave shook his head. "Well, can't we ask your parents?"

"No. Not with everything that's going on with Pépère. Mom doesn't have the time to take the twins." Lettie shook her head.

Dave thought about it deeply. He couldn't let her go alone, not now, not this far into the pregnancy. "Well, what about Jess?"

Lettie hadn't thought about Jessica. Ever since Sean and her had moved in together and were planning their wedding, they hadn't had much time together. "They're in D.C., remember?"

Dave cursed under his breath again. "I'm running out of ideas bella."

"Stay here with them and I'll go on the case." She stated the last possible option.

"No way! Not this time. You're too far along to be going, never mind going alone." He put his foot down, careful not to raise his voice as to wake the babies.

Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" Lettie answered.

"Hi sweetie." Bernadette's voice came over the phone.

"Hey mom." She sighed. "What's up?"

"I heard about that case in Red Deer, do you have to go?"

Lettie sighed. "Yes mom, I have to. My team's got lead on it."

"But the babies? Dave won't let you go there alone."

"We're just talking about it right now."

"I can watch them."

"Mom, what about Pépère? If something happens, I don't want you to have to find someone to take them." Lettie put her argument up, hoping her mother would see reason.

"I think that maybe it would be good for your Pépère to see them and spend some time with them."

Lettie sighed again and turned to Dave, covering the phone. "She wants to take them."

Dave knew how Lettie felt but they needed someone to watch the twins. He reached for the phone. "Hi Bernadette. It's Dave." He listened to Bernadette tell her again what she had most likely told Lettie. "Yes, I understand, but we don't want to burden you should something happen."

"It's not a burden."

"If you're a 100% sure, we'll bring them by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Dave. Give my love to them."

Dave bid his mother-in-law good night and hung up the phone. "We didn't really have a choice did we?"

Lettie shook her head. "I guess not. I just worry about what's going to happen if something happens to Pépère."

He pulled her in and held her close. "I know cara, I know."

The couple headed off to bed as they had a long trip ahead of them the next day.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

* * *

The team, plus Dave arrived in Red Deer early enough. They set about the case. It was going to be tough. The UNSUB was killing men, and as they discovered upon arrival, taking the girls they were with. The men were significantly older than the girls they were last seen with. Part of Lettie was saying maybe the UNSUB was seeing the men almost as pedophiles, even though the girls were all of age. Lettie went with Dean and Dave to the latest crime scene, while the rest of the team headed to the local station to set up and go over victimology.

"This guy has got balls." Dean said as they went over the scene. "He kills the men right in plain sight."

"That's what the coroner said. They're killed within an hour or so of being found. That means this UNSUB knows the area and knows when people are and aren't around. He wants these bodies found quickly." Dave pointed out, lifting his head from the file in his hand.

"I still don't get why we didn't know about the missing girls until now." Lettie showed her frustration. Things like that don't normally get left out.

At that point the lead RCMP detective came forward. "It's because the girls weren't reported missing until today." He shook their hands. "All of the girls had lied to their families about who they really were with."

"Great. So we have an UNSUB who kills men that have young women with him, whose families don't know their daughters are actually out with a guy." Dave shook his head. "These cases never end well. I hope you all understand that."

Lettie nodded. They had seen enough cases like this while still working for the BAU. "We need to profile both the male victims and the kidnapped girls."

"I'll let the others know." Dean set about to calling the others to fill them in on the latest findings.

* * *

_**A week later (Feb 10)…**_

* * *

They were closing in on him. They knew who he was, now it was just to catch the bastard. They had his picture out all over every form of media. Posters were everywhere. All road signs had his description flashing. People were on the look out for him. Now if only they could catch him before anyone else died. In the week they had been there, they had found one more male victim as well as two of the missing girls. Both girls had been savagely beaten, and it truly struck a chord for Lettie. It was when they found the last male victim with the missing girl from the second murder/abduction that they realized that the UNSUB was feeling extreme pressure that C-BAT brought when they arrived on the scene. It was then they realized the connection. He was seeing these men as "pedophiles" since they were dating girls, the UNSUB felt, we too young for them. He also felt as if he was rescuing the girls, and when they rejected him as a hero figure, he killed them. They had to get to the other girls before any others were killed.

Lettie was going over the UNSUB's, John Murray, file. He was a typical psychopath. And now she had to catch him. She was deep in thought when two hands wrapped themselves around her shoulders. She jumped and swung back, barely missing her husband's crotch.

"Whoa, Lettie, it's only me." He said defensively.

"I'm sorry Dave, just jumpy."

"I can tell love." He took the file from her hands. "You need to calm down. It's not good for the baby."

"I know that too. But I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon, and I can't put my finger on it."

He pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry I can't predict it, or know love. I wish I could make it go away."

She sighed. She knew this frustrated him just as much as it did her. "I'm just about to head out on a patrol with Dean, can you go over some of the profile with Amie, see if we've missed anything?"

"I'd prefer it if I went with you." He kissed her forehead. "But if I'm not getting a say in it, then yes."

"You're not getting a say love. Sorry." She kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

With that Lettie left the station and went to meet Dean in the car.

* * *

_**Later that day…**_

* * *

Dave was finalizing some details when a call came through the police band.

"Officer down! Officer down!" The static covered voice came. "We need back up and a bus. Call hostage negotiator."

Dave's head whipped as that. It was never a good thing to need a negotiator. When the address came through, Dave's heart sank. That was right in the area where Dean and Lettie had headed out on patrol. He ran from the boardroom to the main bullpen. It was then he heard the worst possible news.

"C-BAT member, Dean Finnegan is down. Gunshot to left shoulder, abdomen and one to the right knee. C-BAT leader, Nicolette Rossi is being held hostage by the suspect. Officer Keith Hudson took a shot to the head, he's gone. Someone get here now!" The panicked voice was getting worse.

Dave grabbed the keys to Lettie's C-BAT truck and tore out. He used the on board Bluetooth to call Amie. "Amie, I need you to get me there now."

"I'm on it." She couldn't hide the fear for her boss and friend from her voice. "Promise me you'll get her back."

Dave, even though he was upset, had to smile. Amie reminded him of Garcia. "Don't worry, I'll bring her back."

Amie gave him the GPS to Lettie's location and he just floored it. He arrived to see Dean being loaded into the city's air ambulance and rushed off. He ran to the closest officer. "I'm Agent Dave Rossi. That's my pregnant wife in there."

The officer nodded. "We're getting the negotiator on it, but it's not going well."

"Get me a back way in there." Dave demanded.

"No way, sir."

Dave muttered a few choice words in Italian and stormed back to the truck. He called Amie back. "Amie, I need your magic fingers."

"What's up?"

"They're not letting me in to deal with this son of a bitch, so you need to get me a back way in."

He could hear Amie's fingers fly across the keys. Within seconds she gave him the directions and he was out on the go again.

He snuck behind and around the officers that were currently bargaining for his wife's life. It wasn't that he didn't trust these people, but it was his wife and unborn child whose lives were on the line. He could tell that the negotiator wasn't getting anywhere. He spoke to Amie through his comm. system. "Ok, how's it going out there?"

Amie's voice shook. "Not good boss. This guy's fired off warning shots."

"So I'm not losing my mind." He shook his head. "How much further I have to go to get to this prick?"

"You should be almost on him boss." Amie said confidently.

Dave looked around and saw a large opening and from there he could see his wife and the psycho who had her. Behind them, he could see almost a dozen girls; more than what they knew were missing. The girls were cowering in a corner, filthy and chained to each other. Lettie was standing in the center, arms chained above her head. If she was scared, she sure didn't show it. She stood, body as relaxed as possible and her face was as neutral as a statue. Dave admired her courage, but he was really wishing his wife would stop getting herself into these types of situations.

"I want someone with more power than you!" Murray's voice shouted. "Where's one of this bitch's hired guns?"

Dave cringed hearing his wife being called such names, but he knew that unless it fazed her, that he wasn't going to worry about it. He just wanted just to get her home. "John Murray! You want someone with more power, you've got it!" He shouted towards their suspect. "I'm Dave Rossi, member of C-BAT, or as you liked to call me a hired gun." Dave knew mocking him was a dangerous game to play, but he had to do something to get that semi-automatic away from his wife.

Murray swung around. "Ha! They send in this bitch's husband?" He cocked his head to the side. "Isn't this a conflict of interest?"

Lettie turned to see Dave confronting Murray and she silently prayed her husband was wearing Kevlar because John Murray was a trigger-happy monster. Once they had found him, he'd blitzed them. He had taken out one officer with a shot to the head, while Dean used himself as a shield to protect her. When he'd brought her in, she'd quickly learned that he'd been doing this for decades, only he hadn't been leaving evidence. He had finally decided he wanted it to be his legacy so he started leaving bodies. All the girls were going to be sold into the sex slavery market like the ones before.

Dave finally answered. "No, it's not. Not when I'm here to try solve this peacefully."

"I'm not going to give up that easily, yank." Murray aimed his gun at Dave. "You don't even have power here."

Dave aimed his gun at him. "Try me."

The two stood, staring each other down. Fingers itched to pull the trigger, but Dave didn't want to have ricochets or misaimed bullets hitting innocent victims. "Let them go John, and you'll get your story told."

"That type of bullshit might work on the wimps you're used to dealing with, but not me." John sneered and walked back to where Lettie was. "You want your little wifey back in one piece, get the fuck out of here."

"Not going to happen."

"Then you're leaving in a body bag and so is SHE!" John screeched and whipped around and placed the gun to Lettie.

He didn't a chance to pull off a shot. Dave fired three shots and hit John square in the chest. The perp dropped to the floor, dead before he hit it. Soon the building was flooded with RCMP, Red Deer Police and the rest of the C-BAT team, including Amie. Dave holstered his weapon and ran to his wife.

"Lettie." He breathed, trying to undo her restraints.

"Dave, take care of the other girls. I'm fine."

"The hell I am." He said, trying to control the rage he felt. "You're almost 7 months pregnant!" He managed to unchain her and lower her slowly to the ground. "Medic!" He shouted, cradling her close to him. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" Tears gently rolled down his cheek. "I can't lose you Lettie. I love you too much."

Lettie knew how he felt. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed, burying her head in his chest. She silently thanked God that he was wearing the vest, as she had leaned into his chest,

Paramedics came and checked her out. They were going to let her go without taking her in, but Dave insisted that she be taken to a hospital because of the pregnancy and he wanted her to be 100% guaranteed okay. They loaded her into the ambulance, while Dave faced off with the authorities who were enraged that he had undermined their authority.

The next day, the team was packing up. The girls were returned to their families and Lettie was released from the hospital after an overnight stay. Dave hadn't received any punishment because it was deemed a good and necessary shot. The RCMP now had John Murray's journals with logs about all victims spanning back for the last 30 years. It was now up to them to find the past victims and give those families closure.

Once everyone was packed up, the team headed home. Dave drove past Edmonton as today was his mother-in-law's birthday and they weren't going to miss the party that night. Lettie slept for the whole trip. Dave would keep checking on her to make sure that she was still alright. He worried about her all the time, but now it was more than ever because of the baby and all the other family issues that were going on. He hated to see her this upset, but there was nothing anyone but the Heavenly Father Himself could do to ease some of this family's pain. They made it to supper just in time, and unless the case was brought up, they weren't going to even talk about it. They didn't need the family worrying about what could've happened down there. That type of stress would've been enough to push anyone over the edge.

Bernadette tried to enjoy the night but she was terrified to fully enjoy for fear of the phone call that could tell her that her father had passed. Dave could see it in her eyes, in his father-in-law's and his brother-in-law's. When he turned to look at his wife, he could see a flood of emotions and he couldn't really tell which one was the strongest. The night ended with no phone call. It was a relief and the family breathed again. Now it was time for everyone to go home and rest. For Dave and Lettie, it was the start of some well-earned time off. They headed home with their babies, sound asleep, and prayed for a peaceful time off.

* * *

_**Valentine's Day…**_

* * *

Dave woke up for the first time to the sound of his alarm clock, instead of vibrating cellphones, or crying infants. He turned over and saw his wife still sleeping peacefully. He gently turned off the alarm and headed to the kitchen to make Lettie a very special breakfast in bed. Today was a cliché day for most, but for him, it meant everything because he had almost lost her too many times for comfort. He was thankful for his mother taking the babies from the previous day until the next day. He brought the breakfast to the bedroom just as Lettie was waking up.

"Morning my love." Dave said as he placed the tray with a single deep red rose, on her lap. "For you."

Lettie put on her glasses and admired his creation. "It smells delicious."

He sat on the bed next to her and they soon were devouring fruits, crêpes and waffles. Once breakfast was done Lettie got up to go do the dishes, but Dave stopped her. "Don't. I'll put them away. You stay here, I'm pampering you all day."

Lettie nodded. "Can at least go to the bathroom?"

Dave laughed, nodded and signaled her to go, and quickly ran to put the dirty dishes away. When he got back, he could hear the shower running and Lettie's beautiful voice coming from there. He slipped out of his robe and snuck into the bathroom. He stood in the doorway to listen to her sing "The Rose". The melody was almost haunting. Just as she finished, he began to gently applaud. Lettie slid open the shower door and peaked out.

"I didn't know you were there." She blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed love. I love hearing you sing."

"When do you hear me? Other than now."

"When you sing the babies to sleep, cara mia. I listen through the baby monitor in my office."

Lettie's cheeks burned hotter. "Dave." Her voice caught in her throat as she came to realize her husband stood before her in all his naked glory. "Are you joining me?"

Dave didn't say anything but slid into the shower and shut the door behind them.

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

* * *

After a few promiscuous romps around the house, they settled down to enjoy a meal of fresh lasagna (homemade noodles and all), fresh homemade Caesar salad with homemade dressing and fresh garlic bread. After that, they enjoyed some gelato while watching a few well-chosen chick flicks. They had also balanced at least six phone calls from Lettie's mother, including one of the calls coming while they were making love in front of the fire. She called to check up on how Lettie was feeling. She called to check if they needed anything. Dave swore the woman was lonely and just wanted to talk, and he didn't want to be rude when he answered the phone, but he also wanted one night that belonged solely to his wife and him.

They were about 1/3 of way through "Something Borrowed" when the phone rang again. This time it wasn't Dave who answered it was Lettie. The Caller ID told her it was her mother for a seventh time. "Mom! What is it now! I'm trying to enjoy my alone time with my husband and you keep calling!" She hadn't meant to snap like that but it had been frustrating.

Guilt quickly hit her when she heard her mother say. "Pépère passed away."

The phone fell to the floor and sobs wracked her body. Dave looked at her then picked the phone off the ground. "Bernadette?"

"Dave? Where's Lettie?"

"She dropped the phone."

"Please give it back to her." Was the simple request that was covered in the pain that echoed in her voice.

He handed her the phone and she listened as her mother told her what had happened in the last couple hours. She asked a few questions then said. "I have to see him."

"We'll pick you up. Don't drive. See you in an hour." With that, her mother disconnected the call and Lettie set about explaining the latest tragedy in her life to her husband.

An hour later, her parents were there. Roger behind the wheel, and Bernadette with a box of Kleenex in her lap in the front passenger seat. Lettie slid in behind her father, while Dave slid in on the other side. The group was silent as they drove to the extended care facility where her grandfather had spent his final years. Upon their arrival they headed up to an eerily silent floor of the building. It was almost as if the whole floor knew what had happened earlier in the evening.

Some of her aunts and uncles were outside her Pépère's room. The body was still there at the family's request so they could say their "goodbyes". One of her cousins that was also there came and hugged the new arrivals.

"He looks like he's sleeping." She whispered hoarsely.

Lettie and Bernadette nodded and thanked her. The family walked up to the other relatives, Dave stayed off to the side. He didn't want to interfere on this family's grief, even if he was a part of it. He didn't feel right.

One of Lettie's aunts told them to go into the room, while the rest of them would wait for the priest to come and do a blessing since the Sacrament of the Sick (or Last Rights) can only be done on a living, but dying person. They walked into the room and Lettie's breath caught. Her Pépère did look like he was sleeping. They walked up to the bed and made a semi-circle around it. They each took their turns whispering something to him and taking his hand. Lettie let the tears flow freely. She hurt so much. She hadn't been able to see him since his birthday a month before because she had caught the H1N1 virus and didn't want to infect him. It hurt her so much to not have been able to see him one last time. She turned to Dave and buried her face in his chest, soaking his shirt. He held her close. He looked up and saw Roger doing the same for Bernadette. Neither man spoke, but they were feeling the same emotions. Soon the other relatives came in and were followed by the priest. They all gathered around the bed and the priest asked them to hold hands. Lettie and Bernadette took one of Pépère's hands to complete the circle. The priest said a few prayers and then blessed Pépère's body. As a group, they said the rosary and one by one they left.

* * *

_**That weekend…**_

* * *

Since the doctor of the facility hadn't deemed an autopsy necessary, Pépère's body was sent to a funeral home to be prepared for burial. The funeral was set for Saturday, and Lettie was reading one of the readings in her native tongue. Lettie's parents, brother, and herself and Dave, along with the twins, went to the funeral home the Friday night to see him one last time before the funeral. They wouldn't be seeing him at the Church as they would be in the church basement until the Mass was set to start, to prevent an overflow of emotions as well too many people blocking the Church entrance to offer their condolences. They arrived as one of the first ones. Soon they gathered and as Lettie's mother was the oldest, her family was the first to go in to see him. Lettie sobbed. Her mother held her and the wept together. Dave held the twins, who were thankfully sleeping peacefully, and went to say goodbye for them. They were followed by Roger and Lettie's brother. After them, each family, one by one, went in and said good-bye. Some of the cousins sat together and reminisced about their time spent with their grandfather.

The next morning came and Lettie felt a heaviness in her heart. She had been to too many funerals in the past 5 years. She wanted them to stop. She wanted to stop grieving. She put on her black dress, black tights and a pair of black high boots and then dressed the little ones in black. Dave came into the room, dressed in his suit, and took the twins to the kitchen. Lettie looked at the framed photo of her grandfather and grandmother. Both were gone, they were together again, and Lettie knew that they would be watching over her. She made her way to the kitchen so they could leave.

The drive to the Church was done in silence. They arrived and quickly went into the basement and waited. The Mass was beautiful and Lettie didn't cry until Communion when the choir began to sing the song "Welcome Home." Dave had to admit he teared up too. The song spoke of how God welcomed home his faithful ones after a job well done. Lettie clung to her mother. Something she hadn't done since she was a little girl. The eulogy was delivered after Mass was over. Lettie's oldest cousin delivered it. It spoke of her grandfather's passion, and life. He then spoke of how he had lost the love his life 32 years prior, and that now he had rejoined her, on Valentine's Day. The tears and sobs flowed at that point, and even the speaker had to pause as he spoke those words. Once he finished, the priest asked everyone to stand as the family made their way behind the casket to the cemetery behind the Church.

Dave helped Lettie by offering her his arm and carrying Brennan, she held onto Calleigh, who seemed to help calm her. They walked out into the bitter north wind and around the church to the gravesite. After a prayers and blessings, the family slowly left for the hall for the reception after.

Lettie and her parents, Dave, the babies and her brother stood at the grave and wept.

At the hall, they sat at a table and Bernadette talked to many of the people who came to offer condolences. Lettie, her brother and Roger, and most especially Dave, knew no one, so they sat and talked amongst themselves. At one point, Lettie rose to go to get a few sandwiches. She was at the table when a woman came up to her. Her face almost paled upon seeing Lettie.

"It's like seeing a ghost." She said.

"I beg your pardon?" Lettie looked up.

"You look like Juliette." The woman said. "But she's been gone for over 30 years."

Lettie smiled. "She was my grandmother."

"That explains it. I was sorry to hear about your grandfather. He was a great man." She shook Lettie's hand. "He's in a better place with your grandmother now." With that the woman left and Lettie felt pride and pain all mixed into one.

She returned to the table and asked Dave to drive her home. "I can't take much more."

He nodded and silently took her, and the twins, told Roger where they were headed and they headed out into the cold, bitter night.

* * *

_**Finally, I give you the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. It was really hard to write, because this past Valentine's Day my grandfather passed away. This chapter is dedicated to him and all the values he taught me and the pride he had in me becoming a teacher. The events here about Lettie's grandfather passing away were very, very similar to what happened to me. **_

_**I hope you will be patient with me as I'm in the middle of my student teaching practicum and won't be able to write to write as much. I have two more chapters to write. And for those of you who have been following this story from the start, I do have a sequel in the works.**_

_**Thank you again!**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Nicole**_


	74. Early Delivery

_**A/N: Welcome one and all to the second last chapter of "As You Wish". This story has been near to my heart for just about two years now. I'd like to thank you for reviewing this story and for favoriting it and adding it to your alert lists. It means a lot to me.**_

_**For those interested in knowing more about what happens with Dave and Lettie, please stayed tuned for the sequel which I'm hoping to start posting in January.**_

_**Please read, and review if you can.**_

_**Thank you again for all your support.**_

_***Nicole***_

It was almost June. Lettie was almost ready to take her maternity leave. Baby was growing perfectly and this time, even Dave stayed in the dark to know if they were having another son or another daughter. All they knew for sure was that it was a single baby. That in itself was a breath of relief because the twins were now very active and took all the energy that Lettie and Dave had to keep up with them.

It was her second last day in the office until after the baby came, and Lettie was thrilled. She'd been uncomfortable all day and it was really frustrating that she had to wait for Dave to get the car each day, because she was now officially way too big to fit behind the wheel. She suspected a party was being planned for the next day, just because everyone was acting very suspicious. She finished her filing and went to the bullpen. Everyone was chitchatting enjoying the small amount of freedom they had before the next case came up.

"Hey!" Amie shouted as Lettie entered the bullpen.

"Hey yourself." Lettie smiled. "How's things?"

"They're okay, and yes, we'll be fine with you taking care of baby." Amie answered before Lettie had time to ask.

"I just feel bad leaving you guys like this." Lettie sighed. She gently rubbed her belly. Baby was being very active and it was starting to get on her nerves, kind of.

"You're having a baby. Stop worrying, not good for you or for baby." Amie patted her hand. "I can't wait to meet him or her."

"Dave wants another little girl."

"I can see why." Amie smiled. "They'll be as beautiful as their mama."

Lettie's cheeks filled with color. "Thanks Amie."

"Hey! Lettie!" a man's voice came from behind her.

She turned. "What can I help you with Dean?"

He simply pointed to the floor. "Couldn't hold it?"

She looked down. "Oh no! Not yet!"

"What?" Amie asked, concerned.

"My water just broke." Lettie moaned. She remembered was labor was like before, and right now, she wasn't having any contractions. "But I'm not having contractions."

Dean rushed over and threw a towel he had, on the puddle. "What do you mean? I thought all women whose water broke, instantly went into labor?"

"That's what happened last time." Lettie was starting to worry. "Plus this baby is about a week and a half early to two weeks."

"That happens sometimes though, right?" Amie asked. When Lettie nodded, she grabbed her cell and dialed Dave. "Hey, Dave. Yes, there's no case. Yes, she's fine." She paused to think on how to phrase the next sentence. "But her water broke."

Dave, on the other end, was shocked. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"That's the weird thing. There aren't any."

"What do you mean 'there aren't any'?"

"I mean she's not having any and she's really freaking out." Amie noted that her boss and friend was starting to hyperventilate. "Hon, is that face because of labor?"

Lettie shook her head.

"What's going on over there?" Dave demanded.

"She looks really worried that the labor hasn't started." Amie explained.

Dave swore to himself. "Shit, look get her to a hospital. I'll meet you there."

He hung up the phone and went to grab some essentials all the while calling his in-laws to let them know what was happening. He then put the twins in the car and headed off.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Dave said to get her to a hospital." Amie looked between Dean and Lettie.

"We should call 9-1-1." Dean suggested.

"If I have no contractions, can't you guys just drive me?" Lettie hated ambulances.

"No!" Came the unanimous answer. Amie dialed for an ambulance while Dean tried, unsuccessfully, to keep Lettie calm.

The ambulance soon arrived and Lettie was on her way to the hospital. When they got there, Dave was waiting. He was more anxious now than the night the twins were born. It wasn't because it was biologically his child, he thought of the twins as his own, but it was because she wasn't in labor. This could be dangerous to her and the baby if she didn't start the process soon. He also was hoping that they didn't have to induce her. He'd heard the horror stories of induction.

"Lettie." He said as soon as the paramedics let him near her. He took her hand. "It'll be okay."

"The baby's early." She had tears flowing down her cheek. "I'm scared something's wrong. What if something happened to the baby?"

He brushed the tears away and tried to soothe her. "It'll be fine." He understood her fear. Baby wasn't actually due until the middle of June. It was only the end of May. "Babies come early all the time. They're fine."

"But this baby is developed. So what if the baby is few weeks early. You'll be fine and so will she or he." He rubbed her belly. "I promise."

Soon they were whisked up to the maternity unit and Lettie was examined.

"There's no need to panic just yet." The kind faced doctor smiled. "You're water broke about an hour ago?"

"Something like that." Lettie nodded. She felt a little better.

"Okay, we're obviously keeping you in. We'll just keep an eye on baby's heart rate and you're heart rate and blood pressure. If anything changes, we'll move. I'm hoping that your labor will start on it's own in the next few hours. If not by supper time, then we'll have to induce you."

Lettie's eyes widened. She didn't want to be induced anymore than Dave wanted her too. She remembered the horror story her mother had told her about being induced. "Okay." She swallowed.

"I know it's all a little scary. But everything's fine. Baby's heart rate is normal, so is mom's. I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll just go finish registering her and I'll be back." The doctor left.

Lettie rubbed her belly. "Please be okay." She whispered.

"Everything's fine." Dave took her hand and kissed it. "Just try to relax."

"I don't understand. With Brennan and Calleigh everything went fine, now this time my water breaks and no contractions." She was starting to act up again.

"I know bella, I know. It'll be fine." He kissed her forehead. "Just relax."

"Where are Calleigh and Brennan?" She asked, her breathing calming down a bit.

"Asleep in the playpen that the nurses managed to find me." Dave smiled. "Just relax. We don't need your blood pressure going up."

They sat and waited. Around two in the afternoon, the twins were up and the family sat and talked. Lettie began to worry even more about being induced. By four, both she and Dave were worried. The doctor came and checked on her.

"Okay, so we're dilated a little more than before. We're at about 3 centimeters. You were at 2 when you came in. So that's a start. We're going to induce in an hour if nothing's happened by then."

The couple nodded. Lettie was dozing off and Dave was outside the room explaining the situation to her parents. Mama was still in D.C. but she was being kept in the loop. She wouldn't be able to fly up for another week or so, until her new passport came in.

"Oh my god!" Lettie shouted, bolting up in bed.

Dave rushed into the room. "What happened?"

"I think my labor just started."

Dave ran back out of the room to go find the doctor. When she came in, she confirmed. Lettie's labor had finally started on it's own.

"Things should go faster now." The doctor smiled. "We'll put another monitor on you and we'll see how long this takes."

Dave took her hand and smiled. "See. I told you. Everything's going to be okay."

Lettie nodded. "Yeah. Now let's see how things go this time around."

The doctor finished setting her up. "You've had a set of twins before?"

Lettie nodded.

"I saw them in the waiting area. They're adorable. They'll be happy to have their baby brother or sister soon. Hopefully labor isn't too long for you. If you need anything just buzz the desk." And the doctor took her leave to go make her rounds.

Lettie was hoping labor would be fast this time around, but it didn't seem like it. By mid-evening the contractions were closer together, but she hadn't dilated much more. She was now at about 5 centimeters. She gritted through each contraction, but by midnight, she wanted the epidural. By early morning she was at 8 centimeters.

"I don't remember the twins taking this long." Lettie groaned as another contraction hit her.

"Each delivery is different." The doctor said as she came back into the room.

"I know but this time, it hurts more and it's taking longer."

The doctor examined her and checked the monitors. "We're almost there. Another couple hours and we should be ready to push." She smiled. "You're doing great. Just keep up the good work."

Around 9 am, the doctor finally told them the good news. "Okay, we're ready to have a baby." She told the nurse. "Move her to delivery room B. I'll get gowned up with Dad here and meet you." She escorted Dave out of the room. "Alright Dave, I know you had a home delivery last time because there wasn't much time, but this time we'll actually gown up and do this the way your wife wants to."

They went to prep while the nurses prepped Lettie. Soon they were in the delivery room. It was different than with the twins. Monitors kept a steady eye on the baby and on Lettie, and the whole environment was different. At home, it was nice, but this time, it was probably better that they were in a hospital. Luckily for Lettie, the epidural was relieving a significant amount of the pain. The doctor positioned herself between Lettie's legs, while Dave stayed at the head of the bed and held his wife's hand.

After what seemed like eternity, the doctor told them that the baby's head was almost out. Lettie was sobbing at the extreme amount of pain she could still feel even though she had the epidural. Dave continued to comfort her. If he could relieve some of the pain, he would've.

"Ok! Stop pushing." The doctor looked up. "The head's out. Good job. Just relax."

Lettie's breath was ragged. She'd been in labor for close to twelve hours now. She was tired and she just wanted to hold her baby in her arms. She collapsed against the bed. "How much longer?" She moaned.

"Not long." Dave smiled. He wiped her brow. "Just breathe."

"Okay. On the next one, give a big push and we'll clear the shoulders and it'll only be a matter of minutes before you can hold your newest addition." The doctor took the bulb suction and cleared the baby's mouth and nose. "Push Lettie, one more big one and we're there."

Lettie bore down with all she had left and soon the pain was extreme, then gone. She collapsed against the bed, panting. "Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly.

Soon the sounds of their child wailing filled the room. It was music to their ears.

"Congratulations. You have another beautiful little girl." The doctor said as she raised the squirmy newborn in the air to show them.

Their daughter was beautiful, tiny and perfect. She was kicking and wailing. The nurse placed a blanket on Lettie's abdomen and the doctor lay her on it. She clamped off the umbilical cord, then handed Dave a pair of surgical scissors. "Would you like to do the honors Dad?"

Dave nodded and took them from the doctor's extended hand. He cut the cord, and soon their little girl was taken away to be weighed and washed off.

Dave leaned down to kiss his wife. "Another little girl." He kissed her again. "She's so beautiful. Thank you bella."

Lettie sighed in relief. "She's healthy? Everything was okay?"

The nurse nodded. "Here, this should help. She's perfect. 10 fingers and 10 toes. She's got great color and she's got a good set of lungs on her." She placed their now somewhat calm daughter in Lettie's arms.

As soon as Lettie felt her daughter, everything was better. She smiled down at the tiny angel in her arms. "How big?" She looked at the nurse.

"She weighs exactly six and a half pounds. She's about 18 inches long."

"She's so small." Dave cooed at his daughter. "But perfect." He placed his finger in his daughter's hand and she instinctively grasped it.

Lettie whispered softly to her. She was serene now. Finally their baby was here. She was safe.

"We'll let you be for a few minutes then come back to check on you to start nursing." The nurse smiled and soon the family was alone.

"What should we name her?" Dave asked looking from his newborn daughter to his wife.

"I hadn't thought about it. We were supposed to have another couple weeks to talk about it." Lettie laughed.

Their daughter stirred at the sound but didn't cry.

"We need to come up with something before we introduce her to your parents and before we call mom to tell her everything." Dave smiled.

"True."

So while they still had the quiet they set about discussing a name. Soon they settled Elena. The next step was to choose the godparents.

"I was thinking maybe Dean and Amie?" Lettie looked up at Dave.

"Could work." He smiled. He was still captivated at how small their daughter was. "We're spending a lot more time here and they are part of your team."

"Yep. "

"What about your brother?"

"He kinda just choose to be all the children's godfather, without his name being involved."

Dave laughed. Her brother didn't like his name so he definitely wasn't going to allow his nieces and nephews to have it either. "So Elena Amie Marie Rossi?"

"I think so." She cooed down at her daughter. "Are you Elena Amie Marie Rossi?"

At that moment, their daughter stretched a little and for the first time they saw her sapphire blue eyes. They knew they had chosen the perfect name. The nurse came back in and made sure Lettie remembered how to nurse and then left them to be a family on their own. While Lettie nursed Elena, Dave went to inform the crowd that now had gathered in the waiting area of the maternity ward.

"So? How is she?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

Questions flew from every directions and Dave didn't know who to answer first.

"Mom and baby are fine. Both did amazing. Baby is small but very healthy."

"BOY or GIRL?" Amie shouted from the back of the room.

"I'll come show you as soon as Lettie is done nursing."

The nurse poked her head around the corner a few minutes later to inform them that Lettie was done and ready to come introduce the newest member of the family. Dave went back and then wheeled Lettie and Elena into the area.

"Everyone, we'd like to introduce Elena Amie Marie Rossi." Dave smiled.

Lettie was still caught in her own world with their newest addition.

Cheers filled the room as congratulations were passed around. Soon a line formed as everyone wanted to see Baby Elena up close.

Roger and Bernadette waited. They had Calleigh and Brennan and they wanted to go back to the room with Lettie and Dave and be able to actually visit with them. Soon the line slowly disappeared and then parents, babies and grandparents made their way back to Lettie's room. She'd be in the hospital for another day at least, just to make sure everything was perfect before sending her home.

Once they were settled back down, Dave took the twins and went to introduce them to their baby sister. At first Calleigh and Brennan were more interested in their mother's IV and the other things that surrounded them, but then they noticed that Lettie was holding something else.

"Dolly?" Calleigh pointed to Elena.

"No, not a dolly. That's your new sister." Dave smiled.

"Baby." Brennan smiled.

"Yes. Baby." Lettie smiled. "See, gentle."

Dave lowered them to see their sister up close. Brennan kissed his sister gently, and Calleigh gently shook her hand. "Okay munchkins, let's go put you down to play and let mommy and baby rest."

While Dave tended to the twins, Roger and Bernadette finally got the first glimpse of their newest granddaughter.

"She's so small." Bernadette whispered in awe.

Elena grasped her grandfather's pinkie while she yawned.

"Aww, such a big stretch for such a little girl." Roger cooed. He was captivated.

"She was six and a half pounds and 18 inches."

"May I?" Bernadette wanted to hold Elena.

Lettie nodded and handed the baby to her mother. She watched as her mother softly sang to Elena and Elena didn't flinch or cry. Then Roger held her and she slept peacefully, a tiny bundle in her grandpa's arms. Soon visiting hours were over and Dave returned. He would be spending the night while Roger and Bernadette would be taking the twins. He had gone to phone Mama to tell her she had another granddaughter to spoil. She was thrilled. By the time he got back to the room, Elena was in her basinet and Lettie was sound asleep. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her. He then went to watch his daughter sleep for a bit, before curling up on the Lazyboy that was in the corner by Lettie's bed. The family slept peacefully that night. Dave and Lettie couldn't be happier at how their family was growing and blossoming, now if only it would stay that way.

_**A/N: Ok, so a new baby girl for Dave to spoil and at least things are going smoothly for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review!**_

_**Love always **_

_**Nicole**_


	75. Epilogue TO BE CONTINUED

_**A/N: Welcome to the conclusion of 'As You Wish'. This is the last chapter. There will be a sequel! Please read and review! Thank you so much for following it for the past two years!**_

_**Love always…**_

_**Nicole**_

**One year later…**

Dave and Lettie had three beautiful children. They were bundles of energy and kept both parents extremely busy. Dave had done one more book tour since Elena's birth, and Lettie was just going back to work now. Mama Rossi had decided to stay with the couple to help watch the children while Dave and Lettie worked. They had decided to go and visit the team in D.C. before Lettie would return to C-BAT. They had just arrived and were waiting for their luggage.

"Mama!" Calleigh shouted.

"What is it sweetie?" Lettie went over to her daughter.

"Elena on belt." Calleigh pointed to the luggage belt.

"What do you mean?" Lettie asked. She turned and saw Dave busy with Brennan trying to load what luggage had come out, onto a cart.

"She sat on belt. Went bye bye."

Lettie then understood. Elena had sat on the belt and now she was somewhere in with luggage. "Dave!" She cried out.

He rushed over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Elena decided to sit on the conveyer belt." She pointed to the slow moving belt.

Dave looked around. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Calleigh just told me."

Dave knelt in front of his daughter. "Elena went with the suitcases?"

"Yep." Calleigh giggled. "She said it looked fun."

Dave shook his head and handed Brennan to Lettie. "I'll go find someone to help." He quickly found an employee and told him the situation, all the while flashing both his C-BAT and FBI badges.

The employee nodded and led him to where the conveyer belts past. "That one there sir." He pointed to where the belt was slowly moving around.

Dave ran over and looked. The belt passed twice and he couldn't see Elena. He got up and began to worry more. She was just over a year old, yet she managed to get into more mischief than the twins combined, and that includes the fact that the twins were in the terrible twos. Suddenly he heard her laughter. He followed it straight to a back office. The door was locked, so he pounded on it. "FBI." He said.

The door opened and a teenage boy no more than 18 stood there with his daughter in his arms. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"That's my daughter."

"I found her on the conveyer belt. I've been trying to get through to the main security office to tell them." He said as he handed Elena over to her father.

"Thank you." Dave breathed a sigh of relief. "She wasn't hurt?"

"No sir. She was having a blast. She's very curious."

Dave nodded. "You have no idea." He extended his hand. "Thank you for finding her for me."

The boy shook his hand. "No problem sir."

With that Dave left and took Elena back to her brother, sister and extremely worried mother. When Lettie saw Elena she shouted her name, and carrying the twins ran to the rest of her family. She kissed Elena. "Oh my. Don't scare mommy like that again!" She looked up at Dave. "Where was she?"

"A baggage kid found her and was trying to get through to security when I got there."

"Oh thank God!" She put the twins down and took Elena. "You scared me."

"Ride! Ride!" Elena giggled, waving her arms in the air.

"Yes, we'll all go for a ride." Dave said as he took the twins' hands to go collect the rest of the luggage. Soon they were outside loading everything into the rental Dave had ordered. Soon they were on the way to Little Creek, where they'd be having the entire BAU over the next night.

During their visit they saw how everything had changed since they moved. The familia was going strong. Dave still ran it, even if he lived in Alberta full-time. They had a few meetings, during which Lettie would entertain the wives, and the children would all play together. Dave took Lettie out on the town a couple nights, while his JJ, Emily or Penelope would watch the children. They had picnics and went swimming. They wished life could always be like this, but sadly that was impossible. Work with the BAU and C-BAT meant they would always have a case, and would always be on the hunt. They just hoped that all their work would mean a safer and more peaceful future for their children. Soon their vacation time was up and they had to head back home. Dave was receiving his dual citizenship upon their return and then he'd be able to work with Lettie through C-BAT as an agent instead of a consultant. This would make all their lives easier.

One day after work, Dave took Lettie out to the lake. He had a gift to her.

"Dave, what's with all the secrecy?" Lettie giggled.

"You'll see." He said as he kept her eyes covered.

She wasn't used to the secrecy thing just yet, especially when it comes to their private lives. "Dave, tell me! What's going on?"

"Just keep those eyes closed. We're almost there." He guided her to the perfect spot and said. "Open them."

Lettie looked up. She saw the house of her dreams. It was what she'd always dreamt of for a house. It was bungalow on a full basement, with a veranda running all the way around it. It was huge. The house was white with a green roof and green trim. It had a whole rustic feel to it. "What's this?" She asked.

"That my love," He kissed her cheek. "Is our new home."

"Oh my God!" She shouted. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yep. I decided to start having it built when Elena was born. They just finished it." He handed her the keys. "Go check it out."

Lettie ran in and looked around. It was what she had always dreamed of. Dave soon joined her. "What do you think?"

Her eyes said it all. "It's perfect. But Dave, this place had to have cost a fortune."

"That doesn't matter my love. All that matters is your happiness and your safety." Dave wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"I'm truly happy."

"Perfect. Now, let's go pick up the twins and come home."

Lettie looked confused. "You mean here?"

He nodded. "I had everything moved while we were at work. The whole place is ready to be lived in, all it needs is the pitter patter of little feet."

"Oh Dave!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Before we do that, I say we christen our new bedroom." Her eyes glittered with the apparent erotic mischief she felt coursing through her blood.

He grinned and swept her off her feet and carried her to their bedroom.

_**A few months later…**_

Lettie was late for a meeting with her team. Dave was a little concerned. This never happened, and he knew that she was here because he drove her here. He asked Amie to go look for her, but before Amie got up, Lettie appeared. She was a little pale, but she seemed to be all there.

"We have a case here in the city." She said. She grabbed the remote that Amie offered her. Pictures showed up on the screen.

Lettie knew nothing of the case, just that it was within Edmonton for once. There wouldn't be any traveling and having to leave the children. This she was thankful for. She looked up from her case file and dropped it upon seeing the pictures. It was almost as if part of her past she had tried to forget had found her and was staring her right in the face. Dave got up and picked up the file.

"Everything okay bella?" He asked.

Lettie nodded. "Yep. Just think I may be coming down with the flu."

He handed her the file and returned to his seat. There was something up with her. He'd ask her later.

They passed through the case and soon they were packing up to go meet up with the officers who'd called them in.

Dave pulled Lettie aside. "You sure everything's alright?"

She shook her head. "I'm pregnant."

Dave's jaw dropped. "Are you sure?"

"I just did the test. It came back positive and said I'm about 2 to 3 weeks along." She shook, that wasn't the problem. She was happy to be expecting again. They had wanted a large family and now they were getting it.

"There's something else Lettie. I can see it in your eyes."

Just as Lettie was about to explain, Dean burst through the door shouting that another victim had been found and they had to hurry.

They took off. Dave drove, all the while Lettie stared at the screen of her tablet containing the case information. Her past was back, with a vengeance and she really didn't know how she'd be able to keep it hidden, especially from her husband.

_**FIN!**_

_**A/N: Yes, I am leaving it this way. There is a sequel, and as soon as I have a couple chapters written for it, I'll post it. Please let me know what you've thought of the whole story and maybe what you'd like to see in the sequel.**_

_**Thanks again! **_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Nicole**_


End file.
